


Luck be a Lady Tonight

by bigwolfpup, TiBun



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Fem!Kotetsu, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, Gender Roles, Gender or Sex Swap, Lemon, M/M, That One Exception, Unplanned Pregnancy, coming to terms, strongly implied non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 138,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigwolfpup/pseuds/bigwolfpup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Facing the unknown is a risk every hero faces. Being exposed to unknown NEXT powers, and sometimes being affected by one of them is nothing new. But none of them expected that any NEXT could make such a change to Kotetsu, and the question they all are left with is if it will be permanent or not. Only time will tell if luck will change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We do not own any recognizable characters, we only explore the possibilities.
> 
> This fic isn't for everyone, and we know that. If you are insulted or triggered by the use of pronouns, then we strongly suggest you find another fic to read. The story was written as commentary on society "gender norms and expectations". as well as a personal project to us and we decided to post it to share with anyone who would enjoy it. It is not meant to disrespect or represent real trans or nonbinary people! In a way, Kotetsu in this story is more representative of the people in the world who are somewhat uncomfortable in their body but follows society and simply accepts that they are in the body they are in because that's what they feel is right for them after the process of discovery.
> 
> To any trans and nonbionary people reading, you are wonderful and you keep being who you are and take things at the pace that is right for you. Don't give up, we know it's hard and confusing at times. We wish you the best.
> 
> Edit: We have had an issue with someone on anon harassing us for this fic so comment moderation has been turned on. Sorry for the inconvenience. (For anyone who doesn't know what this means, it's that any and all comments must be approved by one of us before it appears in the comment section or can be replied to.)

"I'll cut around and head her off, you stay on her tail!" Wild Tiger called out to his partner as he broke away from being in step next to Barnaby and using his wires to pull him up onto the roof of a nearby building. "Tell me if she changes directions."

The heroes had gotten the call; a group of NEXT criminals were on the run after a robbery. Two had been caught already by Sky High and Dragon Kid, but the remaining three were still on the run. The hero duo Wild Tiger and Barnaby were hot on the trail of one who had branched off away from her companions in attempt to slip away and avoid being captured.

Barnaby ran fast after the singled out criminal, making sure to keep her in sight for his partner. She wasn’t that difficult to track, but she was nimble, like most stereotypical women Barnaby thought. Though, being fleet of foot was not all it would take to capture her. She was a rumored NEXT after all, and she was a force not to be taken lightly.

“She turned left.  Try to head her off at 8th.”

"Got it!" Kotetsu responded, adjusting his path accordingly. Reaching 8th street, he dropped down into the road, just in time as she sped down the street, dodging traffic with ease.

"Got you!" He  grinned, shooting his wire out to capture her as she tried to avoid getting too close to him as she skirted around. His wire caught her leg, sending her to the ground and the hero ran over to pick her up for the arrest as Barnaby hurried to catch up and help take her into custody.

But she was ready for him, leaping up and punching him in the stomach once he got too close. A flash of blue glow surrounding them both in that instant before Kotetsu flew back a few feet and into a parked car. The woman shook the wire from her ankle and continued on.

“Kotetsu! Are you okay?” Barnaby rushed to Kotetsu and helped him up without hurting him. The blonde looked after the escaping girl, then looked at something in his reach that could catch her. He settled for a wide pipe, big enough to hold a small child in it. Brandishing the pipe like a sword, Barnaby took off after the NEXT with long strides. He didn’t wait for Kotetsu to answer him.

Kotetsu groaned, holding his stomach where he'd been punched. He felt—odd. Like something was changing. It wasn't painful, but it wasn't a pleasant feeling, either. Not to mention his suit was becoming increasingly uncomfortable, no longer fitting like a glove. His body shifted too much within it, as if it had grown too large for him. Maybe that was her power. That she could cause metal components to expand or contract… He was glad that his suit hadn't suddenly gotten smaller on him, in that case.

Trying to take a step forward to help his partner, he tripped like a kid wearing his parent's shoes, sending himself falling to the ground again. "Uhg…this is not my day… Hey, Bunny! I'm having some difficulties with my suit. I'll be there when I can!" he let his partner know over the com, his voice cracking half way through his words like a boy in puberty.

“What the hell is up with your voice, Tiger?” Barnaby followed the NEXT into an open market area with lots of people, all chattering and shouting out deals for passerby’s. “Ugh, never mind. I think I lost her. I can’t find her anywhere.” The blonde looked around the market area, moving away and dropping the pipe so no suspicion was raised.

“What the hell, I literally can’t find her. It’s like she disappeared.”

"She punched me pretty hard, you know…" Kotetsu said, his voice still cracking. "Hold on, I'll get over there and help look."

“Okay, and try to fix your voice too. It's weirding me out.” Barnaby jumped to the top of a nearby building and looked over the crowd below him.

"It'll fix itself in a few minutes! Ever get kicked in the balls? Same principle!" Kotetsu huffed as he made his way towards the market, careful not to trip over his own feet.

“You’re voice just keeps getting worse. You need something to drink?” Barnaby jumped down next to Kotetsu once the older hero was at the market. “You sound like a teenager just starting puberty now.”

"I'll get some water once we find this girl. Also, careful she doesn’t punch you. I think she manipulates metal or something. My suit feels too big for me after she did that to me…"

“Maybe you’re getting smaller. It would explain the voice. Younger even. It sounds terrible.”

"Don't be silly, Bunny. My voice is just because she got a lucky hit in the right spot." He brushed off Barnaby's comment as he shuffled his way through the crowd, looking at every face he could see.

Twenty minutes later they hadn't found her and Kotetsu sighed, slumping his shoulders, "She really did get away…looks like we won't be getting any points this time…sorry. I had her then she got away. –Whoa, careful!" Kotetsu said, his voice softer than normal, but no longer cracking as a young man bumped into him as he passed by in a hurry.

The man smirked, "Sorry, Hero." He laughed before disappearing into the crowd again.

Barnaby glared at the young man for a while, having his suspicions. He turned back to Kotetsu and lifted his face mask. “Alright, let’s get back to the van. I have a feeling what that NEXT did to you isn’t going away for awhile. Your voice changed again.”

"She just punched me and made my suit too big." Kotetsu huffed, crossing his arms and turning to lead the way back to the transport to change back into their street clothes. "…Were you always that tall?" he muttered as a side-thought when he glanced back at Barnaby. It seemed like the young man had somehow gained a few more inches since he'd last paid attention.

Barnaby looked at the mask of Kotetsu’s suit, but he wasn’t so sure he was looking at the older man’s face. “Uh, yeah? Maybe an inch taller than when we first started working together but not much for you to notice it like you just did.”

"….Too tall…" Kotetsu shook his head as he climbed into the transport and waved at Doctor Saito before moving to remove his suit, pulling off his helmet first.

“Whatever, Old Man,” Barnaby said with his back turned to Kotetsu. “Get some water when you’re done undressing. Your voice is annoying me.” He took off his helmet as well, shaking his blonde curls that had gone slightly limp.

"Well excuse me for talking!" Kotetsu set his helmet down and turned to look at Barnaby's back, "You're so grumpy today. –Hey, Doc…why are you looking at me like that? It's kind of creepy…" he said, shifting his gaze to Saito who was staring slack-jawed at him.

“What are you talking about, Kote…” Barnaby dropped his water bottle that he had finished drinking from, the top of his under suit hanging from his waist. Water splattered everywhere as the bottle clattered loudly on the metal floor.

Kotetsu raised a thin brown eyebrow at his partner, his face, unknowing to him, slender and delicate of features. His beard completely missing from his chin. Really, the best way anyone could describe his face was to say that he looked to be an older version of his own daughter with a darker complexion.

"Oh come on, what is it, I have something from lunch stuck in my teeth or something? Geeze! Stop looking at me like that!" Kotetsu's soft, gentle voice suddenly fit, seeming incredibly natural like it belonged with the face now frowning at the two men.

Barnaby’s eyes only got wider and he fell against the wall of the transporter. Even without his glasses, he could tell Kotetsu had changed, and he didn’t know if it was a good change or not.

“Kotetsu… go look in the mirror…”

"You are over reacting, Bunny." Kotetsu rolled his eyes and took a water bottle, twisting the cap off and taking a drink before moving back to finish removing his armor and stripping down to his under suit, which also felt a bit too baggy on him.

It was then when he, himself, took pause, looking down at the unfamiliar curves of his body no longer hidden under bulky armor. Without a word, he moved over and opened Barnaby's locker which he knew had a mirror in it as the blond liked to make sure his hair looked good after getting out of his hero suit.

Reflected in the full length mirror showed not a built hero, but a small, petite woman with Kotetsu's hairstyle, a little messed from his helmet. Small shoulders, a tiny waist and….breasts.

Kotetsu gasped, stumbling away from his reflection and grabbing his chest as if to make sure they were an illusion, though they weren't, his hands cupping very real breasts.

"B-Bunny what kind of fun-house mirror do you use?!" he cried out.

“It’s a regular mirror! I knew you weren’t okay, Kotetsu, but I didn’t expect this!” Barnaby sat down on the floor and rubbed his face. “Damn it…”

"But where is my beard?! Why is my chest like—wait…" Kotetsu turned his back to the other two men and checked himself, "—WHERE IS MY PENIS?!"

Barnaby sunk lower and groaned, his face hot and red. “You’re a girl now. I can’t believe it.”

"No I'm not!" Kotetsu turned to look at his—her partner, tears in her honey-brown eyes, "It's impossible!"

The blonde looked up at Kotetsu and shook his head. “Oh, now don’t go crying on me! It’s reversible I’m sure.” He got up and slowly moved over to the older hero, now a woman. His arms carefully wrapped around him – no, her – and hugged her.

"I'm not crying! My….penis is just hiding! Like when it's cold out and things shrink…or something…" Kotetsu insisted, looking up at her partner.

“Do you really want me to check where it’s hiding?! Kotetsu, you’re a girl now, okay? I don’t know how it happened, but it’s weird for both of us.”

"Who said anything about you looking for any _thing_ , any _where_?!" Tiger gasped, horrified by the idea.

“The way you keep complaining about it, I’m about to do something if you don’t stop!”

"You—You're a pervert, Bunny!"

“I’m just trying to help! Jeez, you act like a woman along with looking like one.” Barnaby pulled away and sighed heavily.

"No I'm not! You're the one talking about looking! I'm getting dressed, don't look!" Kotetsu huffed, grabbing her clothes out of her locker and finding a spot with cover from being seen to change.

When she came back out she was holding up her pants, her shirt practically a tent. "…Um…I may need new clothes…" She muttered, sadly removing her wedding band, afraid that even it would fall off and get lost with her fingers being so slim. Later, she'd end up wearing it around her neck on a chain.

Barnaby chuckled a little upon seeing her old clothes on her. “I’d say you do. Unless you want to wear my clothes all the time. Isn’t that what girlfriends do?”

Kotetsu's cheeks heated and she looked away, "Yours would be too big, too. I got tiny as a…at the present." she said, not wanting to admit that she had been transformed into a woman.

“You could wear my shorts. Or roll up my pants.” He smiled and went back over to Kotetsu. “Hey, you could even stay at my place until you turn back.”

"Bunny," Kotetsu crossed her arms, forgetting she had to hold her pants up, "My waist was smaller than yours before all of me shrank…ah!" She gasped as her pants slid down her legs, taking her boxers with them. Luckily, her shirt still covered everything.

“Looks like you’ll need a belt then. I have an extra in my locker.” Barnaby reached back into his locker and grabbed the extra white belt. He handed it to Kotetsu.

With flushed cheeks, Kotetsu pulled her pants back up and tucked in her shirt before slipping the belt on, finding that it didn't have enough holes. "…Mind if I punch a new hole in it? I'll replace it if it's a problem, Bunny."

“Go ahead. I hardly use that one anyways.” Barnaby finished dressing into his civilian clothes, all except for his jacket. He placed the jacket around Kotetsu’s shoulders.

Kotetsu nodded and grit her teeth as she forced the buckle through the leather, making a messy hole in the belt. She sighed, "I look a mess… How long is this going to last? Think I should get looked at by a doctor?"

“It might take a while to figure out how long you’ll be this way. And I don’t know if a doctor could help. A doctor might want to take a lot of examinations. I’m sure you don’t want that.”

Kotetsu shivered and quickly shook her head. She wanted no one to go near her new parts—including herself. The further she stayed away from it the more she could go on denying what had replaced what she was born with.

Barnaby smiled. “Come on. Let’s get back to Apollon, then we can go to my place and relax for the rest of the day. Sound good?” He placed his hands on her shoulders and squeezed them.

Kotetsu's eyes widened, "I don't want to be seen like this! It's embarrassing enough that you saw me!"

“Then we’ll leave before anyone sees us.” He hugged Kotetsu again and kissed the top of her head.

Kotetsu blinked, looking up at Barnaby suddenly, "What was that for?"

“What, I’m not allowed to kiss you now?”

"We agreed not in public! Besides, I'm…this way now. Aren't you horrified?"

“I’m not horrified, Kotetsu. I think it suits you well.”

"I thought you were gay."

“I am.” He patted Kotetsu’s cheek and kissed her forehead, heading to the bathroom on the transport vehicle.

"I'm confused—then why do you keep kissing me now even more than when I had man parts?! Bunny!"

Barnaby only laughed at Kotetsu’s behavior. It was almost comical how worrisome she was now, and the blonde hero was determined to make sure she was well taken care of with her new attitude.

As soon as they got back to Apollon, Barnaby pulled Kotetsu to the side and led her to the parking garage without anyone seeing them. “See? I told you we wouldn’t be seen by anybody.”

"We aren't out yet…" Kotetsu muttered, ready to dive behind the nearest car at the first sign of anyone approaching.

“Relax, we’ll get out of here unseen.” Barnaby headed to his car and opened the passenger side to let Kotetsu get in.

Kotetsu ducked in, thankful for the tinted windows Barnaby had on his car, she felt more relaxed sitting there once the door was closed and her partner was walking around to the driver's side.

Barnaby slid into the driver’s seat and started his car, revving it a little before backing up and heading out of the parking garage. Both heroes stayed relatively quiet for the trip back to Barnaby’s place. Major roads were avoided to prevent any possible sightings of Kotetsu in her current state.

Finally they reached the apartment, the sunlight providing enough light for Barnaby to leave the lights off. He set his things in his bedroom and hung his jacket by the door.

Kotetsu stood uneasily by the door, tugging her sleeves up above her elbows in attempt to make them fit more comfortably. "Maybe this thing will wear off by morning?"

“Maybe, but if not, I’ll call both of us in. I don’t want you to get hurt in the state you’re in now.”

"I'm not breakable…I just don't want to be seen like this!" Kotetsu groaned, "I can already hear Blue rose calling me a pervert like I somehow wanted this… And Kaede—Kaede! Bunny! I am supposed to call her tonight! I can't like this! She won't recognize my voice! You have to call her and tell her—I caught a cold and lost my voice or something!"

“You could still call her. You do still sound like old Wild Tiger. Same tone of voice even.” Barnaby went to the couch he had recently brought for the front room of his apartment, and sat down to relax. “But I can call her tonight. I’ll tell her what happened too, because if she’s going to be my daughter-in-law someday, she needs to know all that’s going on.”

"You are the one that said my voice is creepy and I need to fix it! You changed your mind only after you saw my face had also changed. She won't see my face, she'll only hear this—girly voice. And she does not need to know. No one needs to know. I'll sleep it off and then it'll be like nothing ever happened."

“Kotetsu, relax. Everything will be okay, alright? Come here.” He patted the couch cushion next to him.

She walked over and stubbornly flopped down, rubbing her chin. "I miss my beard the most…"

Barnaby smiled and leaned on her lightly. “I kind of miss it too. But you know what? You’re just as good looking now. I still love you, Old Man~”

"I'm convinced I'm hideous."

“You’re not. I’d still bang you.” The blonde laughed and put an arm around Kotetsu.

"Not without my penis in the mix, you aren't!"

“Oh please, you don’t need a penis to have sex, Kotetsu. I can make you feel just as good without it.”

Tiger deadpanned, looking at her lover with a dull expression, "I meant I'm not having sex while I have the same parts my wife had."

“Oh, no?” Barnaby leaned on Kotetsu more, pushing her down on the couch. He put his hands on either side of her and smirked. “I suggest you take back those words. I won’t last long without pleasuring you.”

Kotetsu's cheeks heated, but she remained stubborn, crossing her arms, "Then you had better hope I wake up with a penis tomorrow."

“To be quite honest, I don’t think I can last that long.”

"I said no, Bunny."

“Please?” Barnaby made a pouting face.

"No means no, not beg." Kotetsu huffed, pushing Barnaby up off of her so she could stand up, hands on her hips, "Besides, you are gay. You aren't attracted to this body! It'd be different if you were the one changed. I'm bi. I'm attracted to both."

“But you’re just like male Kotetsu to me! You good either way.” Barnaby fell onto his side with a sigh. “Looks like I’m taking care of myself tonight.”

"Looks like you are." She nodded. "I'm going to find something of yours to sleep in, then get a shower before we start dinner."

With that, Kotetsu slipped into Barnaby's bedroom and began searching through his closet.

Barnaby sighed and made an effort to properly take care of himself in the time that Kotetsu showered. He knew he’d have to use the bathroom afterwards anyways.

All through her shower, Kotetsu tried to think of anything other than the strange new curves to her body, and what she was cleaning. She tried to avoid looking at herself, just as she would have turned her back had someone been indecently dressed… But she started running into problems. How did girls clean themselves down there? Would soap burn? Seemed like it should… Tomoe had mentioned that it was a very sensitive area on a woman. Finally, she decided not to touch it much and she rinsed herself off before getting out and toweling herself dry, trying to avoid her reflection in the mirror.

But she failed. The mirror, foggy around the edges from the steam of the shower, Kotetsu found himself staring at her reflection. She certainly looked natural, not like boobs had been attached to a man's body. And really, it was an attractive body, one quite similar to her late wife's, though her breasts were smaller than Tomoe's had been.

Daring herself, Kotetsu ran her hands over her tan skin, feeling herself the very way she had been trying to avoid in the shower. Her fingers caressing over her curves and brushing over pert pink nipples.

Face going red, she yanked her hands away as if she had just violated someone on accident, and she grabbed the long shirt of Barnaby's she had found, slipping it on to use as a nightgown as it fell to just above her knees, the sleeves having to be rolled up. Really, the shirt seemed too big for Bunny, even, but it worked.

Finally, she left the bathroom. "Bunny, I'm done."

“G-great… I’ll n-need the b-bathroom s-soon…” Barnaby was still laying on the couch, voice incredible shaky and raspy almost.

"…Are you seriously jerking off right now?" Kotetsu asked, approaching Barnaby from behind.

“H-hey! You didn’t let me do anything to you!” He shuddered and gasped as he reached his climax, cum spilling into a wad of tissues Barnaby had managed to gather up.

"I've said no before and you didn't have to jerk it…" She sighed and moved around in front of Barnaby, "What do we want for dinner? I can start it while you clean yourself up."

"I... don't care... Anything sounds good." He smirked at Kotetsu and winked.

"I'll pull something together, then." She said, turning towards the kitchen.

Barnaby stared at her backside as she went to the kitchen, then shook his head. “Damn, I’d be okay with you like this more often,” he said to himself.

After dinner, Kotetsu was quick too hurry to lay down, eager to hide under the warm blankets on Barnaby's bed.

Barnaby shut everything down after she had gone to bed, and he soon followed after cleaning up the couch a little. He entered his room as quietly as possible and undressed down to his fresh underwear. He climbed into the bed and snuggled up close to Kotetsu, wrapping his arms around her gently.

* * *

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning came with golden sunlight streaming through the window, the sounds of birds singing outside—and the sudden shriek of a horrified woman.

Kotetsu had awoken with the need to empty her bladder, and half asleep, she had shuffled into the bathroom where she tried to relieve herself in the normal way, only to have the rude reality come flooding back when she couldn't find what she had been looking for.

It hadn't been a nightmare…and it hadn't gone away….she was still a woman.

Barnaby woke with a start at the shriek, sitting upright in bed quickly and panting slightly. He looked towards the bathroom, then jumped out of bed and ran.

“Kotetsu?” The blonde stumbled to the door and peaked inside. “Are you alright?”

She looked up with messy hair, the large shirt leaving one petite shoulder exposed as she tugged the hem of the shirt down to cover herself.

"I—I forgot I was a girl and I gotta pee…"

Barnaby sighed and rubbed his face. “You can still pee you know. I’ll let you do your business.”

"But how do girls do it? They have nothing to aim with—do they sit? They probably sit, don't they?"

“Uh, yeah… I’m going back to bed.” He left the door with a yawn and moseyed back to his bedroom.

After she finally relieved herself, Kotetsu shuffled back to the bed and flopped onto Barnaby, muttering to herself about how she was supposed to wake up with things back to normal.

Barnaby sighed and glanced at Kotetsu. “Don’t let it get to you, Babe. You’ll be back to normal soon.”

"…Did you just call me 'babe'? What the fuck, Bunny? Just stick to 'Old Man'!"

“Hey, don’t go PMSing on me, Kotetsu. You may be a girl now but you don’t have to act like one all the time.”

"I'll have you know that I am not bleeding like that, and what is wrong with me wanting you to keep my old nickname from you?"

“Sorry it doesn’t seem to fit you right now. I’d like to use a new nickname for now if you don’t mind.” Barnaby grabbed Kotetsu’s wrists and looked into her eyes.

"I don't want you treating me different…I'm still the same Wild Tiger you met and tricked to go on a date with you…"

A small laugh came from the blonde and he pulled Kotetsu closer. “I’m foolish for arguing with a woman. I know I won’t win.” He wrapped his arms around her. “Give me a kiss?”

"…You are treating me different again." Kotetsu pouted.

“Come on, just kiss me will you? I haven’t gotten one from you for a while.”

"You'll get one once you act like the normal boyfriend I'm used to."

“Fine, Old Man. Give me a kiss now.”

Kotetsu finally smiled and relaxed, "Thank you." She leaned down, pressing her lips to his.

Barnaby pressed her closer and tilted his head slightly. After a moment more of kissing, his hand snaked to the back of her shirt.

"Don't even think about it." She warned into the kiss.

“Oh come on, just a little bit? I promise I’ll stop before we get very far.” He played with the end of the shirt.

"I'm really not comfortable in this body, Barnaby." Kotetsu insisted, using Bunny's real name to show how serious she was. "Just—give me time. If this goes away then we won't have a problem, but if this is permanent…we'll see what happens later. But for now please stop?"

He looked at her for a moment, then took a deep breath and moved his hands to cup her face. “If it’s permanent, please get used to it soon.” Barnaby kissed Kotetsu lightly and rested his head back against the pillow.

"If it starts looking to be permanent, I'll try." She promised.

He nodded and stroked her hair. “Thank you, Kotetsu. I love you.”

"I love you, too." She kissed him again before sitting up with a sigh, "But I suppose this means I need to get a few new clothes… I can't keep walking around like I was yesterday."

“If we go somewhere, we need to disguise you. You feel like wearing makeup?”

"Do you know how to apply that stuff? Because I sure don't."

“It just so happens that I do know how. And I have some that we could use.” He patted her thighs lightly and sat up, catching her in a kiss once he was sitting.

"Why do you have makeup? And are you sure it's the right kind? I mean, our skin is different and I remember Tomoe saying you have to match the colors to your skin properly…"

“I just have some eye makeup, but if we use enough you won’t be recognizable. Come on.” Barnaby jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom.

"Again…why? You're a man, Bunny!" Kotetsu called out as she slipped out of bed again.

“Don’t ask questions, just go with it!” He showed Kotetsu the containers of eyeliner and mascara. “I think I have some eye shadow too.”

Kotetsu eyed the makeup and then her boyfriend, "Are you secretly like Nathan, Bunny?"

“No, these are all from fans of mine,” he admitted.

"What kind of fans do you have? They do know you aren't Blue Rose, right?"

“Yes, they know. Fans can be weird sometimes.” He shrugged and took Kotetsu into the bathroom, then lifted her up onto the counter. “Okay, let’s see if I can make you look like a stranger.”

"…I hope you know what you are doing…" she sighed, "What do you want me to do? Open eyes, closed eyes?"

“Eyes open please.” Barnaby set to work on Kotetsu, and after ten minutes, Kotetsu was looking less and less like herself and more like a common citizen of Sternbild – Not that anyone would recognize her as Wild Tiger who didn't know what happened to her, anyway, But it made Kotetsu feel better about going out in public as a woman.

Barnaby sat back to admire his work, and he had to admit, he did a fairly good job. “I believe you’re good. Want to see yourself?”

She shook her head, "No, but I'm going to have to…I still need to do my hair and sha—right…no beard…I don't have to shave…"

“If it helps any, you look nice. I wouldn’t recognize you at first glance. Fix your hair and then we’ll go get some clothes for you.” Barnaby left Kotetsu in the bathroom and went to go change into casual clothes.

"Wait, what do I wear out? I can't wear this…I have nothing on under it!"

“I’ll lay out some clothes for you,” he called back as he pulled a shirt on.

"Thanks, Bunny." Kotetsu hopped off the bathroom counter and turned around to face her reflection once more, comb in hand. Her normal style was second nature to her, but knowing that it'd be somewhat recognizable, she opted just to comb out the snarls from sleeping and let it stay unstyled. She then brushed her teeth and left to get dressed.

Barnaby came out of his room fully dressed, even with his glasses on, though not in his normal civilian clothes. “Looking good,” He said to Kotetsu as he went to get breakfast from the kitchen.

"I look like a girl wearing her boyfriend's clothes…" she muttered, tightening the same white belt she had borrowed the day before.

“Well, if you want to get technical…” Barnaby didn’t finish his sentence, knowing he would get punch for doing so.

She sighed, "I'm too old for this..."

Barnaby laughed from the kitchen. “Get in here and eat something, Old Man.”

 

* * *

 

Underwear, socks, shoes, pants… Kotetsu had gotten a few of most of what she needed. The bra had been an adventure, getting fitted for one and having to try on different styles until they found one that worked comfortably for her. She wore what she could out of the stores, but still needed a few shirts that would fit. It was proving harder to shop as a woman. Men's clothes were easy. She knew her sizes as a man, and she'd find it in whatever color she wanted and would be done with it. But women… clothes were sized oddly. She'd fit in a small of one brand, and a medium of the next, and then she had to sort through a ton of styles she didn't like in attempt to find something she didn't hate.

She frowned at the lacy, sheer shirt Bunny was holding up, "I just want a simple non-see-though button up, like what I usually wear."

“Agnes wears those, doesn’t she? Maybe we could get her to help…” Barnaby looked at the shirt he was holding. “Though it’s not bad to dress up sometimes. Just saying.” He returned the shirt to its original place.

She shook her head, "She's not finding out about this! I have a plan for when we go back to work. But I need normal clothes."

“I know, and we’ll find some… I just don’t know where to look.” Barnaby looked over the store they were in, searching for women’s button ups while Kotetsu followed closely behind.

"…Really? They do things like this?" Kotetsu asked suddenly, pulling a tank top off a rack and holding it up. Barnaby's face printed across it.

Barnaby turned to look and chuckled. “I guess they do. You want it?” The blonde teased Kotetsu and grabbed her shoulders. “It’d look pretty good on you I think.”

"I don't! I have the real face I have to look at all day."

“Well then, Kaede might like it. Why don’t you get it for her?”

"She is not wearing something like this! Nope. No. Never." She threw the shirt back on the rack.

Barnaby shrugged and wandered away from the shirts with his face on them, then finally he found the button ups designed for women. “Hey, Babe. I found some shirts, and looks like there are some green ones too.”

"Finally! –And don't call me that." Kotetsu said, running over to where Bunny was and pulling a few shirts off the rack to check the sizes.

 “Well I wasn’t going to say your name.” He looked through some of the shirts, suggesting some colors and styles to Kotetsu. Most were turned down, though there were a few green shirts that stuck out to her, and when she took them, Barnaby was more than proud that he had at least some fashion sense on the women’s side.

Kotetsu tried them on, choosing a few that fit to purchase.

She spent a little while longer searching around the store, finding some tan vests and a thin black watch before she declared herself to be finished.

Kotetsu paid for the shirts while Barnaby paid for everything else. It was a decent amount of clothing, hopefully enough that wouldn’t be needed for very long, no matter how much Barnaby wanted it to last a while.

 

* * *

 

Afterwards, Barnaby treated them to lunch, since shopping had taken longer than either hero had expected. Kotetsu, of course, was the one to choose the place, so they ended up on a street corner café eating hot dogs and drinking lemonade. They enjoyed their meal outdoors since it was a nice day, only a light breeze blowing on the somewhat hot day.

"Are you picking your pickles off again?" Kotetsu asked without looking as she unwrapped her dog.

“Yes. I’ve told you, they don’t settle well with my stomach.” Barnaby took a bite of his dog after the pickles had been removed.

"Well don't waste them. Put them on my hotdog." She said, holding hers out to him. "You need to start remembering to order your dogs without them."

“I feel rude if I request no pickles.” He put the pickles from his dog onto Kotetsu’s without hesitation, glad to be rid of them. “Besides, it’s more for you.”

"It's ruder to throw good pickles out." Kotetsu pointed out, taking a bite of her lunch as she sat down on a bench.

“Yeah, but I’m not throwing them away am I? I gave them to you.” Barnaby took in half of his dog in one bite.

"Only after I told you to."

The blonde rolled his eyes and smiled while he chewed.

 

* * *

 

After lunch, Barnaby stopped by a few stores of his own before they headed home for the day. He expected the both of them to mess around with the tons of clothes that had been purchased.

"Hey, Bunny, am I staying here for a while? If so, I'll just claim a drawer and a few hangers for my clothes." Kotetsu asked, setting the bags of clothes onto Barnaby's bed.

“Yes, you’re staying here. It’s safer if you stay here with me than you being alone most of the time. Who knows what kinds of stuff could happen to you in this state?”

"Uh, you're doing it again." She frowned, "Don't forget I'm a hero just like you. Being like this doesn't change that."

“I know, you’re a hero too, but there are people out there who still want to hurt you.” Barnaby set his things next to Kotetsu’s and grabbed her shoulders. “Now I’m worried about some nasty asshole coming and letting his grabby hands wander too far. We’ve both worked enough cases like that to know what happens.”

"You are the only one crazy enough to want this old man." Kotetsu shook his head, "You don't have to worry about me."

She slipped her hand up along his arm but paused when her cell phone started ringing. Pulling back, she grabbed her phone and paled.

"It's Kaede—you have to talk to her for me!" she thrust the phone into Barnaby's hands.

Barnaby fumbled with the phone before getting a solid grip on it. "Jeez, don't act like it's so bad to talk to your daughter." He hit the green button on the phone and held it up to his ear. "Hey, Kaede~"

"Dad! You never called me last night! I was waiting and—Barnaby? Why do you have Dad's phone?"

"He's not feeling like himself. It's complicated... I told him I'd tell you what was going on but he insists I keep quiet about it."

"…What stupid thing did he do this time?" the girl sighed on the other end.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about. I'm taking good care of him so you don't have to worry."

"Did he get hurt doing something stupid on the job?"

"No... A NEXT got him and he's a bit weird now, but he should be fine soon... I hope." Barnaby looked at Kotetsu and chewed on his bottom lip.

The girl sighed again, "Well, remind him that I'm going on a school trip next week and won't be able to talk on the phone with him until I get back. Last time I was gone he kept forgetting and freaking out when I wasn't there to talk to him."

"I'll make sure to tell him. I think he might be too distracted to remember actually." With a small smirk, Barnaby winked at Kotetsu then looked away.

"Tell her Daddy loves her!" Kotetsu whispered.

"Keep Dad out of trouble. I'll talk to you later, Barnaby!"

"Okay, your father loves you, Kaede. Have fun next week on your trip."

"I will." She said before hanging up.

Kotetsu frowned "Trip? What trip?"

"Just a school trip. She didn't say where to, but you won't be able to be a hold of her until she's home." He handed Kotetsu's phone back to her.

"Oh—oh yeah, she did mention that a few weeks ago…" Kotetsu thought back, then shook her head and grabbed a bag of clothes, "What drawer can I use?"

"Any of them. Move my stuff if you need to."

"Top one, then." She said, moving to the dresser and opening the top to empty it and make space for her own clothing after she took the tags off.

Barnaby sat down on the bed and watched. Saying that he never really was into women would be correct, but seeing Kotetsu as a woman gave him a whole new perspective. The thing was, it was making him incredibly horny, and he didn't know how much longer he could wait for Kotetsu to become comfortable.

Kotetsu gave a sudden giggle and turned around; holding up a pair of pink socks with rabbits on them. "I didn't know you ware cute socks, Bunny!"

"Uh... Those are... From a fan too..." His face went red and he looked away. Even as a girl, Kotetsu was cute. Her reactions now we're more animated and she definitely had more spunk to her personality.

"You getting all these gifts from fans are starting to make me jealous."

"I'm sure you've had your share. Sometimes it's a bit much though." He shrugged and flopped back on the bed.

Kotetsu shook her head, "Tomoe and my mother have sent me things in the past…that's about it. But that's not what I'm jealous of. You keep them, even if you have no use for them like that eye shadow…"

“Just because I’ve never had the heart to throw them away. You haven’t thrown away any of your gifts, have you?” Barnaby sighed while lying on the bed. “It just doesn’t feel right to throw something away that you’ve been given out of thought.”

"Well, yeah, but you aren't a very material person." Kotetsu shrugged, slipping her things into the drawer and then moving to the closet to hang her shirts.

“I know.” The blonde sat back up and slouched. “One of my flaws I suppose.”

"I just find it confusing." She shrugged and then grinned, "Does this mean you also kept those bunny ears I gave you for your birthday after we met?"

A small chuckle came from Barnaby. “Of course I did. You gave them to me, so they’re a bit more special.”

"I thought you hated them. I know I'm not that great a gift giver…Kaede tells me that all the time."

“Well, I did hate them at first. But now that we’ve gotten to know each other, they have a different meaning to me.” Barnaby smiled and leaned forward, looking intently at Kotetsu. “You’ve changed me, Kotetsu. I’m not as much of a stubborn bunny as I was when we met.”

She blushed a light pink as she placed a hanger on the bar in the closet, "You weren't very cute back then…always so angry."

“You changed that. You’ve helped me a lot more than you probably realize.” He got up and hugged her from behind. “Wow, you shrunk like two inches. No wonder all your clothes were so big on you.”

"We helped change each other. I never imagined having romance after I lost my dear Tomoe, yet here we are together." She said, ignoring his discovery about her height.

“Bet you’re glad we met.” A small kiss was placed gently on the side of Kotetsu’s neck.

"Not at first…but now…I don't mind knowing you." Tiger smiled, sliding her arms around Barnaby. "…Usually."

“Oh, stop. I know you’re always glad to know me now.” He kissed her neck again and again, determined to show Kotetsu that he was also always glad to know her.

"Bunny…you are going to get yourself riled up again." Kotetsu warned, though she didn't try pulling away. She did like the attention; she just didn't want her boyfriend to get himself worked up again.

“Probably… but it’d be because of you.” Barnaby nipped lightly at the tan skin beneath his lips. He knew very well he was getting aroused, but he couldn’t help it. With Kotetsu in the state she was in, it was all Barnaby could do not to force himself onto her. If both were still men, that wouldn’t have been a problem, Kotetsu would be willing. But with Kotetsu as a girl, it was almost wrong.

"Do I need to go stay at my own place, after all?" she asked, pulling back enough to look up at him, "You know I like doing those things with my Bunny, but right now I just don't feel comfortable, yet it keeps becoming an issue for you."

Barnaby looked away and rubbed his neck. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me… And I don’t think you leaving will help me any.” He thought for a minute and looked back at Kotetsu. “Then again, maybe if you leave, you’ll have some time to get used to your body.”

Kotetsu sighed. She didn't want to get used to it. She wanted it to go back to normal.

"I don't know what I should do…"

Kotetsu was engulfed in a hug once again, Barnaby breathing lightly against her neck. “Go home for a few days, okay? Relax, do things you usually do. Once you’re comfortable, come back over, assuming you’re still in this condition.”

She nodded and sighed, "Guess I have to take all my stuff back out so I can take my clothes home with me." She kissed Barnaby's jaw, "Thank you for understanding."

“Sorry I kind of can’t control myself. I really don’t know why this is happening all of a sudden.” He kissed her forehead lightly.

"Just drop me off at my place and stay for tea. We'll call it even, then, and I'll see you at work tomorrow."

“Sounds good to me. I love you.” Barnaby helped Kotetsu get all of her things into his car, then they left to have some tea at Kotetsu’s apartment. It was a warm and quiet little break, and Barnaby savored each moment.

* * *

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

"So…who do you think she is?" Nathan asked, tapping his chin with a pink painted nail.

"I've no idea." Ivan shook his head, grabbing the tabloid and holding it up closer to his face.

"This is unlike Barnaby. He never calls in for a day off unless he really needs one, and then he's caught out on a date with some mystery girl?" Karina sighed, not completely interested in Barnaby's private life, but it was the topic everyone was obsessing over that morning ever since Keith had come in waving the tabloid he'd found around.

Right on the cover pictured Barnaby dressed in a way that looked like he was trying to not be recognized, holding up a shirt to the shoulders of an unknown woman with short brown hair and tan skin. The words "Barnaby's Secret lover?!" printed in bold lovers under the tabloid's title.

"Maybe she's his cousin or something?" Pao-Lin suggested with a shrug.

"He is standing flirtatiously close to her for that." Nathan shook his head.

"Maybe we should ask him…or maybe Kotetsu knows?" Keith suggested.

As soon as the words were out of Keith's mouth, Barnaby came into the room, water bottle in hand and deep into a news article on his phone.

"Handsome!" Nathan yanked the tabloid out of Ivan's hands and sashayed over to the blond, dangling it in his face, "Care to explain, darling?"

"Huh?" The young hero looked up from his phone, finding the tabloid in his face suddenly. "Oh that. I was just reading up on that. Don't worry, it's not what it looks like."

"What it looks like is what it looks like. Who is she? You two were obviously out on a date. Shopping, lunch…back to your apartment…it's all in here."

"Yes, just who is she?" Keith moved a bit closer with a small smile. "We're all curious to know if you've found a girlfriend at last."

"You better treat her right, Barnaby," Karina said, hands on her hips.

"She is rather cute," Pao-Lin added. Barnaby went a little red at that.

"Guys, you all know her –"

"None of us recognize her." Ivan said, grabbing the tabloid back. "She's Japanese, but she's definitely not Tiger's daughter…pretty sure she is the only Japanese girl we all know, and she's just a kid. This is obviously an adult you are making doki-doki eyes at."

"Yeah, it's easy to read between the lines on this." Pao-Lin nodded, "You had a date. Who is she! Can we meet her?"

"She's me." A feminine voice interrupted from behind.

The group of curious heroes all turned to look at Kotetsu. She had styled her hair the way she normally did as a man, her clothes closely resembling one of her usual street outfits she had when she had first met Barnaby, complete with one of her hats from home. And on her chin…an obviously fake cat beard drawn on with black eyeliner.

Barnaby blew out a breath and slouched a little walking over to the woman now standing just in front of the door. "What did you do to your chin, Kotetsu?"

"What do you mean? I got my beard back!"

"Kotetsu?!" the other heroes inquired at the same time.

Barnaby rubbed his neck and sighed. "Kotetsu, not to be rude, but it looks like a child drew on your chin."

"Ever try to draw on your own face with makeup using a mirror? Not so easy. I spent an hour this morning working on it!"

"Wait," Karina butted in, shoving Barnaby out of the way to get a better look at the woman who was just barely taller than her. "You can't be serious. Tiger? Why are you a girl?!"

"Trust me, if I knew why my body changed, I'd be changed back already." Kotetsu insisted, backing up slightly, "All I know is after the last mission, my suit suddenly got too big and it was hard to walk around in and when I took it off I was like this."

"Oh, Honey…" Nathan stepped forward and put a finger to his lips, eyebrows furrowed slightly. "At least you could have made yourself look like you did yesterday. That picture of you in the tabloid is quite nice. Why the lack of makeup today?"

"I don't want to look like a girl. I want to look like me. Besides, Bunny did my makeup yesterday so we could go out and get some clothes that fit me until I change back. I figured if I drew on my beard, no one would notice…"

"Handsome did your makeup?" The flamboyant hero looked to Barnaby with a surprised expression, as well as the other heroes.

"Amazing, Mr. Brooks," Keith said. "I never knew you had a bit of talent with makeup."

Barnaby shrugged and smiled a little, face growing slightly red. "Ah, well I don't really have a knack for makeup… it was really just me messing around the whole time."

Karina looked back at Kotetsu and frowned. "Your fake beard looks hideous. And why are you wearing that old hat too?!" She reached forward and tore off the hat, then grabbed Kotetsu's wrist. "If you're going to be a girl for a while, you need some training. Come on Fire Emblem, we're giving Kotetsu a makeover."

"H-hey! I like that hat! I don't need a makeover! Bunny, help!" Kotetsu called back over her shoulder as she was dragged out of the room.

The men and Pao-Lin remained behind in shock before looking at Bunny.

"…It should be wrong somehow that Kotetsu's so cute as a girl…" Antonio finally spoke up.

"Hey, she's mine," Barnaby spoke dangerously, suddenly possessive of the older hero. "Try to keep your hands off her."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Antonio growled, "He's—she's my best friend, I have you know. You're only his—her partner. He doesn't belong to you. Besides, who said anything about wanting him—her? That'd be really awkward. He's a guy! Even if he's a…girl…" Bison shook his head, "Point is, it'd be awkward on many levels to ask him—her out on a date now that he's a girl, after being close friends for so long. Doesn't seem appropriate to suddenly change how I feel about him."

"I wouldn't feel wrong about asking her out." Keith shrugged with a smile.

"You do realize that that is still Wild Tiger, right?" Pao-Lin asked the boys, crossing her arms, "That hasn't changed, and it is creepy that as soon as he's in a female body, you all are losing your minds over her.

"Uh, I'm not." Ivan spoke up, "Tiger's more like a father to me. No way can I see him as anything but that."

Barnaby hid his face in his hands, realizing that the other heroes most likely didn't know about his relationship with Kotetsu. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. I'm just trying to protect her from guys who want to hurt her. That's all I'm trying to do, and I'm trying to make her feel confident and comfortable." The young hero groaned and ran his hands through his hair.

"Tiger's always been overly confident and comfortable…" Antonio shrugged, "You don't have to worry so much about that. I'd be more worried about how reckless he—she gets. She could hurt herself. We don't know how this has affected her Hundred Power, either."

"Crap, I forgot about that." Barnaby let his arms fall to his sides. "Look guys, Kotetsu isn't liking this, so can we just act like nothing has happened? Ignore the fact that she's a girl now, and stop going doe eyed over her." He turned his head and frowned. "Besides I'm the only one who should look at Kotetsu like that."

"Looks like you need to listen to your own advice, Kid." Antonio frowned. "As soon as Kotetsu showed up you got this lovesick expression. Remember, he's not into guys. He's a straight man who lost his wife. Not a day goes by when he doesn't miss her. He's not ready to move on."

"You have no idea…" Barnaby, feeling uncomfortable with the conversation, walked away from the group, heading back the way Kotetsu had been dragged to see if he could save her from her make over.

* * *

 

Barnaby had tried to catch up to Kotetsu to save her from a makeover, but he was too late. Nathan and Karina had already managed to drag Kotetsu out of the building, intending on going all out on her, with the addition of a girl's day and leaving the boys behind.

First, they had forced Kotetsu down and attacked his chin with makeup removing wipes, then they hit a spa for facials and relaxing herbal soaks.

"…Remind me again why these people put cucumbers on our eyes?" Kotetsu complained, holding one up and wiggling it.

"Does it matter?" Karina took the cucumber, nearly crushing it. "Just relax and enjoy the treatment. The point is to get you used to being a girl, and a day at the spa is a great way to do so."

Nathan nodded in agreement. "Don't worry, Honey. We'll get you feeling normal in no time."

"But I want to go back to being an old man." Tiger frowned.

"And maybe you will. But you are the one that always says that girls should be cute and feminine. Well, right now, you are a girl, so the least you could do is to live up to your own ideals for women!" Karina said, sinking further down into her herbal bath.

"She's right, you know. You should always live buy what you say, right?" Nathan sighed happily and slowed his breathing as he relaxed in the water. "Life as a girl can be more exciting than a man sometimes."

"But…you…never mind." Kotetsu sighed and leaned back in the tub she was soaking in, "You're right, Rose… I should act more like a lady until I change back into myself."

"At least you'll be a little more decent," Karina muttered to herself.

"Hmm?" Kotetsu looked over at her, glad that they were all wrapped in towels like at a Japanese hot spring. It made things much more comfortable for her.

"Nothing." Karina looked away from Kotetsu, still slightly disappointed that the hero had completely switched genders on her. The young girl didn't take too kindly to the change at first.

After a while longer of soaking and light chatting, Nathan sat up straight and stretched his arms out. "Girls, what do you say we go try a manicure? It'd be nice to get our nail freshened up a bit."

Kotetsu glanced over at Karina, not knowing what Nathan was talking about. But the girl seemed to be in favor of the idea, so she nodded, "I guess…just tell me what it is, first."

"It's getting your nails done," Karina stated bluntly as she too sat up. "And I'm up for one. We should get a pedicure as well."

"Okay, I've heard of getting nails done…and what's the second thing?" Kotetsu asked again.

"Basically it's the same thing, only done to your feet." Nathan got out of the water, toweling off his face and torso. "Manicure for the hands, pedicure for the feet. You'll have soft hands and feet for Handsome in no time." The man winked at Kotetsu before finishing drying off, Karina getting out and drying off as well.

Kotetsu's face heated, "What?" Did Nathan know about them?

"You heard me. Hands and feet done for Handsome. Don't think I don't see through the both of you."

"Bunny's just my partner!" Kotetsu insisted; face growing redder by the second.

"Oh please," Karina commented. "You two are obviously more than partners. Once I knew it was you in that tabloid picture, it was so obvious to me. If you two weren't together, Barnaby wouldn't have taken a day off just to take care of you."

Kotetsu stiffened, "He helped me because he was there when I found out I was a girl! Bunny and Doc Saito both saw me before I saw my reflection. I didn't take the change very well so he said that if I didn't change back by morning he'd help me figure out what I should do." It wasn't a lie…exactly. But she wasn't the type of person who wanted her private life mixing with work. Plus, being with a man, Bunny or not, had been a huge hurdle in her mind. One she wasn't ready to admit to the world. Her family knew, but that was about it. She hadn't even told her best friend she was dating Barnaby outside work.

"He's a good boyfriend then." Karina pulled her hair back into a ponytail and put a hand on her hip. "You better stay with him, or I'll kick you for passing up a good man." She walked away to fetch her clothes.

Nathan chuckled a little and shook his head. "That girl has spunk. Kotetsu, I know this is hard on you right now. But Karina does have a point. If Barnaby was nice enough to take a day off just to help you, then he's a man worth keeping. Whether you tell the world about him or not is up to you."

"Bunny being a nice guy doesn't mean we are dating! He's just a good friend. Antonio would have done the same if it had been him to find out rather than Bunny!" Kotetsu flinched, sure that any second he'd find himself frozen in a block of ice.

"And if you keep talking like that, Rose is going to turn me into an ice sculpture, I just know it. She gets upset so easily, and she has a crush on Bunny."

"Honey, you are so oblivious." Nathan sighed and shook his head. "Come on, let's get ready for those manicures and pedicures."

* * *

 

Kotetsu was then dragged to get her nails done, getting them painted in a mint green color. She was also forced by Blue Rose to get her legs waxed, and she was convinced that she was punishing her for something on that one.

"Never again…never again…"

After that, Kotetsu was dragged on a 'proper' shopping trip which lasted hours, Nathan and Karina shoving things at her to try on, and if they thought it looked good, she was getting it, her opinion was quickly discarded.

After shopping was over, they took a quick lunch break to discuss where they would drag Kotetsu for hair and makeup.

Kotetsu had taken the opportunity while her fellow heroes were debating to sneak off and get something tastier than the salad that Karina had ordered for her, coming back with a burger, fries, and a shake.

Karina was, for lack of a better term, stunned that Kotetsu had escaped and grabbed the greasy food. "You're not seriously planning on eating that junk instead of the salad."

"I need flavor and meat. I can't survive on rabbit food. I have a specific diet that goes with how I work out and stay in shape for hero work, and I'm not changing it just because my waist got smaller." Kotetsu said, taking a bite out of the burger and dipping a few fries into her shake.

"That crap isn't healthy for you! It's easier for that stuff to go to a woman's hips! From here on out, you're banned from eating junk food like this." Karina grabbed a napkin from Kotetsu and took out a pen. "I'm going to write down all the things you can't eat, then I'll create a proper meal plan for you as long as you're a girl."

Kotetsu took another stubborn bite out of her burger. "I won't do it. I'll do all these girly dress-up things but I draw the line at changing my diet."

"I'm going to make sure you do change your diet. With your lazy butt, it won't take long before you lose muscle and gain weight." The girl finished her writing and put the pen back in her pocket. "I'll be checking with Barnaby every day, so you better be eating from this diet. Meanwhile, stay away from these foods, especially the underlined ones."

Two of the banned foods were mayonnaise and fried rice.

Nathan could help but chuckle at the banter between both women. It was comical, yet a relief to see Kotetsu acting like herself, even if she was a different gender.

"You will never take my fried rice and mayonnaise from me! Freeze me solid all you want, I won't give it up for anything. Besides, fried rice is super healthy!"

"Watch me." Karina began glowing blue and was about to freeze Kotetsu right there, but luckily for Kotetsu Nathan stepped in and told the girl to relax. Besides, they would have their hair done soon anyways, so there was no need to get upset about the older hero's diet just yet.

"Kotetsu sighed in relief and munched a fry, "You are cruel to yourself if you don't let yourself enjoy food. You should let yourself have something tasty once in a while…"

"Yeah, whatever." The girl turned away and crossed her arms, She couldn't wait until this version of Kotetsu was gone. Female Kotetsu was a lot more annoying, Karina thought, than his original state.

* * *

 

Soon the three headed to a salon, conveniently the one Barnaby always went to. Both ladies were set up in chairs while Nathan sat across the room reading magazines and watching them with an amused smile.

Kotetsu's hair was washed, trimmed, sprayed, and played with for far longer than she was used to before it was dried and she was given a mirror. Her hair, once straight and spiky, was now fuller with a perm giving it soft waves to match the extensions that had been put in to add a little more length down to a bit below her shoulders. Her hair also smelled flowery.

She was really starting to have a hard time recognizing herself.

Her hair was then styled a little more into a half-updo and held in place by a silver hair pin that Karina had made her get earlier when they were shopping.

Karina had her hair curled and increased in volume, sparkling blue hairpins put in to hold a messy ponytail. It looked almost like a high school prom hairstyle. Nathan approved of both women's hairstyles.

"Okay, next we get makeup done and then debate on which outfit Kotetsu needs to wear back to work." Karina said as they paid for their hair appointments and left.

"This being a girl thing is exhausting… can we go out for drinks afterwards? I could really use a beer…"

"Absolutely not!" Karina jumped in front of Kotetsu and stopped her from walking. You will not return to work drunk and reeking of alcohol! Are you crazy?!"

"One beer won't make me drunk. Trust me. I know how many I need to be affected by it."

"Oh…darling, that's probably changed, too. Girls, in general, have a lower tolerance. You shouldn't risk it." Nathan sighed.

"You'd easily get drunk on one beer." Karina huffed and crossed her arms. "We're going to get makeup done, and we're going back to work sober. No more questions okay?"

"…But I have one more…"

Nathan put a hand on Karina's shoulder to make her stay quiet. "What is it, Tiger?"

"As a girl…what do we do when some guy looks at us like that?" Kotetsu asked, gesturing with her eyes over at a man with long dark reddish-brown hair she noticed had been following them with a less than comforting look on his face.

The genderless hero glance at the man, his expression turning more serious. "Maybe we should skip the makeup today, girls. I have a bad feeling about that man."

Karina nodded, moving closer to Nathan and grabbing his shirt. "He's creeping me out…"

Kotetsu nodded, "If a guy was looking at my daughter like that I'd be putting him in his place right now…"

"Come on, we can do makeup in the girl's locker room. Good thing we bought Kotetsu some makeup that fits her skin tone while shopping. We can teach her the basics at least." Karina nodded.

Nathan nodded again and led the girls back to the training room, directing them to the locker room. Barnaby caught sight of them, but decided not to make any commotion. Although, he did see what had been done to Kotetsu, and he rather liked it. He shook his head to clear his mind again. Sometime soon she'd be ready to do things. He just had to wait a little longer.

When, once again, Nathan and Karina emerged, their work finally finished, Nathan decided he wanted to show Kotetsu off properly, calling the other Heroes over from their training regime, and making sure Barnaby got pulled to the front. He wanted to see how the blond would react to how his partner had been transformed from a fashion disaster, into the new Wild Tiger.

"It was difficult at first, but once we convinced our dear little Tiger to act like a real lady and bear with it, she worked very hard on letting us play dress-up." Nathan announced, "So no one laugh and drive her back into being a wallflower! Got it?"

All heroes nodded, Pao Lin perhaps the most excited, aside from Barnaby. The blonde was excited, but he restrained himself, knowing that most of the heroes didn't know anything of his and Kotetsu's relationship. However, the longer the unveiling lasted, the more he suspected that Nathan and even Karina knew.

Karina placed her hand on the door and cracked it open, peaking in to make sure Kotetsu was ready and not—scratching her butt or some man thing like that.

When she saw that Kotetsu was behaving, she nodded to Nathan.

"Then without further ado, we give you the new and improved Wild Tigress!"

"H-hey, no need to change my name! It's still Wild Tiger!" Kotetsu protested as Karina pulled open the door.

Kotetsu stood, wearing white heeled shoes, which Nathan had trained her to walk in after helping her with her makeup, and a fitted, but airy green dress that fluttered around her knees layered with a lacy white jacket with three-quarter sleeves. Her face was done up expertly, extenuating her feminine features. She wore two simple silver chains around her neck, one holding her wedding band, and the other shorter one with a tiger charm on it, and next to her call bracelet she wore a delicate silver tennis bracelet.

She looked a little nervous as she stepped out into the common area, her honey eyes flickering up to look at the faces of her fellow heroes, expecting them all to laugh at her.

Barnaby's eyes widened. The woman before him was absolutely gorgeous! There was no way that at one point she had been a man who was stubborn as a bull. The young hero stepped forward a little, still a bit in disbelief at how beautiful Kotetsu had become.

The other heroes had much of the same reaction. No one laughed, yet no one smiled quite yet. That is, until Pao Lin cracked a huge smile and moved up to Barnaby. "She's so pretty!"

Kotetsu blinked in surprise, "I am?"

"I'd say you are…you don't even look a smidge like the Kotetsu I grew up with…told myself I wasn't going to look at you any other way than before but…" Antonio grinned and stepped up, taking Kotetsu's hand and kissing it as he stooped down a little, "How about Dinner tonight?"

Kotetsu's eyes widened, "I'd rather it just be going to Heroes Bar for a few drinks like we normally do…"

Upon seeing Antonio kiss Kotetsu's hand, Barnaby's eyebrows raised, an uncomfortable feeling building up on him. Antonio kissed her hand, but at least it wasn't on the lips? No, it still didn't help Barnaby's jealousy one bit. And then of course he said something that didn't register in his mind before he spoke.

"I'm taking her to dinner tonight."

Kotetsu looked at Barnaby in surprise. "Shouldn't you ask me if I want to before you just go announcing things like that? I was planning to go out for a few beers!"

"We'll go after we eat." Barnaby kept a steady gaze at Antonio, realizing he could have just made a huge mistake.

"…Did…something happen while I was gone?" Kotetsu asked, looking between his best friend and his secret lover.

Antonio gazed back at Barnaby, shaking his head. "No, but your partner might just be a little possessive." The older man moved away from Kotetsu slowly.

Barnaby switched his gaze back to Kotetsu. "I'm not possessive..."

"You're a little possessive." Keith stated, "This is the second time today you started acting like Kotetsu belongs to you."

"Noit'ss not..." He turned to Keith with a dangerous look. "I haven't been possessive at all. I'm just worried about Kotetsu."

"We all are." Antonio stated, "I just asked Kotetsu out because—why not? I know nothing will come of it. He's my friend, and I don't want to ruin that just because he's currently a very attractive woman. He'll change back…hopefully, but right now a lot of things are unknown about this situation."

"Then how about no one takes Kotetsu out unless she wants to. It'll be easier to make sure nothing happens." Barnaby headed back to the men's locker room to cool off from his growing jealousy.

Nathan swayed closer to Kotetsu, "You know…even if there is nothing between you two…you can't deny that he wants there to be something more between you two."

"Should…I go talk to him? Can I? Am I still allowed in the men's locker room?"

"Go ahead; the rest of us men will stay out here." Keith smiled at Kotetsu and gestured towards the men's locker room.

Kotetsu nodded and hurried into the more familiar locker room, making her way straight over to where Barnaby's locker was located. "Bunny…are you feeling alright?"

The blonde looked up, face red and eyes slightly wide. "Kotetsu... God I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking straight, I shouldn't have gotten so jealous!" He continued to babble off random things, panicking slightly over his actions.

She walked over and sat down next to him, "I've never seen you like that…it was a bit alarming. You know I wouldn't accept any dates from those guys. I'm not interested."

Barnaby looked at Kotetsu with slightly furrowed eyebrows. "I know but... Damn it when Antonio kissed your hand I about went off on him!"

"It was just my hand. All us guy heroes have kissed ladies' hands before at events and such to greet them. It's a gentlemanly gesture. It's not like he grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss. Antonio's my best friend. He wouldn't do anything he knows would upset me unless it's for my own good like cutting me off when I have too much to drink."

"I almost feel like he did full on kiss you..." He leaned closer to Kotetsu, breathing a little shaky from all his jealousy.

"But he didn't, and if he had, you know I would have pushed him away." Kotetsu took Barnaby's hand in hers, giving it a squeeze, "Just because Nathan and Karina took over my wardrobe, my morning routine, and tried to take over my diet doesn't mean I'm not the same old Kotetsu. They all know that deep down, even if they are enjoying themselves with the idea of me being a woman."

Barnaby closed the gap between them and kissed Kotetsu lightly, letting it linger before he pulled away with a sigh. "I love you Kotetsu. No one else loves you like I do."

Kotetsu sighed and leaned against Barnaby's shoulder, "To tell you the truth…I'm scared. I'm scared that I'm a woman now…I have no idea what I'm doing and most of all…I'm scared of losing you. It was the first thing I thought of after the initial shock wore off to seeing myself… You aren't like me…I'm scared you would start to reject me. That's why I don't care about how those guys reacted. They are all friends and when this thing blows over, we will still be friends… but you…you are gay. You are only attracted to guys. If I'm stuck like this…you won't be attracted to me. You could leave and then where will we be, even if afterwards I do change back? Things would never be the same…"

"Gay, straight, bi, it doesn't matter Kotetsu because I didn't fall in love with your looks. I fell in love with your personality. So if it happens that you stay a girl, I'm okay with it because you'll still be the same Kotetsu I fell in love with." Barnaby wrapped his arms around Kotetsu and hugged her tightly. "Don't be afraid to lose me. I'm never letting you go, Kotetsu."

"I lost Tomoe…you can't stop me from worrying about losing you." Kotetsu shook her head and sighed.

Barnaby pressed her head against his chest lightly and kissed the top of her crown. "I love you, no matter what. For whatever reason we might separate in the future, know that I'll never stop loving you."

"That wasn't as comforting as you probably thought it'd be…" Kotetsu muttered. She then sighed and moved to lie across the bench, her head in his lap and her legs straddling the seat in a very unladylike manor.

"I'm pretty sure Nathan and Karina suspect us…they kept saying weird things like how my hands would be soft for you or something like that. Pretty sure Rose was about to freeze me solid for it too… She has a thing for you and told me I better not mess this up…"

"Oh I know Karina and Nathan suspect us. And I don't quite think she has a thing for me." Barnaby smiled and grabbed Kotetsu's hand. "Wow, your hand is really soft…"

"They made me get this thing where women painted my nails and things to my hands and feet. But she really does like you, you know. I've known for a long time…even before we got together. I felt a little bad for her when we became more than just partners, but since you said you were only into guys I figured she'd forgive me if she ever found out…"

"Kotetsu, please." The blonde chuckled. "You're so oblivious. She's got a crush on you, not me."

She blinked up at him, then laughed, "No way. She's always mad at me for one thing or another. Besides, I'm way too old for her. I have a daughter only a few years younger than her! Haha, no, it's you."

"If you say so. But believe me, she has no interest in me." He leaned down and kissed Kotetsu lightly. "But no matter, she won't have either of us."

"Are you feeling a bit better now?" she asked, reaching up to touch Barnaby's cheek.

"Yeah. Thanks for calming me down, Kotetsu." Barnaby held her hand at his cheek and leaned into it. "God, your hands have never been this soft. Did you like your manicure?"

"It was incredibly boring. I'm not cut out for most of the things I was forced to do today—Oh! That reminds me." She sat up and looked at Barnaby, "Blue Rose is trying to take all my favorite foods away and she said she's going to have you help her. Please refuse!"

"What? Why is she doing that?"

"She got mad I didn't order rabbit food for lunch like she did. I got a burger and fries."

"Oh, she's trying to make you eat healthy? Well, it's always good to eat your greens."

"There are greens on burgers."

"Only if you ask for them. And there aren't much. Maybe I'll help her with her plan for you…" Barnaby smirked and chuckled.

"If you take away my favorites, I'll never forgive you!"

"If it'd help you, I'd take the diet with you. Of course I'd tweak it so it'd be suitable for a man."

"Only if I get to keep mayo and fried rice!"

"Are they left out on the diet?" Barnaby was toying with her now, clearly enjoying watching Kotetsu get flustered over food.

"The girl hates me. She deliberately put it on the list of things I'm 'not allowed' to have." She pouted, "I told her I refuse."

"Well, both are high in calories, right? Those could ruin your fit image."

"So—I'll let you make me work out an extra hour after eating it."

"You'd pass out. You hardly work out in the first place."

"I won't! And I do work out! How else do you think I keep these guns in shape?" she said, flexing her biceps which, while much smaller than before, they were still quite defined, even through her jacket sleeve.

"Cute~" Barnaby patted her cheek lightly with another chuckle.

"Not cute."

"Very cute~" He tapped Kotetsu's nose lightly.

"You're the cute one. You have always been the cute one with your curly hair and pink bunny ear suit design."

"Well, now you're cute." He laughed and kissed her nose. "We're both cute."

"Tigers aren't cute. They are ferocious."

"Baby tigers are cute. And bunnies are cute."

"I'm not a tiger cub; that would be my little Kaede."

"You're a tigress now." Barnaby sighed and got up. "Come on, we better let the others know we're okay."

"Yeah…probably need to tell Agnes about me, too so it's not a shock to her when we have our next call into action." Kotetsu was beginning to realize it'd be pointless to try and hide that she was a woman as it didn't seem to be going to change her back any time soon.

The blonde nodded as they both walked out of the locker room. Barnaby wandered away to some equipment to avoid any questions about his behavior.

"So," Kotetsu walked over to the other heroes, "Who wants to help me break this news to Agnes so she believes me and doesn't think I snuck in with a wild story?"

"I'll help," Pao-Lin spoke up. "It'll be fun seeing her reaction to you."

"I'll help as well," Keith stepped forward.

"Thank you." Kotetsu smiled at them then glanced over at Barnaby, "Hey Grumpy! I'll be back soon so we can head over to Saito's lab."

Barnaby turned and stuck his tongue out at Kotetsu, then started using one of the exercise machines. The two heroes who had agreed to go with Kotetsu followed behind her to Agnes's office.

Taking a deep breath, Kotetsu knocked on the door and waited for the woman to answer.

"This is going to be entertaining." Pao-Lin giggled.

Keith nodded in agreement and looked at the door. After a few seconds, Agnes opened the door, a hand on her hip. "Hello Sky High, Dragon Kid. And, uh…" The woman was a bit speechless at the sight of Kotetsu.

"Wild Tiger." Kotetsu said, pointing at herself.

The woman laughed humorlessly, "Very funny. Now who are you and how did you get in here?"

"Miss Agnes, it really is Wild Tiger," Pao Lin pointed out.

"Indeed. Mr. Wild was affected by a NEXT, and somehow he transformed into a girl. None of us can really explain what happened, but it is Mr. Wild." Keith stepped forward to defend the now female hero.

"It happened two days ago when Bunny and I split off to capture the female fugitive. I think she probably did it to me. I had hoped it'd be temporary but it hasn't worn off yet. I figured that I may as well face the fact and come to work and let everyone know that this is me right now so no one is shocked or confused next time we get a call. Doc Saito knows so I suspect he's already working on a suit that will better fit this body. I kept tripping in my normal one."

"I'm not sure I'm buying it." Agnes crossed her arms and shifted her weight into one leg. "Prove to me that you're Kotetsu."

"That's why I brought these two to vouch for me. Isn't that enough?"

The woman thought for a minute, and she decided that the two companion heroes were enough to convince her. "Alright, I believe you. As long as you and Barnaby keep ratings up, I don't care what happens."

"I figured you would find ways to market this for better ratings." Pao-Lin spoke up, "I mean, Tiger's really cute as a woman. Especially after Nathan and Karina forced her out on a makeover trip."

"I do suppose ratings will be affected by this. I hope that whatever suit Saito is creating for you will show a bit more skin. It'll send ratings through the roof!" Agnes raised a fist in the air triumphantly.

Kotetsu's face grew red, "I—I hope not! _This_ outfit already shows off too much of this body!"

"It is rather cute on you, Kotetsu." Keith gave her a thumbs up with a wide smile.

"I prefer the clothes I had on before the makeover. Dresses don't provide a feeling of security like pants do."

"That's why I don't wear them." Pao-Lin agreed.

"No one said you'd have to wear a dress all the time. But it might raise the ratings even more, so wear one more often, Kotetsu." Agnes looked too happy for the situation at hand, but she was loving every bit of it.

"…Fine." Kotetsu grumbled, "But if I'm in a dress when I change back and seeing an old man in a dress causes ratings to fall, it's your fault, not mine!"

"You're not wearing one all the time, idiot. But it will raise ratings, and so I want you to go shopping for several dresses. I don't care what they look like, just make them short. The male viewers will eat it up." With that, Agnes smiled contently and turned on her heel, closing the door behind her as she retreated back into her office.

Keith and Pao Lin both blinked at the woman's instructions, the girl clearing her throat before talking. "Well it looks like we have some more shopping to do," she said quietly.

"I think I'm going to cry…my wallet, too…" Kotetsu pouted. Shopping wasn't something she was enjoying.

"Aww, don't cry, Tiger." Pao Lin moved to the front of Kotetsu and put her hands on the older woman's shoulders. "Everyone will help you! Just because you're a girl now doesn't mean we won't help you any less than before. I'm sure some of us can chip in some cash!"

"Yes, I agree," Keith said. "I had some money I can spare for the sake of shopping. I'd gladly let you use it."

"And Agnes said you didn't have to wear them all the time. Just wear the dresses some days, then your normal clothes the rest of the time."

"My point had been that I have no idea when I change back, and I could be in public and in a dress when it happens. Plus, I don't want the kind of fans Blue Rose attracts. Some of those men have inappropriate thoughts!" She sighed and looked up at Keith, "Thank you for helping, though—both of you."

"Sorry… I got a little excited to help you, Tiger." Pao Lin smiled and started to head back to the gym.

Keith followed closely, ready to start his work out for the day.

Kotetsu sighed. She still had to shop more, and she wasn't looking forward to it. Maybe she should look through what she already had to see how many dresses she'd been forced to buy earlier. She really hadn't paid much attention.

Once she got back down, she walked over to where Barnaby was running on a treadmill and tapped his shoulder, "Ready, Bunny?"

Barnaby jumped a little at the touch, jumping off of the treadmill belt and pressing buttons to make it stop. "I need to shower if we're leaving now you know."

"We were heading up to Saito's lab." Kotetsu reminded him, "But if you want to shower real quick, I won't stop you. It'll give me time to see if I can avoid the shopping trip Agnes wants me to go on."

"She'll make sure you take that shopping trip, whether you're willing or not." Barnaby grabbed his towel and wiped off his face. "I'll skip the shower for now. Let's go."

"She just wants me to wear more revealing dresses. If I already have some in the bags of stuff Nathan and Karina made me get today, then I won't have to." Kotetsu insisted, falling into step with her partner as they headed to the lifts to get to the floor Saito's lab was on.

"Well for the time being, I wouldn't mind wanting to see you in a revealing dress. Only in the bedroom though. I don't want other people to see you dressed like that." The blond put his towel around his neck and took a drink from his water bottle.

Kotetsu blushed again, "Well, she wants me to for ratings. She wants me to attract more of the male viewers."

"You've got the only male viewer you'll ever need." He leaned down and kissed her head. "I'll talk to her about the dresses. Besides, it not very ideal performance clothing."

"Doc is in charge of what my hero suit looks like. Whatever he came up with is what I'll have to work in since normally I have the opportunity to change. Oh! I'm going to have to get a new mask made…I doubt my normal one would fit this face…"

"Same design, I hope." They reached the door to Saito's lab, and Barnaby opened the door for Kotetsu, motioning for her to enter first.

She glanced at him, but stepped into the lab, looking around for the short, quiet-voiced scientist.

"Oi, you in? Looks like the girl body isn't going away so we figured we should talk to you about it."

Barnaby followed behind Kotetsu as they searched for Saito. The small scientist was in a back part of the lab, working on what looked like performance improvements for both suits.

The man turned and looked at them, his lips starting to move, and Kotetsu leaning in trying to hear the tiny voice.

_" ~~I was wondering when you'd come see me. I have been working on your new suit and have the prototype done.~~ "_

"What?" Kotetsu cupped her ear.

The scientist sighed and got up, walking over and strapping on his helmet with a megaphone attached to it.

"I HAVE THE PROTOTYPE FOR YOUR NEW SUIT FINISHED."

The blond jumped a bit at the suddenly booming voice, but remained relatively calm afterwards. "Looks like you won't be wearing those dresses all the time then. It's not too revealing, is it Saito?"

The man's lips twitched upwards, "I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO TRY A FEMININE DESIGN." He said simply, gesturing the two heroes to follow him around to where the prototype suit was set up next to Kotetsu's usual suit.

The two suits certainly looked like they were a set, matching in color and design, but with some obviously feminine changes to the new suit. The armored Thigh-high boots were sleeker, and had a small heel to them and the chest plate was less bulky and more form-fitting.

"It…doesn't look too bad…" Kotetsu observed.

"TRY IT ON SO I KNOW IF THERE NEEDS TO BE ANY ADJUSTMENTS MADE."

She nodded and took the under suit that she was handed, slipping behind a screen to change into the suit. The under suit, black, covered her whole body, but clung to her like an extra layer of skin and leaving very little to the imagination. At least, for what her armor didn't cover, which happened to be her lower torso and butt.

"Does it have to be so tight?" she asked, stepping out once in her full suit, excluding the helmet.

"IT'S JUST AS TIGHT AS YOUR MALE SUIT. YOU'RE JUST NOW NOTICING IT BECAUSE OF HOW FITTING IT IS TO YOUR NEW BODY."

Barnaby didn't admit that he liked how tight it was, but then again it allowed him to see Kotetsu's curves, and oh man did she have hips! The suit showed them off too. The blond supposed it was okay for work purposes. At least the suit wasn't like Blue Rose's. "It looks good on you, Kotetsu. Though I'd be happier if your ass was covered a bit more by the suit."

"I'd be happier if it was, too." She muttered, trying to hide her butt. "You can see the line from my panties…"

Saito held up a finger and hurried over to a shelf, pulling out folded black green fabric that matched the color of Kotetsu's suit and undersuit and holding it up after shaking it out to show that it was a small skirt that faded from black at the waste to green at the hem, it wouldn't get in the way bit would provide extra cover where it matters. "THIS IS COMPLETELY OPTIONAL OF COURSE."

Barnaby raised an eyebrow at the skirt. "Does it... go over the suit?"

"SHE WOULD HAVE TO PUT IT ON WITH THE UNDER SUIT. IT WON'T FIT OVER THE ARMOR."

The blond hero thought about it. If the skirt was used, Kotetsu would have green and black on her butt, but it would cover it up more. Deciding it was good enough for the time being, he nodded. "Kotetsu, use that please."

Kotetsu nodded and took it, ducking behind the screen to put it on.

"It's better." She agreed, walking back out.

Again Barnaby inspected the suit, and nodded in approval. "Looks good. You should be able to fight a lot better in this suit than your male suit."

"Feels like I can move around in it fine." Kotetsu approved, twisting and moving around in her new suit.

"Is it tight any?" Barnaby stopped in front of Kotetsu and took another drink from his water bottle.

"No, but it's a little loose right here." She said, pointing out the location in the armor that needed to be fixed.

Saito took down a few notes and nodded as they examined how the suit fit Kotetsu.

"I'LL MAKE THE CHANGES AND HAVE THE SUIT READY FOR YOU BY MORNING."

Barnaby nodded in approval, looking over the noted Saito had made to make sure the little scientist hadn't added anything of his own imagination. "Thank you, Doctor Saito. Hopefully the suit won't get uncomfortable during combat."

"IT WON'T. I DESIGNED IT SAME AS THE OTHER SUITS. THERE IS NOTHING RIDICULOUS IN MY DESIGNS."

Kotetsu changed back into her dress and nodded in thanks, "At least you didn't put me in something like Agnes was imagining. Thank you for being tasteful."

"NOT A PROBLEM. I KNEW YOU MIGHT BE UNCOMFORTABLE IN SOMETHING THAT YOU WEREN'T USED TO. YOU'RE WELCOME."

The two heroes left Saito's lab, content with the results of the small man's work. Both were very pleased with both performance and appearance.

"Think Agnes will like the suit much?" Barnaby questioned on the way back to the gym.

"Hard to tell with that woman. I guess we'll see when the ratings come in." Kotetsu shrugged.

"I have a feeling she won't."

"She was thinking something along the lines of Blue Rose's outfit." Kotetsu shivered, "I don't know how that girl doesn't freeze to death in that thing."

"She's probably used to it. But I don't think freezing is the worst of her problems. She probably fights off nasty men every day." Barnaby stopped and grabbed Kotetsu's wrist. "I don't want that happening to you… especially now since you're a girl. I know you can take care of yourself, but if a man like me came along and tried to do things to you, you wouldn't be able to protect yourself, Kotetsu." Barnaby's expression was dead serious.

"You might want to rephrase that. But implying you are a 'nasty' type of man aside, I can protect myself if the need arose. You worry too much, Bunny."

"I meant of my stature, my build. You'd get hurt, Kotetsu! It wouldn't matter if you used your power or not, as soon as you run out, that man will be on you like a damn dog." He let go of Kotetsu's wrist and didn't move. "I'm trying to keep you safe, that's why I offered to have you stay at my place. I know we changed that, but seriously, please keep the dresses to the bedroom. Hell, only wear them around me, okay?" He sounded almost desperate, but then again maybe he was being a little possessive. Maybe Keith had been right…

Kotetsu frowned and looked away. Truthfully, she didn't like using her powers for selfish things, and he doubted she'd activate her powers at all if she was jumped. Her powers were to help others, not herself… But she felt that reminding Barnaby of that wouldn't be a peaceful idea.

Barnaby sighed and started walking again towards the gym. "I'm going to finish my workout. I'll see you after work I guess." His towel was grabbed and hung limp in his tight fist as he walked back.

"I've some paperwork to catch up on, so I'll be up in our office." Kotetsu called after him and turned the opposite way.

Bunny was worked up over nothing. Just because _he_ wanted to get Kotetsu in his bed, didn't mean every other guy wanted in her pants. Antonio had been joking when he'd asked her out to dinner. Kotetsu was convinced of that, and no one would want an old man like him in that way, anyway. It'd be too weird. She _was_ a man, after all. Even if she didn't look it…

She sighed and sat down at her desk, flipping her computer on.

The lady who shared the office with Kotetsu and Barnaby raised an eyebrow at the hero. By now, she had heard about what happened to Kotetsu, but she hadn't believed it until the hero actually sat down in front of her. "Afternoon," she greeted quietly.

"Good afternoon." She nodded back as she waited for her computer to finish booting up.

The lady took a deep breath and went back to her business, unsure about the new Kotetsu. It was about that time that Lloyds came into the room. Before he could speak a word of what was on his mind, he caught sight of Kotetsu and reeled back a little. "Who the hell are you?"

Kotetsu looked up from the report she had to file and blinked stupidly before remembering that they hadn't yet let the man know about what had happened to her. "I'm Wild Tiger. Just…smaller."

"There's no way you can be Wild Tiger, especially looking like that. I'm going to call security if you don't leave."

"Relax," the office lady said. "It's him. He was affected by a NEXT, and now he's a she."

Kotetsu nodded, "You can ask Bunny if you still don't believe me. He was there when it happened. He's down in the Hero commons, finishing his workout for the day. Plus, if I wasn't me, how would I get up here? You need an employee pass to get in." She held up her pass key.

Lloyds looked skeptical, but he soon accepted the explanation. "Alright, you'd better be Wild Tiger, but you look ridiculous."

"Don't insult Tiger like that," the secretary snapped. "A woman deserves respect, not insults. Tiger, I'm sure, is very insecure right now, and you're not helping."

Lloyds turned his head away a bit, then retreated back to his office, no apology given as he left.

Kotetsu sank in her seat a little, "Thanks…" She glanced to the door to Lloyd's office and frowned, wondering if the man was right and he did look ridiculous. The other heroes had all said he looked good, but maybe they were just being nice? The interaction only added another seed of doubt within her mind, adding to the fact that she wasn't comfortable in her new body.

Maybe she'd have to skip dinner and drinks after work and go hide at home in the privacy of her apartment.

* * *

 

A few hours later, Barnaby came up to the office, dressed in his civilian clothes, hair still a little damp from his shower he had taken after exercising. He took his seat at his desk and booted up the computer.

Kotetsu glanced at him as he settled in, absently tapping the spacebar key and unknowingly typing in a bunch of spaces into his report he was just finishing up before Bunny appeared. The secretary had left to run a few things to the copier, so it was just the two of them for at least a moment.

"…Do I look ridiculous, Bunny? Honestly speaking."

Barnaby looked at her and smiled. "You really expect me to tell you that you look ridiculous? Of course you do, but am I going to say that you do? No."

"You just did." Kotetsu sighed and sank in her chair again, wishing she had her hat to pull down over her face—but Karina still had it.

"Hey." He leaned over the small counter separating them and turned Kotetsu's head to look at him. "You look amazing at the same time. Only sometimes do you look ridiculous. Either way, I still love you the same."

She looked up at him, "I can't look good and bad at the same time, Bunny."

"Oh, you're so difficult sometimes." He kissed her nose. "I still love you, Kotetsu."

"…This is just…difficult. I've never been a woman before and now I am. I don't want to embarrass you or Kaede…"

"You're not embarrassing me, Kotetsu. If anything, you're making me prouder. Even though you're a girl now, you still have that same spunky attitude as you usually do. Being a girl hasn't changed you one bit."

Kotetsu sighed and pushed herself up to sneak a kiss to Barnaby's lips, "I'm just unsure of myself right now. Everyone's telling me how to act and what to wear…"

"I know you're unsure, but everyone is trying to help you feel comfortable. Yeah, some of the stuff is a bit out there, but if you're going to be stuck like this for a while, there's no reason why you shouldn't get used to some of the perks of being a girl…whatever they may be." He gently grabbed her chin and kissed her back, slowly and a little longer than maybe Kotetsu would have wanted.

"What the hell is this?" Lloyds demanded, standing outside his office again, an empty coffee mug in hand.

Startled, Kotetsu gasped and pushed herself out of the kiss, causing her chair to tip over. "Ow!"

Barnaby's chair rolled into the edge of his desk, tipped a little, and settled on all legs again with a very red-faced Barnaby in a state of shock. His chest heaved with the lack of oxygen as well as the sudden push and fall from Kotetsu.

Kotetsu pushed herself up and rightened her chair, face red.

"Oh no, don't you act like nothing just happened. I saw everything." Lloyds huffed.

Barnaby swallowed and looked at Kotetsu a bit longer to make sure she was alright before looking carefully at Lloyds. "Sorry… I got carried away…"

"Carried away?" The man scowled, "That wasn't 'getting carried away'."

"Yeah, it really wasn't," Barnaby mumbled. He lowered his eyebrows a little as he looked down at his desk, not focusing on anything. "Sorry again. It won't happen here ever again."

"See that it doesn't. There is no place for whatever that was, here." Lloyds walked past them towards the break room, pausing to look back at Barnaby, "He's still a man, keep your head on straight and do your job."

"Fuck that," he muttered again. "Still going to kiss him…" Barnaby crossed his arms and sunk in his chair to sulk, acting more childish than like a hero. He looked over at Kotetsu once Lloyds had gone back to his office. "You okay?"

She nodded, "I can't believe we were just caught…"

"I'm sorry, Kotetsu. I was careless, and I should have made it a quick kiss. I got greedy instead." He shook his head, clearly beating himself up internally.

Tiger sighed and shook her head, "It's not your fault. I let it happen." She sat back down, "We both got careless."

"Damn it, I'm letting myself do this, and I said I wouldn't until you were comfortable with your body. I'm such an ass of a boyfriend." He groaned and rubbed his face.

"A kiss has nothing to do with my body."

"A kiss like the one we just had is going to lead to something else, Kotetsu."

"Not in the office."

Barnaby sighed and looked at Kotetsu holding his hand out to her. "Sorry, I'm being an ass and freaking about everything recently. I'm not trying to, I swear."

"You are." Kotetsu agreed, "But I have things to get used to, too, and I need to try harder."

She shook her head, "We keep talking about this and we are getting nowhere."

"I know. I just need to drop it and wait until you come to me."

She nodded, "I do still love you, Bunny."

Barnaby smiled slightly. "I love you too, Tiger. Hey, how long do you think I can last without sex?" He quirked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Long enough." Kotetsu was sure of her answer.

"What kind of an answer is that? I think I can last at least a week, but I don't want to have to wait that long." He shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

"It means I have faith in you to wait as long as it takes."

He nodded, knowing she was right. He would wait for her, no matter how long it took. "Just promise it won't take too long…"

"I can only promise I will try."

* * *

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was to be Kotetsu's debut as a woman. God only knew that both she and her partner were scared out of their wits, but with the plan that was to be followed, everything would be alright as long as no one slipped up.

Barnaby was getting into his under suit, a call just being announced to all the heroes. A robber was on the loose, just a normal activity for each of the heroes, but would prove to be difficult for Kotetsu as her first call as a woman.

Kotetsu was nervous, already in her under suit and skirt, hesitating on the armor. She took a deep breath and pulled on the armored boot she was holding. "This feels like my first day as Wild Tiger had felt…"

The blond looked over at Kotetsu and smiled. "I'm sure everything will be fine. Just perform like you normally do and you should be golden." He put on the boots of his suit and stood up, feeling them hug his thighs tightly.

"…I…didn't call my mother to tell her, yet… I should have done that last night. She watches the show, my family will all find out after this."

"You're going to raise a lot of questions, you know that?" The rest of his suit was put on, excluding the helmet.

She pulled on her other boot and stood up, grabbing the chest plate. "Tonight will be…busy."

Barnaby nodded. "Can you handle it on your own?" He grabbed his helmet and held it under his arm.

"I should. It's my family, after all."

"I can help in case it doesn't go over well. But if you're sure, I'll only help if you ask."

"I…wouldn't mind it if you were there with me." She admitted with a slight blush.

He smiled and put his helmet on. "I'll be there then." Barnaby headed out of the room to ready the motorcycles.

"Wait!" Kotetsu pulled on her chest plate and arm armor before grabbing her helmet and rushing after him, planting a kiss on his lips while they were still hidden from public view. "Thank you, Bunny." She whispered before sitting in the green sidecar.

The blond hopped onto his motorcycle and revved it to life. "You're welcome, Kotetsu," he said over the intercom in their helmets. Off they went to the scene of the crime, meeting Sky High and Rock Bison at the bank where they robber had committed his crime.

"Remember, Tiger, don't take action until I say!" Agnes' voice commanded over the com. "And I mean it! Be a hero after I find the perfect opening for your reveal! Until then, make it look like Barnaby's going solo."

Kotetsu sighed, "Yeah, yeah, for once I'll listen…could use the time to get mentally prepared for going out like this…"

Barnaby climbed off the motorcycle and spoke with Keith and Antonio a bit. He returned shortly to go over the situation with Kotetsu. "Looks like the robber is trying to hit all the major banks in the city. He's gotten two already, his estimated place of attack next is in East Silver."

She nodded, "Go on, I'll be waiting for my queue."

"Okay." He lifted his face mask slightly, just enough for the microphone to not pick up his voice. "I love you," he spoke softly. He took off running towards a bridge about a mile ahead, needing a clear vantage point to survey the area.

"Be careful out there without me…" Kotetsu sighed under her breath before speaking normally, "I'll keep an eye on things and tell you if something changes, so you better not tune me out just because I'm not next to you on this one!"

"You know I'd never do that, Tiger." Barnaby smiled under his helmet as he kept running. He soon reached the bridge and hopped up to the top. Once at the top, he tapped the side of his helmet to gather information about his surrounding area. All seemed calm except for a tiny glimpse of a man running. Barnaby could see his hands were full, undoubtedly full of money from the banks.

"And Barnaby Brooks Jr. has arrived! His partner not in sight. Wild Tiger must have the day off again." The announcer declared.

Barnaby lifted his facemask and did his salute to the camera, a smirk across his face. He stood there at the top of the bridge for a moment longer before jumping off and landing on the road below hard, yet not enough to crack the asphalt. He took off running yet again, heading even further away from Kotetsu as he chased down the criminal.

Kotetsu paced, moving along outside the view of the camera as needed. She was getting anxious, her mind playing over scenarios of how she'd be helping her partner if she wasn't forced to wait for the okay to go. She soon forgot about being a woman, and just wanted to do her job, especially when civilians were too near the action for her comfort.

Finally, the robber took a hostage, causing the heroes on the field to halt their actions.

"Tiger, Now! He's not expecting you to show up, you can get the hostage safe if you act intelligently!" Agnes announced in Kotetsu's ear, "Don't mess this up!"

"Finally!" Kotetsu swung down on one of her lines, aiming right for the fugitive and his hostage, her arm hooking around the boy that had been taken hostage and pulling him free before landing a few feet away.

"What's this? A new Hero on the scene? Who is she?" the announcer gasped in excitement over the new development.

Barnaby blew a breath of relief and attacked the robber with a kick from above. His feet planted firmly in the criminal's chest, knocking him down and out of breath. The blond was able to grab him by the collar of his shirt and hold him up so he couldn't escape. A smile formed on Barnaby's lips. The two partners had worked together just like they had before.

Kotetsu set the teenage boy down and smiled at him, "Are you hurt?"

"Uh…not…really…" The boy answered, "…Your outfit looks kind of like Wild Tiger's…"

"That's because I _am_ Wild Tiger." She flipped up the faceplate and winked at him, her face masked the way she always insisted upon. "WILD ROAR!"

"What?! Holy mackerel, I don't believe what I just heard!" The announcer spoke for the whole city, confused on the identity of the female hero. "Did she just say she was Wild Tiger?"

Barnaby moved closer to Kotetsu, the criminal knocked out cold from Barnaby's attack. "Yes she did, and yes this is my partner, Wild Tiger." He stood defensively next to Kotetsu.

At that moment, on screens across the city, points were awarded to Barnaby and Wild Tigress for the capture and save. Kotetsu frowned at the screen displaying on a billboard nearby, "Hey! It's Tiger! Tiger, not Tigress!"

The blond couldn't help but chuckle a bit as he handed off the criminal to the police. "Hey at least they know it's you now."

Kotetsu was about to respond when one of the camera crew and the show's host pushed their way up to the duo.

"Miss Tiger, is are you really Wild Tiger?" The questions started, "What happened? There's no way you can be the original Wild Tiger! Has he been replaced? Are you the mystery girl with Barnaby featured in the tabloids recently?"

She was taken aback, "Of course I haven't been replaced! I recently had an unexplainable run-in with a NEXT with…strange powers and haven't figured out how to change back."

Barnaby moved in front of Kotetsu and frowned, eyebrows set low over his eyes. "Can't you guys be satisfied with knowing Tiger's a girl now? Leave her alone!"

"We all have questions, Barnaby. Including your take on the situation. How do you feel about having a female partner?"

"I'm fine with it. Now get out of our faces before I make you all do so."

"Bunny, it's fine, we knew this would happen." Kotetsu said, placing her hand on Barnaby's arm.

Barnaby kept his heavy gaze on the reporters, still not too happy that the reporters were so persistent. But after a few moments he moved slightly to the side. Instantly he and Kotetsu were bombarded with questions, all of which were answered, but not all answers were happily accepted.

"Look," Kotetsu finally sighed, "I don't have a choice in what happened to me, and I go to bed every night hoping I'll wake up back to normal. But it hasn't happened yet. I would appreciate it if I was treated as I normally would be. It'd really help me deal with what happened. I'm still the same Wild Tiger."

"But you actually acted like a real hero today! It's like you are a whole new Wild Tigress!"

"Tiger." She huffed, "And I always act like a real hero—I am one!"

"Yes, Tiger did act like a real hero today," Barnaby interjected. "But she's still Wild Tiger. Tiger always acts like a hero, whether the media sees it or not."

"Bunny…" Kotetsu smiled up at her partner.

"You don't see him acting like a hero all the time," the blond continued. "You don't see Tiger doing his own good deeds because a hero is a hero even out of costume."

The show announcer looked between them. "Is there now the possibility of something more between you two than your partnership?"

Kotetsu huffed up, "No more than before. I think we're done for the time being. We have reports to fill out and Bunny needs to have a word with the police about his arrest."

The blond turned to leave grabbing Kotetsu's arm as he did so. He fought back the urge to kiss her right there in front of public, but he forced himself to resist, knowing the older hero wouldn't like the action.

Kotetsu glanced at him, but said nothing more as they made their way over to the police so that Barnaby could take care of things there before they moved back over to their chaser.

The police side of business took only a few minutes, and soon the two were back on their chaser and headed back to Apollon. Barnaby was quiet, quieter than he usually would have been after a call.

"Hey," Kotetsu touched Barnaby's side to get him to listen, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah… just thinking." He slowed for a red light, and sat up once he stopped.

"About?"

"Us."

"What about us?"

"Going public."

Tiger's face flushed and she snapped her helmet open to look at him, "You were fine with—not doing that…."

"I know… before this incident I was okay with saying that in hopes of possibly disregarding it in the future. But now that you're like this, I don't feel comfortable with going public ever. I had thought it a possibility to go public, but not now. Not with you like this."

"And here I thought you were about to tell me we had to." Kotetsu gave a relieved little smile and relaxed in her seat, "I'm happy with just my family knowing for now…maybe come out to Antonio and our friends, but the public doesn't need to know. I don't want the paparazzi sticking their noses in our personal life all the time."

"The reporters are already in our hair enough about you suddenly being a girl. I wish they'd learn to back off." The light turned green, and Barnaby revved the chaser before taking off again.

"Well, this kind of thing never happened before in the history of Hero TV." Kotetsu shrugged. "It will blow over after a few episodes."

"I sure hope you're right, Kotetsu."

Getting back to Apollon, Barnaby and Kotetsu headed back up to their office, the blonde seemingly worn out from the day.

 

* * *

 

That late afternoon, Kotetsu's phone rang, and she sighed knowingly, picking it up to greet her mother and brother on the other end.

"What happened?!" Anju demanded before Kotetsu could greet them. "Why didn't you tell me something happened to you?!"

Kotetsu flinched, "I had hoped you wouldn't have to find out, but…"

Barnaby glanced over at Kotetsu and smiled at his mother's reaction. He stayed silent as he continued to listen.

"You should have called right away! I can't have Kaede seeing you like this, you know."

"She'll find out, anyway… If I haven't changed back yet, I feel like it's going to take a while…but I got a call before I could call you…"

"Well where were you when you changed? You could have called then."

"I was…working…" Kotetsu shifted uneasily, leaning against Barnaby and clutching the phone in her hand, "I didn't call right away because I thought it'd go away but before I knew it, a few days had passed…"

"You have been taking care of your body properly then? A woman's body can't be treated like a man's. There are things you have to differently."

Kotetsu sighed, "Mostly…I think…"

"Good. I would suggest having Barnaby help you as well. I don't think you can handle doing all of this alone, Kotetsu."

Barnaby smiled, keeping his gaze focused at his computer.

"He is—the other heroes, too. Nathan is controlling what I wear—I have to clear it with him, first, Karina is trying to control what I eat, though I don't fully listen to everything she says… and Pao-Lin has declared herself my work-out partner to make sure I work out enough after I cheat on my diet with mayonnaise."

"It sounds like you're leaving Barnaby out of it completely. What is he doing to help you?"

"Moral support and self-appointed body guard." Kotetsu shrugged.

"Oh, really now Kotetsu. A body guard," Anju joked. "I would think you could at least protect yourself."

Barnaby tried to stifle a laugh at Anju's sarcasm. Truth be told, he loved the old woman and how hard she was on her son.

"He insists!" Kotetsu huffed, "I told him I would be fine, but he worries—Muramasa—are you laughing at me?"

Indeed, the older son was laughing, and it only increased when Kotetsu had said something about it. Barnaby couldn't hold in his laughter anymore, and he laughed along with Muramasa.

"You should have said you didn't need a body guard if you could have protected yourself."

"I had!" Kotetsu swatted Barnaby, "Stop laughing, Bunny!"

Barnaby laughed harder. Even the office lady was laughing with him and Muramasa.

"Apparently you didn't try hard enough to tell him. He still ended up as your body guard."

"Moooom…." She groaned, hiding her face in her hands.

Barnaby's forehead fell against Kotetsu's shoulder as he laughed. Soon he couldn't breathe, he was laughing so hard. He clutched his stomach to try to relax, but it wasn't very successful.

"This call is a disaster…can I hang up and try again?" Tiger pouted.

Those who were laughed roared louder, and Barnaby nearly fell out of his chair as he laughed. Even Anju was laughing at her son's comments.

Tiger crossed her arms.

"Hey, Mom…if I had a sister, what would you have named Kotetsu instead of Kotetsu?" Muramasa asked suddenly.

Anju turned to her oldest son and thought for a minute. "Oh… I probably would have named her Miyako."

Muramasa laughed, "Well, I have a baby sister now, so, hey, Miyako, when are you coming back home. I want to see you in a yukata!"

"I'm still your brother…"

Barnaby had stopped laughing as soon as Muramasa had mentioned anything about a female name. Kotetsu was still Kotetsu, and she wasn't going to go by a female name just because of her temporary gender change. "Hey, can't we just call her Kotetsu?"

"I'm her big brother. I get to tease her!" Muramasa's reply came. "If you want to keep calling her that then go ahead, Lover-boy. Just don't get her knocked up or I'll be coming for you!"

"What the hell, I wouldn't do that! Why the hell would I get Kotetsu pregnant?! You think I'm a horrible partner or something?"

"Just use protection! Geeze."

"Oh my god…Muramasa!" Kotetsu gasped, horrified.

"I don't need to because I don't plan on fucking her anytime soon, jackass."

"What, don't want Kotetsu now that she doesn't have a dick?"

"Oh please stop!" Kotetsu gasped.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Anju snapped. "This isn't appropriate."

Barnaby bit back the name he was about to call Muramasa and turned away from the phone. He sat in silence for a good amount of time as Anju lectured all three about their behavior.

"How am I in trouble?" Kotetsu muttered.

"Because you egged both your brother and Barnaby on. You easily could have stopped Barnaby from making an insult."

"We're at work, Mom…there is only so much I can do, and we already got in trouble yesterday…"

"Oh? How so?"

"…got caught in a kiss…"

"Kotetsu, you have got to be more careful! Getting caught doing something like that… it could get you fired!"

Kotetsu glanced at Barnaby, "Right now I don't think so…"

"Ratings for Hero TV have already gone up…" the blond said quietly.

"But still, it was only one slip-up. I blame Bunny."

Barnaby sighed and nodded. "I'll accept the blame. It was my fault, and I should have waited until we were home or something."

"Do act more adult. I'm surprised at you, Mister Brooks." The woman sighed, "Kotetsu, figure out what you'll tell Kaede when she gets back."

The call ended soon after and Kotetsu slumped over her desk. "That wasn't fun…"

"Sorry… I wasn't too happy with your brother, but I should have kept my words to myself."

"You always fight with him…ever since he found out about us, you two have been at odds…" she stiffened, and lifted her head, looking at the secretary, "Uh…I—I mean…"

The older lady shook her head. "I figured you two were together. I'll keep my mouth shut about it."

"Uh…thanks… What gave us away?" Tiger asked.

"The day you two came in here acting like you didn't hate each other's guts."

Kotetsu looked at Burnaby, "I hate you."

"I don't blame you." The blond sighed and sat back in his chair. "I told you before; I'm an ass of a boyfriend."

"I was joking, you know."

Barnaby smiled slightly. "Yeah, I know…"

* * *

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Kotetsu had been right for the most part. On Hero TV, her change had been treated as a big deal for a few episodes, but finally it faded, leaving only scheduled interviews to deal with; everyone wanting to get the big scoop on Wild Tigress. After a week, she got used to the change to her hero name, and grudgingly allowed all of the photo shoots she'd been contracted to do with and without Barnaby. New hero cards had been printed for her new look and, to her surprise, they were selling out faster than even Barnaby's had when he was a new hero.

Nearly three weeks passed without Kotetsu changing back, and she was beginning to accept that it was probably permanent. Being a woman had become normal to her, though she hadn't yet admitted it out loud to Barnaby.

Kaedes reaction was something she hadn't seen coming. The girl asking her if she was to be called 'Mom' instead of 'Dad'. Truly, Kotetsu had expected a bigger reaction out of her daughter.

With such thoughts in her head, she looked up into the single glass eye staring into her soul. She froze in place, waiting for a sign that she could move once more, her expression innocent and almost dazed. The eye blinked, committing her image to memory and then swayed, moving to find another angle. Blinking at her, judging her as a voice commanded her to move or freeze.

"Alright, Miss Tigress, we're going to bring in your partner for a few more shots before letting you go." The photographer said, setting down his camera and shifting through different lenses.

Kotetsu was in a light green sundress, her mask in place, and flowers in her partially braided hair.

"I didn't know Bunny was going to be in this one…"

"We brought him in last minute. I got a few ideas I want to have fun with. The Wild Tigress and Barnaby fans will enjoy it, I think."

Barnaby came in as the last of the photographer's words were spoken. He was in a plaid button up that was dark pink, dark blue pants, ends rolled up to expose his ankles, with a black belt like his usual white one. Instead, he had on a white beanie with some white canvas shoes.

He saw Kotetsu in the dress and smiled at her. "You look good Kotetsu."

She blushed, "Thanks…"

"Alright, I want you to pose together." The photographer said, moving a step stool over for his use to get a wider array of angles. "Mister brooks, if you would pick up Miss Tigress in that famous princess carry you often find yourself holding her in—only this time, Tigress, don't look so…freaked out. I want you to put your arms around his neck and lean in."

Barnaby nodded and carefully picked Kotetsu up, making sure her dress didn't fall too out of place. His hands held her up firmly and calmly as he waited for her to get situated.

Blushing a light pink, Kotetsu pulled herself closer—intimately so as the photographer got onto his stool to get a higher angle, taking a few pictures of them both looking up at the camera, and some of them looking at each other.

"Yes, you both look natural! Very good!" the man praised as he captured them at all angles before instructing them into a new pose. Each pose had them close. Kotetsu in Barnaby's arms in one way or another until Barnaby was positioned behind her, arm around her waist, his free hand holding her hand up as if they were to dance as he leaned in close to her ear.

"Would either of you object to Mister Brooks kissing Tigress' cheek?"

"I wouldn't mind it. But only if the picture isn't posted anywhere but your website."

The man nodded, a glint in his eye, "Miss?"

Kotetsu shifted slightly, glancing at Barnaby and his soft pink lips, "I'm…not sure…"

"I don't have to. But it is just a kiss on the cheek, and it better only be on his website." Barnaby smirked at her glance and stroked her hair a little.

"You are flirting with rumors." She muttered. She didn't know how to work computers more than turn them on and bring up the programs she needed for work, but she knew that the internet was very popular these days.

Barnaby shrugged, then without warning, pressed a kiss to Kotetsu's cheek. It was short, and maybe not long enough for the photographer the take a shot.

Kotetsu's face turned to one of surprise before going bright red as the camera shutter clicked away. She turned to look at her boyfriend, "Bunny!"

"Hey careful. I'll end up kissing you on the lips." He smiled and hugged her.

"You flirt…"

"Yes, I am sometimes." He turned her head more towards him and leaned in very close. Their lips almost touched, but Barnaby stopped before they connected.

Kotetsu's face grew redder and the camera went crazy capturing the moment.

The blonde held that position for a little longer, smile growing. "Are you going to let me kiss you," he asked quietly.

She folded her arms as she was pulled in closer, "Do you want a black eye?"

"No I really don't." He chuckled a little and licked his lips, closing the distance between them and connecting their lips in a sweet kiss.

Kotetsu's eyes widened. He did it-Barnaby actually did it…in front of the photographer shooting for a tabloid….after they had agreed not to go public!

Reeling, she pulled her arm free and delivered a swift punch to his eye, though not as hard as she normally would punch, taking the distraction to pull away and storm off.

The photographer grinned, helping Barnaby get over his shock, "Worth it?"

Barnaby staggered backwards, holding his eye. "You're damn right it was worth it." He took off after Kotetsu, calling her name and apologizing for his action.

He found her sulking in the changing room, yanking off the white heels she'd been told to wear.

"Hey..." He stayed in the door way to the room, preparing to have something thrown at him. "Look I'm sorry, Kotetsu."

"There was a camera right there!"

"I know there was. Those pictures aren't going anywhere around the city unless someone finds the guy's website. He is a smaller photographer, so it might not be for a while before those pictures are found."

"But they'll still be found!" she hid her face in her hands, "We agreed not to go public…"

"Kotetsu, I paid that man to keep whatever kiss pictures we had private. None of them are going on the internet." He cautiously entered the room and moved closer to her. "I promise you, not a single picture that suggests anything is going on the web."

"You mean, you were planning this?" She gasped.

"Well not the actually coming in here and taking pictures with you, but I had planned to pay him to only let us see this pictures. All the pictures with both of us in them? There ours only. He's not going to use them anywhere, I promise."

Kotetsu looked embarrassed, "…You should have told me… and…I'm sorry I hit you…"

"Hey its okay." He smiled and crouched next to her. "I'll tell you next time. Now, can I get a proper kiss in here? No hitting please?"

She flushed and gingerly touched below Barnaby's eye, "Sorry…" Kotetsu muttered, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his lips.

His arms wrapped around her lightly to hold her in the kiss for longer. "I love you Kotetsu. I love you so much."

"…I love you too… I'm sorry I'm so old-fashioned as to want to keep this secret…"

"You're fine Kotetsu. Wanting to keep it a secret isn't old-fashioned. It's still going to be kept a secret until we want it to be public. Just some people will know sooner than others. And that photographer out there is going to be our own private photographer for now. So we can take all the cute pictures together that we want and they won't go public."

"…Promise they won't?"

"I promise."

"…Should we go back out?"

"Only if you want. I'm not forcing you to do anything."

"We'd still be out there if you had told me your plans…"

"And we'd be kissing a lot more." He chuckled and shrugged before standing and offering his hand to Kotetsu. "So what do you say we go back out there and get a few more pictures."

She nodded and slipped her shoe back on before taking his hand. "Okay."

The two headed back to the studio, Barnaby apologizing for the hold up, they then went back to taking photos.

"I'm sorry." Kotetsu said, bowing to the photographer, "Bunny didn’t tell me he had hired you for a side photo shoot and that no one but us would see them. Please forgive me for wasting some of your time, and please keep what happens here a secret!"

"Don't worry, Miss, Mister Brooks paid me handsomely in advance."

“I did pay him quite a bit for this private photo shoot.” Barnaby came up next to Kotetsu and kissed the top of her head. “But it’s worth it to have some professional pictures of us, just for us.”

"You still should have told me instead of acting like it wasn't planned all along." Kotetsu sighed again as she stepped into Barnaby's arms, "Next time you want to surprise me, do it with a romantic dinner of fried rice at home or something."

“That can be arranged.” Barnaby wrapped his arms around Kotetsu with a smile. “But I’ll cook you something better than fried rice. You deserve better from your boyfriend.”

"Fried rice is my favorite, though. That hasn't changed!" she said as he lifted her up off the ground an she bent her head down to kiss the end of his nose as he looked up at her.

“I know it’s your favorite. But I’ll make you something better than fried rice.” He kissed her chin in return with a smile.

"It took you months to learn fried rice, what would you make? Can you make anything else? I never see you in the kitchen…"

Barnaby moved Kotetsu so that she was being carried princess style again. “I’ve never made fried rice before. That’s why it took me so long.”

"Then how come I'm always cooking?" Tiger pouted.

“Because you never really let me.” He held her upper body up higher and kissed her neck lightly. “You always kick me out of the kitchen because of the one time I burned the rice.”

"That was a crime I can't forgive!" she insisted.

The photographer laughed, "Just how long have you been a couple?"

“Long enough, that’s all you need to know.” Barnaby flashed a smirk at the photographer, then nipped Kotetsu’s neck lightly, a slight growl coming from the blond.

"Before Tiger became Tigress, I'm guessing?"

"Long enough for my daughter to get used to the fact that her daddy is dating her idol." Kotetsu shrugged.

"Oh yeah, I remember her on Hero TV once or twice…"

“A little before then,” Barnaby added, licking the place he bit lightly.

"The second time, not the first. Bunny thinking I had died was enough to make him trick me into dating him…" She gave a small groan, "Bunny, stop…"

“Why? I’m just loving on you.” He chuckled a little as he kissed her jaw.

"You're starting things!"

“I’ve told you before, I can restrain myself.”

"That's…not the problem…" She muttered.

“Then what is?” Barnaby hoisted her up even more, his arms hugging her thighs as he kept balanced with her.

"…Maybe that she can't?" The photographer offered when Kotetsu didn't answer. "Miss Tigress, real question. Would you mind taking off your mask for the last few pictures?"

She hesitated.

The blond looked at her in wait. His expression was soft but serious.

Kotetsu didn't like removing her mask in front of people, but her identity had already been exposed as a man…and the photographer had been sworn to secrecy….

Finally, she nodded. These pictures were for them, after all, not the public.

Barnaby smiled and set Kotetsu down on the ground again. His arms wrapped around her waist with a calm sigh.

She reached up and pulled her mask from her face, tossing it aside onto a table.

One hand reached up to press her head against Barnaby’s chest. “You look better in this dress without that mask.”

Kotetsu smiled lightly, "I feel naked without it right now…" she reached up and plucked Barnaby's glasses off his nose and slipped them on her own face.

“Well now you’re even cuter than before.” Barnaby chuckled and kissed her nose. “I’ll ask again so I know for sure. Is it alright if I kiss you now?”

"Yes, but no biting or licking!"

“Okay, I promise no biting or licking.” He smiled and pulled her closer, connecting his lips gently with hers. His eyes closed and a slow breath was let out through his nose.

 

* * *

 

After the shoot was over with and they changed back into their usual clothes, Kotetsu fell in step with her partner, glancing up at him through her bangs. "…Can I come over tonight?"

Barnaby hesitated before answering, glancing down at her with a small smile. After a bit he looked down at Kotetsu and nodded. “You bet you can. It’s been a while since you’ve been over.”

"Good…I have a few things to take care of, first, but we can have dinner together at your place."

“Okay. You want to drive over to my place or you want me to pick you up?”

"I'll come to you. I have more work-related things where I'll be already out, anyway. I'll be done by eight, and if not, I'll call you to let you know I'll be a little later."

Barnaby nodded as he looked back ahead of him. “I’ve got interviews for the rest of the day, so I won’t see you again until tonight.”

"See you tonight, then!" Kotetsu smiled at him, giving his hand a small squeeze before hurrying to her car, pulling out her keys.

Tonight. Tonight she was going to put her comfort as a woman to the ultimate test with her boyfriend.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day seemed to fly by for Barnaby. He got back home at five the sun just starting to get low in the sky. His apartment was bathed in the day’s last, warm light, and he ate just a little as he watched the city through the giant window in the front room. It was an enjoyable sight, one that Barnaby didn’t get to see very often because of his job. Though the moment would have been better with Kotetsu, the blond made the most of it, talking to his parent’s as if they were in the room with him.

At long last, eight came around, and Barnaby had just finished sorting out some things in his bedroom closet – and his phone rang.

* * *

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Kotetsu hurried through an interview, worked out with Dragon Kid, and finished up some paperwork, all before eight. Pleased with herself, the hero left the Apollon building and climbed into her car. She had some extra time so she decided to stop by a pharmacy on her way to Barnaby's apartment, having to park down the street a ways.

She had her plans, and wanted to be ready for them. Condoms were not a thing she's ever been hesitant to buy as a man, but it felt different as a woman, and she took her time choosing a pack, hiding it under her arm as she walked through the store from the back and to the register.  Protection was important, but she hoped that she wouldn't be recognized as she paid for it and hurried out with her purchase.

Once out and with the box safely inside a small paper bag, she pulled out her phone, deciding to let Barnaby know she was on her way as she walked down the street back towards her car. She wasn't far from Barnaby's apartment, but she wanted to park closer for when she left.

Just as she hit send, Kotetsu felt two sets of cold, clammy hands strike out, grabbing her around the mouth, shoulder, and arms, pulling her back in an alleyway. With a startled gasp, the phone fell from her fingers and to the pavement.

 

* * *

 

When Barnaby saw the call from Kotetsu, he sighed a little, knowing that she was calling about being late. He answered it anyway with a smile. “Hey, how much longer will you be?”

Instead of an answer, he heard scuffling and a muffled female shout.

“Kotetsu?” Concern was instantly in Barnaby’s voice, standing up – possibly the quickest he’d ever done so. “Kotetsu?!”

"Let—go!" Kotetsu's voice suddenly sounded at a distance, followed by a sharp crack.

Barnaby was out the door in an instant, keeping his phone at his ear in case he could hear anything else. As soon as he stepped foot outside the building, he looked frantically around. At a fair distance, he saw what looked like a couple of people struggling against each other. He was running towards them in a heartbeat, knowing it was Kotetsu. He pocketed his phone somehow on the way.

Kotetsu's clothes were torn and she'd been scuffed up a bit against the bricks of a building, but she put up a fight.  There were four who had attacked her, and one was down already by her hand (the source of the loud cracking sound Barnaby had heard), but she still had three to go.

One man had her in a chokehold, and she grit her teeth, about ready to give up and try using her Hundred Power.

"You heroes disgust me." One of the attackers hissed, slapping her hard across the face, "All high and mighty as you 'save the city'. But now look at the Crusher for Justice. Pathetic. They still keep you on the show? Why? You're nothing but a tight ass to show off anymore!"

"I think it's time you are put to real use." The third smirked hungrily, grabbing at Kotetsu's crotch—only to be kicked away.

"How about I put you all behind bars instead?" She snapped back as her body and eyes started glowing blue.

Barnaby came flying in, kicking the man who had slapped Kotetsu across the face. "Fuck you, asshole." He kicked the man in the stomach next, then finally in his own crotch. "See how you liked being touched there."

"Bunny?" Kotetsu blinked in surprise, yanking herself free of the man holding her tight. And turning, punching him in the gut and sending him flying back into the wall she had previously been shoved against.

"Surprised to see me?" The blond grabbed the next guy closet to him and punched him square in the jaw. He heard a pop, and then a scream of pain come from the man.

"Well, yeah…" Kotetsu nodded, putting her back to Barnaby's.

"Surprise." He straightened up and glanced around at the men. "We're you calling me to say you were on your way over or that you would be a bit longer?"

"That I would be there shortly…but it looks like I'll be a little late, now… She glared at the men, groaning when she saw the first guy she had taken out finally stand back up. Apparently, she hadn't hit him hard enough.

And then, her minute was up, the blue glow of her power disappearing.

"Switch me places." Barnaby and Kotetsu turned to face different enemies. The blond threw a punch and a kick to the man Kotetsu had been fighting.

Kotetsu's new opponent took a swipe at her, catching her and pulling her towards him, but wasn't expecting her to bite his arm as hard as she could.

"FUCKING WHORE!" He screamed, throttling her roughly trying to shake her off.

Barnaby kicked his opponent’s feet out from under him, turned and punched another on the way to roundhouse kicking the man who had a hold of Kotetsu.

She slipped away, ducking down under Barnaby's arm and taking aim at two of the men rushing at them. The wires hidden in her watch shot out, winding around them and bringing them down. "Two down!"

“Two left…” Barnaby jumped behind Kotetsu’s back and activated his power. The remaining men hesitated as the blue glow surrounded the blond. “Yeah, should have reconsidered attacking Kotetsu,” he spat at them. One man was brought down to the concrete by the neck, Barnaby’s hand around it and crushing it slightly. The other man tried to jump past, but his neck was caught by the blond’s legs, ankles twisting around and pulling the other man down to the ground as well.

"Well," Kotetsu moved over to the two she captured, "I suppose we need to put dinner on hold to take these guys in." She pulled them to their feet and pushed them along, pausing to pick up her dropped items.

“Yeah, but we got them at least.” Barnaby hoisted up the two he had taken out and sighed.

"I recognize that guy." Kotetsu nodded to one of the men Barnaby was holding, "I arrested him before."

“Nasty dude. He should stay in prison, just like the rest of these guys.” Barnaby started heading to his car and called back to Kotetsu. “Make sure those guys stay put. I’ll be by with my car, unless you want to take them in your car.”

"My car is closer, we should take it instead." She suggested.

“You’re right, let’s do that. I’ll keep watch of them so you can focus on driving.” He turned in the other direction to go to Kotetsu’s car. Getting the men into the car wasn’t too difficult, and neither was getting them to the police station. The police thanked both heroes, and they were soon on their way back to Barnaby’s place.

Kotetsu had allowed Barnaby to drive them back after they filed the proper paperwork for their arrests, shaking a little in her seat. Barnaby had been right to worry about her…someone had attacked her and she hadn't been ready for it.

Knowing Kotetsu was a bit upset, Barnaby decided to keep his mouth shut about the incident. Besides, he was more concerned for her attitude after being attacked. “Are you okay?” he asked quietly once he parked at the apartment building.

Tiger lifted her gaze to look up at Barnaby, "I didn't think…something like that would actually happen to me…"

“I told you it could now that you’re a girl. Kotetsu, the only thing to get out of this is that you’re still alive, maybe a little bruised and scratched, but alive. And you managed to hold those guys off before I came.” He reached a hand over to cup Kotetsu’s face, rubbing his thumb over her cheek lightly. “I’m very proud of you for doing what you did.”

"Bruises and scratches healed when I activated my powers…" she shook her head and sighed, "I should have activated them and ran…or…maybe I shouldn't have stopped on my way from the office to your place…"

Barnaby turned curious and tilted his head a little. “Why did you stop? Did you have to drop something off?”

She shook her head and pulled out the now crumpled and stepped on paper bag, "I was picking something up for us. This is Gold Stage, so I thought it'd be perfectly safe…"

“You should know better. Gold Stage has the worst criminal record in the whole city.” He paused, looking at the bag. “What exactly did you get us..?”

"Something for after we eat." She slipped the paper bag back out of sight, hoping that they could take back the mood of their evening together that had been ruined by the attack.

Barnaby simply nodded and reached over to kiss Kotetsu’s forehead. “I’m glad you’re safe. I love you so much, Kotetsu.”

"Thank you for rescuing me, Bunny." She whispered, her fingers gingerly touching his cheek.

“You don’t have to thank me. I would have saved you no matter what.” He kissed her nose and got out of the car with a smile.

"Mmph," Kotetsu lunged across the arm rest separating the driver and passenger seats, latching onto Barnaby's leg as he stood. "Just accept the thank you! I was scared…"

“Kotetsu, you know I accept the thank you. You’re very welcome.” He smiled at her reassuringly. “Let’s get inside okay?”

She nodded and sat back up before getting out of the car, grabbing her things from the trunk. She was, after all, planning to stay the night.

Barnaby looked back at Kotetsu. “Planning on staying?” He opened the door to the building and let her go through first.

"Well, it has been a while since we have spent a proper evening together." She blushed, "It'd be nice to cuddle, and this way if I end up falling asleep, I won't have to worry about getting up early to go home to get ready for the day and risk being late for work again."

“Smart…” The two were quiet the rest of the way to the apartment. Barnaby finally spoke up once they were by the doors and he took out his key. “Kotetsu… you went and bought condoms, didn’t you.”

She didn't answer, her red face being confirmation enough.

With a sigh and a smile, Barnaby took the things out of her hands and wrapped her in a tight hug. “After we eat, I want you to only tell me when you’re ready, okay? Don’t try to force it.”

"I wouldn't have bought them if I didn't feel there was a chance of it happening tonight!" she insisted, "These aren't just for you, you know…"

Barnaby chuckled a little and kissed her head. “You’re so cute, guy or girl. You’re just so cute when you’re flustered. Now let’s eat okay? We’ll both need energy if we’re going all the way.”

She nodded, "…Did you plan dinner? I just realized we never discussed it…"

“I figured you’d do this sometime soon, so I already have everything planned out. You just get your things situated and let me do the cooking.”

She nodded and when Barnaby opened his apartment door for her, she hurried in towards the bedroom to slip her things out of the way and place the box of condoms on the bedside table.  Before making her way to the kitchen, she took a moment to change out of her torn clothes, slipping on a simple, light dress with a short skirt above her knees, and used the bathroom mirror to fix herself up.

The food didn’t take too long to fix up, and Barnaby had the chance to glance at Kotetsu, he had to do a double take. He hated to admit that he would miss the feminine Kotetsu he had come to know when she changed back.

"I'll set the table." She said, opening the cupboards and pulling down two plates, "What are we drinking so I can grab the right cups."

“I had planned water, but if you want wine or something I can get some out. I don’t want us to get too intoxicated.”

She grabbed two wine glasses and set the table with them before going back for silverware. She didn't want to admit it out loud, but a little alcohol in her system would help her to relax her nerves.

“Wine it is then.” After Barnaby set the food on the table, he went back to get out a bottle that had just barely been used. He poured the contents into the glasses and set the bottle in the middle of the table.

Kotetsu came back one last time with a candle and a lighter, setting it in the middle of the table and lighting it. "Wine is more romantic than water."

“I agree.” Coming around to Kotetsu, Barnaby pulled out a chair for her.

She blushed, taking her seat. "Thank you."

He pushed in the chair, placed a kiss on her cheek, and then sat down at his place across from her. The food was served first to her, a sort of stir fry that had ingredients that both heroes liked.  Barnaby had tried his best to find a dish that was suiting for the woman’s culture.

The meal was enjoyed by both alongside casual conversation, and small sips of the white wine of which Kotetsu stopped after one glass, feeling a slight buzz already. She didn't want to be smashed for her first time with Bunny as a woman—she wanted to remember it. Though the decision to stop drinking was difficult due to her alcoholic ways. She had to ask Barnaby to remove the bottle from the table.

After dinner, she walked over to the large window overlooking the city.

Barnaby had offered to clean up everything after the meal, so he was busy washing dishes and putting away leftovers. He approached Kotetsu afterwards to look out at the city with her. His arms wrapped around her from behind lightly. Soft music was playing in the background still from the late dinner.

"You really do have a nice view up here…" She muttered, leaning back against him.

“It’s nicer with you, you know.” He hugged her tighter, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Kotetsu turned in his arms and looked up at him, "I…am used to being like this, now…"

“You feel up to doing stuff then?”

Tiger nodded, slipping her arms up and around Barnaby's neck to pull them closer, "I think I'm ready."

“Only if you think so.” Barnaby leaned down and kissed Kotetsu gently on the lips. One hand supported her back while the other stayed around her waist.

"I'll let you know if I have second thoughts." She shivered and brought herself closer to him, "I was ready before, and after what happened earlier, with what I think those men wanted to do with me… Well…" She hid her face in his shoulder, "I don't want to risk it…I want you to be the only one to know this body!"

Barnaby chuckled a little. "Don't worry. I'll be the only man to ever know your body like this." He kissed her jaw multiple times, lifting her just slightly off the ground.

"As long as my body doesn't scare you away." She muttered, closing her eyes. Barnaby, after all, hadn't yet seen her naked, and as a fully gay man, it was one thing to be supportive during the change, but seeing her fully exposed could be a game changer.

"I doubt it. I've been dying to get my hands on your curves for a while." His lips moved to her neck slowly. His teeth drug across her skin in a teasing manner. "Man I really want push you against a wall right now."

"Um… Blushing Kotetsu shook her head, "the condoms are by your bed…we should have them close when we start because…pregnancy isn't something I'm ready to even deal with the thought of right now!"

"Let's go to my room then. We'll get started in there." Barnaby lifted Kotetsu higher and princess carried her to his room.

She nodded, leaning in to catch his earlobe between her teeth for a playful tug.

The blond shuddered a little, and he set Kotetsu down on the bed. He placed gentle kisses on her neck while running his hands up her legs.

Kotetsu shivered and bit down on her lip watching as her boyfriend's hands disappeared under the white fabric of her skirt.

Pale hands slid further under the white dress, and they stopped just below Kotetsu's panties. "Still doing okay?"

She took a deep breath and nodded, "Just a little nervous."

He smiled and kissed lips. "Just take deep breaths and relax. You know I won't hurt you."

"I know…I just…feel like this is my first time again, like I'm a virgin… I have no idea what to expect. I…" Her face grew redder, "I haven't even touched myself since becoming a woman…down there…"

"That's okay. I did some research because I figured you wouldn't touch yourself." Barnaby stood back and removed his shirt, then pushed Kotetsu onto her back slowly.

"You…did?" Kotetsu blinked in surprise.

"You didn't expect me to know how to do a girl did you? I've only ever been with you."

"Yeah, but you always top me," Kotetsu shrugged, "It's kinda the same as being with a girl, girls just have another entrance…"

"It's different with the first time for a girl I think. Like it’s almost painful…” He brushed away some of her hair. “But that’s only if you don’t go slow or you go too deep, something like that.”

"Eh?" Kotetsu scratched her chin, "Now that you mention it, I did have to be careful with Tomoe our first time… Heh, I was nervous then, too, though."

“Well same concept then, just now you’re on the receiving end.” He gently pulled Kotetsu further onto the bed and stroked her cheek, now being above her on his hands and knees. “I’m going to touch you some now, alright?”

She took a deep breath and nodded, "Alright."

“Remember, just keep taking deep breaths.” Barnaby’s hands went to work trying to remove the dress. He did it slowly, moving the skirt up first to expose Kotetsu’s thighs and panties. Next he crawled back a bit so he could plant tiny kisses along the inside of her thighs.

She shuddered, her lips parting in a small gasp. "I…guess I am more sensitive as a lady…" she laughed. Such a simple touch in a mostly innocent place had already sent shivers through her body.

“Women tend to be more sensitive, yes.” Moving the dress up more, Barnaby’s hands glided up her sides and to her shoulder blades, pushing her back up into a sitting position so he could undo the dress’s zipper in the back. Before he removed the dress, he unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants, pushed them down until they were at his knees. He kicked his pants off then. “Comfortable still?”

Kotetsu bit her lip and glanced down at her dress, sliding a hand up to her shoulder and taking a slow, deep breath before nodding and pulling the dress up and over her head, her hair falling around her shoulders as she sat in only her panties and bra. "…Are you?"

Barnaby’s eyes widened just slightly, and he took a shaky breath. “Oh man, yeah…” He leaned forward and assaulted Kotetsu’s neck with kisses and love bites while pushing her back down.

"Mmmh…" Kotetsu moaned, turning her head to expose her neck as her hands slid down Barnaby's back and rested her fingers teasingly close to the waist of Barnaby's boxer briefs.

Her neck was bitten harder little by little until Barnaby picked one spot and sucked hard on it. A low growl came from him as Kotetsu’s hands slid down his back.

"B-Bunny, you'll leave a mark!" she gasped.

He stopped sucking and licked the new mark. “Good. I want people to know you mine only.” Barnaby moved down lower to Kotetsu’s collarbone and bit the sensitive skin there. “I want to mark you all over.”

"People are only going to ask more questions!" She groaned, wiggling under him.

“I want them to ask questions, so you can tell them who gave the marks to you.” He sucked on her collar bone where he bit, hands wandering down her sides very slowly.

"You keep changing your mind on going public— _ah_!" Tiger observed.

“Oh, this is all bedroom talk you know.” Barnaby lifted his head, leaving a little saliva trail with his tongue as he did so and kissed down her chest until he got to her breasts. He licked just at the edge of her bra while reaching to get rid of it. His hands stopped just before the clasp. “Can I take it off?”

"My clothes are still more revealing than they used to be, you know…" Kotetsu muttered before realizing Barnaby's fingers were paused at her bra clasp, ready to pinch it open. Slowly, she nodded her consent.

The blonde nodded back, pausing for a bit and swallowing his hands shaking a little. He pulled his hands back and took in a shaky breath. “Sorry… I’m nervous.”

"That's my line." Kotetsu smirked, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his lips. She paused, remembering back to the nights she'd spent with Tomoe. She truly had been the one to seduce her husband each time they were together. Kotetsu had always gotten nervous.

"Here," She guided Barnaby to relax against the pillows, and straddled him, reaching back to undo the clasp. She paused, holding her bra in place as she gathered her courage to let it slide off her body to expose her top. Closing her eyes, she lowered her hands, letting the bra fall down her arms before she tossed it aside and opened her eyes to gaze down at Barnaby.

Barnaby’s eyes were wide, face flushed and breathing much faster. “Kotetsu…My god, you’re beautiful.” He slid his hands up to her chest, stopping just before her breasts. His hands were still unsteady. Pausing he shook his head. “I don’t know…”

Kotetsu looked down at him gently, taking his hand in her own and guiding it up, pressing his palm to her breast. "It's still me, Bunny."

“No, I know that. It’s just…” He broke out into a smile. “I don’t know how you expect me to stay relaxed during this because you’re so damn hot.” He couldn’t help but laugh as he sat up and played with her breast teasingly.

She shivered again, her nipple growing hard between Barnaby's playful fingers, and she could feel a strange wetness build up the more Barnaby touched her. It felt far from getting hard, but he just knew it was the same. "Bunny…"

“Feel good? What about if I do this…” He leaned forward and, grabbing her sides lightly, licked her nipple a little before sucking on it.

" _Ah_ \--!" Kotetsu gasped and let out another moan s Barnaby's lips captured her pink nipple and his tongue teased at it, swirling around it as he sucked it into his hot cavern. She could feel the dampness reach her panties, creating a small wet spot where her sex was.

A bit more sucking and teasing occurred before Barnaby sat back and looked Kotetsu over.  “I see you’re already wet.” He leaned forward again, his lips just barely grazing over hers, and he spoke quietly. “That’s really good.”

Barnaby’s hand snaked down to Kotetsu’s underwear and dipped his fingers barely under the elastic. “I think you need some attention down there.”

"One minute you are a cute, shy Bunny, and now you are a sexy tease."

“Rabbits are unpredictable.” He grabbed her by the waist and turned them around, pushing her against the mattress. “Why don’t we finish undressing each other at the same time?” His fingers hooked onto her panties, ready to yank them off.

Kotetsu nodded, hooking her fingers in his and tugging them down slowly, though she already knew what to expect. How many times had they gone all the way when she was a man?

Barnaby pulled Kotetsu’s underwear down at the same pace she moved his. He didn’t really know what to expect. It was a new experience, but when Kotetsu’s panties had been removed fully, the blond loved what he saw. He ran his hand down her torso until he reached the naval. He applied a little pressure to it, grabbing her leg with the other hand and hoisting it over his shoulder.

"Bun-ny…" Kotetsu moaned, running her hand down her front to her crotch the way she remembered Tomoe used to do to get her husband turned on.

What Kotetsu did get Barnaby’s blood flowing, and he whimpered at how hard that small act had made him. “Kotetsu, my god…” He let her leg drop back to the bed gently and he reached for the box of condoms, setting the box next to him as he sat back on his knees. “I heard somewhere girls can have multiple orgasms in one session…” He moved a hand down to where Kotetsu’s was, slipping one of his fingers between Kotetsu’s to reach her womanhood.

"They can…" Kotetsu nodded, gasping when Barnaby's fingers brushed at her womanhood.

A small smile formed on Barnaby’s lips and he dipped his finger into Kotetsu. “Let’s see how much I can make you orgasm.”

"Ah--! Oh Bunny!" Kotetsu squirmed, feeling Barnaby's long finger slip easily into her. It was different from when Barnaby stretched her as a man, slicker, wetter, and, unlike with her back entrance, it didn't hurt until she got used to it. Her body grew ready for more quicker.

“That feel good? You want more?” Barnaby thrust his finger slowly, teasing her walls and hovering another finger near her entrance. “So soft…”

Kotetsu nodded, holding back a moan.

The second finger went in slowly, sliding so easily it surprised Barnaby. He used his other hand to grab his cock, stroking it in rhythm with his fingers thrusting into Kotetsu. He began to pant and eyed the box of condoms beside him. “Oh Kotetsu… god it’s been so long.” He grabbed the box and fumbled to open it with one hand.

Moaning, Kotetsu grabbed the box from him, tearing it open and fishing out a carefully packaged condom. Breathing harder, she spread her legs wider and slowly tore it open.

Barnaby watched in silence, holding back a shiver as Kotetsu put the condom on him. His hands slid over her legs as she spread them.

She met his gaze once she finished and took a nervous, shaky breath.

He took a deep breath and positioned himself at her womanhood. He was scared to enter, not knowing what it would feel like and scared to hurt Kotetsu. But still he wanted to know, he wanted the both of them to feel good, so he pressed the tip in slowly. He gasped lightly.

Kotetsu's eyes widened. It certainly was…different, the way Barnaby slowly filled her. She bit her lip and when he got what felt like half way in, she put her hands up to make him pause, "I—I need to adjust!" she gasped.

Barnaby stopped and tilted his head. "I'm just barely in though... But take your time. We don't need to rush things."

"It—it feels like your half in!" She panted.

"Not quite. Maybe another inch..." He stroked her leg gently and reassuringly. "Does it hurt?"

"A little." Kotetsu admitted.

"Want me to pull out?

Kotetsu shook her head.

"I'll stay right where I am, just tell me when you're ready to keep going." He smiled at her. "I love you Kotetsu."

It took Kotetsu longer than usual to adjust enough where she could feel ready to try movement. It was odd, because relaxing hadn't helped, so she didn't know if there was a different trick women used. Finally she looked up at Barnaby and nodded, "I think I'm ready—if you are slow and gentle."

"Okay. Grab my arms if you need." He slowly began to push into her again, making small thrusts as he went so Kotetsu would get some movement to start with.

"Mm-mm-m…" Kotetsu closed her eyes, moaning in a mix of pain and pleasure as she gripped Barnaby's arms. The man was being gentle and slow, which Kotetsu was thankful for, but it did make her wonder how in the world some women could jump right into the rough stuff.

But finally, the pain subsided completely and her little grunts turned into softer gasps.

Barnaby had managed to get all the way into Kotetsu, and it felt amazing. It was so much softer inside Kotetsu like this, and warm too. He had to let out a few moans as he let her adjust. After a bit, he raised the big question. "Can I move now?"

"Please." Kotetsu said, adjusting herself under him.

The blond pulled back his hips slowly, though faster than when he first entered, and trusted back inside with a moan. He moved at a slower pace, but it was working for him and hopefully Kotetsu.

"Oh—my god, _Bunny_!" Kotetsu gasped and long moans were drawn from her lips. She lifted her hips up, meeting his slow thrusts.

Their hips met softly and gently with each thrust. Barnaby didn't thrust all the way in, only about halfway, until he knew for sure Kotetsu could handle going deeper.

Kotetsu's mind went fuzzy, the world around them fading away as Barnaby rocked within him. "Bun-ny!" She moaned Barnaby's nickname over and over, feeling as if her eyes had been glued shut by passion.

Barnaby leaned down and kissed Kotetsu’s stomach several times. He went just a little deeper as he increased his speed. His hands grabbed her sides gently, and he groaned at how amazing Kotetsu felt.

It wasn't sex, it was an experience. The two in love heroes joining as one. Maybe it was because they hadn't touched each other sexually in almost a month, or maybe it was that Kotetsu was receiving Barnaby's passions and gifts of pleasure in ways that she couldn't begin to describe.

She slid her hands up along Barnaby's arms to his shoulders, gripping them, "Barnaby!" She gasped, cracking open her eyes to see his handsome young face before pulling herself up to kiss him.

Barnaby smashed his lips against Kotetsu's, growling slightly and running his hands into her hair. His rhythm was steady but speeding up as they kissed. He went even deeper, filling Kotetsu up with his love and passion that he wasn't able to share for almost a month.

Her body heated, and having never experienced anything such as this moment before, Kotetsu didn't know what was happening. Her cries mounted as pleasures violently ripped through her body from Barnaby's steady rhythm inside her, the sensation even balling in her feet, causing her toes to curl as she gasped out desperately. Her legs shook as she was overcome with a strange mix of wanting to escape the feelings of pure pleasure, yet stay and ride it out. She felt herself convulse around him, and then, a small rush of extra wetness, and her breath caught in her throat as she writhed under his continued motions, her climax drowning her mind with thoughts of only him…

"Ah—ah— _ah_! _Barnaby_!"

She was hardly aware off the way she desperately called for her lover before the chaos within her began to calm, settling down and leaving her exhausted and trembling with aftershock. Yet Barnaby still moved within her, keeping her on edge and clinging to him like she was afraid she'd fall. Arms and legs wrapped around his body, her face hidden in the crook of his neck and his scent surrounding her like a pleasant spring perfume.

"There's once," Barnaby panted out. "Did that feel good?" His hips rocked gently against hers still, consuming her into a deep kiss.

She didn't respond, clinging to him tighter and panting against his neck.

He tilted his head slightly, then let Kotetsu’s back touch the mattress again. He paused in his movements to sooth her legs away from his back and onto his shoulders. The thrusting started up again as he leaned down to lick and kiss Kotetsu’s breasts again.

"Ah!" Kotetsu began to gasp out again, helpless in Barnaby's arms as they tried position after position, never giving her the chance to relax and cool down between orgasms.

Barnaby found that he liked the positions where his face was close to Kotetsu’s, loving how deep he was able to go without making her uncomfortable. Each new position drew him ever closer to his climax. His breathing became heavy and quick, as did his thrusts. His hands grabbed the pillows around Kotetsu’s head in their final position, his hips working to get deep in the woman.

"B-B-Bunny!" Kotetsu pulled Barnaby's face down her lips seeking out his. She recognized the look on his face, she knew he was close to his own climax, and she wanted to drink it in through a kiss.

His lips connected with hers desperately. His stomach knotted up, heat building with pressure. Finally it was too much for the blond, and he disconnected the kiss, reaching his climax with a loud groan. His hips bucked several times as he buried his face in Kotetsu’s neck. He settled down slowly with heavy panting, arms wrapping around Kotetsu’s body just as slow.

Kotetsu fell back against the wrinkled bedding, gasping for breath as she was finally able to relax. She felt strangely numb and swollen, but in a good way as Barnaby lay atop her. She couldn't speak; not at first. The silence between them only broken by the catching of their breaths.

But finally; "Oh my God, Bunny…"

Barnaby lifted himself up gingerly, a look that could only be described as pure, true love on his face. He took a deep breath and moved to remove himself from Kotetsu. He was glad that his face was turned away from Kotetsu because as soon as he saw the condom, his face paled.  There wasn’t nearly enough if his seed spilled in it as there should have been.

“Kotetsu… don’t freak out, but I think… I think the condom broke…”

"WHAT?!" Kotetsu cried out, trying to push herself up, but finding her arms to weak to do so.

“Hey, don’t move!” Barnaby turned back to her and held her down. “That won’t help, alright? Just stay relaxed.”

"Are you sure? Are you sure it broke?"

He looked down at the condom, noticing a hole in it. “Yeah… I’m sure.”

"Oh no…" She hid her face in her hands.

“No, no, don’t do this Kotetsu.” He grabbed her hands and put them away from her face. “You know, the longer we just lay here, the longer my sperm has to get you pregnant. We need to clean you up, okay?”

Tears shown in her eyes, "I can't move…"

Barnaby got off of the bed and picked her up carefully, feeling some of his seed run down his arm from Kotetsu’s womanhood. He took her quickly to the bathroom, setting her in the tub to clean her.

"Is…isn't there a morning after pill or something?" Kotetsu asked as she sat in the tub.

“Yeah, I can see if there’s one at a convenience store close by.”

"Go." She nodded, taking the washcloth, "And don't get attacked on the way back…"

“Don’t worry about me.” He kissed her forehead and left to get dressed, then to find a morning after pill.

Kotetsu whimpered, sinking into the filling tub, "Why do I have the worst luck…I just wanted to curl up and sleep with him after we did that…" he muttered, picking up a bottle of bath salts. May as well make the bath enjoyable and tempting for Barnaby to join when he got back… They could relax and try to calm down together that way…

Barnaby was gone for about twenty minutes before he came back in the apartment. Thankfully he had been able to find the pill, but his search didn’t come without questions. He had barely managed to escape the convenience store without revealing anything.

“Hey, I got the pill,” he said popping his head into the bathroom.

Kotetsu lift her head and looked at him, "Good, could you please get me a glass of water to take with it before joining me? I want to salvage at least some off this evening…"

“Sure.” He set the box containing the pill on the bathroom counter and left to get water. He returned with the water and his shirt removed. The pill was taken out and handed to Kotetsu along with the water.

Kotetsu popped the pill in her mouth and drank it down with water, finishing off the glass before setting it down and relaxing again, feeling much safer.

Barnaby stripped down and got into the tub behind Kotetsu, wrapping his arms around her and sighing. “I’m sorry, Kotetsu. I fucked up without even trying…”

She shook her head and turned over to cuddle up against him. "It's the condom's fault. Maybe it was damaged from when I was attacked…we should have checked them."

“I don’t know. Maybe nothing will happen. For all we know you could be sterile because of your original gender.”

"I hope so. I really can't handle the thought of doing _that_ particular woman thing…" She snuggled closer and sighed, "I think you were as freaked out as I was."

“You’d be right. I didn’t want to have to deal with you pregnant. Dealing with your normally is enough for me.” He chuckled and kissed her neck.

"Bunny!" She playfully swatted his arm, "It's not that I wouldn't want another kid, but being the one to actually…carry it into the world?" she shivered, "I'm too much a man to handle that."

“Oh, I think you could do it.” Barnaby smirked and rolled his eyes. “But seriously, can we have sex again soon? You really rocked my world tonight.”

"Only if no more scares like this time." Kotetsu laughed, "I want to fall asleep in your arms afterwards."

“I can work with those terms.” He buried his face in her shoulder and breathed deep. “Can we now?”

She flushed, "I'm…not sure I can handle another round right now, I'm still exhausted from the first time. Maybe….tomorrow?"

“I’ll hold you to it.” Barnaby leaned back in the tub and closed his eyes. “I hate to keep bringing it up but I hope to god you’re sterile.”

"Please stop, you'll get me worrying again…I may cry."

“Sorry, Kotetsu. I’m just concerned.” His smile returned and he chuckled. “You think you’ll be able to walk by morning?”

"I hope so, I can still feel my legs trembling."

“Seriously?” He poked her legs teasingly.

"Well, you were very good…"

“Oh, well thank you~” He bowed mockingly against her back.

"Cocky." Kotetsu kissed Barnaby's neck, "But you were amazing when I was a man, too…it just affects me differently now."

“We did do a lot tonight. Lots of positions for sure. All were great, in my opinion.”

"Mmhm~" Kotetsu hummed, nipping at his soft skin below his ear.

Barnaby let out a low moan. “I love it when you do that.”

"I love it when you hold me."

“I love you.”

Kotetsu smirked, "Love you more."

Once the water cooled, the two lovers dried off and moved to the bed where Kotetsu curled up in Barnaby's arms, drifting off quickly into her dreams.

* * *

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Morning came too quickly for Barnaby. He did have a good night of sleep, and he hadn't drunk too much the night before. Nothing hurt, he was just exhausted.

The alarm went off at seven. Kotetsu didn't wake up, and Barnaby had been awake for half an hour. The man didn't want to wake his sleeping partner. She was just too cute when she slept, and it had been a while since she last slept in the same bed with him. He decided to let her sleep. He would just call in the both of them closer to eight.

She rolled over, cradling the pillow under her cheek with her arms and humming happily in her sleep.

Barnaby smiled and wrapped his arms around Kotetsu. He took in her scent, still a little strong from the night before, and he loved it.

She sank back against him, turning her head and brushing a small kiss against his shoulder before her eyes fluttered open. "Bunny…"

"Good morning, beautiful." Barnaby smiled and kissed her cheek. "How did you sleep?"

"Mm…Don't wanna get up…" She hid her face in his chest and sighed, willing to let sleep overtake her once more.

"That's okay, you don't have to. You can go back to sleep." A hand ran through her hair slowly.

"We have work…it's only Thursday…"

"I'm calling us in. I'm not entirely sure you can walk properly yet."

"My ass feels fine…" She hummed, pulling the blanket up over her bare shoulder.

"I'm not worried about your ass. It was your vagina I fucked last night." He poked her nose to emphasize his words.

Kotetsu's eyes snapped open, her cheeks flushing as she slowly pushed herself up, "…Oh yeah…"

Barnaby smiled and ran his hands up her arms. "You look amazing in the morning." He played with the collar of the shirt she had borrowed from him.

"Lies. We both need a hair brush."

"Your hair is prettier when it's longer. Makes you look sexy when the sun shines through it."

"Mine's not even real…look, it's even coming loose." Kotetsu tugged a lock of hair and her extension fell free, "I forgot to take it out before bed…"

"Well it sure made last night a hell of a lot better. I really do like the long hair."

"I'm growing it out while I'm a girl." Kotetsu said, touching her natural hair, "I don't like having to put the extension thing in."

Barnaby's hands moved down to her hips. "I hope you have enough time to grow it out this long."

She bit her lip and looked down at the extension in her hands, playing with a lock, "…I may…never change back, Bunny."

"If you never change back, I'll still be by your side. I won't care if you're guy or girl." He sat up and kissed Kotetsu. "I'll always love you, no matter what."

She sighed, "We should go to work, anyway. We can't take time off every time we sleep together."

"Come on, just this once? We've been good about going to work, and we haven't slept with each other in almost a month." His fingers trailed to her front, moving downwards slowly.

"We're adults, not college students thinking of skipping class."

Barnaby pouted slightly. "Kotetsu..."

Kotetsu smiled and kissed Barnaby before rolling out of bed and walking towards the bathroom.

The blond was left there pouting. "I was being nice and letting you sleep in."

"Nice…or hoping for a morning round?" Kotetsu asked from the other room before the toilet flushed.

"... Both." Barnaby sighed and lay back down on the bed.

She poked her head out of the bathroom, clearly naked behind the door, and her toothbrush in her mouth, "Well I'm getting a shower and you are free to join...if you want." she winked before disappearing once more, the water turning on.

Barnaby had never been so quick to leave the bed. He nearly tripped over the blankets, but he made it to the bathroom in one piece, and everything but his underwear off of his body.

Kotetsu smiled to herself, continuing to brush her teeth as she used one hand to lather her hair with shampoo before rinsing it out.

The blond stepped in the shower after removing his underwear and wrapped his arms around Kotetsu. "I hope you know that we definitely aren't going to work now." He kissed her neck as his hands roamed her body.

Kotetsu spat out the toothpaste in her mouth and set her brush aside, "No, we are going to work. You just have until the water gets cold to get things out of your system."

"You're always making things difficult." One of his hands stopped at her navel, eyes flicking up to look at Kotetsu. "I'm gonna make it last as long as possible, so if we're late for work, we're late." A finger dipped down to her womanhood.

She grabbed his hand, "Did you grab a condom?"

He groaned and retracted his hand, moving to get out of the shower. "Damn it, no. I'll be right back." He returned to the bedroom and searched for the little box that had the condoms. His fingers fumbled to grab one, but he managed to pick one out of the box, returning to the bathroom and tearing the package open with his teeth.

"Thanks for reminding me." Barnaby got back in the shower after putting the condom on.

"Better to be safe. Besides, I'm pretty sure Muramasa would murder you if we got so careless. I'd hate to have to arrest my own big brother."

"Honestly I hate him. He gets in my way." Barnaby moved his hands back to where they were before he had left, the one hand rubbing over her crotch.

"He's my brother; you need to get along with him at some point if you plan on staying my lover. Family is important to me."

"I know..." Kotetsu was turned so that she faced away from Barnaby, and the blond ran his hands up to her breasts.

"I'm beginning to think you are going straight, Bunny."

"Are you kidding me? I still can't wait to see you back to your normal self! I miss having to stretch you out every time, and I miss you complaining about your ass hurting afterwards. I miss the original Kotetsu I fell in love with."

"Yeah, well, you send mixed signals on that."

“Sorry, guess I don’t know how to handle it then. I’m still gay… but right now that can be questioned because you’re a girl. If I saw another girl I wouldn’t fall for her.” Barnaby slid his hands up Kotetsu’s sides and kissed her neck. “When I look at you, I don’t see you as a guy or a girl, just as the person I never want out of my life.”

"You are a baffling young man." Kotetsu turned around and pressed against him, "But let's get started before the water runs cold."

 

* * *

 

The two lovers were more than a little late for work, Kotetsu separating from Barnaby so that they didn't arrive late together.

Barely having her base makeup on, and having only run a comb through her hair before tossing on a shirt and skirt, she rushed in through the doors to the Apollon building and skid to a stop right before she bowled over Lloyds.

“What the hell? Kotetsu, why are you later than Barnaby? In fact, why are the both of you late today?” Lloyds looked back at Barnaby who was just behind him.

Barnaby’s eyes went wide, and he blushed to top it off.

“Oh, _really_? Barnaby, Kotetsu is a girl for not even a month and already you’re already sleeping with each other?!”

"Wh-What kind of conclusion is that?! I overslept is all!" She huffed, crossing her arms.

"You are both late, arriving about the same time, and you both have hickies on your necks."

Barnaby covered up his neck as fast as possible. “I thought they were covered well!”

"Not well enough." Lloyds huffed, "Do something to cover them better. I need you to keep up appearances to the public."

“Yes sir.” He removed his hands with a sigh and pulled the collar of his jacket up more.

The man shook his head, his gaze clearly a judging one. "If this begins to become a problem with showing up to work on time, I will put an end to whatever this is once and for all."

He then left, walking briskly away.

The blond stared at the floor, pulling his jacket up higher. His eyes showed fear and worry, but also hate, though he didn’t know who or what the anger was directed towards.

"I'm…going to go use the bathroom…" Kotetsu said, making sure she had her purse which Nathan had made sure always carried makeup in it.

“Alright,” came Barnaby’s quiet reply. He moved to his desk, sat down, and slammed his head on the wood hard. He didn’t feel the pain, just the enormous amount of judgment coming from Lloyds, and most likely the office lady too.

Kotetsu lingered long enough to watch Barnaby before disappearing into the bathroom and locking the door behind her so that she could try to cover the love bites left on her neck and shoulders.

In the main room outside Lloyd's office, a mug of coffee was set next to Barnaby's blond head on his desk, the secretary, Florence, pulling back with a sigh, "You got messy."

He rolled his face onto its side with a sigh, eyes flicking up to her. “I’m an idiot, Florence.”

"Undoubtedly." The woman wasn't one to sugarcoat anything. "You had impressive control, then you see Tiger in a skirt and it all goes out the window. You get messy like this, and you're bound to be discovered by those less observant than I. Sneaking small kisses at work when no one is looking is one thing.  Acting like a hormonal teenager with no self control is another."

“I can’t help it!” Barnaby sat up, throwing his hands up. “I don’t know what’s happened to me, but whenever Kotetsu is around I get all queasy and hot. I feel like a teenager again… I don’t look younger do I?”

"No. You look more like a gay man trying really hard to show your boyfriend you still love him, even with the sudden changes that turned him into her."

“But I do still love him… her. Whatever! I just feel like I can’t control my actions now. I really feel lost, but I don’t know in what way.” He looked down at the coffee and sighed. “It’s been almost a month, and I still am acting like this.”

She's going through a rough time." Florence stated, sitting down at her desk, "Dealing with a new body, getting over the shock and used to the expectations society now puts on her as a woman verses how she was treated and expected to act as a man. You being there for her has meant the world to her. You showing her that your feelings have not changed just because her body has means the world. It's helped her adjust and become comfortable with herself around you and when she isn't forced to dwell on the changes. Don't stop, but keep in mind that you still have work and responsibilities outside of her."

“I know…” Barnaby grabbed the coffee cup and took a drink after a while. He opened up a few documents he was supposed to look over and busied himself with them so he didn’t get distracted.

* * *

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Kotetsu sighed and reached for her water bottle, taking a break in working out on her usual machine in the Heroe's workout center. Her hair was pulled back out of her face with a headband and she wore a simple green t-shirt and black shorts. It had been a few days since she and Barnaby had been late for work, and the couple had been careful not to get caught again. Maybe a little too careful. They hardly talked when in public, saving it all for after they returned to the privacy of one of their homes and causing the other heroes wondering if they had had a fight.

Kotetsu hadn't woken up feeling so great, but she didn't say anything, brushing the discomfort off as a side effect of having eaten too much at dinner and she was sure it'd wear off soon. However, hours later the cramps had only seemed to grow worse.

She sighed and set her bottle down, rolling her head to stretch her neck.

The only other two heroes there exchanged looks, Dragon Kid and Blue Rose both wondering what had the older hero in such a state.

"Think she'll just brush us off again if we ask her?" Pao-Lin whispered.

“I don’t know… but it doesn’t hurt to try.” Karina shrugged and took a drink of her own water. “It’s the best thing we can do.”

"Now is a good time—none of the boys are here."

"Alright, but you're doing the asking. She won't like it if I ask, I'm sure."

"I'm pretty sure she's more afraid of you, than you are of her." The dragon sighed, shaking her head, "come on."

"Still, I think it's better if you talk..." Karina followed the younger girl over to Kotetsu, taking another drink.

"Kotetsu?" the younger of the two girls asked as they approached, "Is everything alright?"

"Hmm? Yeah, why?"

"Well... It's seems like you and Barnaby are not on good terms with each other. Did something happen?" Pao Lin tilted her head slightly.

"It's not like you two to keep to yourselves," Karina added.

Kotetsu's cheeks heated and she shook her head, "No, nothing happened! We are working together just fine."

"…Doesn't seem like nothing happened…" Pao-Lin observed.

“It feels like you guys got in a fight. Now spill it, what happened, Kotetsu?” Karina put her hands on her hips and shifted her weight.

"Nothing happened! Mister Lloyds just told us to act more professional, so we are."

Pao-Lin crossed her arms. "Did Barnaby do something to you? I heard from Sky High that he heard you had been seen at the police station in Gold looking roughed up, and that was right before you two started acting oddly!"

"What? No! That had nothing to do with Bunny!" Kotetsu insisted.

"We're your friends, Tiger. You were the one that insisted that be all became more than just rivals. And as Nathan's always saying—us girls need to stick together! You can come to us if he did anything!"

“You’re absolutely sure Barnaby didn’t do anything to you?” Karina stepped forward. “I swear, if he hurt you…”

"Bunny's my partner, not a criminal." Kotetsu insisted.

“Doesn’t mean he can’t hurt you. Domestic violence is a real thing that can happen to anyone, Kotetsu.”

"Rose," Kotetsu sat up and took the girl's hand, "Do I look like I got beat up?"

“No… You’re just acting weird around Barnaby, and we’re trying to figure out why.”

"Besides, doesn't your powers also heal bruises and things like that?" Pao-Lin asked.

"Well…yeah, but that is beside the point! Bunny hasn't hurt me." She insisted before groaning and touching her stomach, "Excuse me!" She got up and hurried to the girl's locker room, locking herself in a toilet stall and sitting down, sure she would be needing it for a while. Maybe tacos had been a bad idea, after all…

But then she glanced down, a puddle of red soaked into the white of her panties—and she screamed.

Pao Lin and Karina jumped a Kotetsu’s scream. They looked at each other, questioning if they should go see what had happened.

"H-HELP!" The desperate call came, causing the two to run into the locker room and find the locked stall.

"Kotetsu?" Pao-Lin knocked, "What's wrong?"

“Is this important or are you just out of toilet paper?” Karina tapped a nail on the stall door.

"I—I woke up thinking I ate too much or that tacos last night didn't agree with me because my stomach hurts but when I got in here just now….there's…blood."

Pao-Lin looked at Karina, surprised, and then began to laugh knowingly. "Oh, is that all? That's just your body punishing you for not being pregnant."

"I—I know what it _means_! I am a father! I don't know what to do about it!"

"You could use a tampon. That's what I always use since I'm so active." Pao Lin looked proud of herself. "You just need the right size."

"Do you have extra underwear? Those panties are soiled from what I'm guessing they look like." Karina looked back to Kotetsu's locker in the girls locker room.

"I…think so. I usually keep at least a few change of clothes in my locker. Never know what may happen during hero work. Can't always change into my suit… but…I don't know how to use those girly products! Closest I have ever gotten to them is buying a box for my late wife a few times! I don't know anything about them!"

Karina went to go get the extra pair of underwear, "Well the thing is, you can use tampons or pads. I think you might want to avoid tampons for now..."

"I don't have any pads she can use, only tampons, and you're right, probably not best to start her with those…do you have any pads, Blue Rose?" Dragon kid asked, "Kotetsu will have to go out to get a pack to last her the rest of the week, but…it'd be better than wadded up toilet paper in her panties while she runs to the store. That's never fun and it almost always leaks…."

"Yeah, I've got one. Let me get it real quick." She left to a different part of the locker room to grab her bag and retrieve a pad, bringing it back to Kotetsu all with the extra pair of underwear. "Okay, I got it. Want me to hand it under the stall?"

"Please." Kotetsu seemed to pout, taking the change and the pad. "How does this thing…work?" came the question after a moment.

Pao-Lin laughed, "Take it off the wrapper and put the sticky part down on your panties. If there are wings, wrap those around to help avoid leaks."

It took a little more coaching but finally the toilet flushed and Kotetsu came out of the stall, face beat red from the experience.

"Are your cramps still bad? You can take a muscle relaxer to help with the pain.

"…How do women live like this?!" Kotetsu gasped out.

"We start young, not at 40 years old."  Karina handed Kotetsu a few more pads. "Hopefully this should get you through the day. After work, go to a store and get some more. You'll need some to last you 7 days."

"Thanks…" Kotetsu sighed and slipped the pads in her bag, "Definitely ready to be a man again…

“I bet you are,” Pao-Lin said quietly. “But you’ve had fun hanging out with us right? Us girls?”

"Of course! I just…don't know how many more surprises I can handle like this…this week's been….difficult. And now my own body is trying to kill me."

Pao-Lin shook her head and handed her two pills, "It's not trying to kill you, it's a natural part of being your average woman. Take those with some of your water and you'll start to feel better."

The three girls left the locker room to return to what they had been doing, before. Stopping short just outside the locker room door.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?!" Pao-Lin scowled, taking a defensive stance as she stared down a tall Japanese man over by the weight rack.

“What the hell?!” Karina stepped forward and put her hands on her hips. “Do you have permission to be in here?”

"Depends on your point of view." The man shrugged, holding up a keycard ID.

Kotetsu slipped past the two younger heroes and marched up to the man, taking the card from him and placing her hands on her hips. "You were in my house!"

"Spare key." He shrugged, eyeing Kotetsu, "You really did turn into a girl…shorter too… quite a bit shorter, actually. It's cute."

"I can still pin you down."

"Probably only if you use your powers."

"Tiger—you know this man? Pao-Lin asked.

Kotetsu looked back over her shoulder at the two girls, "Well, yeah, he's my big brother."

“You have an older brother?!” Karina staggered backwards. “I feel like I should have known that.”

Pao Lin smiled. “Well if he’s your brother, then he’s okay to be here.”

Kotetsu frowned, "I never mentioned Muramasa? I thought I had…"

"Typical. You'll talk about Mom and Kaede with your friends, but not your brother. Little sisters are supposed to look up to their big brothers, Miyako."

"Kotetsu, my name's still Kotetsu! And I'm your brother, not your sister!"

"Not from my prospective. Besides, I always wanted a cute little sister."

Pao Lin giggled a little. “You are kind of cute, Tiger.”

Tiger sighed, "Why are you here?" she asked her brother.

"Where's Pretty-boy?" Muramasa asked, skirting the question.

"Bunny? Probably at an interview or something like that…why? You can't be here to see him. You hate him."

"Darn right I hate him! Even more now that he's constantly around my little sister!"

"Brother."

"Sister." Muramasa sighed and place a hand on her head, "Come on, let's go have lunch, I'll treat."

The younger girl smiled at the siblings. “Well if you two are leaving, Blue Rose and I will be here for a little longer.”

Kotetsu sighed, "Just wait until I get cleaned up and changed." She said, walking back to the locker room.

Muramasa nodded and leaned against the door as he waited. The two girls went back to exercising, Karina a bit traumatized that Kotetsu had an older brother that she hadn’t known about.

Kotetsu returned minutes later, cleaned up and looking presentable, "Alright, lets go have lunch and you tell me why you are here." She said, walking past her brother.

“Can I not come see my little sister?” Murmasa fell into step beside Kotetsu.

"Brother! And normally you call first…and showing up here? You're planning something."

“I’m just concerned for you, that’s all.”

"I'm fine…for the most part…" Kotetsu muttered as they left the Apollon building together.

“What do you mean ‘for the most part’? Did you get hurt? I noticed on TV you and Barnaby are kind of distant from each other now…” Muramasa glanced down at Kotetsu, an annoyed expression on his face, like normal.

She glared at him through her long eyelashes and crossed her arms with a small huff, "More like I got my first period, and it's not fun. In fact, it's painful. Bunny and I are just fine."

“Did you two have sex yet?”

Kotetsu sputtered, her toe catching on a crack in the concrete walkway, sending her falling to the ground.

Her brother was instantly helping her up, brushing her off and straightening her clothes. “Well, that was more dramatic of an answer than I was expecting, but it did answer my question. You did use protection, right?”

"What answer? There was no answer! Why are you asking these kind of things so suddenly?!" Kotetsu's face was bright red.

“I told you, I’m concerned about you! And you hanging around Barnaby all the time is making me uncomfortable. I feel like he’ll take advantage of you now that you’re a girl.”

"Why does everyone think the worst of Bunny all of a sudden? First Rose and Dragon Kid thinks he's beating me or something, and now you think he's taking advantage of me?"

“I’m just wanting to know if he is or not. I won’t tolerate him hurting you.”

"You have nothing to worry about, Muramasa. Bunny's my partner. He's not the one you should be worrying about."

“I’m still not taking any chances. So my decision is final, I’m staying with you for a while. I took some time off to come watch over you.”

"Wait—you're _babysitting_ me? I'm an adult, Muramasa! An adult and a hero! I can take care of myself, just like when those men jumped me the other day!"

Muramasa’s eyes widened. “What? You got jumped?!”

"…Oops…" Kotetsu turned and continued walking. She hadn't meant to let that slip out.

“No you don’t.” The older man grabbed Kotetsu’s arm and pulled her back to him. “How the hell did you get jumped? What were you doing?!”

Kotetsu looked down, biting her lip. She didn't want to talk about it, but when her brother tightened his hold around her, she sighed, knowing he wouldn't let her drop it.

"I was just walking to my car."

“From where? It happened at night, didn’t it?”

"It happened in the early evening, actually. Up in Gold Stage."

“Where were you coming from, Kotetsu?”

"I had just stopped at a corner store on my way to visit Bunny. We were going to have dinner."

“What the hell would you need to go to a corner store for if you were eating at his place?” Muramasa pulled back some and narrowed his eyes. “That was when you two did it, wasn’t it?”

"Can you drop that? You keep jumping to conclusions!" Kotetsu huffed, though he was jumping to correct ones.

“You’re getting flustered about the subject, so I know I’m right. I’m staying at your place for a few nights, so let’s go get lunch now. I’ll drop my stuff off at your place before I take you back to work.” With that, Muramasa headed off to his truck without another word spoken.

"You keep asking inappropriate questions! Of course I get flustered! You don't see me prying into _your_ sex life!" Kotetsu pouted, opening the passenger door and slipping inside her brother's truck.

“Because I don’t have one.” He started the truck and drove to a small diner near the center of the city.

"That's not my point…" She muttered, watching the buildings pass by outside the window.

Finally, they reached the diner and she let herself out, locking her door before closing it. "Why so far away from Apollon? Afraid Bunny might show up?"

“No, I just happen to like this diner.” He got out and locked his side, then escorted Kotetsu up to the front door of the diner.

"Then…do me a favor and no more prodding into my personal life while we have lunch, okay?"

The two siblings walked in and were quickly seated at a table by the front window and handed menus.

Their lunch was quiet, Muramasa keeping to himself and Kotetsu looking out the window quite often. The only conversation that seemed to go anywhere was about Kaede’s schooling. At least she was doing okay with homework and controlling her powers more.

Next stop was Kotetsu’s apartment, where Muramasa dropped off his things to stay a couple nights. He even unpacked some of his things while they were there. Finally they went back to Apollon. The man dropped off his sibling at the front of the building and watched until she was safely inside, then he went back to the apartment to finish unpacking.

Kotetsu sighed and made her way to the elevator, intending to go up to the office and get some work done. Stepping onto the lift, she pushed the button for the correct floor and leaned back against the wall of the lift.

Her brother was staying with her for a few days… She wouldn't be seeing much of Barnaby outside work; that was for sure. She knew it wouldn't be a good idea to invite the handsome young blond over to her place, knowing how the two men never got along.

Barnaby was sitting at his desk; scrolling through endless pictures of anything he was interested in with a bored expression. His chin rested heavily in his palm, and he didn’t move a bit when Kotetsu entered the room.

Kotetsu dropped her purse on the part of her desk that separated her work station from Barnaby's before flopping back in her chair. "You look tired…busy day?"

“Can’t sleep. I got all my work done for the day too.” He sighed and put his forehead on his desk. “No interviews, no calls, no photoshoots. I have literally nothing to do today.”

"…You could do my work." Kotetsu joked, pointing at her computer as it booted up.

The blond chuckled and sat back up. “Not happening. Besides I’ve been looking up how to make things more interesting back at home on my phone. There’s a few new things I’d like to try.”

"If you are talking about what I think you are—not happening for a while."

“Of course I’m talking about that. What, to terrified now to do that in private even?” He shook his head and pulled out his phone to do some more looking into the subject.

Kotetsu shook her head, glad that the secretary wasn't in the room as she held up a finger, "First of all, it turns out that I've gone full woman which includes a menstrual cycle, so your dick is the last thing I want right now. I'd much rather have a nice relaxing bubble bath. And two," she held up a second finger, "Muramasa showed up and is insisting upon staying with me for a while."

“What?” Barnaby looked at Kotetsu with a surprised face. “The menstrual cycle, I can deal with. Your brother staying at your place? No. He has no right forcing you to house him. Did he even call you?”

"No…but he's my brother! I can't just kick him out to some motel."

“Do you really want him there?”

"Please don't start. It'll only be a few days." Kotetsu insisted.

… _Probably_ …

The blond sighed and rubbed his eyes. “He’d better only be at your place for a few days. Any longer and I’ll make him leave.”

"Please don't fight him! Why can't you two just get along for my sake? I love you both, you know."

“Do you know how much he hates me? I’m young, Caucasian, blond, everything that he doesn’t want you to be with! I’m the exact opposite of you, and he doesn’t like that. He doesn’t like that you’re in love with a guy.  He’d rather you be straight, so he hates me for making you fall for me. And for the record, I didn’t make you do anything. It just took time, and then we realized we needed each other.”

"I know that!" Kotetsu sighed and got up, walking around to Barnaby's work area and turning his seat around so she could sit in his lap. "I fell in love with you on my own accord, but you could at least try to get along with Muramasa. You could try to show him what a great young man you are. I'm trying to convince him to give you a chance, but it's difficult when you two keep going for each other's throats every time you meet…"

Barnaby stared at Kotetsu for a moment. “It’s just hard… when every time he looks at me it’s a death glare. Like I’m forbidden from touching you. And god forbid I do that.” He sighed and leaned forward onto Kotetsu.

"So what? I touch you, so why shouldn't you touch me?" she said, running her fingers lightly through blond hair, "He'll just simply _have_ to get used to it."

“Damn right he will.” Barnaby wrapped his arms around Kotetsu’s waist and kissed her neck. “I’ll touch you right in front of him for the hell of it.”

"…Playing with fire…" She sighed and shook her head.

"Oh! That reminds me…we have a problem…apparently we haven't been acting normal here at work and everyone is starting to think we got in a fight or something!"

“Oh, really? I guess we’ve been too cautious then…” He smiled at her with a laugh. “Annoy the hell out of me then. I don’t want people thinking we got in a fight.”

She smiled and leaned against his shoulder, "Same…" she slipped her arms around him and kissed his neck.

“Hey… can I get a kiss? We haven’t really in a while.”

"I just did…and we kissed this morning before leaving for work…"

“Well I want another. On the lips, while no one is here.”

She sighed and smiled, leaning in to gently plant one upon his lips.

Barnaby put a hand behind her head to hold her there, savoring every moment of the kiss, every touch, before leaning back with a smile. “Gets better every time.”

Kotetsu gave a small laugh, "I should get to work before Mr. Lloyds comes out and catches us 'fooling around on the job'." She pulled back and moved back to her own desk.

“Maybe he’d be okay with it if you finish your work.” The blond turned back around and pulled out his phone again. “I’ll just be over here searching some good positions. Don’t mind me~” He smirked as he sank in his chair some.

"Pervert~" Kotetsu cooed jokingly.

“Oh, whatever.”

* * *

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

That evening, Kotetsu got home and snuck past her brother going straight for the bathroom to draw herself a nice bath. It was relaxing, and she used some of the bubble bath that she normally kept under the sink for Kaede when she came to stay with him. Though she had used it more when she was younger.

It was relaxing, and she soaked in it for as long as she could, the water growing too cold before she got out, dried herself, and started to dress, discovering that she had forgotten her pajamas in her bedroom in her haste to skip past her brother.

With a sigh, she wrapped herself in a towel and hurried up to her room to change before going back down to order something for dinner.

Muramasa was on the couch, watching reruns of an old show that Kotetsu had no interest in. He heard Kotetsu moving around, but decided not to interfere with anything she was doing, as long as it didn’t involve Barnaby.

"Hey, I'm going to order pizza, want any?" Kotetsu called from the kitchen as she grabbed the phone.

“Sure. Any kind is fine, just don’t make it too incredibly unhealthy.” The man turned up the volume a bit on the TV.

Kotetsu called in their order and then sat down next to her brother, she frowned at the show. "Can't we watch something else? I have a bunch of Mr. Ledged clips we could put on."

“Sure, whatever. It’s your place.”

She frowned, "You seem bored…"

“I’m not. What clips do you want to watch?” He got up and went over to the box that contained the tapes of Mr. Legend.

"I haven't seen volume six in a while…" she commented, watching him.

“Volume six it is then.” Volume six was pulled out and put into the player, and almost instantly Mr. Legend’s face was shown on the screen.

Crossing her legs 'Indian style' on the couch, she tried giving her brother  a smile as he came back.

Muramasa rolled his eyes, but a small smile cracked on his lips as he sat next to Kotetsu. “You’re such a dork sometimes.”

"Got you to smile a little, didn’t I?" Kotetsu laughed, leaning against him, "You've been so grumpy, and if you are staying here for a few days I want us both to enjoy it!"

“Oh, don’t worry. I’ll enjoy it plenty. I just want you to get your mind off of blondie for a while.”

"Bunny's my partner and boyfriend, you know I won't stop thinking about him, right?" She sighed and looked down, "Besides, before I changed…I had been entertaining thoughts of proposing to him…"

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Muramasa paused the movie and turned to Kotetsu. “You can’t go a minute without thinking of him can you?! It’s always about him. ‘Bunny this’, ‘Bunny that’. I don’t like you being with him, and I certainly won’t let anything like a proposal happen anytime soon! You need to let him go. He can’t have kids if he’s stuck with you, so get rid of him before I do it for you.”

"What do you care if Bunny can't have kids? He's gay. He only has an interest in men! He knows he won't have any kids of his own." She got up on her knees to make herself a little taller than him while he sat next to her, "Why can't you just be happy for me? Bunny's the first person to make me love again after I lost Tomoe! I'll propose to him if I want to!"

“He’s using you! Do you really think he wants to marry right now? The guy can barely function under the slightest stress about Ouro-whatever. He’s not capable of handling a marriage! He’s unpredictable, unstable, and not our race. I don’t know how much I can stress that, but Barnaby is white! Caucasian! American, whatever you want to call him, but he’s not Japanese. How can you expect to understand everything we do in our culture? Every time he comes to Mom’s house, he leaves his shoes on. Now tell me that doesn’t annoy you.”

"Who cares that he's white? It doesn't make him a bad person—stop being racist!" She snapped, tears forming in her eyes, "He's not using me. He loves me, even if I'm a woman, he still wants to be with me! What even would he use me for? I have nothing! I'm not rich, all I have is my passion for my job and my love for my family—including you, you jerk!"

"I don't think he's the right type for you. I'm saying he's too young, too in experienced. If he goes and breaks your heart, don't come crying to me for help. I warned you, and I won't warn you again." Muramasa stood up, now taller than Kotetsu. "I suggest, if you're that desperate for love, you find someone your age with your amount of experience and stop being such a cougar!"

She stood up on the couch, clenching her fists, "Why do you hate him so much? He's never done anything to you!"

"He's got the poorest attitude I've ever seen! Worse than yours! He gripes about the smallest things, and he's weak when it comes to his emotions. There's no way he's able to handle a functional, very emotional relationship! I've seen it happen to other people and it could easily happen to you. He's okay as your work partner, but as a life partner, he's not good. "

"I'll have you know that his attitude was only poor when he first became a hero! He's grown up a lot since then! I think you just don't like to think that your little brother can like both men and women!"

"Damn it Kotetsu, that's not it! I don't like Barnaby because I know one day he'll dump you like yesterday's lunch!" The man grabbed Kotetsu by the shoulders rather tight. "If you don't do something, you'll get heart broken by him, and I don't want to have to deal with a whiney sibling who had her heart torn in two by her work partner!"

"Muramasa—it hurts!" She gasped, trying to tug herself away.

"That's what I don't want to hear, Kotetsu!" He squeezed a little harder. "What would you do if Barnaby held you like this? Would you still love him then?"

"Let go! Please!" She knew she could break free herself, but if she used her powers to do so, she'd likely hurt her brother, and she didn't want to do that.

"You didn't answer my question!"

"I—I don't know! Let go! Please—Ow! Muramasa!"

"Please find so someone better for you to spend your life with." A bit more squeezing occurred before Muramasa finally let go, giving Kotetsu a tiny push as he did so.

Kotetsu had just given another yank in attempt to break free when Muramasa let go, and she tripped back over the backing of the couch, falling hard to the floor, the back of her head smacking the wooden surface with a sickening crack—and the world went black.

The man spent a little time staring at the couch to calm down before he realized what happened. "Kotetsu..."

No reply.

"Oh my god..." Muramasa moved quickly around the couch and scoped up Kotetsu in his arms. "Kotetsu? Hey can you hear me?"

She lay limp in her brother's arms, giving no sign that she heard him.

"Damn it Kotetsu." He stood and carried her to the bedroom after checking for any signs of blood or broken bones. He got her settled, then pulled out her phone, searched the contacts, and dialed the number for their mother.

After a few rings, the woman answered, "Ah, Kotetsu! I was wondering if you would call…did Muramasa get there alright?"

"Actually it's me mom. Kotetsu hit her head after falling from the couch, and now she won't respond. Can you and Kaede head to the hospital?"

The woman was quiet a moment, "She fell of the couch and isn't responding?" Something didn't seem right about that statement, but then again, Kotetsu kept her apartment so messy, there was no telling _what_ she had hit her head on. She shook her head, "If it's that serious, get her to the hospital quickly. Head injuries can be very serious. I'll get Kaede and meet you there as soon as I can."

“Thanks, Mom.” Muramasa hung up, then picked Kotetsu up and took her to his truck. The drive to the hospital wasn’t terribly long, but it was stressful enough to Muramasa, knowing he was the one to cause Kotetsu to fall backwards and hit her head.

At least she wasn’t bleeding.

 

* * *

 

The doctors took Kotetsu to the emergency room, Muramasa left in the waiting room to wait for the rest of the family. He didn’t care to notify Barnaby, and why would he? He hated the man, and telling him that Kotetsu was unconscious would not go over well between them.

A half hour later, a nurse came out and pulled him aside after confirming he had been the one to bring Kotetsu in. "We just have a few questions concerning Miss Kaburagi. How do you know her?"

"She's my sister." Muramasa put his hands in his pockets.

"And, what are the events that lead up to her injuries?"

"Well she got upset at me, so she stood up on the couch. Before I knew it she fell backwards and hit her head on the floor."

The nurse gave him an unamused look, "Care to give a little more detail, Mr. Kaburagi?"

"We were fighting. She tripped on the cushions and fell backwards over the back of the couch."

"You were fighting…was it physical?"

“I did grab her shoulders, but not that hard. She made herself fall.”

"Sir, she has two very distinct bruises in the shape of a man's hands on her upper arms/shoulder area in addition to the head injury. Given that very telling detail, it is hard to conclude that she 'made herself fall'."

“I was only holding her arms. She was the one trying to pull away while I was talking. She made me give her those bruises.”

"Domestic abuse is something we take seriously, sir. Did she also lay a hand on you? It is well known that Miss Kaburagi is the hero Wild Tigress. She could have easily fought back without a mark being left on herself."

Muramasa paused before answering. “No, she didn’t. But I swear this is the only time we’ve gotten this physical.”

"First time or not, you had better hope she doesn't press charges."

He nodded and sighed, running his hands through his hair. “I understand.”

The nurse nodded and sighed, "She has awakened and is being looked at currently. She is suffering from some side effects from her head injury. Her emergency contact was called and when he arrives, you may visit her. Understand that until we know her wishes regarding you, we can not allow you to be with her alone."

He nodded again, hoping that the emergency contact wasn’t Barnaby. He sat back down in the waiting room and groaned, hiding his face in his hands.''

Twenty minutes later a shadow fell over him. "If you're here, why'd they call me?"

Muramasa looked up quickly. “Antonio…well, I kind of hurt Kotetsu…”

"WHAT?! What did you do?" The large hero narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms as he waited for an answer.

“I bruised her shoulders and made her fall off the back of the couch… It knocked her unconscious.”

"Hmmm…" The man pinched between his eyes, "I'm not going to ask what two grown adults were fighting about…"

“I’d gladly tell you. It was that blondie Kotetsu works with.” Muramasa crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Barnaby? What does he have to do with any of this? Is he here?"

“He’s not here that I know of. But he was the topic of the fight.”

"Why would you be fighting over her partner? They work together well…"

“That wasn’t the issue.” He looked at the ground with an upset expression. “I’d rather not talk anymore about it.”

He nodded and turned to go, "I'm going to go see how she is…are you coming?"

“I guess I can. They wouldn’t let me go in until you got here.” Muramasa stood up and headed to the room with Antonio.

Kotetsu was sitting up in her hospital bed, looking down at her hands in her lap and a bedpan next to her leg in case she had another spell of nausea. The doctor had decided to hold her for observation for twenty-four hours. She heard the two enter the room and close the door behind them, but she didn't respond or look up to let them know she knew she wasn't alone in the room.

Muramasa wanted to speak, but knowing Kotetsu’s state, she probably wouldn’t handle hearing her brother’s voice yet. Instead, Antonio stepped forward and touched Kotetsu’s hand lightly. “Kotetsu?”

She flinched away from the touch, her hand sliding up her arm to gingerly touch the bruised shoulder.

“It’s just me, Antonio.” He looked at the bruises and sighed. “It’s okay, I won’t hurt you. Has Barnaby been here yet?”

"…No…"

“I can call him if you want.” He offered, though he already had done so on his way over.

Muramasa’s face drained a little of color. He knew he would be in trouble. Barnaby would not be happy, and there was no doubt he already knew Kotetsu was hospitalized.

Kotetsu shook her head.

“Are you sure?”

“Kotetsu,” Muramasa interjected. “Look, I’m sorry. I let myself get out of control. I didn’t mean to hurt you. Honest I didn’t.”

"You said he'd hurt me—but he's not the one to put me in the hospital." She snapped.

The man was silent. She was right, Barnaby could hurt her, but he himself was the one to take advantage of her. “I know what I did was wrong, but can’t we put it behind us? You know I was upset. All I wanted was to help.”

"No, you wanted to control my love life. Just because you got your heart broken back in college by a blonde, doesn't mean all fair-haired, good-looking people are the same! If I can get over my broken heart from losing Tomoe—then you can get over yours and move on! Stop being so miserable and lonely, and stop taking it out on Bunny and I!"

Antonio tried to calm Kotetsu, glaring back at her older brother.

“I never wanted control of your love life! I wanted to protect you from Barnaby because he has the exact same attitude that girl back in college did! He’s going to break your heart, Kotetsu!”

"They aren't the same!" she snapped, finally looking up. Then she took a deep breath and looked away again, "You're my brother and I love you. But I can't keep having this argument with you. Stay if you want, my apartment is always open to family, but I won't be there. I'll stay with Antonio if he'll let me…"

“Of course,” Antonio replied. “Stay as long as you need.”

Muramasa groaned and turned towards the door. “I really was trying to help Kotetsu.” He looked up, hearing heavy footsteps running down the hall. His blood stopped in his veins when he saw Barnaby come to the doorway, breathing heavily and looking like he ran straight to the hospital from where he came.

“Kotetsu? What happened?” The blond grabbed the doorframe tight to calm himself.

"Bunny?" Kotetsu blinked in surprise, "Why are you here? I didn't think Muramasa would call you…"

“Antonio called me. He said you were in the hospital and that he was called to come see you. So I came as quick as I could.” Barnaby moved past Muramasa, completely ignoring him, and went to the bed next to Antonio. “Good god, what happened to you?”

"Oh—we were watching old clips of Mr. Ledged and I got too excited, I guess. I must have hit my head pretty hard…I just woke up here and threw up. It wasn't pretty. Now they are holding me for observation." She fibbed, trying to laugh it off.

“Then why are there bruises on your shoulders? They don’t look like you got them when you fell, Kotetsu.” Barnaby looked up at Antonio, who gestured back to Muramasa. The blond’s green eyes flicked back to Muramasa, who was breathing a bit quicker.

Kotetsu pulled the hospital gown up back onto her shoulder that had been exposed, "My brother tried to catch me."

“He tried to catch you? It looks like he tried to rip your arms off!” Barnaby gently reached out a hand to touch one of the bruises.

She flinched in pain. "Now why would he want to hurt me like that? He's my brother."

“I have my suspicions…” His hand ran up to her hair and stroked it lightly. Then he turned to look at Muramasa again. “I want to talk to you, if you wouldn’t mind.”

Kotetsu grabbed Barnaby's hand, "Don't."

Without any response, Muramasa, walked out of the room rubbing his face, intending to wait for Anju and Kaede to arrive. The blond sighed, relieved that he was gone and squeezed Kotetsu’s hand lightly. “Kotetsu, are you really okay with him being around you?”

"Bunny—he's my brother."

“I know, but look at what he did to you! Why did he even grab you?”

She looked down.

Antonio frowned and leaned back against the wall, watching the two, "So, when were you planning on telling your best friend that you were dating your partner? How long has this been going on between you two?"

“I don’t remember exactly when we started dating… It just sort of happened.” Barnaby stroked Kotetsu’s hair more.

"Before or after Kotetsu grew boobs?"

“Before. Long before.” Barnaby replied.

Antonio nodded, crossing his arms, "Your jealous reactions make sense, then. Damn, Kotetsu, you couldn't even tell me? I'm your closest friend!"

"…I was shy. Bunny and I didn't want anyone to know…"

“We figured it’d be better for our public image. At least for the time being anyways.”

"Idiots…if you could trust us heroes with your identity, Kotetsu, you could trust us with the fact you are dating this guy."

Kotetsu sank a little, "I figured it'd just be easier if they didn't know…"

“We’d be able to work properly like always if no one knew. We want to wait until it’s the proper time… but it seems like everyone is finding out about us on their own. You know, Karina, Nathan, and Pao-Lin all know. The only ones who don’t know are Keith and Ivan, though I’m sure they know by now.”

"No they don't. Nathan and Karina only suspect. I never confirmed it. Pao-Lin never said anything either way." Kotetsu corrected.

“Okay, they suspect strongly. But still, they have some idea.” Barnaby sighed and leaned forward to kiss Kotetsu’s forehead.

"And the brother found out and didn't take the news too well?"

“Nope. He and I have never gotten along with each other.”

"That makes the rest make sense." Antonio nodded before looking at Kotetsu, "Now my only question is why the hell I'm still your in-city emergency contact when you are dating Barnaby! Shouldn't he be listed instead?"

"To be honest…I forgot I even had an in-city emergency contact…"

“It’s probably better you’re his in-city emergency contact, Antonio. I’m busy a lot of times, so if Kotetsu ever gets hurt again, you’re a better bet to be with him than me.”

Kotetsu turned, grinning stupidly at Barnaby.

The blond smiled back. “What?”

"You called me a 'him'."

“Did I? I guess it just slipped out… Either way, you’re still Kotetsu.” He leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on Kotetsu’s lips.

"I'm just happy to know you still think of me as the man I had been before these." Kotetsu said, clutching her breasts.

“I love you with or without, doesn’t matter. I do catch myself sometimes though.” He moved the hospital gown back off of Kotetsu’s shoulder gently and looked at the bruise. His finger ran along the outside of it. “How bad does that hurt?”

She flinched, "It's really tender, please don't touch it."

Antonio frowned, "…You can see the shape of his hand…"

“I know.” He removed his hand and looked at Kotetsu. I’m sorry, Tiger. I wish I could have been there to stop it. I know he’s your brother and you love him, but when he does stuff like this, it makes it harder for me to try to like him.”

"This is literally the first time he's done this!" she protested, "Besides, bruises are no big deal—watch." She activated her power, her body glowing blue and the bruises slowly healing before their eyes. However, activating her hundred power also caused her to grow dizzy and she gasped, swaying before falling back against the pillows, closing her eyes to try to stop the world from spinning around her.

“Kotetsu!” Barnaby grabbed her waist to prevent a hard fall. “You can’t activate your power like that, good god.”

"Dizzy…Bunny…" Kotetsu gasped, grabbing his sleeve.

“Hey, don’t pass out on me. Antonio, call the nurse.”

The larger hero hit the call button as fast as possible while letting Barnaby keep Kotetsu conscious.

"I—I'm gonna…bucket!" Kotetsu said suddenly, choking as the contents of her stomach threatened to come up again.

Barnaby grabbed the pan that was on the bed and held it near Kotetsu’s face. “Take it easy. Let it come up if it needs to.”

The nurses were in the room quickly, examining heart rate and blood pressure, along with various other things.

It was the longest minute of Kotetsu's life, the dizziness only mounting until her time limit on her power ran out, leaving her green faced as she heaved a few times into the bedpan.

"And now you know not to do that when suffering a head injury." Antonio scolded as he brought over a paper cup of water that a nurse handed him to give her.

Barnaby pushed back some of Kotetsu’s hair with a sigh. “You need to be more careful next time. You could pass out if you do that again.” He took the cup from Antonio and gently handed it to Kotetsu.

"How was I supposed to know it'd make me dizzy?" she groaned, taking small sips of the water with her boyfriend's help.

“You weren’t. But seriously, don’t activate your power for a while. At least until you’re better.”

"…Healed the bruises…." She muttered, laying back against the pillows.

“Not fully, I suspect.” He gently pressed a finger into the place where one of the bruises was.

As he suspected, she hissed in pain, swatting his hand away from her shoulder.

“Told you.” He chuckled and gently kissed the spot, right on the scar she had from Lunatic’s fire.

"Well, it looks like it's gone…"

“Bruises may look healed, but they go deeper than the skin.”

"Sometimes…" She sighed and opened her eyes to look up at her lover and best friend, "Sorry I probably ruined both of your evenings…"

“Nonsense, Kotetsu. This was more important than what we were doing.” Antonio smiled. “At least it’s good to know you’re safe.”

“Absolutely.” Barnaby put his forehead against Kotetsu’s. “I was scared. I didn’t know what happened to you.”

* * *

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

In the hall Anju and Kaede had finally arrived and hurried to Muramasa, the old woman breathing hard as she came to a stop. "How is she?!" She asked, looking up at her eldest child, worry in her old eyes.

“She’s doing better… but she’s probably still a little loopy. She hit her head pretty hard.” Muramasa led Anju and Kaede to the room, letting them enter first before he went in himself.

Barnaby saw them enter and got up quickly from the bed. “Good evening, Mrs. Kaburagi. Hello Kaede~”

"Mr. Brooks." Anju nodded as she approached her daughter, "How are you feeling, Kotetsu? Any dizziness?" she touched Kotetsu's cheek.

"Yeah, lots, but that was my fault…" Kotetsu groaned.

Kaede stayed back, her eyes wide. "Dad's…really a girl…"

“Believe it or not.” Barnaby smiled at the girl and went to put an arm around her. “But your dad is still as stubborn as ever.”

"I thought it may have been a hoax for ratings or something…" she admitted.

“Nope. Your father has completely switch genders on us.”

"It's not…contagious, is it? I don't want to become a boy…"

“It’s not contagious, that much we do know.” Barnaby looked back at Muramasa, then at Kotetsu again.

"Good." The girl finally hurried to her father's side.

Barnaby, Antonio, and Muramasa, stayed out of the way of the women. The two heroes smiled and laughed at the interactions, while the brother picked random objects around the room to focus on to control his emotions.

"All jokes aside, Kotetsu, you need to start cleaning up your place better. What if Muramasa hadn't been there when you hit your head? What was it on, beer bottles?" Anju questioned.

Kotetsu blinked, "But my place is clean…Bunny insists."

“Well, it has been better recently. But he didn’t slip on bottles. I was at his place just last night and the place was near spotless.” Barnaby’s posture changed a bit, his expression hardening.

"Then how do you explain Kotetsu got hospitalized after tumbling off his couch?"

“Ask her brother. I wasn’t there to see it.” Barnaby looked at Muramasa with a glare, to which Muramasa returned.

"I was just being careless." Kotetsu insisted.

“We were fighting.” Muramasa spoke the truth to his mother, and he was going to attempt to tell the whole truth.

The woman looked at her two children, "You two were fighting…like children?"

“Yes, and over something both of us should have avoided. I’m the reason Kotetsu fell off the back of the couch.”

Anju crossed her arms, "You are both old enough to know better."

Muramasa looked at the ground and sighed. “I grabbed her by the shoulders… rather hard. And I left bruises on her.”

"Where? Kotetsu?"

"They're…gone." Kotetsu muttered, sinking.

“On the tops of her shoulders… They should still be sore.” Muramasa straightened a little, eyeing Barnaby out of the corner of his eye.

"Kotetsu healed them for the most part by activating his power…he also caused himself a wave of dizziness and nausea with that stunt." Antonio stated awkwardly, "But she is still sore where the bruises had been."

"They were pretty bad too." Barnaby moved closer to Kotetsu and pulls down the collar of the gown a little. He pointed out the faint outline of the bruise. "It was more prominent earlier, but it was in the shape of Muramasa's hand."

Anju swatted at her oldest son to get his full attention, "Why are you getting so violent?!"

"Oh come on, Mom, you know I don't like her being around Barnaby!"

"That's no reason to hurt her though!" Barnaby made a threatening step towards Muramasa. "You could have left her alone!"

"Why don't you like Barnaby..?" Kaede spoke up, looking at her uncle.

"Leave it to her to make things difficult," Muramasa muttered. "I need to leave, so excuse me-" Before he had time to take a step out, Barnaby was on him like an angry hawk, grabbing his collar with both hands.

"Now you go blaming _Kaede_?! What is wrong with you, man?! You don't go blaming a little girl for stuff that you caused!"

"Bunny!" Kotetsu gasped, "Please! We don't need this getting any messier! There's a reason I didn't want to tell you the part he played in my accident!"

"He just insulted your daughter, Kotetsu!"

"Yes, but I'll deal with it. You two can't get along on a good day, I don't want you killing each other."

Barnaby growled some as he clutched Muramasa’s shirt tighter. “Sorry, but when he insults my future daughter-in-law, it’s awfully hard to leave him unharmed.”

Muramasa’s eyes widened and he tried to pull out of Barnaby’s grip. “Let go of me, you blond freak!”

"Don't make me get out of this bed!" Kotetsu all but shouted. She knew she wasn't supposed to get up until the doctors said she'd be able to handle it—and she knew that the two men had a good idea what it'd cause if she tried to stand up with such a recent head injury.

"Kotetsu—" Anju tried to settle her daughter when Kotetsu sat up straighter, swaying slightly.

"Bunny, Muramasa's my brother; you have to accept that, because it's not changing! I love him, and I'm not going to cut him out of my life just because you can't get along with him! And you," She turned on her brother, "Kaede had nothing to do with Bunny and I! Who cares if he's her favorite hero? Bunny's a damn good one to look up to—plus he saved her when I slipped on the ice and couldn't. She has her reasons for liking him, and they are not my reasons for loving him! You were not there to witness what happened between Bunny and I away from Hero TV's cameras, and you hardly know him at all because you refuse to even give him a chance when I bring him home with me for a visit! Bunny only hates you because you never give him a chance. You say he's too young for me but—you are the one that needs to grow up!"

She groaned and let her mother push her back down against the pillows, touching her head as the world spun.

Barnaby and Muramasa stared hard at each other for a good minute before the blond released his grip on the older man. He took a deep breath and went back over to Kotetsu, getting on the side furthest from Muramasa. He grabbed Kotetsu’s hand gently and kissed it. “Sorry… I shouldn’t get mad at him…”

“You had no reason to get so upset in the first place,” Muramasa commented snidely.

"Muramasa! Stop it. That comment was entirely not needed, and is only made to provoke your sister or Mr. Brooks." Anju scolded. Then she sighed and walked over to her son, pulling him aside in the hallway so that the others couldn't hear.

Antonio shifted awkwardly, almost afraid to move and get out of the awkward Kaburagi family issues.

Anju closed the door to the room before speaking to Muramasa, "You are the only one in this family that has an issue with Kotetsu's choice in a romantic partner. I have looked past it until now because you are entitled to your opinions, however, tonight you let it go too far and it has not only caused childish fights between yourself, your brother, and even Mr. Brooks, but also caused Kotetsu to be lying in a hospital bed. I'm disappointed in them for their part in all this, but not even I can deny that the root of the problem lies in your heart. Find a better way to deal with your dislike of Kotetsu's boyfriend."

“He provokes me every time I see him. You remember that blonde in college I fell for? He’s just like her, and his attitude is the poorest I’ve seen. You saw that in there! He attacked me, for god’s sake!”

"Muramasa." Anju said simply, warning in her tone as if to remind him that he had attacked his own younger sibling just hours earlier and Barnaby hadn't been present.

“Mom, he gets on my nerves. I can’t stand him when he’s around. He’s so possessive of Kotetsu.”

"And so are you. You always have been, especially after your father left." It was incredibly rare for Anju—or anyone in the Kaburagi family to bring up Kotetsu and Muramasa's father. It was a sore subject that none of them ever wanted to look back on.

Muramasa took in a breath and held it in for a bit. He let it out slowly and looked at the ground. “I can’t help it… I want Kotetsu safe. That’s all I want.”

"I know, and you have been a great big brother to Kotetsu. But he—she's an adult, now. You have to give her a little space to grow. She's like a flower. You have protected her from the storms, but you have to let her get a little rain, or you'll lose her. Maybe she'll get hurt, but she knows you'll always be here for her."

“I can’t just let her go. That’s what Dad did. It’s hurt me ever since…”

"You aren't letting her go, you are letting her grow. She loves that young man in there, and maybe he's not the ideal person you imagined for Kotetsu, but he is who she chose. She's not leaving the family, Muramasa, she's not abandoning you."

“But Barnaby will be soon, and I’m not sure I want that man in my life every single day.”

"What's more important to you; having Kotetsu in your life, or having Mr. Brooks not in your life?"

The man rubbed his face and groaned. “I get it. I’ll let go… But I don’t want anything to do with Barnaby at the beginning, okay?”

"Ignore that he's here." Anju suggested, "I'm sure they both will understand. But for now you need to apologize to Kotetsu and Kaede at the very least."

He nodded and opened the door to the room again. Everyone but Barnaby looked up at the two entering the room once more. It was silent as Muramasa moved towards Kaede and hugged her. “I’m sorry, Kaede. I shouldn’t have said anything bad towards you or your father. It was wrong of me. I’ll try harder to contain my feelings next time.”

"You're grumpy." The girl huffed, "Maybe you should go back to Dad's place and go to bed. You'll feel better in the morning."

“You’re probably right. Besides, Kotetsu is staying the night here anyways.” He smiled at Kaede, and then Kotetsu.

Kaede nodded and hugged her Uncle before sitting back on the edge of Kotetsu's bed, "Grandma and I will probably be there later, so don't hog the bed!"

“I’ll let you two have the bed. I’ll sleep on the couch.” Muramasa moved over to Kotetsu and sighed, looking at the ground. “Kotetsu… sorry. I hope you can forgive me for what I did.”

Kotetsu nodded and pulled her brother into a hug, "I don't like fighting with you, you know that. So you know I've already forgiven you."

“Sorry again.” He pulled away after a bit and turned to leave, leaving the rest of the Kaburagi family, Barnaby, and Antonio.

Barnaby looked up at Anju sheepishly. “I’m guessing what you said to him goes the same for me…”

"Part of it, yes." The woman nodded, "You are a very nice young man, but this family has seen its fair share of heartache. It would help immensely if you would try your best to ignore Muramasa's distaste for you until he is ready to let you in closer. For now I have asked him to ignore you to see if that helps."

The blond nodded lightly. “I’ll do my best. I’m sorry to cause your family trouble. I had no intention to have it go this far.”

"Good." She sighed and sat down, "Oh, I'm getting too old for this…"

Everyone gave a lighthearted chuckle that was well needed. Antonio breathed a sigh of relief, glad the drama was over. “Well, Kotetsu, it looks like you’re in good hands here. If you don’t mind, I’m going back home now.”

"Thanks for coming out…I'm sorry you got trapped in our family drama." She nodded, "Next time we go out for drinks, first round's on me."

“I don’t think you’ll be drinking for a while.” He smirked and rolled his eyes. “Night everyone.”

“Night, Antonio,” Barnaby called after him. He yawned and shook his head lightly. “I’ll sleep here tonight if that’s okay, Kotetsu.”

"You'll have to clear that with the nurses, I think." Kotetsu shrugged, taking his hand.

“I know,” the blond said with a smile. “I’m sure they won’t mind since I’m your partner, but I will ask.”

Kotetsu smiled and kissed his fingers, causing Kaede to roll her eyes, "Get a room…"

“Um... not like we really can.” Barnaby laughed and kissed Kotetsu’s hand back.

"I still don't want to see my dad all lovey-dovey with you." She flopped back over her father's legs and looked up at Barnaby, "…I'm hungry…"

Kotetsu frowned, "Now that you mention it…I had ordered Muramasa and I a pizza and we weren't even there for the delivery…"

“Sounds like he’s having cold pizza then. I can go grab a couple of burgers or something, Kaede. I don’t think your father is ready to eat much yet, or at least I won’t let him yet.” Barnaby stood up and stretched. “You want to come with me?”

"Yeah!" Kaede hopped up off the bed and hurried around to Barnaby.

Kotetsu pouted, "Not even something light? I haven't eaten since lunch and that was early today…"

“I don’t want you getting sick again. You know I hate seeing you like this.” He leaned down over the bead and kissed Kotetsu lightly. “Just relax and see what the doctors say. If they give you the go for solid food, go easy on it, alright?”

"You'll starve me, Bunny…"

“No I don’t. I only love you.” He smiled and put an arm around Kaede. “Let’s go find something to eat. We’ll be back soon, Kotetsu.”

"At least get me a vegetable soup!"

“I’ll see what we can do.” Off the two went to search for food. Not many people were out during the night, but Barnaby took that into consideration and decided to show Kaede around the city on their way to a fast food restaurant.

"So," Kaede said as they waited for their order, "Did you mean what you said to my uncle?"

“What part, Kaede? A lot of things were said…”

"About maybe being my step-dad some day."

“Ah, that part.” Barnaby smiled as he looked at Kaede.  “Yeah, I meant it. Are you okay with that?”

She nodded, "You make my dad happy, plus you're really cool! I don't know why my uncle doesn't like you, but he'll see it eventually, too."

He smiled wider and reach a hand over to stroke her hair gently. “It’ll be fun having a daughter as cool as you.”

"If Dad stays a girl, will you have any kids?"

“I don’t know. I’d like one maybe… Another girl perhaps. Have a family of women in my home sounds really good. But, the only odd part that would come up with that is the fact that I’m gay.” He chewed his bottom lip a little. “I really don’t know, Kaede.”

"…Will you leave Dad if he doesn't change back, then?" she questioned.

"Oh hell no. I'm not leaving Kotetsu ever. I love your dad way too much, and if she stays a girl for the rest of her life, I'll still love her. She'll be the only girl I ever love."

"Good." She took a sip of the soft drink she had already filled when they made their order. "I'd have to hate you if you said you'd break up with him just because he changed."

"I'm never going to break up with him...her. Whatever. The point is I'm never leaving your dad, you can be sure of that." Barnaby filled up his cup with water and took a small drink.

"By the way, you should file a complaint! One of the camera guys likes to sneak 'panty shots' of my dad when she's on."

"Are you serious? That's a load of crap." The blond sighed and rubbed his neck. "I need to have a good talk with Agnes and her crew."

"Please! My dad's girly butt is the last thing I want to see when I turn on the TV..." She shivered, "Boys at my school have started talking about wanting to date Wild Tigress and that's just—wrong!"

"Oh eww... Teenage boys are nasty." Barnaby shuddered at the thought of one of them getting their needy hands on Kotetsu. "I'll talk to Agnes tomorrow about it. It needs to stop."

"Mmhm!" She nodded in agreement. "Ah! Our food!" She hurried to the counter to grab the bag that was handed to her, peeking inside to make sure they had everything.

"Is it all there?" He chuckled and headed back outside to his car, Kaede following close behind.

"Yup." She climbed into Barnaby's car and buckled up.

"Alright, let's get back to you father so he isn't complaining to your grandma any more." Barnaby took a quicker route back to the hospital, though still long enough for Kaede to enjoy Sternbild at night some more.

"Where do you live?" The girl asked, watching the buildings pass by.

"North Gold stage. Why?"

"I've never been to your place before. I'm curious."

"It's not very exciting. I have a pretty bare apartment."

"Still curious."

"I'll take you to my place sometime."

Barnaby and Kaede arrived at the hospital soon and headed back to the room Kotetsu was kept in. The food was divided among the three capable of eating solid foods, and Barnaby gave Kotetsu the small bowl of soup he was able to buy.

* * *

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Agnes sat in her office, scowling as she listened to a man on the phone. "No—no, you listen. I need those cameras in the air! Do you not understand how fast pace this show is? If we lose those cameras, we lose half our footage. As it is we need more! I expect you to fix this, and fix it now!"

Hanging up, she leaned back in her chair and sighed, pinching between her eyes.

The door to her office slammed open, making her jump. A very unhappy Barnaby standing in the door way. It was rare for him to burst in like that, but he was upset, and whatever made him upset had to be fixed right away.

"What's this I hear about one of your cameramen taking panty shots of Kotetsu?!"

She slowly looked up at Barnaby, a delicate, thin eyebrow rising. "Such shots are bound to happen to any hero wearing a skirt while working. Don't complain; it helps the ratings when it happens."

"I don't care if it helps ratings. It's not helping Tiger's image! Stop intentionally taking those shots immediately or I'll get your cameramen fired."

" _She's_ not in here complaining. Besides, it's not hurting her. It's just fan service. It's done with all the heroes, especially Blue Rose and yourself. My job is to give the fans what they want."

"I don't have my ass shown all over the network, and Tiger didn't either until her gender changed. She should be treated no different during the show, so lay off please! Besides, do you even know how disapproving Rose's father is? He hates the kind of publicity his teenage daughter gets!"

"You all signed contracts, and Blue Rose is a legal adult, her father no longer has a say, not that he said anything before she turned eighteen." Agnes shrugged, spinning in her seat and shuffling through a stack of tabloids before pulling one out and tossing it on her desk for Barnaby to see and be reminded of the swimsuit modeling he had done.

"Okay, but this is different! Tiger is older, though with a good body, but people would rather see Blue Rose shown in such a suggestive way. Tiger isn't single anymore, so she doesn't need to be promoted like she's the last woman on Earth." He tossed the tabloid down on the ground. "As Tiger's partner, I cannot allow you to let her be shown like this!"

"Our ratings suggest otherwise. Viewers are enjoying her part on the show much more than when she was a man. Sales on Wild Tigress merchandise and tabloid interviews have shot up ninety percent since Wild Tiger. Finally, what she brings into this show and our partnered companies rivals your own. She's finally a _proper_ partner for you and investment for us. We are going to milk it for all we can until she changes back—hopefully she doesn't. Her antics are the same, but it comes off as a positive trait when she's a woman. It's 'cute'."

She got up and walked around to Barnaby, hands on her hips, "But what we do is none of your concern, even as her partner. You are benefitting from her popularity, so stop complaining. Now, what's all this about Tigress not being single?"

Barnaby's eyes widened and he groaned. "Damn it, I let that slip. Yes, she's in a relationship with… someone."

The woman narrowed her eyes, "Who? The possibilities of this can go either way for her reputation, and if this gets out, I need to be prepared for it."

He looked at her with the most serious expression. "You can't tell anyone until I say, alright? Give your word."

She leaned back, tapping a long, manicured fingernail against the sleek surface of her desk as she eyed him, weighing the options. If the partner was a nobody, she had to be ready for damage control—perhaps making him—or her into a celebrity in their own right so that it wouldn't' harm ratings when and if word got out, but if it was someone…important…how could she sit back and not say anything if it would cause such an uproar that ratings would spike? Someone like one of the other heroes, perhaps…and, most deliciously….Barnaby himself.

Marketing them as today's hottest couple would be a dream! And with Barnaby being so upset over something as silly as a _flattering_ camera angle on Tigress, upset enough to come barging in…

_Oh, ho~_

She didn't need confirmation with the price of silence. She only needed to catch them together on camera.

She closed her eyes with a sigh to hide the hungry glitter in her eye as she turned to walk back around to her seat, pausing only to swoop down and pick up the dropped magazine on her way. "Never mind. I'll prepare for the worst. Find a way to counter anything that would cause a drop in her popularity should she be indiscreet with this relationship."

She gave a sad sounding huff, "If only we were in Japan, then we'd be protected from this because of their laws against Famous idols from getting into relationships for exactly this same threat of drops in ratings and popularity… People like to imagine themselves with idols, you know… Harder to do when they are with someone else…"

"Uh, well it would be different with two celebrities, right? American celebrities do it all the time." Barnaby shifted his weight awkwardly as he spoke.

"Depends on the celebrity." She shrugged, "I'll still prepare for the worst, but on the off chance it's someone good, I refuse to vow silence."

"Man, Tiger is going to kill me…" The blond shook his head. "Please just keep the panty shots to a minimum of accidental only."

"I'll…see what I can do without hurting ratings." Agnes nodded.

"Thank you." Barnaby turned to leave the woman's office, nervous about Agnes finding out about his and Tiger's relationship. He remained in that state all the way back to his own office. He was somewhat glad that Kotetsu was still in the hospital so he would have time to calm down from his meeting with Agnes.

 

* * *

 

Florence sighed as the phone rang yet again. It seemed to be a busier than normal day and she had yet to get a chance to take her late lunch break with all the calls she had to make and receive for Mr. Lloyds.

She plucked the phone from its cradle, considering making Barnaby or Kotetsu take calls after this one so that she could take lunch. "Apollon, Alexander Lloyds' office." She listened, nodding her head and grunting noises of acknowledgment when appropriate before speaking again. "Understood, I'll send her down now."

She hung up and turned to look at the pair of desks Barnaby and Kotetsu worked at, "Miss Kaburagi, you are needed down in the studios for a photoshoot and interview."

Kotetsu looked up. It had been a week since her accident that had left her in a hospital bed for a day, and she was still trying to catch up on work between all the other 'celebrity nonsense' she kept having to do.

"Another one?" she frowned, "What's this one for?"

"It's a special on the _Women of Hero TV_ featuring yourself and Blue Rose. It'll probably be the stereotypical interview asking about beauty products and routines. May have a section concerning your change into a woman and how your experience in life has changed since you were a man." She shrugged.

Kotetsu heaved a heavy sigh and saved the document she was working on before closing out of it and standing up.

Barnaby paid little attention to why Kotetsu was needed, though it did seem a bit suspicious that it involved only her and Blue Rose. He didn't much mind it as long as Kotetsu stayed safe. He looked up at the brunette and raised an eyebrow. "Hope they don't make you do anything too wild."

She smirked, "I'm Wild Tiger…'wild' is in my name, Bunny."

"Yeah, I know. Just don't get to wild, Wild Tiger." He chuckled and looked back down at his computer.

Kotetsu slipped her arms around him and kissed the top of his head, "You could always come down to watch once you finish up your reports." She muttered.

"I might do that…" He brought her face closer and kissed her lightly. "Now go before I get you in trouble for being late."

"See you later, Bunny!" She waved, hurrying out the door.

Florence sighed, "I'm taking my lunch break, if the phone rings before I get back please answer it for me, Mr. Brooks." She said, choosing to make her escape before Barnaby was also gone.

"Sure thing." The blond resorted to looking up random articles after he was finished with his work. He waited for Florence to get back before he left to go take a peek at the photoshoot.

 

* * *

 

Kotetsu reached the studio shortly before Karina and sat through hair and makeup before they were both given outfits to change into for the shoot. While the photographer and his crew set up for the shoot, the two women heroes were sat down for the interview that would be printed along with some of the selected photographs of the two together. The questions, predictably, started out as questions about fashion and diets before turning to a few questions about Kotetsu's transformation into a woman. The topic then turned towards romance.

"What kind of men are you interested in?"

Karina glanced at Kotetsu, her cheeks pink before she answered, "I like a strong, passionate man who does what he believes in no matter what others think of him for it."

The reporter nodded, jotting down her answer before looking at Kotetsu, "Miss Tigress?"

"I don't really like to mix my private life with my public life…" Kotetsu muttered.

"Not all of these questions will be printed, please, share with us a taste of what's hidden."

"Well," She shifted nervously, "I grew up a guy, so…I was actually married some years ago. She was beautiful, supportive and gentle, yet fierce and knew when to put me in my place when I got too carried away. She was perfect, my wife, but she became ill, and the doctors couldn't save her… and I was left a single father…"

"So you prefer women still? Even as a woman yourself?"

Kotetsu snapped her masked gaze upwards, "My body was changed, not my sexual preferences. I'm the same person I had been before. I still very much love my wife, and she was my ideal woman. The 'type' of person I tend to fall for is much like she had been. Though I do not fall in love often. Only twice in my life have I found a match to my heart."

Even Barnaby had very distinct similarities with Tomoe, though they were two completely different people. Kotetsu felt safe with listing only the shared attributes that Tomoe and Barnaby had.

"I see. And do either of you have your eye on someone now, and do they know about it?"

"I—well, you see…" Karina stuttered, blushing deeply, fiddling with her painted blue nails.

"Oh, so there is someone, Blue Rose? Does he know?"

"He's oblivious as a newborn baby." She huffed, crossing her arms. "The idiot… Besides, I think he's with someone else…"

"Wow, I'm pretty sure every man in Sternbild would kill for the chance to have your eye…what is this guy thinking?!" The interviewer laughed, then turned to Kotetsu.

"Can we get back to questions about lipstick?" Tiger muttered right before the photographer interrupted.

"Okay, we are set up for the shoot; you can continue the interview afterwards. Ladies?" he held out his hands to help them both up and to escort them over onto the set.

"One last question before that." The reporter said, standing up, "How is the relationship between the two of you as heroes?

Both women paused and glanced back at him.

"Well certainly we are rivals, but…" Karina started.

"We are also friends." Kotetsu added.

"Good, then you won't mind the poses I was told to get for this project." The photographer stated, leading them over to a classic canapé with a dark stained walnut frame and green velvet upholstery.

The women were set down on it and instructed to take each other's hands, leaning in close enough for their cheeks to brush against each other as they looked up at the camera.

"W-Wait just a moment!" Kotetsu stood up, "That's a very suggestive pose!"

"…And, your point, Miss Tigress?"

"My point? It's that she's a child!" Tiger pointed at Rose.

"What? No I'm not! I just turned twenty a few months ago!" Blue Rose said, standing up, herself.

"You are both of legal age, Miss Tiger, that is why you two are here and Miss Dragon Kid is not as she is only seventeen. Do not worry. Now please, this is one of the more innocent poses you two will be doing. It's only a bit of fan service for your fans. As popular as Miss Rose is alone, and how popular you and Mr. Brooks are together, there is a demand lately for some, shall we say, suggestive girl-on-girl. And I assure you both that we are keeping things tasteful. Nothing crude will be asked of your poses. No inappropriate touching."

Kotetsu took a deep breath, glancing at Karina who happened to be dressed in a matching dress to hers, only blue rather than green, and with a few different accessories. It did make it look like they were dressed to mirror each other…

Maybe it wouldn't be too bad, and if she did grow too uncomfortable, she could refuse until they skipped over the unwanted pose… And cheeks touching wasn't too unlike some pictures she had at home of her wife and daughter together…

"Alright." She sighed, sitting back down and stiffly getting into the pose with Rose; the first of many of the two together.

Other poses included legs crossed over each other, tight hugs, showing who might have been more dominant, laying on their sides, kisses on the cheek, and several other places being kissed. Karina didn't seem to mind too much with each new pose, but it was clear Kotetsu was nervous about some, especially the kiss poses. Karina did her best to make Kotetsu calm down from her near hysterical behavior. When Barnaby finally arrived, she was relieved, glad she didn't have the responsibility of calming Kotetsu anymore.

Barnaby, however, was not too pleased with the photoshoot. The poses that the two women were put in were sexy, Barnaby had to admit, but they were portraying Kotetsu in such a way that was not the truth. It didn't settle well with Barnaby, but he took his seat to the side of the photoshoot and watched.

As soon as she was able, Kotetsu broke away from the set, hurrying over to the table of snacks that had been set out and getting a cup of ice water.

Barnaby went over to her when he saw she had gotten a break. His hand rested gently on her shoulder. "Hey. This was not the kind of photoshoot I was expecting to be put on…"

"Me either." She sighed, "The interview also started asking us about men and romance…"

"People already know your sexual preference. Can't the media just leave you alone about it already?" He sighed and made sure no one was looking before kissing her cheek. "I'm going to have to talk to Agnes again. I'm not liking all these pictures of you and Rose. It's… weird almost."

"She's doing it for ratings; I doubt you can convince her not to publish it. Besides, if you keep complaining she may start to suspect something."

"I know. I almost let it slip to her the other day that we were together." He sighed and took one of the snacks for himself. "At least I got her to stop the intentional panty shots the cameramen were getting of you."

"Wait—what? Kotetsu gasped, her hand shooting down to make sure the back of her skirt was in it's proper place, "Panty shots?!"

"Kaede informed me about it, and I went straight to Agnes. It's fixed now, so you don't have to worry about it. But she told me that some of her classmates were talking about all the things they'd do to you. It sickened me." He shuddered as he shoved a cheese cube in his mouth.

Kotetsu stiffened a horrified look on her face.

Barnaby nodded. "Yeah. I was pretty disgusted. Teenage boys are horrible. If we ever adopt a kid, it'll be a girl."

She moved and hid her face in her hands, "Oh god, kids my daughter's age have been looking up my skirt!"

"If it makes you feel any better, they haven't seen as much as me." The poor humor made Barnaby chuckle to himself, despite the situation.

Kotetsu's face heated more, the red of a blush reaching her ears.

"Aww, come on. The issue is fixed now, so those boys can't see you like that anymore." He rubbed her shoulders lightly.

"They already saw—my _baby girl_ already saw…"

"They won't see anymore. Your daughter did a good thing and told me about it, though I'm sure she didn't like seeing you like that… Either way, no one will see you like that again on TV. I made sure Agnes fixed it for good."

"Still horrified that it happened…and then there's the reruns and the DVDs…."

"Kotetsu. I told you I had everything taken care of. Don't worry about it, alright? Now finish up this photoshoot and let's get out of here." He kissed her forehead quickly while no one was looking and hugged her.

"You're flirting with getting discovered." Kotetsu muttered, though as she pulled away she did allow her fingers to caress Barnaby's butt.

"Same for you, Tiger." Barnaby smirked, watching Kotetsu go back to the photoshoot area. He shook his head slightly, knowing he'd have to do something later on to make her feel better about the panty incident.

He decided to stay for a little longer before going off to the side to call Agnes. Yet again, he was complaining to her, but he hoped to not sound too offended. Any man would know just how attractive Kotetsu was as a girl, and she was definitely on the higher end of the spectrum with Blue Rose. It just bothered him that Agnes suddenly had an interest in displaying the brunette in such an erotic manner. Sure, it disturbed Barnaby, but he had to act like he at least liked seeing Kotetsu dressed the way she was. At least it wouldn't be a lie.

Barnaby dialed Agnes's number while glancing back at the photoshoot. His cheeks flushed a little as the pose the two women were performing showed off their thighs. He quickly looked away while the phone rang to avoid a situation that would be most awkward.

"What is it now?" Agnes' voice answered with a huff. Clearly she was in a mood.

"Sorry, is now a bad time?" Barnaby kept his voice calm despite being turned on by the photoshoot.

"Only if you are calling to report yet another technical problem, Barnaby." She sighed.

"Oh, no… I'm just wondering if you were the one to organize this photoshoot with Tiger and Rose."

"By the request of our sponsors, yes."

"Okay, I was just curious if you were the only one behind it or not… I don't particularly like the whole girl-on-girl thing, but other than that it's… not that bad." Barnaby rubbed his neck and glanced back at Kotetsu and Karina, blushing slightly.

"Enjoying the show, Mr. Brooks?" Agnes sounded pleased.

"I meant modest-wise. It's not too revealing for either women." He pouted slightly with his reply.

"Did you expect them to be naked? We are not that kind of company."

"No, I didn't expect them to be naked, good god! I was just saying they're not in, like, swim suits or something like that. That I wouldn't approve of."

"Swimsuit season is over. Fall fashion is what people are looking for." She sighed, "So are you complaining or not? It's very hard to tell with you."

"No, I'm not complaining. I'm commenting on the good job of keeping those two modest." Barnaby put his empty hand on his hip and sighed, walking away from the photoshoot. "You made them look good."

"I see." The woman sounded confused, "Well, if that is all, I have work to do."

"Ah... In the future, notify me when you decide to do a photoshoot with Tiger." He bit his bottom lip. "That'll be all from me."

"You aren't her agent. I don't have her notified of everything you are scheduled to do, and I needn't notify you of her schedule."

"Whatever, I'm done talking so I'll talk to you whenever we're called next." He hung up and groaned, rubbing his face. He totally messed up the call. He was awkward the whole time, and Agnes probably suspected something going on between him and Kotetsu.

"Mister Brooks?" the photographer's assistant approached him, "We are nearly done and as you are Tigress' partner, we wonder if you would like to jump in for one or two poses with the girls?"

Barnaby turned to the assistant, then looked at the photoshoot. "Uh... yeah, sure. Anything specific I have to be dressed in? Or not dressed in I guess is an option too."

"Come with me." She lead him back to the changing rooms and handed him a smart suit with a blue shirt and a tie that had green and blue in the pattern, though he was also given a red rose in his breast pocket to cover his signature red color he so often wore and his fans had come to recognize and expect. The hair and makeup team quickly made sure his hair was perfect and applied enough makeup so that he wouldn't get washed out under the bright studio lights.

The blond didn't mind the suit too much, and really he loved the splash of red color with the rose. He came out to the two girls with a small smile, directed more towards Kotetsu, and stood behind them waiting to be instructed. Karina scowled a little at how Kotetsu looked back at Barnaby.

"You look nice in blue and green." Kotetsu said softly before they were instructed to have Barnaby sit down with the girls on either side, leaning in against his shoulders, hands resting upon his lapel.

Kotetsu got into the pose without a fuss; however, it was Blue Rose's turn to put up protest. "Tigress's fans may be used to seeing her with him, but my fans are not! They may get the wrong idea!"

"What, don't want to touch me, Rose?" Barnaby gave her his near trademarked smirk.

She glared at him, "I'd rather not."

"I won't bite, I promise."

"It's just a few pictures, Rose." Kotetsu said, repeating what Karina had told her a few times before Barnaby showed up.

The ice queen gave another cold glare before huffing as she sat down next to Barnaby and leaned against her very competition. Her rival not only in hero work, but for Kotetsu's heart. She wasn't blind, she knew the two partners were closer than they should be, and it annoyed her to no end. And here he was, again, getting between her and Kotetsu…

Barnaby's arm wrapped around her waist and held her close. "There, that's not so bad is it?"

Karina kept her smile as she waited for the flash of the camera. "I'm never going to let you touch me again."

"I guess it is bad, then." Barnaby rolled his eyes and leaned more towards Kotetsu. The few pictures turned into nearly ten different poses, and Karina was not happy in the slightest. As soon as the photoshoot was done, she headed off with her agent to get changed, not even voicing a goodbye to the two other heroes.

Kotetsu frowned after her, "I thought she would have enjoyed that…she must be really shy about liking you, Bunny."

"Kotetsu, you have no idea." He chuckled and put his arm around her. "Let's get changed and head out, what do you say?"

She nodded, "An early dinner sounds nice. Those grapes weren't very filling." Kotetsu nodded to the table of snacks being cleaned up as they passed them.

"I agree. I'll let you pick the place, I'll pay." He managed to sneak in a butt pat before going off to change back into his civilian clothes.

Kotetsu joined Karina in the girl's changing room and changed quickly back into her shirt, jacket, and pants, choosing to leave her makeup as is, and pull her hair back into a ponytail a she thought about what she wanted to eat. Something fancier sounded good, but she didn't know just how fancy she wanted to go. If it was too fancy, she'd have to go home and dress up nicer…

Barnaby was finished before Kotetsu, waiting outside the girl's locker room and looking at his phone. He was given the suit, to which he thanked very much. He did like the blue and green of the suit, and was happy to hear Kotetsu mentioned earlier that she liked it as well.

Karina came out first, eyeing Barnaby with a look that could have trapped him in a block of ice before she turned on her heel and marched off.

Kotetsu appeared about a minute or two later, smiling up at Barnaby, "Not changing?"

"No, I figured if we're going somewhere in town, I might as well stay looking sharp." He winked at her and held out his arm for her to take. "Care for me to escort you?"

"You look nicer than I do now." She laughed, taking his arm, "Though I am thinking of someplace a bit nicer than the usual corner cart."

"I was thinking a somewhat formal date. I can take off the jacket and tie, if you'd like." He took her outside and to his car. "Have any place in mind yet?"

She shook her head, "I'm going to have to change, aren't I?"

"You might have to. We'll stop by your place before we go, okay?"

"Yeah, how fancy should I go?"

"Uh, match me." The two laughed as they headed back to Kotetsu's apartment. "A simple dress would be fine."

"Wait here." She said, leaving Barnaby down in the main area as she rushed up to the loft to change. She opened her closet and pulled out a simple red dress and slipping into it, making sure her wedding ring which she wore on a silver chain hung unhidden beneath it. She slipped on a pair of heels and rushed back down.

Barnaby smiled as she came down. "Gorgeous as always."

"You're in green; I figured one of us should stand out in red." She smiled, taking his arm.

"Ah, switching up the colors. Interesting." He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Come on, I'm starving."

Kotetsu kissed him, "Know where we are going?"

"Well, there's one place in east Gold that has an amazing view of the city. The restaurant is near the top of the building. The food is amazing too. You can get just about anything. Sound good to you?" Barnaby opened the door to his car and get Kotetsu get in.

Kotetsu slipped in and buckled up, "Yes, sounds good. It'd be nice to have a nicer date night out."

"I agree." He closed the door and got in on his side, starting up the car. "Let's go then."

Barnaby smiled and drove them up to Gold stage. The sky was just barely dark when they sat down to eat. Pinks and oranges filled the sky as the sun set, casting a very romantic glow upon the restaurant.

Kotetsu sat down, her eyes turned to the window they sat beside, playing with the chain around her neck, "It's pretty out…I thought that they called for rain tonight."

"There're a few clouds on the horizon it looks like. It might rain. Thing's will be slick in the morning if it does rain."

"They don't really look like the rainy type." She shrugged and looked back at him, "But if it does rain, it may be a cold walk to the car."

"I'll let you wear my suit jacket then." He smiled at her and tapped her nose playfully. "Hey, after this, would you mind coming over to my place? We can have a little alone time… maybe have a little more to drink after what we have here."

"Mm, sounds wonderful, Bunny." Kotetsu said, kissing his fingers.

"We'll see where it leads after that." He chuckled as the waiter came and took orders. He came back soon after with a bottle of rose wine. Barnaby opened the bottle and poured a little into his glass, tasting it before nodding at the waiter. "This'll do."

The waiter nodded and filled Kotetsu's glass as well before placing the bottle aside for them to use as they wished. Then he left them to themselves as they waited for their meals.

Kotetsu picked up her glass, swirling its contents before sampling it. "I was never much a wine person, but this is nice."

"It's the best I've had in a while. It's expensive though." Barnaby shrugged and took a sip from his glass.

"Expensive? This?" She looked at her glass, eyeing the transparent, pink drink. "How expensive?"

"More than your average six pack." He chuckled and shook his head. "I get it sometimes after a paycheck, but not that often. I stick to water or milk most of the time."

"Rich kids…" Kotetsu rolled her eyes and took another sip before setting it down.

"Oh whatever, we get paid about the same."

"Actually, you get paid more, plus you have your parent's money. And I send half every paycheck home for Kaede."

"That's besides the point. Money doesn't matter, as long as we enjoy our job."

"I'm not complaining! I just can't imagine spending money on such expensive luxuries."

"Try it sometime. You'll love it." He smiled and leaned forward. "Don't be afraid to try it either."

"It's not for me." She shook her head, "I like the simple life."

Barnaby shrugged and sat back. "Suit yourself then."

"However, there is one luxury I do enjoy on occasion." She leaned over the table, coaxing Barnaby to lean in to meet in the middle for a kiss.

The blond smiled and leaned back in. "At least it doesn't cost anything." He closed the gap between them and kissed Kotetsu gently.

Kotetsu let the kiss linger, their lips pressed close and moving as if they were feasting off the kiss. Her fingers brushed through his blond curls fondly before she pulled back ever so slightly, "I do love you."

"I love you too, no matter what happens. I'll never stop loving you." Barnaby smiled at Kotetsu lovingly and kissed her again.

"Good, I don't fall in love often, and I can't lose another love." She smiled, "I don't think you could handle another loss of love, either…"

"You won't be losing me anytime soon, I promise."

The two waited a little longer before their food came out. Needless to say, it was the best food they had shared in a while. Everything was pretty much perfect, even the lighting after the sun set was perfectly romantic. Barnaby enjoyed watching Kotetsu become slightly flustered over the smallest things as they ate. It was cute too. The blond wished that every night could be like the one they were enjoying.

Towards the end of the night, and a few glasses of rose wine in, Kotetsu was feeling its effects and became quite giggly. "I didn't know rose wine was so effective." She laughed, "I should stop."

"I think you should. In fact, I think you may have had too much." Barnaby reached over and brushed away a strand of hair from Kotetsu's face. "We should probably get home."

"Maybe," she giggled, "But I wouldn't mind a dance first. It's been a long time since I last did a slow waltz."

"I don't think we should do that here… just in case." Barnaby stood up and helped Kotetsu do the same. "We'll go to my place, and then you can dance all you want."

"It won't be the same." She sighed as she stood.

"How so?" Barnaby put an arm around Kotetsu's waist and helped her walk back to his car.

"Less romantic atmosphere."

"We can get the same lighting and music back at home. I just want you be somewhere safe in case you pass out." They got to Barnaby's car, and the blond put Kotetsu in the passenger seat.

"Your place is better for sex."

Barnaby blushed as he closed the passenger door, then got in on the other side. "You really need to just relax for the rest of the night. You drank too much."

"I drink more than this all the time!" she shook her head.

"Girls can't handle as much alcohol, Kotetsu. We're going home and you're going to rest. Thank god it's the weekend…" He started the car and headed back his home.

"Or, we can have some fun, first, Little Bunny~" she cooed, leaning over and slipping her hand up Barnaby's thigh.

The blond's hands gripped the wheel until his knuckles were white. "Kotetsu, please wait until we get to my place…"

"Or we could pull over…" Kotetsu's hand slid further up.

"No, Kotetsu." Barnaby grabbed her hand and pulled it away from his leg. "Wait."

She pouted and pulled back, crossing her bare arms.

Minutes passed in silence, classical music playing over the radio as they drove through Gold Stage.

Suddenly, Kotetsu felt her stomach churn, and her face paled. Leaning forward, and without a word, she pressed the button to roll down her window, the cool wind soothing against her heated face.

Barnaby looked over and his eyes widened. "Holy crap, Kotetsu!" He pulled over, flashing his hazards and unbuckled. "Good god, do you feel okay?"

Before the car was at a stop, Kotetsu was heaving out the window with a groan.

Barnaby's hand rubbed Kotetsu's back lightly as she spilled all the alcohol she had drank. His hand moved in circles slowly. "Still feel like having a little fun," he joked.

"…No, I want to die." She moaned once the sickness calmed.

"We're almost home, and then you can relax, okay? Can you make it that far?"

She lay back, reclining her seat and nodded, "Drive nice…"

"I will." Slowly, Barnaby pulled back onto the road and drive the rest of the way back to his home. After parking, he gently took Kotetsu out and carried her all the way up to his apartment.

"It was only three glasses…why is it killing me?" Kotetsu groaned and moaned as she was carried.

"Women don't take as long to be affected by alcohol. You should know this by now."

"I don't wanna." She hid her face in his neck.

"Oh boy, you really need to sleep this off." He opened the door to his apartment and walked in with Kotetsu in his arms.

She was taken to the bedroom and stripped down to her panties and was placed in the shirt she usually slept in. "You're going to hurt in the morning for sure."

Barnaby brought the blankets up over her and then went over to his closet to undress from the suit, hanging it carefully before tugging on a pair of shorts.

"Bunny-Bunny?" she rolled onto her belly and looked at him, "Can I have a glass of water?"

"Yeah, I'll go get it." The blond left the room to go to the kitchen and grab a glass, filling it with water and taking back to Kotetsu. He held it carefully in front of her. "Grab it with both hands."

She took a few sips before setting it aside and laying her head down on a pillow. "Should bucket for safety, by me…"

"Wow, you're really drunk, and after only three glasses. You really will feel this in the morning." Barnaby set a trash can next to Kotetsu, then climbed into the bed on the other side and got right next to the brunette. "Please try to sleep some. You really need to rest."

"Or die." She rolled onto her side and looked at him, "You get to be Kaede daddy if I die."

"You won't die. You'll just sleep it all off." A small smile came across Barnaby's lips and leaned forward to kiss Kotetsu's nose.

"Mmph!" Kotetsu cuddled up closer to her boyfriend, quickly falling asleep.

Barnaby soon fell asleep afterwards; glad the woman didn't want to have any fun that night.

* * *

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

When Barnaby woke up, the next morning, it was close to 10, and Kotetsu was still asleep. The blond yawned and slowly opened his eyes, the almost clear image if Kotetsu right in front of him. He smiled and kissed Kotetsu’s forehead.

Kotetsu moaned, rolling over a moment before her eyes snapped open and she jumped up, running to the bathroom.

Barnaby sat up quickly, listening as Kotetsu emptied her stomach once again. He sighed and yawned again, stretching his arms above his head before getting out of bed and going to the bathroom.

"Uhhg, I'm never drinking again…" Kotetsu groaned, sitting on the floor by the toilet.

“I told you to go easy.” He crouched down next to her and kissed her cheek.

"Something's wrong, I never get sick like this after I sleep it off—oh!" she turned to the toilet again.

"Well you did have a little more than you probably should have last night. I'm sure you'll be fine after awhile." Barnaby moved a hand to rub Kotetsu's back as she hunched over the toilet.

"I don't like it…" she grabbed a towel from the nearby rack and used it to wipe her lips.

"Nobody likes getting sick, Kotetsu." He stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. "I should probably shave," he said to himself.

She nodded, eyeing his jaw, "Though it's hard to see because you're blond…" She sighed and pushed herself up, unbuttoning her shirt as she crossed over to the tub and shower, "I'm going to see if a shower helps."

“You do that. Relax and come out when you feel like it. I’ll be in the front room.” Barnaby kissed Kotetsu’s neck and left her to do her own thing while he went off to do his.

"And we can have breakfast when I get out. Hopefully I'll feel better by then."

Barnaby occupied himself with making something to eat while Kotetsu showered. After a little bit, a knock came on the door to the apartment, so the blond turned down the heat on the stove and went to answer the door, still in just his shorts from the night before.

When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Agnes standing with her hands on her hips. “Agnes, surprised to see you this morning.”

"It's nearly noon." She said, eyeing Barnaby's state of undress, though her gaze wasn't an interested one. "Can I have a word, Mr. Brooks?"

“Yeah, sure.” He stepped aside for the woman to enter the apartment, closing the door behind her when she reluctantly entered.

She stepped inside, eyeing the nearly empty, yet spotless apartment before turning to face Barnaby, studying him before she pulled a series of photographs out of her bag and held them up for Barnaby to see.

The top photo was a photograph that clearly showed Barnaby and Kotetsu together at dinner the night before, leaning over their table to connect their lips in a passionate kiss.

“Oh…yeah, about that…” Barnaby took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What's stopping me from publishing this?"

“Uh… n-nothing. But…” Barnaby couldn’t come up with the words to argue against her. He was clearly embarrassed, and it was certain she knew that he and Kotetsu were together.

"But?" she raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t know… wouldn’t it bring down ratings?” He shook his head, face very red. “You did say it's better that celebrities aren’t shown in relationships, so you shouldn’t publish it…”

"True, but think of the scandal this is should someone else get their hands on this information. If Hero TV publishes it, we can spin it in our favor."

“Just destroy the photo then. No one can get their hands on it, or even prove we’re together, if the photo is destroyed.”

She shook her head, "You don't get it. If I can get evidence, then anyone can. You would have to stop having dates, stop showing each other affection in any somewhat public location, and—"

"Bunny, where's my dress from last night? I can't find—" Kotetsu walked into the main room, wrapped in nothing but a towel. She stopped short, her eyes wide in shock.

"—no spending the night with each other…" Agnes finished, eyeing Kotetsu. "You're already sleeping together?!"

Barnaby went even redder, and he even hid his face. “Kotetsu, I put it in the dirty clothes…”

She nodded, but didn't move.

"Really, when I came here I didn't expect this. Just how long have you two been together in such a way? Tigress! I'm surprised you'd become sexually active at all like this!"

"I—Oh god!" She finally turned and ran back into the bedroom.

“Great,” Barnaby muttered. “She did not need that to happen to her this morning. We are not sexually active, and she was drunk last night. I had her go straight to bed after she threw up on the side of my car.”

"So you two are not sleeping together at all?"

“… We have…”

"So you are." Agnes sighed and slapped the photos down onto a table. "How serious are you two?"

“Ah… well, we’ve been dating for a while now… actually.”

"…A month…or more?"

“More…”

"Before she changed into a woman, then…somehow, I'm not surprised that you are into men…must be the hair." She sighed and walked towards the kitchen with the pictures, expecting there to be a proper table and chairs there. "Get the both of you dressed proper and meet me in here so we can discuss what we are to do about this."

“Yes, Ma’am.” Barnaby headed back to his bedroom, clearly flustered about the subject. He threw on a t-shirt and a pair of pants, discarding the shorts onto the bed.

"Bunny…why is Agnes here?" Kotetsu whispered. She had already put on her dress, though she also had snatched one of Barnaby's jackets to cover up further.

“I don’t know… She’s got some pictures of us kissing last night, and she wants the world to know all about it.” Barnaby shook his head and hugged Kotetsu. “I wasn’t paying attention to what we were doing and now we have to deal with this.”

"Shit…" She paced, and then looked up at Barnaby again, "What do we do?"

“I don’t know! I’m just as stressed as you are right now.” He watched her pace around as he spoke.

Kotetsu took Barnaby's hand, "I don't want to be public, yet…the press wouldn't give us a moment's peace if we do…"

“I don’t want to be public for a good while. I’d like to have our moments to ourselves still.” He squeezed her hand.

She sighed and leaned against his chest. "Knowing Agnes, though…"

“I know…” A pale hand ran through Kotetsu’s hair slowly. “I’m glad I took you home when I did. Dancing would have led to other pictures being taken for sure.”

"Sneaky woman…" She sighed, "Is she still here?"

“Yeah, but I wish she was gone.”

"She wont be until we get this over with, then…" Kotetsu sighed and pulled back, "Together?"

“Better than separate.” He leaned forward and kissed her. “Let’s go.” The two headed to the kitchen, where the waiting woman had an almost amused expression on her face.

Kotetsu sat down, shifting nervously as she tried to get comfortable.

Barnaby sat next to her. “Okay so how can we keep those pictures from getting to the public?”

"I think the question is more of a when and how you two wish to go public. Obviously you two are serious enough not to listen if I told you to break it off, so what's left is for Hero TV to go public with this before some other news outlet or tabloid gets their greedy paws on this story."

“So there’s no possible way for us to keep it from going public? There has to be some way…”

"There is either your way of going public, or mine. And mine will be you two being announced at the end of an episode."

Barnaby sighed and rubbed his face, still devoid of his glasses. He was surprised he had been able to recognize Agnes after having just woke up. “I hate to admit it, but your way is probably better than our way of just destroying the photo and forgetting it ever happened…” He looked at Kotetsu and shrugged.

"Then I expect you to go along with it. I'll want you two to take in the fugitive and in celebration of your success—kiss. Then I expect you to answer the questions the host asks when he gets to you. Unless, of course, you would like to shoot a special in which your relationship is unveiled."

Barnaby shifted in his seat. “I would rather kiss then answer questions. At least it would be shorter than a special.”

"You'd be doing both, either way." Agnes corrected him.

He shot her a glare. “No, we won’t. At least… not at first.”

"Yes, you are. You need to answer the proper questions to cut down on any attempts for other reporters to slaughter your reputations."

“Whatever, I don’t care. Can we just… hold this off for like a month? We really aren’t ready to come out to the public yet.”

Agnes sighed, eyeing the two of them.

"Please." Kotetsu added, "It took us long enough to tell my mother, brother, and daughter about us. We promise if you give us the time to get ready to come out, we'll let it be as spectacular as you wish."

Agnes leaned back in her chair before giving a nod. "One month. But don't you dare get caught by anyone else and ruin this!"

Barnaby nodded, sighing in relief. “We’ll make it huge. I’ll even dip Kotetsu before we kiss.”

Agnes gathered the photographs and stood up. "One month." She said before turning to go.

“Thank you, Agnes. And sorry about getting caught last night…” Barnaby stood and rubbed his neck. “We should have been more careful.”

"Lucky for you, you were caught by one of Hero TV's photographers."

“Doesn’t matter. We were caught when we let our guard down, and now we have to let everyone in the world know.”

"You do." She agreed and paused to hand Barnaby one of the pictures. "As a reminder, Mister Brooks." And then she was gone, seeing herself out.

Barnaby looked at the picture and smiled. “At least we got a picture out of the deal…” He turned to Kotetsu and took a deep breath. “Well, we got a month. I suggest we use it wisely.”

Kotetsu groaned and rubbed her face, "That woman…"

“I know. But we got rid of her, and now we can relax again.” Barnaby moved closer to Kotetsu and wrapped his arms around her. “Did your shower help any?”

"Yes, too bad I stepped out into a situation…" She snuggled into his embrace.

“At least you feel better now. You had a rough start to your day.” He kissed her neck gently, which was quickly becoming his favorite place to kiss Kotetsu other than the lips.

"Yeah… What do we want for breakfast? Or—lunch? What time is it?"

“It’s just past 11. I was in the middle of making something when Agnes came.” He moved to the stove and looked at the pan filled with nearly cooked meat.

"Didn't burn it, did you?" Kotetsu asked, grabbing the pink apron hanging by the fridge before putting it on and moving to help.

“No, I turned the heat down before I opened the door.” The heat on the stove was turned up once again, the meat beginning to cook again.

"I'll start on eggs." She decided, getting out another pan.

The meal was small, but it was filling. Both the eggs and meat were thrown together, and not much else was to be had. Both had milk to drink, and afterwards Barnaby cleaned up the kitchen, then went to go take a shower himself.

The short shower allowed Barnaby to clear his mind. One month was a good amount of time, but it would go by fast. If he wanted some privacy in the relationship, that one month was the time to cherish the luxury. After that, all bets were off of a night gone by without the public knowing.

When he came out of the shower, Barnaby saw Kotetsu had curled up in his bed and drifted back off to sleep, and he smiled at her cat-like pose. He finished drying off and sat next to her on the bed, running a damp hand through her hair slowly. Tender moments like this probably would last much longer, so the blond savored what he could, leaning down and kissing Kotetsu’s cheek ever so lightly.

 

* * *

 

Something was wrong. Kotetsu didn't know what but she knew _something_ was not right. Waking up sick after a night of drinking was one thing, but waking up feeling nauseous for a week afterwards? She didn't find herself running for the bathroom, but she never felt right waking up, and it was getting concerning. Though she hadn't said a word to Barnaby or anyone about it, she did make herself a doctor's appointment in secret, and she was waiting for the call with the test results due to not having the time to wait at the doctor's office. She had to finish up her work before getting ready for a charity event all the heroes were required to attend.

She sighed, adjusting in her seat and stretching to give her eyes a break from looking at the computer screen.

Barnaby had all his work done already, so to keep himself occupied, he played a strategy game he had downloaded on his phone. He was silent mostly, the occasional grunt coming from him when he lost a level.

Kotetsu glanced at him, "…What are you wearing to the charity ball tonight?"

He closed the game and locked his phone. “Oh, I don’t know for sure. I might go with that suit I was given at the photoshoot a week ago.”

"That's kind of casual for you." She observed, "Nathan made me go out with him, Karina, and Pao-Lin on Wednesday to get a gown."

“Maybe a tux then…” He leaned against the divider between their desks. “What do you think? You haven’t seen me in one of those for a while.”

"It'd make me more comfortable…this dress I have could be a wedding dress if it was white."

“What color is it?”

"Green."

“I had a feeling it was.” He smiled and leaned closer. “Do you have a picture of you in it? Or would you rather I wait to see it?”

"You can see it later. Karina took a picture on her phone, but I don't have one."

Barnaby tilted his head a little. “You feeling alright? You seem a little down.”

"I'm fine!" She rushed to reassure her lover, putting on her goofy smile she so often used to cover the truth.

He quirked an eyebrow with a look that asked “Are you serious?”

"Yeah, yeah! I just wonder if I'll be able to dance with Bunny…we both will be busy dancing with guests at the event. Lloyds told me that there are men who actually wishes to dance with me this year so I won't be bored like I normally am at these events…" It wasn't a lie, but she wasn't going to admit what was really on her mind.

“Well… just be careful. I don’t want you get taken outside by any of them.” He leaned forward and reached over the divider to grab Kotetsu’s hand.

"Why would I go outside with any of them?  Dancing stays on the dance floor."

“They’ll pull you to the side, you know that. I’ve done that hundreds of times with you.” He furrowed his eyebrows. “Are you sure you’re alright? Do you feel sick or something. You don’t need to go tonight if you feel sick.”

"I feel fine! And you pull me to the side because I let you, Bunny."

“A few of those times you were drunk.” Barnaby sighed. “Just be careful, that’s all I’ll ask. Have fun tonight.”

"I'm not drinking tonight. No more toilet hugging in the morning for me." She shook her head.

“That only happened a week ago. It hasn’t happened since. I’m not telling you to avoid alcohol, drink if you want, but be careful if you do.”

"Bunny, as a man I always woke up feeling fine, or at worse, with a headache. As a woman I wake up sick. I don't like that change." Kotetsu insisted.

“Okay, don’t drink. Don’t let that prevent you from having a good time though.” Barnaby looked at the time on his phone. “I have a hair appointment to go to. I’ll see you later.” He stood and kissed Kotetsu before heading out the door.

"Another one? But you got your curls fixed up just last week!"

Kotetsu sighed and turned back to her work.

 

* * *

 

Later, after her work was finished, Kotetsu got in her dress and let Karina drag her to get her hair and makeup done before attending the ball. Her phone rang as she moved to climb out of the limo she, Karina, Nathan, and Pao-Lin had arrived in.

"Excuse me; I was expecting a call all day." She said, staying in the limo a moment to take the call from her doctor.

"Hello, Wild Tiger speaking.

The nurse on the other end began speaking and Kotetsu dropped the phone, her eyes wide behind her mask.

* * *

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Barnaby was busy as usual with taking pictures with fans and giving out signatures. His hair had been perfectly curled, a hint of glitter in it as well for added flare. His glasses were polished nicely, and his black tuxedo was well fitted to his body. Every time he flashed his smirk, thousands of girls screamed in excitement; swooning. Needless to say, he was flattered by their reactions, but he was only ever interested in one person in particular calling out his name.

The thought of Kotetsu brought Barnaby back to what he was originally trying to accomplish before he was bombarded with fans. He looked over the crowd that was flooding the entrance to the ball, and yet he couldn’t quite pick out the one person he was looking for.

 

* * *

 

"No, you don't understand--!" Kotetsu sighed as the voice spoke again over the phone. "Understood…thank you…" She hung up and slumped forward, gathering her composure before placing her phone back in her hand bag and finally getting out of the limo, forcing a smile on her face for the flashing of the press as she strolled down the carpeted walk way, her long green dress flowing around her ankles in sparkling silk.

Finally Barnaby caught sight of Kotetsu and moved towards her until he broke the crowd to get to her. He smiled and took her hand. “Evening, Tiger. You’re looking beautiful.”

She blushed, "Thank you. You look sharp, as usual for these things…is that glitter in your hair?"

“Aww, you noticed.” He rolled his eyes and nodded. “I thought I’d go with a little flare tonight.”

"Noticed? It's hard not to when there are so many flashing lights out here.

“I know. I can’t believe how many photographers are out here. It seems like more than usual…” He shrugged. “Probably my imagination.”

"Shall we head inside, Partner?" Kotetsu asked, taking his arm.

“Absolutely.” Together, the two heroes headed away from the screaming fans and paparazzi and into the safety of the building where the ball was held. Their arrival was announced as soon as they were in the giant room, and more fans came over, though not the squeaky teen girls who desperately wanted Barnaby’s heart.

Kotetsu sighed, smiling at the men who had gathered to greet her, "Thank you, my popularity appears to be much higher these days." She laughed, getting the men to laugh along.

Once the event was underway, guests lined up for a chance to dance with their favorite hero, Barnaby, Kotetsu, and Karina's lines being the longest.

After a few dances, Kotetsu bowed to the men in his line, "Excuse me a moment, I'd like a refreshment before continuing." She apologized for the delay before walking over to the bar.

"The usual, Tigress?" the bartender asked. He'd worked enough events to know what Wild Tiger liked to drink.

She shook her head, "I don't handle alcohol as well as I used to. Please just give me a glass of water. I have a lot of dancing ahead of me."

He nodded and gave her a glass of ice water, which she sipped down before returning to the dance floor. Following had taken some getting used to, but she had learned it quickly enough, making for easier dancing for the rest of the evening.

As she was spun around the dance floor, her mind was lost in thought of the call she had received.

How could this happen? It didn't seem fair or real…it should be impossible. But the nurse had been quick to rebuttal every argument she had thrown at her with facts that she had always known, but didn't ever think could be possible…

What would she tell Barnaby? – _How_ would she tell him and everyone it'd affect? His family, friends, coworkers and boss…

 

* * *

 

Barnaby was doing some thinking of his own, though it was more along the lines of where Kotetsu was and what they could possibly do after the ball if it wasn’t too late. A slower song came on, and Barnaby’s thoughts moved more quickly to finding Kotetsu before she was taken by another man. Even so, he found Kotetsu about to take the hand of yet another fan, but as Barnaby approached, the man seemed to understand what the blond wanted.

“Excuse me, sir, but I’d like to dance with my partner for this song, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course, go ahead.” The man stepped away though with a somewhat annoyed expression. Barnaby ignored it as he moved in front of Kotetsu, smiling at her.

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance next song," Kotetsu smiled with a bow to the man before looking up at Barnaby, "Run out of dance partners?" she asked as she took his hand.

“Very funny. I won’t have another chance to dance with you tonight because I have so many waiting in line.” The two started dancing to the beat of the slow song, their eyes locked the entire time. “Are you feeling better than earlier? You really did look like you were ill.”

"I'm—fine." Kotetsu said unconvincingly. "Really, you don't have to worry about me. We are trying to enjoy tonight, right? You can't enjoy if you are worried."

Barnaby sighed. “We’ll talk after the ball, okay? I’m concerned about you, especially with your behavior recently. You’ve been very secretive.”

"You're imagining things. I'm just being careful while _our_ secret is still a secret."

“Honestly, I’m somewhat ready to go public because I really want to kiss you right now.”

"But…what about our privacy in being able to be together without being attacked by cameras and reporters?"

“I do like the privacy… but there are places that I’m holding back a lot to keep from kissing you.”

"…Bunny…" Kotetsu looked down, she might as well just tell him now. He was being so sweet, worried and…perfect.

Her grip on his hand and shoulder tightening as she seemed almost in pain before she spoke her confession, "I'm pregnant!"

The two stopped moving instantly, and Barnaby’s eyes widened, his mouth dropping open slightly. “Wh…what?”

Kotetsu looked away, her cheeks bright pink.

Both were silent, and a few others had noticed they had stopped dancing. The tension was rising as more people noticed, and finally, Barnaby broke the silence. "You're... Pregnant?"

Kotetsu flinched, "Bunny, please…"

The blond made his move quick, wrapping his arms around Kotetsu. "Screw it; I'm doing this in front of everybody." Barnaby leaned down and kissed the brunette, there in front of every major name in business and other celebrities. The kiss was so full of love, Barnaby wasn't sure that even he could handle it for very long.

Kotetsu's eyes widened in shock, not knowing how to react to such a public display of affection from her lover.

Barnaby pulled back after a bit, looking into Kotetsu's eyes. "I'm gonna say this now, that if I ever think of leaving you because of this, slap me upside the head and force me to stay, because I'm gonna be... Dear god, are we really having a baby?!"

Kotetsu sank under the gaze of everyone around them, nodding slightly, "I found out right before this event started…I was feeling ill every morning so I got looked at this morning, and…But we used protection so I didn't think… And I had my period, so…but apparently some women can still get them the first month or something…"

"Must have been the condom breaking... Sometimes the morning after pills don't work." Barnaby hugged Kotetsu close and kissed her head. "Oh man, we've got to go talk about this now. I won't have people staring while we talk."

"I wanted to wait until this was over…" she muttered, glancing back.

"Are you okay with waiting to talk? This is a big deal you know..."

She nodded, "But not—here…"

"Okay, we'll talk afterwards." He kissed her forehead before handing her off to the next man. He was reluctant to do so, because if he didn't have a reason to protect her before, he sure did now.

She bit her lip, watching him go back to his line of fans waiting for a dance as he felt a man's arm wrap around her waist and pull her into him.

"Did I hear that right, Wild Tigress?" he asked into her ear in a voice that made her shiver, "Seems you have settled right into this female body of yours quite quickly.

Snapping her gaze away from Barnaby, she looked up at him. He wasn't the man she had promised to dance with next, but he did look somewhat familiar, somehow. Pale skin and a dark chestnut colored hair pulled back out of his face.

She blinked and shook her head, "Sorry, what?"

"You're pregnant now because of the rabbit? How…cute. You two would make great parents... If you two were older." The man's arm wrapped around Kotetsu tighter as they began to dance, the man forcefully leading Kotetsu along.

"What? I'm already a parent, I'll have you know. I fathered a daughter. Please loosen your hold, it's uncomfortable, sir."

"What, won't let the man who turned you into a woman dance with you? Quite rude..."

Her eyes widened, "Wh—you?!" she tried to pull back.

He smirked and held tighter. "Careful. Wouldn't want to hurt that baby of yours. To bad I'm liking being a man. Gave me a break from all those terrible cramps, you know?"

"Let go of me." Kotetsu hissed, "Why did you do this to me?"

"What can I say? I'm a NEXT who loves to use my power. You've always been my favorite hero, in more ways than one, and now that you're a girl, I want to try out some of those other ways. Though I admit I hadn't planed it…you just happened to be in my way that day. Still…this works in my favor." He leaned close to Kotetsu and chuckled.

She narrowed her eyes, "This dance is over. Remove your hands from my waist before I call over security."

The man refused to let go, instead started moving them towards the nearest exit. “Oh, you just don’t get it. See, I’ve waited my whole life this moment. The night I would be alone with Wild Tiger was what I was planning, but instead I get one with Wild Tigress. The roles are switched now, so I hope you’re ready for me…Kotetsu.” He put a hand over her mouth as they slid outside and out of sight from anyone else.

A minute, she only would have a minute to get away. Activating her powers, she elbowed the man in the gut once they had left the ballroom, following it up by a high kick, though her kicks weren't as strong as Barnaby's were and she missed. She then tried to turn to run back into the Ballroom and cause a scene where the man would more end up on the run with likely another episode of Hero TV starting up. Normally she'd take him out herself, but she was his target and one minute wouldn’t last long before he could overpower her again. She needed her partner.

Ten seconds passed.

However, the skirt of her dress wasn't well made for fighting and when it fluttered back down from her kick, it tangled around her ankles, tripping her and sending her hard to the ground.

Fifteen seconds gone.

The man came running after her, the elbow to his stomach seeming to have not affected him at all. He planted a foot on Kotetsu’s back and held her down. “You better stay still or you’re getting hurt, Kotetsu!” The man crouched over her like a predator, eying the bottom of her dress. “Either way, you’ll probably get hurt all the same and that baby of yours too. I’m going to make you pay for having the rabbit knock you up, you selfish kitty. Little slut…having one kid is bad enough but two who are not mine?” He reached back and began lifting the dress up.

Twenty-five seconds.

Kotetsu kicked her heel up into the man's bum, making him drop her skirt as she rolled over.

Half her time was gone. It felt as if it was going by much faster than normal due to the panic of having to save herself on such a time limit.

She swatted at his knife wielding hand to knock it away, though not far enough as he was able to reach for it again. And then she aimed a punch upwards. "You don't get to touch me!"

She felt her mask come loose and fall off her face as she opened her mouth to scream out, and felt his hand clamp over it again.

Twenty five seconds left.

The man held the blade of the knife flat against her stomach. “I told you not to move!” He picked her up and dragged her back away from the ball again and taking her to a room that was a good distance from the ball. She was shoved into the room, and he followed behind her, locking up the door after putting up the 'do not disturb' sign.

Five seconds left.

Kotetsu was then hauled over to a bed, the man’s hand back over her mouth, and cut open the back of her dress.  “Now, no one can help you. No one can hear you scream because everyone is at the ball.”

The blue glow around Kotetsu faded as her power ran out, leaving her mostly helpless. The threat to the unborn baby had been enough to stop her from fighting, and now she clung to the front of her dress to hold it up.

"Good girl…You don't want to anger me…after all, what would happen to that baby if I change you back into a man right now? It can't survive in a male body. No womb to keep it safe."

She screamed out into his hand as he closed in on her again, forcing her down onto the bed.

 

* * *

 

"Well, where is she? We paid extra for this chance to dance with Wild Tigress!" a man was complaining to one of the event coordinators, his arms crossed over his chest, "We are running out of time to get our chances, and there are still quite a number of us left waiting!"

"I'm not sure, sir. I'll have someone check the ladies powder room for her. With that rumor that started going around about her, she could not be feeling well…"

Barnaby had overheard the conversation between the man and event coordinator. If Kotetsu was sick, well at least now he had an idea why she might be. But something didn’t seem right…

He apologized to the girl he was dancing with that he had to leave for a minute, and handed her off to another man. The conversation he had heard was troubling him even more, and so he went up to the coordinator to speak with him. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but I overheard you say Wild Tigress is missing?”

"Yes," he sighed, "She has been for some time, based on the complaints. I've sent people out to search for her but they haven't had any luck. The only place left I can think of would be the powder room should there be any merit behind that rumor that she admitted to being pregnant earlier…"

“Did you think about her being taken by somebody?” Panic rose in Barnaby when he heard the only place she hadn’t been looked for yet was the powder room.

"Well, no…she's a hero, after all. She could get away easily and make an arrest."

The blond shook his head. “I’ve seen her be attacked before; she can barely handle it on her own, especially if her attacker is as strong as me.” He looked around desperately, hoping that he would see her familiar green dress flowing about with some other man on the dance floor.

"If she was attacked…she could be long gone by now—excuse me, miss, could you check the ladies room to see if Wild Tigress is hiding in there?" he requested a young woman who had just stepped off the dance floor. "Thank you."

“If she was attacked, the attacker would be smart and hide her somewhere close, in a room or something. I’ll try calling her.” Barnaby took out his phone and dialed her number.

The phone rang a good number of times before going to voicemail.

The girl came back, "She wasn't in the bathroom, sorry." She reported before moving on, glancing fondly at Barnaby as she passed.

Barnaby smiled at the girl briefly before turning back to the coordinator. “She’s not answering. She always lets it ring once before she picks up.” He looked around the room once more and called again, getting the voicemail again. “Is there a way to search the rooms?”

"Not usually, but as you are a hero, I'm sure one of the clerks at the check in desk would take you around with a master key…"

“I’ll be doing that. Thanks for your help.” Barnaby took off running to the clerk’s desk, skidding to a stop. “I need all rooms to be checked now. Wild Tigress has gone missing, and the rooms are the only places left to check where she is.” His voice had a very desperate tone to it.

The two clerks seemed surprised and a little star-struck. "Y-you're Barnaby!" one squeaked.

"Honestly, you two…" another walked out the back room behind the counter and took out a master key on a gold chain, "I'll take you around, Mister Brooks." The older gentleman stated.

“Thank you so much, sir.” Barnaby and the man went around to almost every room, starting on the top floor of the hotel and working their way down. By the time they had gotten to the ground level, Kotetsu still had not been found. One side was checked, still no sign of her. Barnaby was losing hope, and his chest felt tighter with each empty room they found.

Finally, as one door with a do not disturb sign on the door was knocked upon and no answer came, there was hope.

"Hotel Manager. I'm entering." The door was unlocked and pushed open, the sound of quiet sobbing drifted out as the lock chain stopped the door from opening further.

Barnaby’s eyes widened and he kicked in the door, breaking the chain with a clatter and stepped carefully into the room. “Kotetsu?”

At first glance around the room, it seemed to be empty of anyone. But the bedding had been ruffled and a torn green gown lay upon the floor, women's underwear tossed to the side, caught on a lamp and obviously cut.

The blond swallowed and moved deeper into the room as he saw the clothing strewn about. His heart beat fast inside his chest, and his chest and throat got tighter when Kotetsu came into his view, huddled up next to the bed and nearly naked. Barnaby had to force back his tears as he moved closer, crouching on the ground.

“Kotetsu… It’s me, Barnaby…”

Kotetsu was bruised and battered, her hair torn down out of the up-do it had been in, the extension half ripped out. Her makeup was smudged and running with the tears on her cheeks as she slowly looked up at him. She was in the satin slip she had been wearing under her dress, but one of the straps had broken. And there was an obvious mess of bodily fluids between her legs and staining her slip.

She threw herself at him, crying louder into his chest.

Barnaby hugged Kotetsu as tight as he could, his own tears falling out of joy for finding her, yet hatred towards the man who had done this to her. He stroked her hair gently, removing the extensions and tossing them to the side. After calming Kotetsu just the slightest bit, Barnaby pulled back and took off his jacket, then put it around her shoulders.

All he wanted to do was stay there and hug her, reassure her, let her know that she was safe now. But Barnaby wasn’t even sure if she really was safe, if everything was okay. He had let this happen to her, and he felt terrible for it. If only he had been persistent and had taken her to the side to talk.

“Kotetsu… I’m so sorry… I’m so, so sorry.” He held her tight, kissing the top of her head many times and continuing to stroke her hair soothingly.

"I—I tried—I tried—but my powers—only a minute, and—and—then a knife—our baby…" She choked out, shaking her head.

The manager shifted uncomfortably as he watched the two heroes. "Should…I call the police?"

Barnaby nodded at the clerk, eyes red and filled with hate. “Kotetsu… is the baby…” He couldn’t bring himself to say it. It hurt too much to think about.

"He was—was going t-to but—but no time…s-said he'd be b-back f-for me…"

“We need to get you out of here…” Barnaby moved Kotetsu so she was in his arms protectively, and he stood up. “We need to let the police know of this now. That man will pay for what he has done to Kotetsu.” Barnaby carried her out of the room into the lighted hallway, careful to keep her legs closed and the mess contained so the police would have DNA to identify the man with.

The police arrived quickly, combing over the room for evidence and asking the manager for information on who had rented the room—A fake name and paid for with cash—and access to security footage of the hallways to see if they could get a good look at the man's face.

Two female officers spoke with Kotetsu, taking evidence from her body and getting her statements about what had happened before giving her some clothes to wear and letting her get herself cleaned up in one of the showers of a separate room than the one she had been violated in.

She trembled, huddling under the running water of the scalding hot shower, waiting for the feel of his touch to wash off, but it didn't seem to wash off at all.

Barnaby waited in the room, worried about Kotetsu as he listened to the water run. His face was in his hands, the occasional sigh escaping as he continued to blame himself for what happened. He had let his guard down for one night, and Kotetsu ended up being raped. He felt terrible. It would have never happened if he had just stayed with her after they danced. He hadn’t even seen Kotetsu smile when they parted in the ballroom, and now he wouldn’t see her smile for a very long time.

Kotetsu stayed in the shower, even after the water turned cold, leaving her shivering. Then, feeling weak, she stood up and got out, toweling dry and changing into the sweatpants and shirt she had been given, and stepped out of the washroom, her gaze down, and staying silent.

The blond looked up at smiled gently at Kotetsu. “Hey,” he spoke softly. He scooted over on the bed and patted it lightly for her to sit if she wanted.

She shook her head, fiddling with the hem of her shirt, lifting her gaze only just enough to look at him.

He slouched a little. “…Can I hug you?” He spoke carefully so he wouldn’t scare her. She probably didn’t want to be touched anyways.

She gave another small nod, but she stayed where she was, avoiding approaching the bed that looked identical to the one she had been forced upon.

Barnaby slowly got up, trying to look at inviting as possible, and approached her with arms extended slightly. “It’s okay… I’m not going to hurt you.” He stopped close enough to touch her arms gently before waiting for her to be comfortable.

She rushed against him then, much like she had before, clinging to his shirt. "Won't…his touch won't wash away…I tried…it won't…"

“Hush, he won’t ever touch you again.” Barnaby wrapped his arms around her gently and pressed her head against his chest. “You’ll only be with me from now on. I promise, it’ll only be me.”

"H-he's the one that…that made me a woman…"

“What?” Barnaby looked down at Kotetsu with wide eyes. “He turned you into a woman… then he did this to you?” The blond held in his anger and held Kotetsu closer. “That jackass will be put in jail for what he did…”

He was the woman we couldn't find…he is a NEXT that can switch physical genders with people…changed me t-to get away b—but had always…wanted to make Wild T-Tiger theirs…h-he was glad that I became his victim—easier to take a woman… H-he made me—and he—Bunny!" She hid her face in his chest.

“Hey, easy. It’s alright, he won’t hurt you anymore. You don’t ever have to see him again.” Barnaby swayed with her slightly and kissed her head. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there to help… I was scared I had lost you, and in a way I did…”

"Bunny…" She tightened her hold on him, repeating his name. She had cried out, calling for him, each time her attacker hitting her, punishing her for it as he roughly forced himself on her. But now…now he was here and she could safely call out for him…

“I’m here, Kotetsu. I’m here…” He told her that he was there for her every time she said his name. He wanted her to hear him, feel him there with her, sense the protection she had in his arms, and know just how much he loved her still.

"I want…to go home, Bunny…not alone…"

“I’m never leaving you alone again, Kotetsu. Let’s go home.” He pulled back from her and grabbed her hand, leading her out of the room and out into the open again. He held her close still as they passed the ballroom.

Barnaby fought off hungry reporters and fans who wanted to know what happened, to which the blond responded with a very stern “Back the fuck off!” All who were curious were quickly shut up as the two heroes went on their way.

Kotetsu hid her face into Barnaby the entire time until they got to Barnaby's car and she was hidden away safe behind tinted windows and Barnaby drove off, leaving all that happened behind.

She broke down crying again, tears silently falling down her cheeks as the lights of the city passed by.

Barnaby had a concerned expression all the way back to his apartment. He carried Kotetsu out of the car and up to his home, talking quietly to her to calm her as they entered the apartment. He took her to the bedroom and set her down on her side, he laid next to her, watching her and stroking her hair slowly.

She finally seemed to calm, once her surroundings were of a safe and trusted place, one familiar to her. She curled up into Barnaby and slowly, as she calmed, she was able to drift off to sleep.

“Sleep well, my tiger…” Barnaby cuddled Kotetsu and soon fell asleep himself, still in the partial tuxedo from the ball.

* * *

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Kotetsu wasn't well after that night. She didn't want to leave Barnaby's apartment, and when Barnaby left her alone for too long, she'd have a small panic attack until he came back. The man who had attacked her had been watching her. He had told her that much and she didn't feel safe until he was caught.

News reporters hadn't helped, grabbing onto the story of Wild Tigress being attacked and plastering it all over their networks, creating their own spins and combining the attack with the rumors that had been birthed at the party when Kotetsu and Barnaby had shared a dance.

Finally, Barnaby got Lloyds to give him some time off to help Kotetsu healed up. He packed Kotetsu up in his car and took off to Oriental Town so that she could be with her family, though he wasn't looking forward to being around her brother again.

Kotetsu leaned forward, watching her childhood home grow closer as Barnaby drove up the long country drive.

 _Home. Mom…Kaede_ …

A smile almost found her lips.

Barnaby smiled seeing Kotetsu almost smile. He reached over and grabbed her hand. “Excited to see Kaede again?”

She nodded, "And…telling her she'll be a big sister."

“How do you think she’ll react? Better question, how do you think everyone will react?”

"I don't even know how _I'm_ reacting to the news…" she shook her head.

Barnaby chuckled as he rounded the last curve of the road. “It’s a bit scary for me, but I’m excited at the same time. I’m expecting your mom to be the most positive about the news.”

She nodded and sighed, leaning back, "Please don't fight with my brother again. I don't think I could handle it."

“For your sake, I’ll try hard not to. I don’t want to set you off.” His thumb rubbed over the top of her hand as Barnaby pulled into the driveway of the Kaburagi home.

Muramasa, Kaede, and Anju all stepped outside once they saw the blond’s sleek sports car pull into the driveway. All of them had a smile, which surprised Barnaby really. He had been without a supporting family for a huge majority of his life, and he had forgotten just how welcoming a family could be, no matter what had happened.

Kotetsu took a deep breath and opened the door once the car was parked and the engine turned off, slipping out into the gentle breeze as Barnaby helped her out of his car, making sure she was stable on her own before going to the trunk and starting to unload. Normally, Kaede would be his first hug attempt when going home, but this time, she hurried straight for her mother, wrapping her arms tight around the elderly woman.

Anju hugged her daughter tight. “I was so worried about you… The news has said some nasty things, and we didn’t know how much of it was true.”

"They…don't know everything, but… Oh Mama, I was so scared… I never thought… Being a hero, I never imagined being a victim…"

"It's alright now. Let's try to avoid that topic while you're here." The woman pulled back and turned to the rest of the family. "Kaede you'd better come give your father a hug. I'm sure she'd appreciate it."

The girl, for once, didn't put up a fight, hurrying to hug her distraught father and letting her hug back. "Let's go inside. Grandma just made tea." The girl smiled, pulling her father inside the house.

Anju followed the two back inside, pausing to tell Muramasa to help Barnaby move things inside. The older man was hesitant, but did go to Barnaby's aid, and helped bring in the luggage from the car.

Muramasa led the way to Kotetsu's room, setting down the bags he had been carrying before going to the door. After Barnaby entered the room to set his bags down, Muramasa shut the door, not quite looking at Barnaby.

"…How bad is it?" he muttered. He didn't want to bring up such a topic with his sister so he had no choice but to talk to Barnaby about it.

"She can't be left alone for too long or she'll have a panic attack. She still says she can't wash away his touch, and that he's watching her. Overall, she's scared, and she needs to have some relax time." Barnaby shrugged and looked at Muramasa. "We just need to help Kotetsu as much as possible."

The older brother nodded and clenched his fists, "So she really was…touched like that." He growled, pacing a moment, "Do they know who?"

"DNA tests have been done, but the person is still unknown. Plus there is something about the DNA having qualities of a man and a woman which is also making it difficult. I don't know, it's complicated. All I know is that it's not going to happen again."

"Damn it…" He turned, finally looking at Barnaby head on, acknowledging him fully, "When you find the bastard—make him pay."

“I promise, I will. He’ll pay dearly for hurting Kotetsu.” Barnaby looked at Muramasa with a new attitude towards him. He still hated the guy, but while Kotetsu was still recovering, he felt the two of them had to be respectful towards each other.

Muramasa nodded, "Punch his ugly mug for me, too."

Barnaby nodded and began to unpack things. “I know we have our rough times together, you and I, and don’t get me wrong on this, I still hate you, but Kotetsu is in a bad situation… and I feel like we should at least try to learn a little more about each other while Kotetsu is recovering.”

"Don't push your luck, Pretty-Boy, I'm not going to sit down and have a little introduction discussion with you. All I know and all I _need_ to know is that Kotetsu deserves better but at least you are good at your job. Be the hero she needs, and maybe I'll change my mind on that." He sighed and glanced over at the door, "…She really needs one…I can't imagine…what if the bastard knocked her up?"

Barnaby swallowed. “Y-yeah… That would be really bad. I’d never let that man forget what he did.”

Muramasa eyed him with a slight judging scowl, "And if she is…would you stay with her?"

"Of course I would! I Care about her too much to leave her, and I'll tell you what I told her. If I ever think about leaving her, slap me upside the head. It's a terrible reason for a man to leave the one he loves just because they got knocked up." Barnaby responded defensively and confidently, hoping the older man would get the message that Barnaby wasn't leaving Kotetsu any time soon.

"Wait—did you tell her she may get pregnant from this? Or is it a worry she expressed herself?"

“Well, both really…” Barnaby finished unpacking his things then moved to unpacking Kotetsu’s. “She knows that it’s a possibility, but I had to put it into perspective for her.”

Muramasa groaned, "She was looked at by a doctor, right? Given one of those pill things?"

“Yeah, she took a pill.” At least he wasn’t lying there.

"Good." Muramasa groaned and leaned back against the doorframe, "She was never very good at self defense…I should have been harder on her in learning that when she was still a kid… She always said she'd be fine with her power, but it doesn't last as long, now…"

“She does fine when she’s with someone. On her own is a little shaky when her power isn’t active.” Barnaby shrugged. “It’s a good thing I’m with her most of the time. I…will admit, I could have prevented her being attacked at the ball…”

Kotetsu's brother glared, and it was clear he was holding himself back from grabbing Barnaby and shoving him against the wall, "What do you mean you could have prevented this?! Why didn't you?!"

“Well, I had no idea she was going to be attacked by the next dancer! We danced for one song, and we were going to go off to the side to talk afterwards, but she insisted that we talked after the ball, so I went off to dance with other fans, then she got attacked. If I had made her talk after that dance… she wouldn’t be in this situation.” He looked at the ground, fists balled up just in case.

"Brooks…even _I_ can't blame you for that, and I want to so I have an excuse to kick you out."

“I really did try to find her in time. I overheard someone say she was missing and I took action immediately.  I’m sorry I let it happen to Kotetsu, but I really did try to prevent it.”

"You were doing your job. What you always are required to do at them fancy events Kotetsu hates… She was also doing what was required of her. You aren't her babysitter, you are her partner. I just…can't believe someone would make a move like that at such an event…

“There are some creeps out there… But Kotetsu told me that man was the NEXT who turned her into a girl. So either he had a huge obsession with her, or he just wanted to ruin her life. Either way, he’s going to be caught soon, so she won’t have to worry about him for long.”

"I don't like the sound of that…if this guy is obsessed with her, he could follow her back here, and I don't like the idea of him touching my little sister let alone my niece and mother."

“Luckily, I don’t think he knows that she’s here. As long as she keeps a low profile while she’s here, she won’t be in any danger.” Barnaby put away the last of Kotetsu’s things and set the bags to the side.

"I don't want to take that chance. I don't want her running off anywhere alone, even if she's just getting tea in town." Muramasa sighed and crossed his arms, "As much as I hate to admit it, I can't protect this family alone. I have the store to run, and you are the only other man considered part of this family…" he sighed again, making a show of it, "…Help me protect my family."

“I’ll do all I can.” He nodded and moved past Muramasa out the door, heading to the kitchen when the rest of the family was located

The brother nodded, following the blond out of Kotetsu's room.

As they approached the kitchen and dining room, Kaede's voice became known as she excitedly chatted away, "And when we go out tomorrow, I want to do some shopping, and stop at this new café that opened downtown a month ago—oh! And can we go get our hair done together?!"

Kotetsu gave her a small smile, "This is new. You haven't wanted to do things with your Daddy for a few years…"

"Well, yeah, but…" Kaede flushed, "I never got to do girly things with mom. You are still my dad, but you are like a mom now, so I thought…it'd be nice to see what it's like to have a mother-daughter date…"

“Well you two won’t be going alone tomorrow. I’ll have the boys go with you, too.” Anju handed Barnaby and Muramasa cups of tea. “I don’t want an accident happening with no one around to help.”

Barnaby nodded in agreement. “It’d be for the best. A nervous breakdown isn’t something I think you can handle by yourself, Kaede.”

"Awwwwww!" The girl pouted, "It's not the same when _boys_ are around!"

"Maybe we can do it again properly later. Maybe in the city, too. Blue Rose and Fire Emblem has taught me where some popular girl paces are around the city. But right now, your grandmother's right. The man…who had attacked me is still out there, and he has a fixation on me which makes me worried that he could have even followed us here, and if he did…" She shook her head, taking her daughter's hand, "I don't want him anywhere near you, and…I don't think I could fight him…"

"But…you are a hero, Dad! You aren't afraid." It was clear the girl hadn't learned just how her father had been attacked and how scarring such a traumatizing situation could be for even a hero of Sternbild.

“Kaede… after what happened to your father, I don’t think she could handle any sort of fighting.” Barnaby put a hand on Kotetsu’s shoulder. “She was scared from the attack pretty good… You’re lucky you got her to smile.”

Kotetsu leaned  into Barnaby's touch, closing her eyes a moment to enjoy how comforting his hand was with such a simple touch.

"Sorry, Kaede…after he is caught I'll feel more comfortable with going out just us two to do whatever you want.

The girl sighed and nodded slowly. “Okay, but as soon as he’s caught, we’re going to have a mother-daughter day!”

Anju and Barnaby laughed, Muramasa drinking his tea slowly.

"It's a promise." Kotetsu put her arm around her daughter, giving her a small hug and kissing the top of her head.

 

* * *

 

That evening, Barnaby decided it was best for Kotetsu to take an early shower and get to bed. She had a long day ahead of her, and the blonde didn’t want her to be overwhelmed by anything that might happen.

“Is it okay if I get in with you,” Barnaby asked before Kotetsu stepped into the tub.

Kotetsu glanced up, still wearing her towel and pulling it tighter around herself a moment before nodding and relaxing her shoulders. She then let the towel fall away and she hung it up on a peg before climbing into the tub and sinking in until the water was up to her chin, her hair pulled up so it wouldn't get wet until she decided to wash her hair. It was starting to get long, and soon she wouldn't need to use the extensions to lengthen her hair.

Barnaby undressed and moved Kotetsu a little bit forward before sliding in behind her. He made her relax against his chest, then kissed her cheek. “How are you feeling?”

She took a deep breath and shifted so that her side was against his chest so she could look up at him easier, "…Like I can still feel him… Like he stained this body and I can't escape…"

“I’m so sorry, Kotetsu…” He held her tight, stroking her hair slowly. “I wish I could fix that… I wish I could take his touch away.”

"Yours…is the only one I wanted…my Bunny…" She reached up with a dripping hand, touching his cheek, "I should have listened to your paranoid warnings better…you were right, I was wrong…"

“No, no… You weren’t wrong. It’s not your fault, it’s mine. I should have stayed with you. I’m the reason you got attacked…”

"Not true!" She pushed back and turned to face him head on, pointing at him, "There was no reason to expect anything to happen there. A room with security guards and heroes… and we both had our duty to uphold."

Barnaby stayed quiet, afraid he might get upset and yell at her. He shook his head and looked down.

"You didn't know what kind of man he was…I didn't know until it was too late and he was pulling me out of the ballroom…" She swallowed, shaking slightly as the memories, still fresh, flashed through her mind, and she could almost feel his greedy touch taking what he wanted from her. The bruising kisses, the strikes, the blows…the forcing himself into her unwilling body… She _still_ had bruises from it.

Barnaby sighed and looked back up at Kotetsu, seeing her shake. “I’m still scared for you… The more I think about what he did to you, the more violent my thoughts get. I just want to protect you… and I still love you.”

She swallowed, trying to push the memories back out of the forefront of her mind, "I…just want to forget…"

“I want you to forget.” He cupped her face and sighed. “I want you back to normal.”

She bit her lip, leaning in closer to him, studying his face. Handsome, warm, loving…worried… So different from the cold, cruel, _hungry_ face of her attacker. Yes, this was her lover…the man she was considering buying a ring for…proposing to…he was her second heart, proof she could love again after loss…and he was still here, holding her, comforting her…

She closed her eyes, keeping his pale pink face adorned with golden curls in her mind as her lips ever so gently, touched his.

The first kiss they had shared since the attack the week before.

Barnaby closed his eyes and enjoyed the small kiss. He didn’t dare initiate more, fearing he’d scare Kotetsu away from him. His hands moved slowly down her torso and locked together at her hips.

Slowly, she pulled back and looked at him again before resting against his shoulder, arms around his middle. "Thank you…for putting up with me…"

“Oh, Kotetsu, I don’t put up with you. I accept who you are. Saying that I put up with you sounds so harsh… I don’t like the phrase really.” He kissed the top of her head. “I love you.”

She shook her head, "You stay with me, even after…"

“Because I love you.” He tapped her stomach lightly. “And because of that little thing in there,” he said softly. A gentle smile spread across his face with a chuckle. “We never talked more about it, did we…”

She shook her head, cheeks darkening, "So much happened…I…felt like I couldn't, or this baby…it'd turn dark like that evening… I…didn't want that. I want to be happy about it with you…"

“Well I’d say now is a good time to start thinking positively about it. So what do you think… boy or girl?” He tried to keep a positive attitude about the baby, happy that he was the father and not that nasty NEXT at the ball.

"I don't know…it'd be nice to have a boy, but girls are really cute!"

“You know, I talked to Kaede about this one time. Like if we were going to have kids or whatever. I said it’d be nice to have a daughter of my own… I wonder how she’ll react when we tell her about this.”

"Bunny," She sat up suddenly, looking at him with a serious look, "Marry me! I want to be your wife. Yours. Legally, so no one has any imagined right to me."

Barnaby’s cheeks flushed a deep red instantly, his eyes going wide. “Kotetsu… this is rather sudden! Are you sure you want to be asking me that?” He grabbed her arms gently, an almost confused look on his face.

"I…I was thinking of asking you before I turned into a woman…I wanted to be a man to ask, but after what happened…I don't want to wait that long to ask you!"

“I… Y-you…” Barnaby stuttered and covered his increasingly-red face. “O-oh god, K-Kotetsu!”

She bit her lip, suddenly unsure. "Do…you not want to?" The idea hurt…but then again…she was not only 'used goods' but also 'damaged goods'.

The blonde removed his hands and hugged Kotetsu perhaps the tightest he ever had. Despite having her shoulders in the water a few moments before, Kotetsu could feel a wetness rolling down her tan skin.

“Kotetsu…”

"I—I'm sorry—forget I said anything, okay?" she panicked.

“No, Kotetsu.” Barnaby sat back up, tears rolling down his cheeks, but a huge smile across his face. “I want nothing more than to be with you for the rest of my life.”

"…Is…that a yes?"

“Hell yeah, that’s a yes!” He laughed giddily and hugged Kotetsu again.

Her face lit up, a genuine smile finding her lips. "Uh—hold on!" she pulled back and fumbled with the chain holding her wedding ring from her marriage to Tomoe, she took it carefully in hand and slipped it onto Barnaby's finger, though it wasn't a perfect fit for his ring finger and was moved to his pointer instead.

"This is only temporary. I don't have a ring for you like I wanted, so take care of Tomoe's ring until I can get you one."

"I promise, it'll be safe with me." He wiped away his tears and laughed again. "I don't know why I'm crying..."

Kotetsu smiled again, leaning in to kiss him a little more passionately, though they both knew it'd be a while before she'd be ready for going any further than kissing and hugging.

He kissed back, loving the feeling of finally being able to love Kotetsu he way he had always wanted to. They were engaged now, and it had thrilled the blond to the point of crying. He had never been happier in his life, and the best was still yet to come.

"Well, not the most romantic place to get engaged, but hey, I've never been happier."

"Shared baths are always romantic." Kotetsu disagreed.

"I guess you got me there..." He shook his head and relaxed. "Man, I can't believe we're engaged now. Holy crap, Kotetsu, we're engaged now."

"A husband and a father…and…I never imagined it possible, but a mother and wife…" Kotetsu blushed.

"God I love you so much, Kotetsu. I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together." He dared to lean forward and initiate a kiss himself.

She kissed back, settling herself in his lap.

"I love you, Bunny." She muttered, leaning into him and playing with one of his curls.

Soon, the two decided to clean up properly so they could head off to bed. Barnaby helped Kotetsu dry off a little, careful not to touch her the wrong way that would set her off. Afterwards, he handed her one of his shirts for her to sleep in.

She slipped it on, pausing to take in how it smelled like him. Sleeping in Barnaby's shirts was one of the few comforts she could fully enjoy.

They made their way back to her bedroom and set up the sleeping mats close together so that she could curl up against him should she have nightmares.

Together they crawled under the blanket and huddled next to each other. Barnaby played with the ring on his finger, smiling as Kotetsu fell asleep in his arms. He still couldn't believe it. They were engaged with a baby on the way. His family suddenly was a whole lot bigger, and he loved it, despite having to put up with Muramasa every day. That was the one person he had to put up with, not Kotetsu.

* * *

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

That night had been a good one for Kotetsu. She didn't toss and turn; trapped reliving that dark evening. Instead, her dreams took her someplace much more pleasant. She was surrounded by her family. Kaede, her mother and brother, Barnaby, Tomoe, and her newborn child, swaddled in a soft blanket in her arms.

She didn't know why it was such a good dream that night. Maybe it was being home, or maybe it was being engaged to the man she loved…the father of her second child… But it was a dream that left her feeling refreshed and ready for the day.

She woke up before Barnaby and, letting him sleep as she was sure he likely stayed up worrying about her, she quietly made her way to the kitchen where her mother and brother were already up and preparing breakfast.

"Morning, Mama." She greeted, kissing her cheek and stealing a piece of bacon.

 “Good morning, Kotetsu. How did you sleep?” She turned to hug her daughter, then returned to cooking.

"Better than I have been, that's for sure." She moved to the fridge and grabbed a pitcher of juice before pouring herself a cup and taking a sip.

“That’s good to hear. Breakfast is almost ready, so you might tell Barnaby. It’ll only be out for a short time.”

"He'll wake up on his own." She shook her head, "I think it took him a while to fall asleep, normally he's up before I am, and I imagine he had things on his mind last night."

“You make him worry so much, I’m not surprised he isn’t up yet.” Anju sighed. “If he’s not up by the time things are put away, I’ll save some for him.”

“You fell asleep quickly, right?” Muramasa took a sip from his coffee.

"Yeah…but I'm also pregnant." Kotetsu dropped the first bomb on the adults in her family. She planned on telling Kaede on their day out and didn't want Muramasa to make a scene if he was the one to escort them. Kaede wasn't up yet, so it was the best time to say something.

Muramasa nearly dropped his coffee cup as his mouth dropped open. Anju’s eyes widened and leaned against the counter. It took a little bit before either of them responded.

“Who’s the father,” Anju asked. “Do you know yet? Please say it's Barnaby...”

"It is. I found out I was carrying a few hours before…that happened." Kotetsu tried her best to not let that memory ruin the day, pushing it back in her mind and denying it was there. "I want to tell Kaede today while we are out but didn't want Muramasa to freak out if he is there, so I'm telling you both while I can first."

“Blondie knew about it… and he neglected to tell me when we talked yesterday.” Muramasa shook his head and let out a huge sigh. “I ask him to protect my family, and then this happens.”

“Muramasa, hush. You have no room to talk in this situation, so you can shut your mouth about it.” Anju swatted him on the back of the head.

Kotetsu looked surprised, "You two talked? And you didn't try to kill each other?"

“It was hard not to throw him against the wall… I was a little upset at him for what happened.” He looked away from Kotetsu and tried to relax.

Kotetsu shook her head, "Bunny probably didn't want to start another fight. It's better I be the one to tell you that I'm carrying his baby, anyway."

“At least you did tell us. You have a habit of keeping things a secret.”

"..No I don't?"

“You didn’t tell anyone when you gained your powers. You didn’t tell anyone when you started to lose them, not even Barnaby. You didn’t tell Kaede that you were a hero. Mom had to tell her when you were being chased down. I bet you didn’t even tell Barnaby that you had gone into the doctor’s office to take a pregnancy test.”

"I…" Kotetsu blinked, "When I got my powers people became afraid of me—I didn't want you and mom to be afraid of me…and I didn't tell Kaede because she was safer that way and wouldn't have to worry about me every time Hero TV came on…and I didn't know what to do when I started seeing my powers decline…and I never went in for a pregnancy test! I thought I had a week-long hangover or something so there was no reason to tell Bunny I was going in! He'd scold me for drinking too much!"

“Kotetsu, sweetie, relax.” Anju moved to put her hands on Kotetsu’s shoulders. “It doesn’t matter what happened in the past, habit or no habit. What’s important now is that you take good care of your body. That baby is going to be depending on you to stay healthy. You’ll need to mind your weight too. You’ll have to eat a lot, but you can’t eat too much.”

After the last words had left Anju’s mouth, the sound of something being run into and a grunt came from the hall. Barnaby’s figure soon came into the kitchen, rubbing his shoulder.

Kotetsu glanced over, her cheeks heating, "Forget a few things, Bunny?"

“You weren’t in bed… I kind of panicked.” He yawned and wrapped his arms around Kotetsu from behind.

Kotetsu flushed deeper, "Bunny…pants…"

Barnaby was only wearing his underwear, and normally that wasn't a problem for Kotetsu, but they were at home with her mother, brother, and _daughter_.

Muramasa glanced up at that, doing a double take as he spotted something that didn't sit right with him.

The blond sighed and pulled back. “Fine, I’ll go put pants on.” Barnaby stumbled back to the bedroom, returning shortly with shorts on and his glasses on his face.

Muramasa was glaring and as soon as Barnaby returned, he reached out, grabbing the blond's wrist. He only had held back this long because it would be more comfortable once the bastard had pants on like a proper man.

"What the _hell_ is this? Why are _you_ wearing _Tomoe's_ ring?! Kotetsu?" he snapped his gaze over to his sister.

“This,” Barnaby started, pulling his hand back. “Happens to be a place holder for my engagement ring.” He smiled at Kotetsu and hugged her. “Kotetsu proposed to me last night… I wasn’t expecting it, but there was no possible way for me to say no.”

"Why, because of the baby you failed to mention yesterday?"

Barnaby frowned. “For your information, we’ve been talking about marriage for a while now. And there really doesn’t need to be a reason for a proposal other than love. Not that you would know, asshole.”

"Please stop…" Kotetsu muttered from between the two of them.

The blond hugged Kotetsu protectively and glared at Muramasa, who had halfway stood up and was about to attack Barnaby. “Watch it. I won’t let you touch Kotetsu after what you did to her last time.”

“That’s quite enough, boys. Muramsa sit down now.” Anju took action in the situation as she sternly talked to her son. “You had no reason to initiate any of this. Relax and don’t provoke Barnaby any more.”

"Mmph." Muramasa dropped into the chair, crossing his arms.

"I'm going to see if Kaede's up." Kotetsu said, pulling away from Barnaby gently and hurrying to the girl's room, finding she was already up and in the bathroom. She knocked on the door, "Kaede, breakfast is ready." She told her before hurrying back to the table to claim her plate.

The girl was out of the bathroom quickly and at the table, taking her place next to Kotetsu with a smile. Barnaby sat on the other side of Kotetsu, Anju next to him, then Muramasa sitting next to Kaede. Breakfast was rather quiet aside from the conversations between Kotetsu and Kaede. Barnaby and Muramasa occasionally exchanged glares, though Barnaby’s glares were more straight faces with intense stares.

"We're going out today, right, Dad?" The girl asked.

"Of course, I promised, didn't I?"

"Who's coming with us?" Kaede asked, looking between her uncle and the future step-father she hadn't been told about yet.

“Both Barnaby and Muramasa will be going with you two. I don’t want any chances taken while you’re out. Besides,” Anju smiled at the girl. “I need to do some work around the house, and having all of you out will help me greatly.”

Kotetsu and Kaede both looked at both the men at the table, wondering how well this was going to work out.

"Fine." Kaede closed her eyes, putting on her usual teenage attitude as she crossed her arms, "But you better not embarrass me by fighting!" she told them both.

“We’ll do our best,” Muramasa replied, glancing at Barnaby, who was smiling at Kaede.

“I promise not to get your uncle too riled up.”

"Good! Ah, I used to think it was just dad, but it seems all men are embarrassing…" she muttered to herself, shoving eggs into her mouth.

Barnaby rolled his eyes and finished his eggs. Once his plate was clean, he went back for more. He had about the same amount on his plate the second time as he did the first, maybe even a little bit more.

Kotetsu raised an eyebrow, "Hungry much, Bunny?"

“You’ve seen how much I eat sometimes. We’ll be moving around a lot too today, so I need the extra energy.”

"You eat like a rabbit." She said.

“And?” He smiled in a teasing way.

"That's not a bunny-sized plate. It's a tiger size." She said, using her fork to steal a large bite.

“Well, I’m a big bunny, so I have a big bunny-sized plate.” Barnaby stole some of her food and popped it into his mouth while looking at her.

Kotetsu gave him a pouting look.

“What, you want it back?”

"Not cute, Bunny-chan."

She stuck her tongue out at him and stole another bite before getting up and washing her plate before heading to the hall, "I'm going to get ready to leave." She announced.

She cleaned herself up in the bathroom before going back to her room and fishing out an outfit to change into.

 

* * *

 

After everyone had gotten ready for the day, the four headed into town where Kaede pulled her father (and the boys) from shop to shop, though they didn't buy much. They mostly had fun looking. Kotetsu decided that shopping was much more enjoyable with her daughter than it was with Karina and Nathan who never let her have her own opinion on things, not trusting her judgment when it came to fashion. After shopping, they headed to the café a little after the lunch rush had ended, ordered food, and then went back for ice cream sundaes. Kotetsu and Kaede shared one larger one, Barnaby and Muramasa choosing not to have any and waiting a table away for the girls to be done.

" _I've wanted to talk to you about something, Kaede."_ Kotetsu told her daughter in Japanese.

“Hmm? What is it?” The girl looked up at her father, tilting her head slightly.

" _Well…_ " Kotetsu took another spoonful of ice cream and continuing the conversation in Japanese, " _Last night I asked Bunny to marry me…and he said yes_."

“ _What?! You asked him to marry you?! Isn’t it supposed to be the other way around?_ ” She was also speaking Japanese, now.

" _I'm a man too! If I could be the one to ask your mother to marry me, then I can be the one to ask Bunny!_ " Kotetsu pointed out.

“ _I guess… but you didn’t have a ring, did you? How could you propose?_ ”

" _No, I wasn't prepared, we had been thinking of marriage for a while but I hadn't gotten a ring for Bunny, but he's wearing my ring from your mother until we can go out ring shopping. Then he'll give that one back to me."_

 _“Do you think…I don’t know, this sounds stupid, but… do you think Mom might be offended by that?”_ Kaede shifted a little uncomfortably as she spoke.

Kotetsu shook her head, " _I think she'd be honored by it. I wore her ring all these years because I couldn't let go of her…not until Bunny. And I know she would be happy to see me move on. She knows she always has a special place in my heart, Kaede, and Bunny wearing her ring until we get our own set of matching rings shows your mother just how special Bunny is to me. I wouldn't let anyone else have that ring even for a moment except maybe you."_

“So _… Barnaby is okay with this too? I mean, I knew you two were together, but I never thought of the actual possibility of marriage. Barnaby and I talked about it the other day, but I didn’t know how comfortable I was with it…”_

" _Kaede_ ," Kotetsu reached out and took her hand, " _The reason I wanted to talk to you about this in private is so that we could discuss things. I really am in love with Barnaby, and I'd like us to be a family together, but if you aren't comfortable with having a step-father yet, we can just have a long engagement. I want you to be comfortable, too. You are my baby girl, and your opinion matters. I don't want to lose you because I got married again too soon for you. I love you."_

 _“Oh, I didn’t mean it quite like that.”_ Kaede smiled, even laughed a little. “ _I love that you’re in love with Barnaby. I’m glad you found someone else, not to disrespect Mom, but I wasn’t comfortable with the fact that my dad was marrying my crush. It’s a silly thing all girls have to live with, isn’t it? I’m sure Mom had crushes on some people, even after she was married to you… Is it okay to have crushes after you’re married?”_

Kotetsu blinked, " _As long as you don't act upon it, yes. I never had a crush after your mother apart from Bunny, but I have this thing where I don't find love often, but when I do, it goes very deep. I never even thought I'd find one person after Tomoe."_

 _“But you did, and you’re happy now, right? What am I saying, of course you’re happy. Otherwise you wouldn’t have proposed.”_ She shook her head _. “Just don’t get too caught up in Barnaby. Grandma, Uncle Muramasa, and I are all part of the family too.”_

 _"I could never forget about you!"_ Kotetsu sighed, licking more ice cream off her spoon, _"I wish you could move in with me…"_

Kaede looked at the ground, biting her lip. _“Well… maybe after a while I can move in?”_

 _"You'd want to?"_ she asked, surprised _. "But…all your friends are here…you would have to go to a new school and make new friends, and that seems like it'd be scary."_

_“All I’d have to do is tell everyone my dads are Wild Tiger and Barnaby. I’d make a ton of new friends easily.”_

_"Maybe for the wrong reasons."_ She sighed _, "I worry about you…but if you want to move to Sternbild, I'll be happy to have my little girl around."_ She smiled.

_“Let me finish out the school year first, then we can talk more about me moving to Sternbild with you.”_

Kotetsu nodded, smiling gently at her _, "I thought you'd want to stay here…this makes daddy very happy."_

_“Uncle Muramasa is here to keep Grandma company. Maybe… I can live with you some of the time, like during the summer and the breaks. Then I can stay here all the other times when I have school.”_

Kotetsu nodded, " _If that is what you want_." He shifted, playing with a cherry on their sundae, " _There is…one more thing I need to tell you, Kaede…"_

“ _Yeah? What else?”_ She took some whipped cream on her finger and licked it off.

"I _…well…it wasn't planned at all but…_ " Kotetsu sighed, " _You're going to be a big sister…"_ She cringed, waiting for a negative reaction to the news.

Kaede’s face reddened quickly, processing what exactly that meant. “ _I’m… I’m going to be… a big sister? You mean… You and Barnaby…_ ” She couldn’t say another word, and really she didn’t need too. She had the idea, and she understood, but she was not prepared to think that her father and Barnaby… It was too weird for Kaede to think about.

" _Are having a baby, yes_." Kotetsu confirmed, " _I'm…already roughly a month along."_

_“I… don’t know what to think…”_

_"You aren't mad, are you? I don't want you thinking you'll be replaced. You're not."_

_“No I’m not mad… I just… I don’t know_.” Kaede kind of huddled into herself, hiding her face from Kotetsu. “ _I heard you two talking last night while you were in the bathroom…”_

Kotetsu swallowed, "… _What did you hear_?"

“ _What the baby might be… boy or girl, or whatever, and some after that_.” The girl finally looked back up at Kotetsu with a sigh. “ _You promise the baby won’t replace me?”_

_"I promise. You are, and will always be my baby girl, and you will always have a very special place in my heart."_

Kaede nodded and leaned closer to hug her father. _“I don’t ever tell you this, but I love you, Dad.”_

 _"I love you too, Kaede."_ She smiled, hugging her daughter back and kissing the top of her head. " _So, you are okay with the two new members of our little family_?"

She nodded slowly, burying her face in Kotetsu’s chest.

Kotetsu finally relaxed, "How about we finish our ice cream before it melts, then we can finish doing all the fun things you planned for us today before heading home and showing Grandma our matching bracelets we found, yeah?" She switched back to English.

“Yeah…” Kaede sat back up and ate more ice cream, sharing stories from school with Kotetsu until the sundae was gone.

They returned to Barnaby and Muramasa, who clearly hadn’t spoken to each other at all while they were waiting. Both were sitting with their backs to each other, doing their own thing in order to forget the other was there.

"You both look so grumpy. You should have gotten ice cream!" Kotetsu teased them both.

“Eh, I had a big breakfast,” Barnaby said as he turned. “Same for lunch. I think I’m good for the rest of the day.”

Muramasa stayed silent.

Kaede walked over to Barnaby, hands on her hips as she looked at him, eyes lingering on the silver band on his finger. "Dad told me you are going to marry her."

Barnaby nodded proudly. “Sure am. Is it okay if I marry your dad?

"Oh, I suppose so." She crossed her arms, "But control yourself! I don't want, like, ten little siblings running around! Just this one is fine."

He laughed a bit nervously. "I'll try to stick to that."

"Good." She turned away, giving a shudder in attempt to get the idea of her dad having sex out of her head.

Barnaby sighed and bit his lip. "Maybe we should have waited," he said to himself.

"For what? This baby chose to come on it's own rather than wait until if we decided we were ready later…"

He looked up at Kotetsu and shrugged. "Maybe we should have waited longer before we tried anything. I shouldn't have asked about anything, especially after you were attacked."

Kotetsu put her hands on her hips and lowered her voice so Kaede wouldn't hear, "I was the one who said I was ready and bought the condoms. You didn't ask me, I asked you."

"I asked about them! I should have said no." Barnaby turned his head to look away from Kotetsu. His eyebrows were set low over his eyes.

Kotetsu frowned and grabbed Barnaby's wrist, pulling him around a corner and looking up at him, hurt, "If you don't want anything to do with this baby then I'll raise him or her alone!"

Barnaby groaned and covered his face, realizing he had goofed up with what he said. "I'm not going to leave you alone with the baby, Kotetsu. I'm sorry, I'm not meaning to sound that way."

"You don't want it!" She teared up, "You regret it—regret me…"

"Kotetsu, that's not it. I want to stay with you and the baby. I don't regret anything, I promise. What I sad back there was total crap, and it was because I was letting my emotions get the best of me. I'm not leaving you, and I want that baby so bad, you don't even know. I want to hold it and cuddle it, do all the things any father would do with their child."

She hugged her middle, not entirely convinced. "…Is it because another man took from me what I had promised only to you?"

"No. God no, Kotetsu! I want our baby, okay? It's not an accident, and like you said, the baby chose to come now. I'm happy it did, because who knows where we would be now if we hadn't gotten pregnant. I love you, Kotetsu. I love you more than anything in the world, and our baby is going to be the only other thing I love just as much as you. I love you, I love the baby, and I love the whole rest of your family. I know it doesn't seem like it, but I do because it's the only family I have known long enough to know that my love is strong for it."

He moved closer to Kotetsu and put his hands on her stomach. "This baby... Is the best thing to happen to us. I'm glad it did happen. My love for you feels a hundred times stronger now, like an emotional hundred power has activated. I don't care what anyone else says or does. I love you, Kotetsu, and I'm never going to stop loving you."

She looked up at him, "Y-you mean it?"

"Every single word of it."

"…and…no five minute time limit on your emotional hundred power?"

"None. I promise you this hundred power will never run out."

She took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes dry on her wrists, "Sorry…I just… I'm a mess…"

Barnaby wrapped his arms around Kotetsu and kissed the top of her head. "Don't apologize. I was the one who set you off, so it's my fault. I'm sorry."

She leaned into him and sighed, "Should get back to Kaede…I promised today would be about her."

"Okay." He kissed her and pushed her back to Kaede and Muramasa. "Don't worry about me, just have fun with Kaede. I love you."

She nodded and kissed him before hurrying to catch up to her daughter, putting her arm around her shoulders. "What is it you had wanted to do next?"

“Well…” The girl thought for a minute before looking up at Kotetsu. “I had kind of wanted to get our hair done.”

Kotetsu nodded, "Alright. I'll even let you choose what they do to mine. I'm still new to this girl thing. I could use your help in what would look good."

“Oh my gosh, really?!” Kaede broke into a huge smile and hugged Kotetsu. “I’m so excited, Dad! Come on!” She pulled the brunette in the direction of the salon.

Barnaby and Muramasa moved closer to follow the two. Both were still uncomfortable around each other.

Kotetsu smiled at her as she was pulled along until she got to the counter to sign in and wait their turn before she grabbed a booklet and sat down with Kaede to look at some options with her until they were both called back and asked what they wanted.

Kotetsu gestured at her daughter, "My daughter gets to choose what hairstyle I get, so please ask her opinion on things."

Kaede picked out the styles for herself and Kotetsu, then sat in the chair excitedly as she waited.

The two sat through shampooing, trimming, curling, pinning, braiding…and a lot of things Kotetsu didn't know what they were called, but finally they were done and Kotetsu paid before they walked out into the writing area to find Muramasa and Barnaby.

Barnaby looked up from a magazine and smiled. “I love it when you fix your hair. Makes you look good.” He stood up and kissed her cheek lightly.

Kotetsu flushed, "Credit goes to Kaede. She chose what they did."

“She’s got a good taste then.” He winked at Kaede, the girl blushing a little.

“Well I kind of wanted us to match too.”

Muramasa was quiet, gazing at his sister and niece before finally speaking up. "Being a woman is really becoming you, Kotetsu. It's getting harder and harder for me to imagine you being my snot-nosed little brother…"

Kotetsu blinked up at her brother. Now that she thought about it, despite knowing she had been a man, it really was feeling natural for her to be a woman once she had let go of the hope that she'd change back after a few days or weeks…

“I have to agree. You seem to be acting a lot more like a natural woman the longer you are one.” Barnaby shrugged as he put an arm around Kotetsu.

Kotetsu flushed, "I…don't think I'll be changing back." She admitted.

“We don’t know that for sure. There are still test being run to figure out how long this will take. Though… I do hope you at least stay like this until the baby is born.”

"…He told me." She muttered before taking Kaede out of the salon.

Barnaby, Muramasa, and Kaede all made some sort of reaction depicting surprise. The girl grabbed Kotetsu’s arm tight. “No, Dad… I want you back to normal. I want you to be my dad, not my mom!”

"…To change back I have to see him again. I'd have to get him to use his power on me again—and he'd have to still be a he when he does it…please, I don't want to talk about him."

Kaede moved to hug Kotetsu tight, Barnaby doing the same. “We don’t have to ever talk about him, Kotetsu.” The blonde kissed her head and stroked her hair a little. “Let’s just focus on having a little more fun before we go home for dinner.”

"Thank you." She sighed, resting in his arms, her own around her daughter.

 

* * *

 

Little more was done in town, just shopping for some clothes, and even the two men indulged in a little shopping themselves. Soon they headed back home with high spirits and empty stomachs ready for dinner. Anju had prepared most of the food for the meal, having only a few last things to do when the group came home.

All the things that had been bought that day were put away in bedrooms, then the family gathered together at the table to eat their meal. Afterwards, Kotetsu and Kaede went off to watch a movie together, Muramasa left to go to the family liquor store, and Barnaby stayed with Anju to help clean up from dinner.

He cleared off the table first, having been at the home enough times to know where leftovers went in the refrigerator. Then he helped Anju wash the dishes afterwards, enjoying the time he had with the older woman.

"So, are you planning to marry Kotetsu before or after the baby comes?" Anju asked.

“I don’t know… I’d like to before, but that might cause extra stress on Kotetsu. Then again, if we wait until after, we’d be able to have sex properly again. That’s probably not something you’d particularly want to hear… but at least it’s the truth.” He scrubbed a plate and rinsed it off.

"No, I didn't want to hear about my Kotetsu's sex life." She shook her head, "Before would be nice to bring that baby into the world with his or her parents together, but then again, having both the baby and Kaede in the wedding would be a precious sight."

“Finding a dress for Kotetsu might be hard; assuming she’ll still be a woman by the time the wedding comes.”

"No, you leave that to Kaede and I. We can guide her through the lace and satin. The groom need not worry about the bride's dress."

“I should be worrying if I want a black or white tux then.” Barnaby chuckled as he finished up the plates. “I think we should also invite all the other heroes. It doesn’t need to be huge, but I don’t want the wedding broadcast all over the city. That could put all of us in danger.”

"She wouldn't want that, anyway. Kotetsu likes to keep her private life away from the cameras."

“Yeah… Do you think it’s weird to get rings for our suits? I’ve had the idea for a while now, and I didn’t know how tacky it sounded.”

"Suits? What suits—your hero suits?"

“Yeah… you know, the more I think about it, the more dumb it sounds. I guess I should just forget about it.”

The woman chuckled, "There is no shame in wanting the world to know you are happily married, Barnaby."

“So… you don’t think it’s a stupid idea?”

"I would say it's more…cute." The woman smiled, drying a plate and putting it away.

“Cute, wonderful.” Barnaby sighed and shifted to lean against the sink. “I almost thought it’d be a little romantic. But I guess kissing on camera could be just as romantic. I don’t know. I’ll probably forget about the rings. I don’t need a ring to tell me that I love Kotetsu.”

"Rings are only a symbol of the love two people share." She took Barnaby's hand, her old fingers running over the silver band, "And it can serve as a memory to that love should the unthinkable happen." She let go of his hand and smiled up at him, "My Kotetsu must truly love you, to let you hold onto her old ring. Make sure you take care of her heart."

“I fully intend to, Ma’am.” Barnaby turned his head when he heard Kotetsu laugh with Kaede. “You know… I honestly never thought I’d ever have kids. I always thought I’d be alone, despite seeing how happy my parents were together. But since I met Kotetsu, things have flipped upside down. I can’t imagine what my life would have been like had I never became a hero.”

"You're a good lad." She cupped his cheek, "I'll be happy to call you my son-in-law."

Barnaby blushed a little and smiled. “I’m glad you’re taking this positively. I really was scared you would be opposed to us being together at first.”

"Why would I? You make Kotetsu happy."

“Muramasa doesn’t seem to see it that way.”

"He has trust issues." She sighed, "My ex-husband…the boys' father… He left when Kotetsu was just a baby…Muramasa was almost nine, an it was hard on him…Muramasa had been close to his father, and oh, bless his heart, he was so happy when he became a big brother. But when their father left us…starting a new family with a girl he'd met on a business trip… He just abandoned Muramasa, Kotetsu, and I… Muramasa grew angry at his father and the blonde woman he ran off with. He tried to forget about it once. Had a girlfriend in college, blonde hair and blue eyes. He fell for her hard and then she…cheated on him. He took it hard. Very hard. And then Kotetsu met Tomoe. He was so happy seeing Kotetsu find the perfect girl when he couldn't at such a young age. See, Muramasa helped me raise Kotetsu. He was brother and father by his own choice. Kotetsu was his best friend and he loves Kotetsu more than anything."

She sighed and looked up at Barnaby, "And then, after seeing how Tomoe's death tore Kotetsu apart for so long…you came into his—her life. You, a handsome blonde man who stole what was left of Kotetsu's broken heart and then mended it. He fears you'll be like the other two with golden hair who tore his life apart. The woman who stole his father away from us…the woman who broke his heart…he fears you will break Kotetsu's heart all over again. It's unfair of him, very unfair to you, but he can't help it. His heart has too many scars. You can't win him over with words. But I feel that if you follow your heart and love Kotetsu, Kaede, and that little baby, he'll come around and see that he can trust you."

“Wow… He makes a lot more sense to me now.” Barnaby felt bad. He knew somewhat of the blonde that the older man had dated. He hadn’t known the whole story, and he certainly didn’t know about the father of Kotetsu and Muramasa. All those things he had been assuming were wrong, and what was worse, Barnaby had accused Muramasa of not knowing love. The blond did have a sense of what the older man had gone through, growing up without a father himself.

“I was wrong to assume things about him. I’m so sorry. I seem to be realizing all these things too late.” He sighed and hung his head, his hair covering his eyes.

The woman shook her head, "Not even Kotetsu knows why her father left…she only knows he did." She shook her head at herself, "I was hurt…I never wanted to talk about it. Muramasa was old enough to remember, but Kotetsu…I never could bring myself to speak of it. I fear, because of that, Kotetsu doesn't truly understand her brother, either on that level. So how could we expect you to? You came into this family knowing nothing, and you are still learning our baggage. I hope that doesn't turn you away from us, Barnaby. I know you had a hard life without family, and we want you to join ours. Just tread carefully on old wounds until Muramasa has accepted you as a brother."

Barnaby shook his head and looked back up at the older woman. “Nothing about this family will turn me away from you. I’ve never felt this connected with a specific group of people, and I only want that connection to grow. I have no desire of leaving, even if I get snapped at or chased away by Muramasa. I love Kotetsu, and Kaede, I love her too. I never thought I would, she was just another fan to me. But she’s grown on me. I want her to be my daughter-in-law, and I want to love her like any parent would.”

He smiled at Anju gently. “It’s fair for me to say that I love you and Muramasa too, just in a different way. The path to earning trust in this family is rocky, but I’m almost there. I’ve gotten through Kotetsu, Kaede, and you. All that’s left is Muramasa.”

She nodded, "I believe you can do it. If you can bring Kotetsu out of that depression, you can win over my older son. Now," She handed Barnaby the platter Dinner had been served on, "you're tall. Be a dear and put this away for me. It goes up there above the sink." She pointed.

He smiled and took the platter, putting it back in its resting spot. “Looks like I’m useful in more ways than one around here.”

"Long legs are a gift." Anju laughed, patting his shoulder, "Come, let's go see if there is much left of the movie to watch."

The two joined Kotetsu and Kaede in the main room to watch the rest if the movie. Barnaby settled himself behind Kotetsu on the floor, wrapping his arms around her as he watched. By the end of the movie, Barnaby was exhausted, and declared he was getting cleaned up before heading off to bed.

"I'll be in shortly. I want to put Kaede to bed." Kotetsu said.

"Daaad, I'm not a kid…" Kaede flushed.

Barnaby nodded with a yawn and pulled his shirt off as he went. He managed to say goodnight to Anju and Kaede while stifling another yawn.

* * *

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

_Kotetsu sighed, lathering her hair with shampoo as she stood in Barnaby's shower, the soap bubbles running down her body with the hot water. The door opened and she smiled, "Bunny? You're back early. I thought you said you'd be an hour, not five minutes."_

_No answer and Kotetsu turned around, rinsing out her hair, "I wanted to talk to you about the wedding, anyway. Or…more the rings… Thought we could go to the jeweler tomorrow after work."_

_She heard Barnaby slip in behind her, hands reaching out and caressing her sides, hips, and belly._

_"Bunny, wait until I finish rinsing my hair." She giggled._

_Again, no answer. The hands moved down to her thighs, moving inward slowly. Then finally he spoke._

_"Such a shame. Your body is so beautiful like this..."_

_Kotetsu's eyes widened, "That voice--!" she gasped and pulled away, spinning around to face—him. The man she never wanted to see again, standing naked before her as her back pressed against the shower wall. His pale skin, his cruel smile, his dark wet hair…_

_"No—NO!" she screamed out, hurrying out of the shower and running for the bathroom door, struggling with the lock._

_"You know you can't escape from me, Kotetsu. I'm always watching." He got out of the shower too and pressed Kotetsu against the door. He prevented her from opening the door to get help._

_"No—not again!" she yanked on the door, the lock refusing to give to her fingers. Screaming out, she tried banging on the door, "BUNNY! BUNNY!!!"_

_"You think he's going to help you? I told you; you can't escape from me!" His hand went over her mouth roughly, her body being slammed against the door as he rubbed against her. "That baby was an accident. It doesn't deserve to live! Accidents are never good, are they?"_

_Kotetsu put a protective hand over her belly, continuing to cry out, hoping Barnaby would be there…_

_"He's not coming Kotetsu. He doesn't love you. He's going to leave you soon, and then who will you have?" He forced himself on her and wrapped his hand around her neck._

 

* * *

 

Barnaby was woken from his sleep by Kotetsu's cries for help. They were soft, but they sounded desperate and scared. The blond sat up and put a hand in her shoulder, shaking slightly.

"No—No! Let g-go! Bunny! BUNNY! STOP! BUNNY!!!" she cried out, trapped in her nightmares and fighting against Barnaby's touch as if his hand belonged to someone else. "HELP!! _BUNNY HELP_!!!"

She was thrashing about, the blanket tangled around her uncomfortably and adding to her panic as it restrained her movement.

"Kotetsu. Hey, wake up!" He pulled at the blanket, managing to loosen it and pull it away from her. He shook her shoulder again, harder this time. "Kotetsu..."

"What in blazes is going on in here?" Muramasa shouted, slamming Kotetsu's door open, "What are you doing to Kotetsu?!"

"She's having a nightmare, about the man who attacked her no doubt. Kotetsu please wake up!" He rolled her onto her back and leaned over her.

"STOP—STO _AHHHH_!!!!!!!" Her scream mounted to a blood curdling shriek.

"Kotetsu!" Muramasa dropped to his knees next to her.

"Don't crowd her! That'll only make it worse!" Anju scolded, appearing at the door, Kaede behind her. "Barnaby, she's crying for you, try to talk in a soothing voice to bring her out of it."

"Kotetsu..." Barnaby tried his best to pull her into his lap, then stroked her hair gently. "Kotetsu, its okay. It's just a dream... Please just wake up..." He shook his head as he watched her.

She was shaking—trembling, but slowly his soft words started getting through to her in her dream and the bathroom faded away, her bedroom at home in Oriental Town replacing it, Barnaby's worried face softly calming her, her brother, mother, and daughter gathered behind him, all equally as worried as she gasped for breath as if she had nearly drown.

Barnaby's eyes widened, hand stroking her hair a little more. "Kotetsu... Relax, it was just a dream. You're safe."

"B-Bunny!" She clung to him desperately, tears in her eyes all over again.

"…Dad..? Are you okay?"

The blond hugged Kotetsu tight with protective arms, talking quietly to her that she was safe with him. He glanced at Kaede. "Kaede... Do you know exactly what happened to you father?"

She shook her head with wide eyes, "I—I though she just got…mugged or something…"

"She wasn't mugged... Kaede, Kotetsu was taken advantage of. She was…raped." He held Kotetsu closer and kissed her forehead.

Kaede fell to her knees as she watched her father cry so openly into Barnaby's bare chest. Her father. The man who had always tried to hide how depressed he got when his life took a dump on him… The man who would always smile and help those around him, and only cry once completely alone…the man who never let his personal issues be known or seen by anyone. Now here she was, a whimpering mess right before her eyes and the eyes of their whole family.

And all because some man had…

"Oh God…"

Barnaby held his arm out and pulled Kaede into a hug. He had the two most important people he loved in his arms, wanting to protect them as best as he could. He couldn’t stand to see either of them in such a broken state as Kotetsu was in.

"Muramasa, please go make a calming pot of tea. I think it's needed tonight." Anju suggested and her son nodded, quietly leaving to do so.

The blond held Kaede and Kotetsu close, calming the both of them quietly. He looked briefly up at Anju with a worried expression.

Muramasa was back with a tea tray before Kotetsu had calmed down enough to be more aware of her surroundings, pulling back and looking at Barnaby and Kaede before looking over at Anju and Muramasa.

"I…I'm sorry I woke you all…"

"Don't worry about it, Kotetsu." Anju took a cup from the tray and handed it to Kotetsu. "You couldn't help that you were having a bad dream."

Kotetsu swallowed, taking the cup and looking down into the tea, biting her lip, "But I woke you all. I thought being home was helping because last night I was fine…I…" her eyes drifted to Kaede, "I didn't want to force you to deal with this…with me."

The girl shook her head and hugged Kotetsu. "I never thought.... I always thought that because you were a hero, something like this would never happen..."

"I didn't want you to know…" Kotetsu handed her tea to Barnaby and pulled her daughter into her arms, "I wanted you to think I was still a really cool hero and dad…not weak…"

"But, you are still cool. You're still a cool dad, and you're even cooler now that you're marrying Barnaby! I get to tell everyone that I have two dads, and both are heroes. I... I love you Dad! I don't care what happened, you're still my awesome hero dad!"

"Kaede…" She hugged her tighter, tearing up all over again, "what'd I do to deserve you?"

Kaede only hugged tighter, fighting back tears from wanting her father back to normal. She felt Barnaby's arms wrap around both her and Kotetsu, and she leaned into Barnaby as well as Kotetsu.

Kotetsu sighed and closed her eyes. She hated feeling so vulnerable and helpless. She shifted and stiffened when she felt her foot hit her cup, tipping it over and spilling tea all over Barnaby's pillow.

The blond gasped, some of the tea hitting his foot. He moved the pillow and set the cup right before wiping his foot off on the pillow. It burned a little, but that was the least of his problems. Spilled tea was nothing compared to what happened to Kotetsu.

"S-sorry, Bunny…you can use my pillow…" Kotetsu mumbled.

"No, it's okay. No need for you to stress over something so simple. You need to rest some more." He kissed her head gingerly a few times, then looked up at Anju and Muramasa. "Is there another blanket we could use? I want Kotetsu to stay warm.

Anju nodded and left to get a spare blanket from the linen closet.

Kaede pulled away to make her father another cup of tea.

After Anju came back with the blanket, Barnaby wrapped it around Kotetsu loosely but enough to keep her warm. "You feel a little better?"

Kotetsu nodded, sipping the tea Kaede handed her. "Sorry…"

"Damn it, Kotetsu…" Muramasa ran his fingers through her messy hair, "Stop saying that. It's not your fault. You have nothing to be sorry for.  Please just relax as best you can. We're family. We are here for you always."

"All of us," Barnaby said. "Trust us; we'll take care of you no matter what happens."

Kaede suddenly stood up and rushed out, returning shortly after with her pillow and blanket from her bed in her arms. She then spread out next to Kotetsu's other side. "I'm sleeping with you tonight, Daddy. You can hug me if you need to, just like when you would stay with me when there were monsters outside my window and under my bed when I was little!"

Barnaby smiled at the girl, hugging Kotetsu as well. "Looks like you're well taken care of for the rest of the night, Kotetsu. You just lay back down and rest."

Kotetsu sighed and nodded, "Okay."

The blond helped her lay down comfortably, making sure the blanket was tucked good and protecting around her. Anju and Muramasa stayed for a little longer before cleaning up the tea and headed back to bed. Kaede snuggled against Kotetsu and closed her eyes. She wanted nothing but her father to be happy again, but she didn't know what that would take and how much it would cost her personally. For the moment, just being with Kotetsu was enough, and Barnaby was just as supportive in snuggling as Kaede was.

 

* * *

 

The couple spent a few weeks at the Kaburagi homestead, the support and encouragement helping Kotetsu heal considerably. She still suffered moments of anxiety and depression when the attack came forward in her mind, but it did so far less often, so they had decided to try going back to the city.

Kaede had wanted to go with them, but Anju had been quick to remind the girl that she had school to attend, and that she wouldn't allow her to skip out. Kotetsu agreed, reminding her daughter that she could either spend the summer in the city or move there with her and Barnaby once school let out.

They said their goodbyes, and soon Barnaby and Kotetsu were on their way back to Barnaby's apartment.

 

* * *

 

"You need to address this mess!" Agnes lectured Barnaby and Kotetsu once they returned to work the next day. "Rumors are running rampant, I don't even know the whole of what is going on, and you both have been missing from public eye for far too long!"

It was rare for the woman to appear in the heroes' workout and break room, but when she heard that Barnaby and Tiger had been spotted entering the building, she had rushed down to catch them.

"Sorry…I really did need that time away…" Kotetsu muttered, scratching her chin.

Barnaby wrapped an arm around Kotetsu, looking at Agnes. “How big are the rumors? It’s not too hard to replace them with the truth, is it?”

"It's hard to tell." The woman huffed, "But the sooner the better. I'm calling a press meeting and I expect you both to cooperate."

“We’ll be ready. How much time before it starts?”

"Forty minutes." She stated, turning, then pausing and looking at Kotetsu who hadn't dressed up as nice as she usually does for work. "…Fix yourselves up.  Ratings are suffering enough."

The two heroes went off to change into nicer clothes. Last minute interview clothes were always available for the heroes at Apollon, so they didn’t have to go anywhere to get proper clothes. Barnaby fixed up his hair a little bit and polished his glasses, making them shine bright to the point where every bit of light reflected off of the frames.

Kotetsu sat before a mirror, taking a deep breath as she looked at her own reflection as she slipped on her mask. It was easier to suppress her nerves and emotions with the mask. After all, with the mask she was Wild Tigress, not Kotetsu Kaburagi, and when she had been attacked and dragged off, her mask had been lost. Tiger hadn't been forced, Kotetsu had. It felt as if it'd be easier for her to face the truth with her mask on.

"I'll do it." She coached herself. "I'll show him he doesn't own me, my body, or my emotions."

She then pushed herself up and walked out of the women's dressing room, heading without hesitation across the hall and into the men's where Barnaby was.

"Bunny."

Barnaby turned as he buttoned up his shirt of his suit. “Kotetsu, is everything alright?” He smiled at her gently as he moved closer.

She nodded and picked up the red tie Barnaby had chosen, running it through her fingers. "…Let me do the talking." She requested, "At least, let me try."

“If you’re sure you can do it. I don’t want you to push yourself.”  He reached out to stroke Kotetsu’s hair. “You want to do my tie for me?”

"This is something I need to do for myself." She said, stepping up and moving to place the tie under his collar before starting to tie it. "How can I move on and heal more if I keep hiding behind you? He's won if I lose myself – if I lose my voice and run away. I need to show myself—and him—that he doesn't control me. I want to show Kaede that her daddy can be strong again."

“Kaede already knows her daddy is still strong. The rest of your family knows that too.” He looked down at the ring on his hand and smiled, knowing he was soon going to be part of that family.

Then the reminder that they hadn’t told Agnes yet came across his mind. “Oh god, we still have to let Agnes know about our engagement…”

"Don't worry about that." Kotetsu shook her head, "One thing at a time."

“I know, but she’ll find out soon, I guarantee you, especially when we get a proper ring.” He sighed and watched Kotetsu finish the tie. “But, I suppose it doesn’t matter. I’ll get to tell the whole world you’re mine after we announce the engagement.”

"Let's go ring shopping today after we get off work." She suggested, tightening his tie properly and picking up Barnaby's suit jacket to hand to him.

He took his jacket and kissed her on the nose. “Sounds wonderful, Kotetsu. I can’t wait.” The jacket was slipped on and buttoned up, then he held his arm out for her to take it. “Ready to do this?”

"No, but if I don't now, then when?" She said, taking his arm and letting him lead her out onto the platform before all the gathered reporters, eager to hear the truth at last.

As they came into view, the room got louder, questions being shouted out at the two. Kotetsu closed her eyes and took a deep breath before stepping forward.

"Please," she quieted them as the microphones amplified her voice, "Allow me to have my say."

She waited for the room to quiet before speaking again.

"I am aware that there have been rumors over the past weeks. Though I have not heard any of them myself, I'm here to set the record straight." Kotetsu took another deep breath, closing her eyes. "I have no doubt that it is widely known that I disappeared from the charity ball hosted by all our sponsors of Hero TV. Simply put, I had been targeted and attacked by an unknown assailant." She opened her eyes and regarded the cameras flashing before her.

"Fans of Hero TV likely know that defense is my weak point as a hero, and as it turns out, it is even more difficult for me to defend myself when I am the direct target. It's not like when I'm saving a hostage where I can keep the criminal distracted as the hostage gets away. I'm unable to become my own hero, and even using my powers hadn't been enough when it came down to my final seconds. So yes, I was put through a horrible situation that no one in the world should ever have to experience. It reminded me of the reason I am a hero—to save those who can not save themselves, and it was a cold reminder that not even Heroes are safe."

She paused then, glancing back at Barnaby before continuing. "What happened to me has greatly affected me, and as you all guess, I had disappeared for a few weeks so I could deal with my emotions and resituate myself—so that I could find my resolve once more as a hero and as a person—a woman."

"Miss Tigress--!"

"Tiger held up her hand to stop the questions that had been about to be shouted at her, "Please. I do not wish to go into detail about the attack, and it is still under investigation by the city police. But I do have a message for whoever that man was. You _don't_ own me, and my _fiancé_ and partner, Barnaby Brooks Jr. and I _will_ return to Hero TV, and we _will_ see that you can not do this to _anyone_ else, ever again."

 The group of reporters and photographers erupted in questions as Kotetsu’s statement. The sudden announcement was a surprise to everyone in the room, including Barnaby. The blond didn’t bat an eye though, and he kept his cool as the questions kept coming.

“Mister Brooks! Are you two really engaged?!”

“When was the proposal?!”

“Is the wedding planned for any time soon?!”

“How long have you two been together?!”

Barnaby shook his head and looked to Kotetsu in case she wanted to answer any of the questions. She had said she wanted to do the talking after all.

She only looked at him, cheeks flushed as she took his hand, whispering, "Sorry, it felt like the right moment to get it over with."

"It's okay, one thing at a time, right?" He smiled and leaned down to kiss Kotetsu's cheek, then turned to face the reporters. "Yes, we are engaged. We thought it was the right time to become engaged, though Tiger was the one to propose to me. I'm glad she did so when she did, because I most likely would have waited another few years before the thought to propose would cross my mind. There isn't a set date for the wedding yet, but I can assure you, none of you will be allowed to attend. Find some other way to get the news out, because the date won't be announced publicly."

Kotetsu leaned into him, "We have been together much longer than you know—long enough that the engagement isn't out of the blue to those who knew about our personal lives."

"We also have been planning to have a family together, no matter if Tiger stays female or not. Her daughter is going to be a part of the family as well." He put an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Miss Tigress, does this mean that you'll be away from hero action a lot more often?"

"No." She shook her head, "Only when I have to."

"What of the rumors that you are pregnant? Is it true?"

Barnaby looked at the ground as his face heated. He bit his lip before looking back up with eyebrows set a little lower than before. "The pregnancy rumors are true."

"Is it due to the attack Miss Tigress underwent?"

"Absolutely not. No other man is ever going to be responsible for her pregnancy."

"So does that mean you're the father, Mister Brooks?"

Barnaby slowly nodded. "Yes, it... does."

Kotetsu's face was bright red as she fought the need to hide as pretty much the whole city would now know that she slept with her partner as a woman.

"Is it the reason for the engagement?"

"Not at all. We want to belong to each other, and engagement is the next step to reaching our goal. That'll be all for this topic. Please no more questions about the engagement and pregnancy."

The reporters erupted as Kotetsu and Barnaby turned, leaving the room with their arms around each other.

Finally away from the cameras, Kotetsu finally hid her face, "I can't believe we did that!"

"I can't believe we did either... Agnes is going to be on us so quickly if we don't get out of here." He hugged Kotetsu and kissed her forehead.

"The other heroes, too… Especially the girls. I didn't tell any of them about us…"

"At least they'd be more forgiving than Agnes. Come on, let's go change into comfier clothes." He took her hand and led her back to the dressing rooms.

 

* * *

 

Kotetsu changed quickly, but not quick enough as she heard the door open and heeled footsteps approach her from behind.

"Excuse us, Tiger," Karina said in an almost demanding tone. "But when we're you going to tell us you and Barnaby really were together? And you're having a baby?!"

"Uhhh…" Kotetsu gave a guilty look as she turned around, one shoe in her hand, the other already on her foot. "We really didn't want to cause upset in the hero group so we kept it a secret…"

"Why would you keep such a thing a secret?! Having a baby is a big thing!" Nathan came up behind Karina, clearly upset that he had not been told about the pregnancy.

"Ahh, that…you see, I only just found out as we were getting out of the limo at the ball…remember how my phone rang? That's what it was about…"

"You're kidding! And then that horrible attack happened to you! What a dreadful night that had to have been." The man moved deeper into the room to let Pao-Lin in, the girl smiling as she entered.

"Congratulations, Tiger!"

"Tha-thanks…" Kotetsu sighed, "Sorry Bunny and I kept our relationship a secret for so long…"

"You should have told everyone as soon as you started dating." Karina crossed her arms with a huff. "Some people would have liked to know."

"I couldn't—I wasn't ready for all that!" Kotetsu sighed and sat down on a cushioned stool, "I had a lot to deal with…like finding out of my feelings were real, and wondering if I was really ready to date again after Tomoe…dealing with the fact that Bunny was a _guy_ and wondering why I was okay with it…and wondering if my cute daughter would approve… A year had passed before I was ready to tell my family."

"You guys dated for a year before you even told your family?!" Karina shook her head in disbelief.

"Well…close to it…at least I told them about the pregnancy shortly after Bunny and I got out to visit them."

"Well, they were the first to know, right?" Nathan stepped forward and put a hand on Kotetsu's shoulder. "Besides Handsome, of course."

"Well… my attacker knew from overhearing me tell Bunny…"

"Oh dear, no! And that's why you were targeted, you think?"

She swallowed and nodded, "He…admitted he had been stalking me for years, wanting me…and finding out about Bunny and I…he decided to  just take me… threatened to kill my baby if I resisted him more after my power ran out…"

"That sounds awful," Pao-Lin admitted. "At least... The baby is safe now. How far along are you? You can't be too far yet."

"Roughly a month and a half by now."

“Wow, already on month two? Are you going to find out the gender before the baby is born, or are you going to make it a surprise?”

"I'd like to make it a surprise. That’s what we did with Kaede and it was fun to guess." Kotetsu smiled, touching her stomach gently.

Pao-Lin was very excited for Kotetsu, and she only asked more questions. “Do you have names picked out yet? Are you hoping for a boy or girl?”

Kotetsu shook her head, "Bunny and I haven't started thinking about names. And as I told him…I wouldn't mind having a boy but girls are super cute and I wouldn't mind having another one…"

“Do you know what he wants?”

"Girl, I think."

“That’d be super cute! Seeing Barnaby walk around with a little girl in his arm, I bet he’s going to be a great dad!”

Kotetsu nodded, "He's good with Kaede already."

“Oh, that’s good. I can’t wait to see the baby!” Pao-Lin giggled as she looked up at Nathan and Karina.

“Whatever,” the older blonde girl said. “Just make sure you’re taking good care of yourself so the baby comes out okay.”

"I haven't had a drink since I found out!" she insisted, "Mostly water."

“You’ve been following the diet I gave you, right?” She placed her hands on her hips defensively.

"Nope." She grinned, "Well, not completely. I still have fried rice and mayo."

The girl groaned and sighed. “Well… I guess I can give you a break while you’re pregnant… But as soon as that baby is born, you’re going right back to that diet!”

"I told you I won't give up my favorite food."

“You’re not giving it up, just temporarily not eating it while you’re a girl!”

Kotetsu frowned, "I think it's permanent that I'm a woman."

“Well, it looks like you won’t be eating rice for a while then.” Karina smirked slightly in a mocking way.

"That's what _you_ think." The older hero huffed.

“Please, you two,” Nathan interrupted. “It doesn’t matter what Tiger eats, as long as the baby is healthy and well supported. Which is what will happen, right dear?” He looked at Kotetsu with a bright smile.

Kotetsu nodded, "I'm a family man. This baby's just as important to me as my Kaede back home. I want what's best for them both."

“I expect that goes the same for Handsome too?”

"Yes. Bunny even started trying to get along better with my brother which helps a lot with our family as a whole."

“Oh? The two don’t get along?” Nathan brought a finger to his lips in question.

"Not at all…there have been times I thought they'd actually kill each other when their fighting starts."

“Oh dear, that’s no way to treat a future family member.” The man shook his head and sighed.

"It was also before the engagement… afterwards is when I noticed Bunny really trying to get along with Muramasa."

“The man knows when to behave. You’ve got a good partner, Tiger.” Nathan and Pao-Lin nodded.

Karina crossed her arms. “I really hope he knows how to treat you right. He’s going to get it if he hurts you in any way.”

"Wait…what?" Kotetsu blinked at Karina. Did the girl just say that _Bunny_ would get it if _she_ got hurt? Not the other way around?

“I said I hope he treats you right. You… deserve to be treated right.” Karina turned and looked at the floor.

Kotetsu gave a nervous laugh, rubbing her neck. "Better be careful, Rose—or one could get the impression that you like me and not Bunny at all…"

“You have no idea…” She left the room shaking her head. The other two watched her go, the turned back to Kotetsu.

“It seems her heart has been somewhat broken by the engagement. I would suggest you take some time to talk to her about her feelings.” Nathan smiled at Kotetsu.

"I—I had no idea…does she really—I thought she hated me!"

The man only winked and turned to go. “Seriously, talk to her sometime. She needs it.” With that, he left, leaving Pao-Lin behind.

Kotetsu sighed heavily, "If I talk to her, I'll only hurt her more… She's just a kid…why would she be interested in an old man like me, anyway?"

“I think she likes your personality.” Pao-Lin shrugged. “I don’t know, she a little confusing to me.”

"But she'd always get mad…even if I compliment her, she would…" She sighed and slumped forward, "…Should I talk to her like Nathan suggested?"

“I think you should. It’ll calm her down a little about the engagement. But… wait a little while before you talk to her. She had a flaring temper sometimes.”

"I'd say more icy temper… I can't even count how many times she's frozen at least part of me in a block of ice…"

“Maybe you should listen better to her.”

"…I would if she would talk to me. She ices first then storms off… It's no wonder why I thought she hated me!"

“Approach her differently than. Make her feel comfortable I guess.”

"I…don't know how…"

“Find something she likes, then ease into the conversation.”

"…Music? I know she likes to sing…"

“It’s worth a shot.” She shrugged again and looked back. “I hope she’s not too upset…”

"I wish I had known sooner…She could have moved on and found someone else all this time…"

“It’s not your fault. You didn’t know.” Pao-Lin moved to put a hand on Kotetsu’s shoulder. “You can talk to her, I believe in you. It just may take some time, and a little bit of forgiveness on her part too.”

"She's a nice kid, but…" Kotetsu shook her head, "It would have never happened between us. I care for her but…more like a father-daughter type caring…same with you and Origami. I can't help but see you three as kids. You aren't much older than Kaede."

“I understand, but I don’t think Rose does. You need to show her that she’s much too young for you. I’m sure she knows that she’s a lot younger than you, but whether she knows that it’s too much of an age difference… I  don’t know.”

She sighed and nodded, "Never thought I'd be in this kind of a mess…"

 

* * *

 

The interview had been… well, messy. A lot was revealed in a span of only a few minutes. Sure, most rumors were shot down and replaced with the truth, but still, the truth had to be hard to believe for some people. Barnaby only wished they would accept the truth and have a positive reaction to it.

He removed his jacket, tie, and shirt, sighing and fanning himself a little before sliding into his regular black t-shirt. His hair was messed with a little before he undid the belt holding up his pants.

The door opened and Antonio, Ivan, and Keith filed in, quickly surrounding the blond.

"What's all this about you and Tiger?" Ivan gasped.

"Is she really pregnant?" Antonio crossed his arms.

"Congrats, and congrats again!"

“We’ve been dating. Yes, we’re engaged. No, I didn’t propose. Yes, she’s pregnant, about a month and a half along. And thanks for the congratulations. I’m glad some people are taking all this news positively.” He turned to the three and smiled, though his smile faded a little when he looked at Antonio.

"I knew you two were together—but what are you doing getting her pregnant like that?! She's still a guy! Guys shouldn't have to deal with the things she's going through!"

“Ah, well… defective condoms… aren’t always the best forms of protection.” He rubbed his neck as he looked at the floor. “If it makes you feel any better, we did not get engaged because of the pregnancy. Kotetsu felt it was the right time to ask, and I agreed. The baby is just an added bonus to the relationship that is by no means unwanted. It was a surprise, yes, but it’s not holding us back.”

"She shouldn't be having sex at all! Uhg, her brother is going to kill you…"

“He already knows. And he may eventually.” Barnaby shrugged, but looked confidently at Antonio. “Also, I was not the one who initiated the sex. She did, and she told me she wanted it. I wasn’t about to deny her. She is my partner and lover after all.”

"Kotetsu…" Antonio groaned. It was obvious he felt that Kotetsu shouldn't have any interest in sex or take risks of pregnancy while a woman. "Should have waited to turn back into a guy…"

"Isn’t it Tiger's choice on that?" Ivan asked, "If she wanted it, then we can hardly blame Barnaby for the resulting baby…"

“Look,” Barnaby started taking a small, almost threatening step forward. “I know you’re upset about this, but you’re another person I closely know that I don’t need angry at me. In case you haven’t noticed, Kotetsu hasn’t changed back yet, and it appears she won’t be changing back for a good while. I was not planning on getting Kotetsu pregnant. All I wanted was to give her the love she deserved, and now we’re having a baby. I’m not upset that we’re having a baby, I’m just sick and tired of person after person coming to me and telling me that I should have been more careful, or that I should have just left Kotetsu alone, left her to figure out how to take care of herself on her own.”

He took another step forward. “Do you know how freaking scared she was when she woke up the day after she turned into a woman, hoping that it was all a nightmare and finding that her whole god damned body had changed? She screamed like she had been stabbed! She broke down and cried several times, and all I could do was hold her and tell her it was going to be alright. I didn’t know if she was going to be alright in the end.”

He shook his head. “Then she told me she was ready, so we had sex. That was after close to a month of waiting for her because I was devoted to loving her in any way possible. Next thing I knew she came to me crying because she started bleeding and it got all over her. It humiliated her, and again all I could do was hold her and comfort her. Then came along that bastard that fucking raped Kotetsu. Do you know how broken and distant she looked?! I had to keep from finding the jackass that instant and killing him!”

"This isn't how this interaction should be…" Keith muttered to Ivan.

"You aren't the only one who cares for Kotetsu! Yet ever since she became a woman, she's been practically attached to your hip. She never does things for herself. She's dependant on you and only you. She and I have hardly talked, and she's my best friend.  She's not a woman, but she's becoming more like one every day, and this can't be helping. She's losing that masculine part of her—and being pregnant… don't you realize how she may feel about that? It's scary. Men don't get pregnant. What if she forgets she truly is a man at all between the dresses and her body doing such fully female things?"

“She’s scared as hell, Antonio! That’s why she’s so attached to me! There is no possible way that I can prevent Kotetsu from acting like a girl all the time, but it’s not helping if all you’re doing is judging her for what she does. I know how she feels about the pregnancy, and she’s fucking scared, just like me! I know this shouldn’t be happening, but here we are. So what if she forgets she’s originally a man? She’s going to be Kotetsu, no matter what!”

"No, because if she loses her past _male_ self, she becomes a new person. Does she even fight her hero name change anymore?"

Barnaby’s eyebrows lowered, and he took a deep breath. “If you can’t accept Kotetsu for who she is now, than how can you call yourself her best friend?” He turned and tugged the belt of his pants off. “Do you know why she doesn’t talk to you much? Because she knows you’re upset about this, and she gets a bad vibe off of you.”

"Of course I'm upset—she's _attractive_! I don't want to lose my head around her if we end up drinking, and I end up hurting her and knocking her up—much like you did!"

"I was not drinking heavily, and I was not hurting her in any way. Sure, I got her pregnant, and I'm happy for the both of us. We get to test out our love and dedication to each other now. But then people like you show up and scold us for doing something that, one, we had no control over, and two, we were not planning. Get over it and leave us alone. You're adding too much stress to the situation." He pulled his slacks off, and replaced them with his normal wear, turning to Antonio.

"I'm _just_ concerned for Kotetsu's wellbeing."

"I am too, but you're not helping any. If you want to be useful, talk to Kotetsu about something other than what's on your mind. Talk about what she wants to talk about." He put on his new belt and brushed past the three men. "Don't ever talk about Kotetsu like you just did to me."

"Um…" Ivan shifted slightly, "…Is Tiger  upset? Is it a bad idea to congratulate her for the engagement and baby, or will it upset her?"

"It won't upset her. She would love to hear such positive words right now." Barnaby moved closer to the room Kotetsu was in, clearly ready to get out of there and get to work instead.

"Good, because…the girls went in to talk to her." Ivan mentioned.

"Oh great. I'm sure that went over well." He sighed and tilted his head towards the ceiling.

"Probably better than this conversation…" Keith sighed.

"Sorry you two had to listen to that. I've been a little frustrated recently. Unfortunately, it's not good for my relationship with Kotetsu. I'll try my best to keep a level head."

"She is okay, though, right? So much has happened to her… can she handle being back at work after she was…was… trapped with that man?" Ivan asked.

"She's had time to recover. Trust me when I say that she's doing a lot better now that she was a few weeks ago."

"I just…I can't imagine…and we all had been there…we all could have helped…"

"None of us knew until it was too late. Don't blame yourself for what happened. If anyone should be blamed, it's me."

Keith shook his head and put his arm around Barnaby's shoulders, "It's all or nothing. We may be rivals like Rose often says, but we all look out for each other."

Barnaby nodded, looking to Antonio. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that. It’s just… I’ve been dealing with people who all have the same questions. I’m answering the same questions over and over, and it’s making me unhappy.”

Antonio huffed and relaxed his shoulders a little as he looked away, "…I'm sorry, too…I know it wasn't my business…I just didn't want to imagine what would happen if she changes back while pregnant…"

“It won’t happen.” Barnaby shook his head and sighed. “Kotetsu told me that she can’t change back unless the NEXT is right next to her. As long as we keep him away from her, she won’t change back.”

"She knows this NEXT's powers and how it works now?"

“Yes, because the bastard told her. He was her attacker.”

Antonio's eyes widened—everyone's did.

Barnaby nodded. “Kotetsu told me about it… It’s freaky how obsessed someone can be over one person, but it was enough for the guy to change her gender and attack her. Well—we are sure the gender change wasn't planned but the attack was.”

The men were all silent until the women's changing room door opened and Karina ran out in an emotional huff, the temperature dropping around them all.

Barnaby jumped out of the way immediately, avoiding coming into contact at all with her. All the men watched he go, then watched Nathan leave, and finally Pao-Lin, the young girl skipping away and humming.

Only then did Barnaby move closer to the now open door to the women’s changing room and peaked inside. “Hey…”

Kotetsu seemed distracted, unhearing of Barnaby's attempt at catching her attention as she sat at a vanity, looking down at a brush sitting on the surface.

The blond stepped into the room and knocked on the door. “Hey, Kotetsu. Is everything alright?”

She jumped and turned to look at Barnaby, blinking for a moment as realization sank in. "Oh—yeah, sorry…did you say something?"

“I just said hey.” He moved closer and crouched next to Kotetsu. “How are you feeling?”

"Fine…" She sighed and closed her eyes a moment before opening them and looking at her future husband, "…Did you know Rose has a crush on me?"

Barnaby smiled. “You just figured it out? Took you long enough.” He leaned forward and kissed Kotetsu. “But yes, I did know.”

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have spoken to her about it so she could move on and not get hurt like this when finding out I'm marrying you."

“I tried to, but you always dismissed it. You need to believe me more often.”

"You never tried to tell me! You only said you don't think she likes you."

“It was at least a hint.” He shook his head and sighed. “Are you ready to go upstairs?”

"You know I don't pick up on little hints!" Kotetsu pouted, "You have to be obvious about it! _'Kotetsu, she likes you, not me. You really need to talk to her about it before she ends up hurt more than necessary.'_ That's what you should have said."

“Hey, calm down. I’ll make it more obvious next time, okay? Just don’t get so upset about it, please.”

"Not upset…just don't want her to freeze my face when I try to talk to her later…"

“She won’t freeze you. You just need to have the right attitude when you talk to her. Now let’s go upstairs and start work.” He stood up and grabbed her hand.

"…You seem grumpy…" she said, following him.

“I’m fine… I just got a little ticked earlier, but I’m fine now.”

"I still think you're grumpy." Kotetsu sighed.

“Well, maybe you can fix that later.” He smirked back at her and pulled her up next to him. He held her hand tight as they headed up to their office.

"Or now. Later we are going ring shopping, remember?"

“Okay, how are you going to fix me being grumpy now?”

"By reminding you about the rings!"

“Ah, yes. I’m excited. I think we should get gold rings, to differentiate between your two rings.”

Kotetsu smiled and stepped a little closer to Barnaby's side, "That sounds like a good idea."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, his arm going around her waist. “Well at least now I can love on you in public without it being too frowned upon.”

"And we don't have to worry when I start showing…" Kotetsu added, touching her belly again.

“Which I’m also excited for.” He put his hand over hers and smiled. “Are… you excited?”

"When I'm not scared or anxious about it, yes."

“I wish I could help you not be so scared about it… though I bet you never guessed you’d be pregnant, so I can’t blame you for being scared.”

"I don't know what to expect…with Tomoe I just did as she demanded of me and felt Kaede kick, and held her hand during birth…"

“Oh yeah… I forgot there would be mood swings.” Barnaby sighed, sounding a little defeated. “Well, I guess I don’t have to endure it for too long… just seven and a half more months.”

"And then it's replaced by stinky diapers, midnight crying, and four hour feedings." Kotetsu nodded.

The blond grimaced a little with a slight laugh. "Looks like it'll be back to sleepless nights for me."

"For us both." Kotetsu nodded, "Oh! I should talk to Lloyds to see about maternity leave and how all that works… it won't be until the baby is closer to coming, but we should be as ready as possible…"

“Hopefully you won’t need it until the last couple of months. I hope there won’t be any complications along the way.”

"I think it's like, a few weeks before the due date to a month after the birth? I'm not sure…Tomoe had been a housewife. She didn't work at all so…"

"We'll figure it out somehow. I just want you to be comfortable before the baby is born." He stopped and pulled Kotetsu into a hug. "I love you," he said quietly into her hair.

"I love you too, my little Bunny." Kotetsu smiled, pressing a kiss to the man's chest.

* * *

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

The rest of the day passed by slowly. All Barnaby cold think about was the ring shopping after work, and it slowed down his progress on his paperwork for the day. He was even yelled at by Florence to stop daydreaming and get working. His face went bright red after he began working again.

"How…did I finish first?" Kotetsu asked, standing behind Barnaby and leaning over his shoulder as she watched him hurry to finish. "I think this is the first time ever that I have finished working before you…"

"I got distracted..." Barnaby's fingers flew over the keyboard, the keys clacking loudly. "I'm trying to hurry so we can leave."

She slipped her arms around him and watched, "…This feels so backwards…"

"Because it is backwards. I'm not used to rushing to finish my work. Florence even went home before I finished." He sighed as he continued to type away. "I'm sorry for making you wait, Kotetsu."

"Mmmph." She shrugged, burying her face in his neck under his curls and kissing the soft flesh, "I'm going to only be a distraction if I stay here like this…" she whispered.

Barnaby shivered, his hands stopping suddenly. "You've got that right... Don't get me too excited."

"Want me to go get drinks from the vending machines down the hall?"

"A drink sounds nice." He nodded and went back to typing.

"Okay. Be right back." She kissed his cheek and removed herself from distracting him, grabbing her wallet from her bag before making her way down to get them something to drink.

The blond typed the rest of his work quickly, finishing only a little bit after Kotetsu had returned with the drinks. He stretched once he was finished and shook his hands to keep them from cramping up more. The computer was shut down after the work was saved, then Barnaby stood up.

Kotetsu looked up from where she sat by the window, her drink in hand. "Done?"

"Yeah, are you ready to go?" He grabbed his jacket and threw it on, then grabbed his drink.

"Yes." Kotetsu hopped off the heat register she had been using as a seat while looking down at the city streets below, "I'm excited for this!"

"I am too. I can't believe we're actually going to have matching rings soon." He moved closer to Kotetsu and pulled her into a hug. "We should start planning the wedding soon too."

Kotetsu looked at her bare ring finger. "…But if I turn back into a guy, it won't fit anymore…"

"We could probably get it resized. Or you can put it on a chain around your neck, like what you did with Tomoe's ring." Barnaby played with the silver ring on his finger.

"That's true…" she sighed and leaned in closer to him, taking his hand, "So when would we like to have the wedding? Tomoe had a preference for spring, but we can choose any season."

“I like summer. It might be hot, but there’s a better chance of it being nice if we make it an outdoor wedding.” He shrugged. “Spring sounds nice too.”

"Baby's due in early June." Kotetsu reminded Barnaby, "So if we want a Summer wedding, we may as well plan it for after the baby. I wouldn't want our vows to be interrupted by my water breaking."

“That would be a mess, and terrible to deal with rushing to the hospital on our wedding day. Looks like it’s going to be a spring wedding then.”

"Spring, okay, so after the baby is—wait… This spring while I'm pregnant?" she flushed as she remembered that spring came before summer. For some reason her mind had mixed spring and autumn around.

“Yeah, is that a problem?” He tilted his head a little. “I thought… it’d be nice for the baby to have married parents when it’s born.”

"I'll be a beach ball…"

“You’ll look fine. If we plan it in March or April… maybe it won’t be so bad for you. You won’t be huge, but you’ll definitely be showing by then.”

"You won't care that I look fat in our wedding pictures?"

“No, Kotetsu. And you won’t look fat. You’ll look pregnant.” He squeezed her hand gently. “You’ll look amazing.”

"Some pregnancies look more like a beer gut…"

“And who told you that? Kotetsu, please don’t worry about how you’ll look. We’ll both be dressed in our best, and that’ll be all that matters dress-wise.”

She bit her lip, "I just want to look pretty for you."

“You will. You’ll be beautiful for me.” He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

Kotetsu blushed and changed the direction of the conversation, "What about colors? Usually the girl chooses but…I'm not sure… I was thinking maybe green and pink, kinda like our suits?"

“I was thinking that too. Good to keep the theme going even through our wedding. If those are the colors you want to use, I’m all for it. Maybe we can incorporate it even into the attire. Oh, which reminds me I need to start picking out my groomsmen…”

Kotetsu blinked, "…Would it be wrong if I asked Antonio to be a bridesmaid? I want Kaede as my maid of honor but…my closest friend is a man…"

“Uh… I think you’d have to take that up with him. I could make him my best man, but I had originally wanted that spot for your brother.”

"Wait—really? But…you hate each other…" Kotetsu blinked.

“I know, but I want to show him that I want to try to get along. Right now, we aren’t in the best situations, but I have to at least try, or we’ll never get along.”

"Thank you, Bunny." Kotetsu hugged her future husband, "Maybe we can have Kaede and Muramasa as best man and maid of honor, and have the other heroes as the rest of the wedding party… Well…Rose may not want to but…maybe if she forgives me…"

“Well by that point, she’d have to. I know she’s upset, but she can’t stop us. She was the one who let herself fall for you. I’m sure it’s tough to have your crush marry someone else.” He hugged back and kissed the top of her head. “But enough of that talk. Let’s stay more on the positive side of things.”

"Like choosing rings?" Kotetsu smiled, pushing herself onto her toes to kiss him –right there in the busy Apollon lobby.

Barnaby kissed back, holding her up as they kissed for a good minute. “Exactly. Let’s go then.” He held out his arm for her.

She took his arm, practically pulling Barnaby as they headed out to the car.

 

* * *

 

The two headed to the jewelry store, one of the best in the city, in search of the perfect rings. The owner of the store had been quite surprised to see the two engaged heroes enter with wide smiles. They gazed around the store excitedly looking at all the display cases just for the fun of it.

“Well, I’m quite honored to have you two come in,” the owner stated with a smile. “What can I help you two with? Wedding rings, I’m assuming?”

Kotetsu nodded, "I proposed with my wedding ring from my marriage to my late wife, but I'd like it back. As much as I love Bunny, my wife is still very important to me. Bunny needs his own ring to symbolize my love."

“I’d like my own ring anyways,” Barnaby agreed.

“Well, I’m sure I can get you two what you need. Did you have anything in mind as to what you want?”

"No." she shook her head, "Just something gold. My wife and I had gotten silver, and so we wanted to go gold."

“Gold then. Well I have plenty gold to go with.” He pointed to the case just to his left. “That case will have a lot of the types of rings you’re looking for. There’s also wedding bands that I can include with your rings for free. And just for you two, I’ll even offer to connect the bands to the rings, if you’d like.”

Barnaby headed over to the case and couched down, getting a better look at all the rings. There certainly were a lot to choose from, ones with large gemstones and some with engravings. He didn’t know which might suit him and Kotetsu better.

Kotetsu followed, gazing down at the glittering display of gold and diamonds, an idea hitting her. Most jewelers would allow a couple to design a ring by mixing and matching bands and gems.

"Are any of these modifiable?" she asked, "Pink and green has sort of become our go-to color choice as both partners and lovers…our wedding colors are going to match that, so… would it be possible to replace the diamonds with something more pink and green? Maybe Bunny's can have green and mine pink—or red, I suppose…same thing—so we are wearing each other's colors."

“Green and pink gems are possible to get, it’ll just cost extra for production and shipment. The rings will take a little bit to make, but I can certainly get those for you.”

Barnaby looked at Kotetsu with a sort of smirk. “Sticking with the colors. I love it.”

She blushed, "We hid our relationship from the public for so long because we didn't want the press following us everywhere…but now that it's out I feel more relaxed about it and I want to show you off. I want your ring on my finger to really remind me of you."

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.” He leaned over and kissed Kotetsu, then went back to looking.

“Just find the rings you like, then I can get the order for the pink and green diamonds placed.”

"What about those?" Kotetsu pointed to a matching set of flat, simple bands with delicate designs etched into them and that had the gem set within the gold rather than sticking out. "Something flatter like that would be better for when we are in our hero suits. Won't get caught on the glove."

“I agree… I do like the designs on them too.” Barnaby grabbed Kotetsu’s hand and squeezed it. “Is your heart set on those, or should we look a little more?”

"We should look more, just in case, but I do like those ones."

The couple spent a long time looking at rings, and ended up agreeing on the first set Kotetsu had pointed out. Their fingers were measured for sizes, and their order placed, along with the down payment—the rest to be paid off later upon pickup once the rings came in.

They thanked the store owner and then headed back to Barnaby’s place for the rest of the evening. The spent a quiet dinner together while watching a movie, then watched another movie.

Afterwards, Barnaby stood and stretched, then yawned. “I’m getting a shower. Want to join?”

Feeling playful, Kotetsu stood up and backed up a few paces before running at Barnaby and jumping. "Catch!"

Barnaby’s eyes widened as he lunged forward to catch her in his arms. He grunted as he caught her, but he did catch her safely, and he started to carry her to the bathroom. “You’re a pain sometimes, but that’s why I love you.”

"You catching me like this reminds me of the day we met." Kotetsu smiled and laughed, "I wanted to hate you back then…"

“I really did hate you back then. But look at where we are now, best friends who are engaged and are expecting a baby.” He stopped in the doorway to the bathroom and buried his face in Kotetsu’s neck. “I don’t regret a single moment of our relationship.”

"I do." Kotetsu admitted. "I regret the time when you forgot about me. I wish I could have prevented that…"

“I know that was a dark time… I never liked it, but I feel like it got me closer to you. When you almost died…” Barnaby took a shaky breath and bit his lip, tears suddenly forming at the corners of his eyes. He was unable to finish his sentence.

"I—I was just exhausted! Don't cry!" Kotetsu said, touching his cheeks.

He shook his head and held Kotetsu tight, hiding his tears in Kotetsu’s hair. “I’m so scared to lose you,” he managed to whisper after he calmed down a little.

"Bunny." Kotetsu kissed him, "I'm right here, in your arms. You have me—and our unborn child—safe."

He sighed and kissed Kotetsu, holding the kiss for a few minutes. “I never want to let you go, never let you out of my sight. I want you safe with me all the time.”

"That's unrealistic…" She rested her forehead against his, "…but it's comforting, too."

“I… I fear that once we’re married, you’ll become a bigger target to that NEXT. You and the baby are already targets of his. I don’t think he will be easily stopped by an exchange of vows.”

"But—he'll know that he could never 'win' me. That I have already completely have chosen to spend my life and give my heart to you. He'll know I'm not his to touch ever again… Next time I see him…he'll be behind bars."

“You’re damn right he will be. He’s never going to touch you so long as I’m alive. I’m the only one allowed to touch you.” He set her down and removed his shirt. “Besides, you’re too attractive for anyone else~.”

She shook her head. "I don't believe that." She touched his left peck with her fingers.

“Well I do. Antonio admitted to me today that you’re pretty hot.” He smirked down at her, reaching to slowly remove her shirt.

She shook her head, "No way."

“Yes way! He told me that you’re attractive!” He chuckled and kissed her nose.

"He was joking. I'm not his type."

“He sounded pretty serious. Looked serious too.”

"Bunny, I'm pretty sure Antonio is straight."

“Well, that’s why he’s attracted to you like this. You are a girl right now, in case you forgot.”

She flushed a deep red.

Barnaby rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Come on, let’s get cleaned up. I want to sleep a little.” He finished undressing and got into the shower, starting the water and standing under the steady stream for a little bit.

Kotetsu undressed and joined Barnaby, cleaning herself off before they dried up, dressed, and snuggled down into bed for the night, holding each other close.

 

* * *

 

Kotetsu took a deep breath and pushed her way through the crowd in a café she had seen the ice queen enter. She had been out with Barnaby across the street when she had spotted her, and she told her lover she'd be back.

Reaching the blonde, she tapped the girl's shoulder to get her attention.

"Hey, mind if we talk for a bit, Rose?"

Karina spun around quickly, eyes wide until she recognized who it was who had tapped her. “Oh hey, yeah I guess…” She headed to an empty table and sat down, waiting for Kotetsu to do the same.

The older woman took the seat across from her and sighed.

"…I'm sorry."

The girl furrowed her eyebrows a little. “Sorry for what?”

"For hurting you—for not even realizing it…"

“It wasn’t your fault, you know,” she muttered while looking away. “I was stupid for falling for you in the first place. I knew it never would have worked out.”

"No, and there was no avoiding me hurting you. But I feel if I had caught on to your feelings sooner it would have hurt less than you finding out about Bunny and I. You could have moved on sooner, found a nice boy closer to your own age."

“I’ve moved on… and I don’t need you to tell me that I could have before. I know I could have, but I didn’t force myself to.” Karina balled her hands into fists under the table as she stared intently at the salt and pepper shakers.

"I…I just… I care about you, Rose. Maybe not in the way you had hoped for, but I want to see you happy."

“I’m happy when I’m singing, and that’s good enough for me.”

Kotetsu took a moment to think. It was risky, but…he wanted to ask her anyway.

"If singing makes you happy…would you hate me if I asked you to do the music for Bunny's and my reception after the wedding?"

Karina’s eyes snapped up to Kotetsu, widening a little. “…Are you serious?”

Tiger nodded, "I really do like your voice, and you are really passionate about it. You can sing as yourself, too, not as Blue Rose if you want."

The girl thought about it for a minute, then nodded. “Alright, I’ll sing at your reception. But you have to pay me a decent amount. My concerts aren’t free, you know.” She smiled a little and leaned forward. “It won’t be cheap either. Consider it you making up for breaking my heart.”

"I'll talk to Bunny about our offer. I think he knows more about costs like that than I would." She smiled at the girl. "And thank you for not turning me into ice."

“You’re lucky. You caught me in a good mood. Now get back to Barnaby. It looks like he’s looking for you.” The girl looked behind Kotetsu, the brunette looking back too.

“This may be the only time I get to do this, but…” Karina stood up and gently kissed Kotetsu’s cheek. “T-thanks…”

Kotetsu blinked and then smiled. "Before I go…I do see us as friends, Rose. You can talk to me about things if you need someone to listen."

She got up and handed her a few bills. "You coffee or tea that you got is on me, okay?" She then hurried back out to Barnaby.

Karina sighed as she looked at the money. “I hope he makes you really happy,” she said to herself.

* * *

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18

Barnaby had made sure both he and Kotetsu had the day off, as well as the rest of the week. It was a special day after all, February 17th. The blond made sure to get out of bed quietly that morning so Kotetsu could sleep in a little. Barnaby had to make a phone call anyways to the Kaburagi home back in Oriental Town.

He sat up first, removing Kotetsu’s arms from around him and careful not to move her too much. Then he crawled out of the bed and covered the brunette back up with the blanket he had somewhat dragged off the bed with him. He smiled and brushed away some hair from Kotetsu’s face, then went to take a shower. Once he was all dried up, he went to the main room and sat down with his phone dialing the number of the Kaburagi home. He knew it was somewhat early, a little after seven, but he knew at least Anju and Kaede would be awake. They no doubt were already getting ready to head into the city for Kotetsu’s birthday.

"Hello?" Kaede picked up the phone.

“Good morning, Kaede.” Barnaby’s voice still had its deep, sweet tone to it from sleep. He smiled as he relaxed back into the chair. “How are you?”

"A little tired, but I plan to nap on the train. We are almost ready to go. How's dad and the baby?" the girl asked.

"They're both doing great. The baby is healthy, and Kotetsu seems to be in a good mood a lot more often now. She'll be extra excited to see you, your grandma, and Muramasa."

"Hmmm, Uncle is the only reason why we haven’t left yet. Lazy…he only just now got up."

"I'd be asleep too still if it were any other day." He chuckled quietly. "Hey, is your grandma anywhere close? I'd like to talk to her about today."

"She's outside, should I get her?"

"Yes please. Thanks, Kaede." He smiled a little, glancing back at the bedroom.

The girl set the phone down and ran to get her grandmother.

"Hello? Barnaby? Kaede said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Ah, good morning. Yeah, I just wanted to make sure we had a plan for today. I know you guys are coming soon to the city. I figured we'd have a simple lunch, sandwiches or something here, then dinner downtown at a nice restaurant. Any activities for the day that you might want to do?"

"It's Kotetsu's birthday, we should let her choose activities." The woman chuckled. "Well, within reason. She's showing now and shouldn't get too crazy unless she wants to put on that protective suit she wears for hero work that protects the baby."

“I don’t think she should be doing field work now, honestly. She’s going to make one wrong move and hurt herself and the baby.” He sighed and shook his head. “But, Kotetsu is still stubborn. I bet she’d work up until the moment she goes into labor if she was allowed to do so.”

"You know she would. She has the true heart of a hero who puts herself second. You need to convince her that she needs to be a hero to that little baby inside her so she should put his or her safety before the city's. Sometimes I think she forgets that she really is carrying a baby. But in another two months the baby should start reminding her."

“I can’t imagine what it must be like for her… Yeah, she’s showing now, but she doesn’t seem to acknowledge that she is. She goes about her business like it was any other day.” Barnaby leaned forward in his chair and rubbed his eyes. “I still can’t believe it’s been five months already.”

"It goes by fast. Especially when you are a first time parent trying to get everything ready for the baby. How's the nursery coming along? I'll want to see it when we get to your new apartment." Anju informed him.

Kotetsu and Barnaby both had ended their leases on their individual places and had found a larger three bedroom apartment suite not far from where Barnaby used to live, and between work, planning the wedding, and avoiding the press, they worked on unpacking and started readying one bedroom for the baby, and the other for Kaede.

“The walls are all done being painted, and so is the ceiling. Most of the furniture is moved into the room, but there’s still a little left in the main room. You’ll have to excuse the slight mess when you come.” Barnaby looked out the window at the sunrise.

"You both moved recently. A mess is to be expected. You two are very busy. Oh, Kaede packed a few boxes of her things to take and put in her room there. She'll put them in her room until the school year is over and she officially moves to the city with you. She's very excited about it. Oh, and since we hadn't been able to make the baby shower last week, we are bringing a few things for the baby."

“Thank you so much, I’m sure we’ll need every bit of what we got. Do you all want to eat breakfast in the city? I know a really good café that’s very family friendly.”

"We ate a small breakfast, but we may be hungry by the time we get there."

“Alright, I better let you go so you don’t miss your train. I’ll see you all at the train station to pick you up.”

"Alright. Take care, Barnaby." The woman hung up.

Barnaby put his phone away and yawned. He looked around the cluttered room with a small smile. There was an exciting day ahead of him, and really the only thing he dreaded was that cold stare from Muramasa, though the staring had relaxed a bit over the months. Barnaby was hoping that he was showing enough care towards Kotetsu and the rest of the family to have the older man trust him just a little bit.

The blond got dressed and wrote a note for Kotetsu is case she woke up before he had returned with her family.

_Went to go pick up the family from the train station. We’re going out for breakfast, so don’t worry about eating anything yet. I’ll be back soon, don’t panic. Love you._

It was left in the bathroom on the mirror so Kotetsu could see it when she relieved her bladder once she woke up.

 

* * *

 

Barnaby waited for the train to arrive in Sternbild, playing around on his phone while sitting on a bench. He signed several pieces of paper and photos as he waited, taking several pictures with fans as well. At least he was used to all the attention he was getting. It had never really bothered him from the start, though Kotetsu wasn't used to it and she often got that attention these days, along with people asking to touch her growing belly, which made her uncomfortable.

Finally the train he was waiting for pulled in and as people got off, the platform became more crowded, and Barnaby was surrounded by curious fans who had spotted him.

"Barnaby!" Kaede's voice called out, the girl pushing her way through the crowd and hugging him.

“Hey Kaede! How are you?” Barnaby hugged the girl tight with a chuckle. He looked out over the crowd to find Anju and Muramasa, then headed towards them slowly through the crowd.

"Where's dad?" the girl asked, looking up at Barnaby as they made their way back to the other two members of her family.

“She’s back at home sleeping still. I figured I’d let her sleep in a little since it’s her birthday.”

"Didn't think she'd wake up while you're gone?"

“I left her a note. She’ll be fine it we leave here now. Didn’t want to leave her alone for too long.” Barnaby grabbed some of the things the family brought after hugging Anju, and guided them out to his car, where everything was packed into the trunk.

 

* * *

 

Everything was unloaded once they arrived at the building, and Barnaby led them to the apartment, opening the door quietly and stepping in while propping the door open.

The three followed, carrying their packages and setting them down before looking around.

"This is a nice place." Anju observed.

“It really is… Got it for a good price too. I’m going to see if Kotetsu is awake yet.” Barnaby headed back to the bedroom.

Kotetsu still lay under the covers, hugging Barnaby's pillow to her chest like a teddy bear, her own head using Barnaby's stuffed pink rabbit toy as a pillow as her own pillow having fallen to the floor.

Barnaby smiled and went to sit on the edge of the bed. He ran a hand through Kotetsu’s hair and leaned down to kiss her cheek. “Kotetsu, you should wake up now.”

She moaned and rolled onto her back, opening her eyes, "Bunny?"

“Good morning, Kotetsu~” He brushed away the hair from her face, which had gotten considerably longer than when she had first been turned into a female. “Did you sleep well?”

She blinked a few times, "I was up a few times last night…" she yawned, sitting up.

“Really? Sorry. I wish I could help you sleep better.” He kissed her cheek again a couple of times.

"What time is it – are you done with the bathroom? Bladder…"

“It’s almost nine. You can use the bathroom. I was up earlier to use it.” He helped her up and went ahead to grab the unread note on the mirror before letting her use the bathroom.

Kotetsu took her time getting ready and dressing before going back out to meet Barnaby, unknowing that her family was also waiting for her in the main room of their apartment, all gathered at the window, admiring the view.

The blond turned to face Kotetsu once she came into the room, and he pulled her into a hug. “You look good this morning. I’m sure you’re family thinks the same.” He gestured to the three standing at the window, Kaede turning around and smiling once she saw her father. She ran up to her and hugged her gently.

Kotetsu gasped, hugging her daughter close, "You guys are all here already? I thought we had to go pick you up…"

“Barnaby came and picked us up while you were still asleep.” Kaede stepped back and looked at Barnaby with a smile.

"Without me?" Kotetsu looked at Barnaby.

“Yeah, I wanted you to sleep in today. And I’m glad I did since you didn’t sleep too well last night.” He reached over and rubbed the back of her neck.

Kotetsu sighed, "I wanted to go…then maybe get breakfast…" she pouted.

“Lucky for you, we are going to get breakfast. Are you ready to go out?”

"Very. I just need to get my shoes on after hugging Mom."  She kissed the top of Kaede's head before moving to her mother to greet her properly, and then her brother.

 

* * *

 

Barnaby took the family to the café he had told Anju about. It was a nice little place, lots of windows and plenty of good food and great service. Barnaby had offered to pay for it all, but Anju fussed about it and ended up paying half while the blond paid for the other half.

"So, Dad, it's your birthday, what do you want to do?" Kaede asked as they gathered up their warm coats and scarves to leave.

She shrugged as she wrapped her scarf around her neck. "I don't know…"

"Do you want to go shopping any? I'm sure some clothes must be getting tight by now." Anju pulled on her coat and scarf as she ask the question.

"I guess… I mean, I can't keep wearing my guy clothes like I do around the apartment when I go to work…"

Anju smiled. "We might have to go look at a few places, but we'll get you some clothes that fit better."

"Aren't there specialty stores for pregnant women in the city?" Muramasa spoke up.

"Yes, but I don't think Kotetsu needs those clothes yet. Give it another month or so."

The brother shrugged, "May be worth a look, anyway."

"Dresses are the easiest to wear while pregnant." Anju stated, "One that flairs out just under the bust. We'd only need to make sure it's long enough not to flash her undies."

"I'd prefer that," Barnaby stated. "The longer the better."

"You just like seeing me in dresses." Kotetsu accused her fiancé, leading her family out the door.

"I like to see you safe." Barnaby grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Admit it, you like me in dresses. You hug and hold me a lot more when I am in one…or in one of your shirts…"

"Well you look good in them. That's not my fault that you look good." He chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Speaking of dresses," Kaede chirped, "We should go look at bride's maid's dresses! Dad's dress comes later when she can be more properly fitted for it, but I want to help choose what us girls get to wear! Uh… boys can go do a guy thing if they want…"

Barnaby and Muramasa glanced at each other warily. "I don't know, Kaede..." Barnaby said. "I don't know how well the two of us would do together."

"Do you two _really_ want to sit in a dress store while we look at dresses?" she countered.

Both men shook their heads quickly, for once agreeing on something.

"Then you should find something else to do. You two will be brothers soon, after all!" the girl encouraged.

Both groaned at the thought of being future brothers. But still, Barnaby turned to Muramasa and shrugged. "There's a store across the road with clothes and stuff more for men. Want to go over there?"

Muramasa shrugged. "Sure. Maybe I can find a new cologne or something."

The two headed away from the café and went to the store across the street.

"…I hope we don't regret this…" Kotetsu muttered, watching them head out.

"It'll be good for them. They need to get along at some point, why not now? They both know they need to." Anju said, patting Kotetsu's arm as they turned in the opposite direction.

 

* * *

 

Barnaby and Muramasa wondered about the store together, looking as awkward as two strangers on a date for the first time. Of course, that wasn’t the case with the two, and everyone who saw them together knew that. It was just an awkward, almost forced, bonding experience.

“So… you said you might look for cologne. What type do you use?” Barnaby unzipped his coat and took off his scarf.

Muramasa shrugged, "Haven't used the stuff in years, but since you are marrying my sister…may as well smell fancy for the wedding."

Barnaby nodded in agreement. “I usually wear the stuff for interviews and such. I end up wearing a lot, but Kotetsu loves when I come home smelling good.” He stopped at a glass counter that had a bunch of colognes stored inside, crouching to get a better look at what was all on display.

"Well…what smells good but isn't going to make me have to sell the liquor store just to sample it?"

“Eh, don’t worry about the price. I’ll cover it for you. Pick one that sparks an interest and try it.” Barnaby pointed to one cologne, and the man behind the counter pulled out a bottle for the blond to sample.

"You don't have to do that. You have a kid on the way. That gets expensive enough."

“Please, let me get it this time. You can buy the stuff after this, but I’m paying for it this first time. You’re not talking me out of it either.” He sprayed a little cologne on his wrist and smelled it.

"…You infuriate me, Pretty-boy." Muramasa said, but stopped insisting that Barnaby not pay. He pointed to a fancy looking bottle to sample. "…Don't think this bribes me into liking that you are marrying my sister."

“I’m not bribing anything. But, you at least are happy for Kotetsu, right? I mean, after what happened to her with Tomoe, she’s finally found love again. I know I’m probably biased, but I’m very proud of her for finding love again. It had to have been a difficult thing.”

Muramasa didn't answer, simply sampling the cologne he'd been handed and it was two more samples after that before he finally spoke.

"If you dare turn out to be the kind of husband and father my father had been, I will hunt you down and make you regret it, so you had better continue to make my baby sister happy. She doesn't know the full pain Mom and I do, and I don't want her to."

“I’m not going anywhere, Muramasa. I won’t be like your father at all, that I know for sure.” Barnaby sampled another cologne, deciding he liked that one instead of the first one he tried. “I know you were hurt by your father and that girl in college. Blonds don’t have a very good reputation in your life, but I want to change that. I mean, seriously, have you heard some of the things blonde girls do? I promise, I’m going to treat Kotetsu like she deserves, and that baby is going to be the light of my life for sure.”

Muramasa nodded, closing in closer and leaning in, his hands on the glass counter on either side of Barnaby as he studied the blond's green eyes for an uncomfortably long moment.

Barnaby back against the glass and leaned away from the older man. His eyes shifted around to make sure no one was looking. "Uh... Pardon my asking, but what are you doing?"

"Shut it." The man growled, narrowing his eyes a bit, "Unless you are going to tell me again that you aren't like the others."

The blond's eyes widened. "I'm not at all like the others, man. I fully intend on staying with Kotetsu as long as she's alive."

Muramasa was silent, lingering a moment longer before pulling back. "…I believe you."

It was a few seconds before Barnaby stood back up properly, taking a deep breath. "I'm not leaving Kotetsu. I love her too much to let her go, and especially now. I would never leave her alone to raise our kid and Kaede."

"I said I believe you. Fear left your eye when you spoke of loving Kotetsu. I believe you."

Barnaby nodded, even smiled a little. "Thank you for believing me, Muramasa. I appreciate the belief."

Muramasa nodded, "…Ever think about dying those curls?"

"Oh hell no!" Barnaby grabbed some of his hair protectively. "There's no way you can get me to dye my hair!"

Muramasa only smirked.

The blond dropped his hands to his sides and chuckled. "Sorry, but the blond stays." He grabbed the cologne he had picked out and the one Muramasa had picked, then went off to look at some of the shirts that were in the store.

"…Have you discussed baby names at all? Muramasa asked suddenly.

"Actually, no, not really." Barnaby bit his bottom lip and looked up at Muramasa. "The topic has been kind of ignored."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but whenever I try to bring up the subject, she always turns away and wants to talk about something else."

Muramasa looked alarmed, "That's not right—With Kaede she wanted to name her the moment she found out Tomoe was pregnant!"

“I think she’s scared, that’s all. She’s the one having the baby this time, not her partner. Some days, I don’t think she wants to accept the fact that she’s pregnant. But then, she always seems to calm down about it when I rub her stomach.” He shrugged.

"Try bringing up names when she's calm?" he suggested, "That's my niece or nephew in there, and they need a name when they come out."

“I’ll try it, though she’s usually calm when I bring up the topic. I don’t know. Women are confusing, even if it is Kotetsu.”

"Hormones, maybe…I remember a few times Kotetsu would be scared of Tomoe if she got in a mood when she was pregnant. Kotetsu would rush over to the store if they were back home for a visit and Tomoe was yelling at him to get away from her."

“I’m waiting for something to be thrown at me. I pissed her off a few times last month. I swear she was going to throw a chair at me or something.” He shook his head with a smirk. “It was over the smallest thing too. She wants fried rice all the time now, and with the weirdest things on it too. One time she was about to pour syrup and peanut butter all over the rice. I managed to catch her before she got the syrup on, but not without being hit and scratched.”

"Well, at least you can match her Hundred Power if she starts activating it on you." Muramasa laughed, patting the blond's back before catching himself and pulling away, grumbling to himself for it.

Barnaby rolled his eyes when Muramasa pulled his hand away. “Her doctor ordered her not to use her Hundred Power unless she’s working. I just hope she doesn’t explode on me at work.”

"There is no telling a pregnant woman what to do. You can only advise."

“Unfortunately.” Barnaby shrugged and stopped to look at a shirt. “At least we’re halfway through the pregnancy.”

"Month-wise, but the hard part is yet to come."

“I’ll be honest, I’m not ready.” He moved away from the shirt with a worried expression.

"No new parent ever is…from what I hear." Muramasa shrugged.

“Well, I am excited to be a dad, but it’s just kind of scary to think of having to take care of a baby. I mean, I know it won’t be a baby forever, but to take care of something so small and defenseless… It really makes you rethink some things.”

"Kotetsu did it before, you'll have her help."

“I know.” Barnaby chuckled. “I’m excited to have that baby in my arms. I don’t know how happy I’m going to be.”

"I wouldn't know. I'm not a father."

“You held Kaede, didn’t you?”

"Yes, but as a new uncle. I doubt it's the same. Watching Kotetsu hold Kaede for the first time…the look on her face…"

“I bet she’s going to cry.” Barnaby smirked at the thought. “Oh, I bet I’m going to cry too. I’m really excited to see our baby for the first time.”

"Still keeping it a surprise?"

“Yeah, we want more of a thrill, I guess you could say.”

The brother nodded, "What are you two hoping for?"

“Kotetsu was okay with either, but I was hoping for a girl.”

"Looking forward to worrying about boys, then? Kotetsu already worries about boys with Kaede."

“Whatever we have, I’m excited for it, and I’m willing to take care of the kid.”

Muramasa nodded, "Whether or not Kotetsu changes back…you both were given a gift in a strange way."

Barnaby nodded silently and stopped to look at some jackets. He had a content look on his face, but his eye showed concern, the slightest bit of fear mixed in.

Muramasa studied him before turning to look at a tie display.

The two men shopped for a little longer, Barnaby walking out with only the cologne. The blond knew that some sort of relationship had been formed between the two, but it wasn’t much. They weren’t friends yet, but brothers they soon would be, so it was best they become friends before they became brothers.

* * *

To be continued…


	19. Chapter 19

The two men joined up with the girl in the dress shop down the street where Kaede was trying on a pink dress.

"I like this one! It's like I'm a princess! I'll want a pink one but we can also get it in green. And half us girls can be pink and half green!"

"That sounds good to me," Barnaby said as he and Muramasa approached the girls.

"Barnaby! Uncle! The groom can't see the dresses!"

"That's for the bride's dress, Kaede." Kotetsu laughed.

"No, I can leave if she really doesn't want me to see." The blonde backed up a little with a chuckle.

"I just don't want bad luck! I read it was bad luck for the groom to see the dress!" the girl informed them.

"Well I promise I won't see Kotetsu in her dress until she walks down the aisle." Barnaby moved closer to Kotetsu and kissed the brunette's cheek.

There was a sudden squeal, interrupting the family.

"It _is!_ It is Tigress and Barnaby! I knew it was Wild Tigress! I told you and you wouldn't believe me!" a girl chattered, catching the attention of the store.

Barnaby turned to look at the two girls at the front of the store and smiled at them. He turned back to Kotetsu and shrugged. “I guess we’re going to get a lot of attention here pretty soon.”

"We always do once we are spotted together." She sighed, leaning against him.

"Well do you mind sharing me while we have the spotlight?" He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Depends on—"

"Excuse me, Miss Tigress? Can I feel the baby? Is it kicking? Is it a boy or a girl?" a woman gushed.

Kotetsu's eyes widened, "Sorry, I'd prefer it if people didn't touch…"

Barnaby glanced at the woman, pulling Kotetsu closer to him. "There won't be any touching done other than by me. It's more of a safety issue than being selfish. I'd rather not trigger the past with a touch from anyone other than family."

Kotetsu nodded, "I really am sorry, but I'm not quite over what happened yet."

"Plus, isn't it creepy to touch people's bellies if you don't know them?" Kaede spoke up.

"Another valid point, Kaede," Barnaby said. "I'd rather no one touch her right now. If another pregnancy were to surprise us again, maybe then touching would be alright. But for now, no touching, please."

"I'm going to change back into my clothes." Kaede announced, lifting her skirts and hopping off the mirror-surrounded platform.

"Let us know if you need help with the zipper." Kotetsu called out.

"I'll be fine, Dad. I know how to unzip myself."

Barnaby hugged Kotetsu from the side. “She’s a big girl. She can take care of herself. You need to let her grow up and live a little.”

"You preach now, but just wait until this little one is Kaede's age." Kotetsu pointed out while touching her belly.

“Well… true. But that won’t be for a while. Heck, by that time, Kaede might have a family of her own.” Barnaby shrugged. “I hope she’ll find a man who’ll love her like I love you.”

Kotetsu shuttered, a dark shadow falling over her eyes as she tensed, "Only if the guy gets my blessing—and that won't be easy!"

“Imagine her coming home with a boy after school. That’d be something, now wouldn’t it?” Barnaby chuckled and kissed Kotetsu’s cheek, then turned to face her instead of standing beside her.

The woman growled unhappily. Barnaby didn't understand...and he wouldn't unless the baby was a girl and she got to the dating point. It was a father thing.

Movement caught Kotetsu's eye and she turned her head, catching a glimpse of an all too familiar face before it was gone so quickly she wondered if she had imagined it. Over the months she always seemed to spot that dreaded face, but never for more than a blink of the eye, leaving her wondering if it had happened at all, or if she was just paranoid. She never said anything, though.

Barnaby saw Kotetsu’s movement and looked in the direction she looked. He saw nothing and looked back down at Kotetsu. “Distracted by something?”

She shook her head, "I'm just a little thirsty. I was thinking maybe we could get something warm once we leave here."

He nodded, holding her closer. “Just don’t get something crazy like tea with whipped cream on it.” He smirked.

"Why not?" she pouted, making everyone laugh.

* * *

Kaede placed the dress back on the hanger before getting back into her normal clothes. She then draped the dress over one arm, the other holding up the hanger so she could carry it back so they could take note of the style and set up fittings for each of the girls in the wedding.

As she stepped out of the locking changing booth, a figure stepped behind her, hands sliding around her to halt her and a hand clamping over her mouth to silence any screams.

"Be quiet, little tiger cub. I would rather not hurt you." A deep voice purred into her ear.

Kaede’s eyes widened and as struggled a little, though staying silent. Eventually, she stopped struggling, knowing she wouldn’t escape from the man’s grip, not even with her power. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Good girl. Much smarter than you 'daddy'—you even smell like her, oh, how tempting. How lucky you are that I'm not interested in children." The man nuzzled her hair with a chuckle, "Don't look so scared. I'm only wanting to give you a message to deliver. You'll be able to go back to your little family in no time at all. Now, listen closely."

His lips brushed over her ear as he lowered his voice further to a dangerous whisper, "Tigress is mine. She is my target, and I won't stop until I have her. She's already paid the price for carrying another man's child, and she should know that this marriage stunt will also cost her if she goes through with it. I am not too happy right now with how she's been acting. So, tell her that after that baby is out of her, her _Hunter_ is coming to get her for good. She best say her goodbyes before I do."

He gave Kaede a little push, then, and disappeared before she could catch sight of him.

Kaede stumbled a little, looking back without success of seeing the man who had caught her. She shook her head as her tears fell heavily, then she ran back out to Kotetsu and Barnaby. “Daddy! Daddy!” She cried loudly as she ran and hugged Kotetsu tightly.

"Kaede?" Kotetsu gasped, hugging her daughter and looking down at her with a worried look. "What's wrong?"

The girl couldn’t stop crying as she gripped Kotetsu’s shirt tighter. Barnaby furrowed his eyebrows and grabbed Kaede’s shoulders, turning her around so she was facing him. He cupped her cheek. “Kaede, what happened?”

“That guy that attacked Daddy! He’s coming back!”

Kotetsu became rigid, her arms still around her daughter tightening stiffly. "…Wh-what?"

“He’s gonna attack you after you have the baby!” Kaede cried more, clinging to both Kotetsu and Barnaby. “He’s gonna hurt you for getting married!”

Barnaby’s eyes widened as he wrapped an arm around the girl.

"How—how do you? Is—is he here? Did he touch you?!" Kotetsu asked, torn between terror and worry for her daughter.

“He put his arms around me… and covered my mouth.”

“That bastard,” Barnaby growled.

“He smelled me too… Said I smelled like Daddy.”

Kotetsu brought her close. "He really is here…"

"He's gone if he knows what's good for him." Muramasa growled, cracking his knuckles and moving back the way Kaede had run from.

“Muramasa, wait.” Barnaby grabbed the older man’s arm before he got too far. “He’s a NEXT. For one, you could get hurt. You’re not a NEXT. Two, he very easily could have hurt Kaede, but he let her go. He could be gone.”

"He touched my sister and then he dared approach my niece! Like hell am I gonna just let the bastard go! If you won't arrest him, I'll make a citizen's arrest. I don't care if he turns me into a woman, too!"

"He can't…he has to be a woman to target men…if he's still a man he can't change men into women…it's a gender switch power, not a freely use of targeting people." Kotetsu muttered."

Barnaby loosened his grip on Muramasa. “Even so, you’re not a NEXT. It’ll be harder to defend yourself if you go against him alone. And if I catch sight of him, there’s no way I’ll be able to stay calm. It’s best we let him go for now, Muramasa.”

"I can take care of myself, and I for one tend to stop this guy before he has a chance to follow through with that threat. And the way I see it—you should too, seeing as you will be taking her as your wife." Muramasa growled, tugging away and leaving.

“I promised I’d protect her, and that’s what I intend to do,” he called out after Muramasa. Barnaby sighed and ran his hands through his hair before going back to Kotetsu and Kaede. He wrapped them both into his arms and hugged them. “I’ll protect the both of you…”

"Well, I'm glad one of you stayed here with us women." Anju said, patting Barnaby's shoulder.

“I’m not about to start another fight with him. It’s too risky, and the same for leaving you alone. Who knows when that NEXT will strike again?” Barnaby looked over at Kotetsu and kissed her nose. “Are you doing alright?”

She nodded, "At least better than I would have been a few months ago…"

He looked at Kaede. “What about you, Kaede. Are you alright?” He stroked a thumb across her cheek lightly.

She shook her head and hid her face, "He—he _smelled_ me…like I was a casserole or something…said if I was older…"

Barnaby looked horrified, purely horrified. “He actually thought that… about my future daughter-in-law. Oh, he is so getting it when he’s caught.”

Kotetsu held Kaede tighter. "Let's…just spend the rest of my birthday safe at home…"

"Good idea." Barnaby pulled out his phone and sent a message to Muramasa to let him know that the ladies were being taken back to the apartment. The blonde would return later for the older man once the ladies were safe.

"I hate this…we were supposed to have a great day for Dad…and then that Hunter guy has to mess it all up!"

"It's alright, Kaede. We'll all calm down once were back in safety." Barnaby drove the ladies back to the apartment, making sure they were all safe before going back for Muramasa.

 

* * *

 

"He's gone." The brother grumbled, "I searched the store and the whole block…"

"Not a single sign either?"

He shook his head, "No."

Barnaby sighed. “If there’s any hope of catching him, it’d be by surprise. Even then, it won’t be easy.”

Muramasa nodded and got into the car's front seat and buckled in. "Let's get back before anything else happens to ruin the mood of today."

The blond nodded and drove them back to the apartment. “I’m sorry you got caught up in this, I never intended it to be this way. And after I promised you I’d protect your family…”

"I became involved the moment the bastard targeted Kotetsu. I'm just not in the city much."

“That would have been well before you and I even knew of him, which he may have been a girl when he first targeted Kotetsu.” He shook his head. “Whatever, we both just need to protect the girls until the ass is caught.”

"…What is known about this guy?"

“He’s not from around here. Something like the other side of the country. But he’s also not originally a girl or guy. He’s an intersex person. That’s why his DNA was described as being both male and female.”

"Is there a name?"

“No… Although, I think he might have given us his name already. Hunter.”

"That's not enough to track him down…"

“I know, but that’s all we know for now. Police won’t give us any more information, but even if they did, I still don’t think it’d be enough to find him. We need to catch him when he confronts Kotetsu again. I hate to put her in that situation again, but it may be the only way we can catch him.”

"No…I don't want him near her." Muramasa growled.

“I know you don’t. I don’t want him to even look at her again, but clearly he is watching very closely. He knows about the wedding, so we have to keep a sharp eye in April.”

"Well, she did go public about the engagement to you." Muramasa shrugged, "It's no wonder why he knows about the wedding."

“I know that’s why he knows, it’s just the fact that he knows scares me. I know he’s going to be at the wedding, but he may change his appearance before then. Hell, for all I know, he could be a girl at the wedding, then change back before he meets Kotetsu again!”

"That’s why you are having a small private wedding. No strangers."

“I bet he’ll still be there. What if he crashes the wedding?” Barnaby was clearly nervous about the wedding, whether the NEXT, who they dubbed as Hunter, was attending or not. His knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel.

"Move the wedding to Oriental Town. We can have the reception at the store. I'll clean it up and get it looking nice and the wedding itself can be just down the road at the church."

“Are you okay with that? If it’s too much of a hassle, then don’t worry about it. I don’t want you stressed out because of the wedding.”

"It's for Kotetsu and Kaede's safety. I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for the family."

Barnaby frowned. “You know, you could at least try to like me.”

"I'm not telling you to stay away from the family, am I?"

“That’s unavoidable at this point. I’m just saying that I’m not being treated like family by you.” He sunk into his seat with a huff.

"You are not part of my family yet." Muramasa glanced at the blond. "That happens in April, and not a moment sooner."

Barnaby sighed and stayed silent for the rest of the ride. He led Muramasa to the apartment and let the man do his own thing once they were inside.

The girls' voices drifted out of the nursery.

"No, no, you should put the crib there and the rocking chair over here by the window. That way you can look out while rocking the baby to sleep in the middle of the night." Anju was suggesting.

The blond moved over to Kotetsu and hugged her from behind with a sigh, hands on her belly.

"You're back." Kotetsu leaned back against him and looked up. "Mom thinks we should rearrange the nursery a bit."

“Oh yeah?” He buried his face in her hair.

"Mhm," she nodded and pointed to the window where the changing table was sitting. "Move that to where the crib is, and the crib over there, leaving the window corner open for the chair."

“Sounds good to me…” Barnaby moved his head so he could see Anju standing close by.

"And, corner of cute toys!" Kaede said, pointing to an empty corner.

“Cute toys, huh? I suspect you’ll be picking out most of them Kaede.” He chuckled and kissed the back of Kotetsu’s neck after moving her hair.

"Of course! Starting with this one." She ran over to the doorway and pulled a stuffed cat from a bag. "It was my favorite but now it will help my little sister or brother through all the dark nights!"

Barnaby seemed to perk up a bit upon seeing the cat. “It kind of looks like Kotetsu, cute and well loved.”

Kotetsu flushed, "It's a pink cat, not me…"

“Yeah, but you’re still cute.” He smirked and turned her head to kiss her.

"…Bunny's the cute one…" she muttered.

“While you’re a girl, you’re more cute, no doubts. Plus you’re pregnant, so that ups the cuteness.”

"You are kinda cute, Dad…" Kaede shrugged.

“See? Even your daughter agrees you’re cute.”

"You're all against me."

Anju laughed, "Come, we'll help you to unpack more. Faster you get settled in, the better. Plus Muramasa can help with heavier boxes this way."

The family unpacked box after box until everything except a few decorations were unpacked and ready to be put away. Most of the heavier things were moved by Muramasa and Barnaby to the bedrooms. The girls were moving things around in the nursery, having the two men move the crib and changing table since none of the women could with ease.

"Hey, Bunny…where do you want to put your robot toy?" Kotetsu asked as she opened one of the very last boxes and found the robot carefully wrapped in bubble wrap.

"Hm? What's that?" Kaede asked.

"Special. Bunny's parents gave it to him." Kotetsu said, holding it carefully as she looked down at it. "…I hope they would have approved of me marrying their son…"

Barnaby moved closer to Kotetsu and kissed her. “I know they approve, just like Tomoe does. As for the robot, that can go in our room.”

"Your table then?" She asked, knowing the answer as she kissed him back and pushed herself up to take it into the bedroom and set it carefully on Barnaby's nightstand. She then returned to the main room.

The blond stood back from all the empty boxes and put his hands on his hips. "We got a lot of stuff unpacked today. Thanks to all of you." He smiled at Kaede and Anju while pulling Kotetsu into a hug.

"And now none of us has to worry about Dad trying to move heavy things on her own." Kaede grinned, flopping onto the couch, belly down and feet in the air.

"Even if you guys hadn't helped, I wouldn't have let her move anything heavy. Again, thanks for the help."

"You know she would have tried." Anju waved him off with a chuckle. "But for now…how about we order out for a late lunch?"

"Sounds like a good idea. What do you guys want? There's really anything you want in the city."

"How about fried rice?" Kotetsu spoke up. "We can make it ourselves."

“Do we need any ingredients?” Barnaby moved over to Kotetsu. “I can go get some things.”

"When was the last time we got groceries?"

"I'm guessing never. The fridge only has a jar of mayo in it." Muramasa shrugged.

“Okay, I’ll go buy some things. I’ll be back in a little bit.” He kissed Kotetsu’s cheek and grabbed his keys and jacket, then headed out the door.

"Be careful, Bunny." She pouted.

"Come on, Dad, let's play cards until Barnaby gets back."

Barnaby was gone for maybe an hour, buying enough food to at least last the rest of the week. Anything he thought was comforting to Kotetsu he bought, and he took it all back home to the apartment contently. At least he wouldn't be making another trip for food that week.

The family then made Lunch and spent the rest of the day together before taking Anju, Kaede, and Muramasa back to the station to catch their homeward bound train.

 

* * *

 

Kotetsu stretched out on the bed once they got back home, resting her cheek on Barnaby's knee.

The blond stroked Kotetsu's hair slowly, mesmerized by how soft her hair was. As a man, Kotetsu's hair was soft, but as a woman, it was even softer, maybe even softer than Barnaby's. Either way, Barnaby enjoyed it, and he smiled and sighed happily. "I love you, Kotetsu."

"I love you. Thank you for today. I'm sorry we didn't get to get out of the apartment much."

“It’s alright. All that matters is that you had fun.”

She nodded, hugging his legs together and looking up at him. "I'm not going to let him scare me away from you. I've decided…I don't want to fear him anymore…I want to hate him. The fact he approached Kaede today is helping me change that fear into anger. I'm marrying you and if he dares show his face again, he'll get a father's wrath instead."

"I'm sure he will, Kotetsu. From the both of us." Barnaby sat up and pulled Kotetsu into a hug.

Kotetsu tilted her face upwards, her lips hovering only a breath away from Barnaby's as her mood suddenly changed, the look in her eye softening to a gentle sparkle of passion.

"…I want you to kiss me." She whispered.

The blond gladly gave her what she wanted. His arms wrapped around her protectively as their lips connected. He kissed her deep, passionately, thinking of nothing but Kotetsu.

Her kiss had changed. No longer slightly hesitant, the passion she had once kissed him with before the incent had been restored. She let it linger as long as Barnaby wanted it to, and then longer as she reconnected it. He hands exploring his body once again.

They wouldn't go far, they both knew that. Her pregnancy would prevent it, but the return of confident touches were a welcome change.

Barnaby shivered slightly at her touch. He had missed it, the confidence she had when touching him. He was so proud of her for restoring her confidence. It warmed his heart to know that Kotetsu was closer to her old self.

"I-I know we can't go far, but..." He flushed and shivered again.

She pulled back, looking up at him before moving to straddle his hips, "We can't go all the way, but we can go far enough, I hope…"

They had tried a time or two before, but she'd have a flashback and would put an end to their touching. She hated it. She didn't want Barnaby's touch to remind her of Hunter's. She wanted Barnaby to remind her of Barnaby—her Bunny. But this try felt better than the others. She could feel Bunny's erection pressed up between her legs as she sat upon it, and it hadn't caused her to shy away.

Baby steps. So far they were working on her path to recovery.

"We'll go as far as you can. It all depends on you." He smiled and moved his hands to her hips. His torso tensed up a little, muscles clearly moving on his shirtless figure. As eager as he was to move even a little, he kept his hips still and let Kotetsu do what she felt was comfortable.

She straightened up and began to unbutton the large shirt she had put on for sleeping in before shrugging it off her shoulders and tossing it to the foot of the bed, leaving herself in nothing but her panties. She then took Barnaby's hand and guided it to touch the curve of her side, his other hand soon after being pulled to her lips so that she could lightly kiss each digit.

Barnaby sighed and closed his eyes, practically basking in the amount of touching Kotetsu was doing. His hand on her side slid up to her chest slowly. "God I love you..." he whispered.

"I know," She whispered back, her breath tickling his knuckles, "and I love you… Thank you for being so patient with me…" She lightly nibbled the tip of his pointer finger.

"Anything for you." He moved his fingers away from her mouth and sat up to kiss her. Both his hands were at her chest, fingers lightly teasing her skin.

Light, passionate kisses were peppered across each other's exposed skin, hands and fingers lightly trailing over each other's forms in the well-lit bedroom. Kotetsu had wanted the lights on, it helped her see Barnaby clearly if she started to doubt who's hands were actually touching her. Simply opening her eyes would comfort the doubt away completely.

Finally, she started to move, rubbing herself with a small moan along Bunny's shaft, though they were still separated by layers of cloth between them. It was still a very big step.

Barnaby gasped once she started moving, daring to move a little himself against her. He laid down flat on the bed and groaned as he rocked his hips slightly.

"B-Bunny..!" She gasped, closing her eyes a moment before opening them again and looking down at him.

So long, it had been so long since they had enjoyed each other in a sexual way. It felt so good…

 _That's right._ Her cheeks flushed as the thought ran through her mind. _This was sexual enjoyment. Even if they didn't penetrate, they were making love, and that was what sex was about. What had happened to her—it hadn't been sex. Far from it. This was sex, and that had been a violation—a crime against her._

She pulled Barnaby up into a hungry kiss.

The kiss caught Barnaby by surprise, and he let out a low groan while moving his hips more. He nibbled at her lip after a bit with more groans and soft growls.

"Bunny, I want to enjoy you for the rest of my birthday." She moaned against his lips.

“You can have me, today, tomorrow, and the rest of our lives.” He smiled and rubbed their noses together.

"That's a bit much for a birthday gift." She laughed. "Save it for our wedding gift to each other."

“Oh, alright. You can have me for today then. Go ahead, do what you want to me. I’m all yours.” He held his arms out as he fell back against the bed.

"I want…to show you the stars." She said, getting up and crawling over to the end table and pulling out the drawer where they kept their remaining condoms, lube, and other such things hidden away. It had been a while since they had opened the drawer, so it took her a moment to find what was hidden away inside. Finally, she pulled out the carefully folded silk black blindfold before returning to Barnaby and removing his glasses. She replaced them with the blindfold, making sure Barnaby couldn't see anything, and then moved down his body, tugging his pajama bottoms and boxer briefs down and off him.

She took a moment to gaze over her lover's form, taking in the view of the built hero, his member standing at attention, ready for what she had planned. It made her squirm, partly wishing that she could take him completely if she could bring herself to take him into her body in that way. But even if she wasn't pregnant, she felt that that could be too soon…

Licking her lips, she lowered herself, blowing gently against his flushed head before kissing the tip and parting her lips around him ever so slowly.

“A-are you s-sure you want t-to,” Barnaby stuttered, gasping and squirming lightly. At that point, all his clear thinking went out the window. Even if Kotetsu gave him an answer, he wouldn’t have been able to reply back.

Kotetsu only slid him deeper into her mouth, her eyes closed as she simply tasted him, her fingers playing lightly with his balls as she slipped back up, and then down again, creating a slow pace.

The blond arched his back slightly and let out a moan, squeezing his eyes shut. His legs twitched a little, the pleasure taking over his body.

Her free hand caught his hip, holding it down as her head's bobbing began to increase, taking him in at a faster pace as she hummed little moans around him.

Barnaby moaned louder as he was denied movement. All he could do was lay there and let Kotetsu pleasure him to no end. He was hers, and he was sure she was going to send him over the edge at full speed.

Kotetsu cracked open her eyes and gazed up at him, reading the pleasure on his face as she brought him closer and closer to his limit. Even then, she had little warning and she released him from her lips with a pop as he spilled out, all over her face. His seed running down her cheek and clinging to her hair. Barnaby gripped the sheets tight as he hit his climax, panting and moaning it all the way through. He reached out blindly to touch Kotetsu.

"Ah!" she gasped in surprise. She moved into his touch, letting his fingers slide over her cheek as she moved up his body and bent over to kiss him.

He kissed her several times before relaxing with a sigh, then he chuckled. “Can I take the blindfold off, or do you have more planned, Tiger?”

"You may." She mumbled, her eyes closed as she rested with her cheek on his shoulder.

Barnaby reached up to remove the blindfold over his eyes and blinked at the sudden brightness. He tossed it aside and pulled Kotetsu into a hug, kissing the top of her head. “I love you, Kotetsu. And that was amazing. I’m so proud of you.” He hugged her tighter with a wide smile. “We got a lot farther this time.”

"I actually need a shower after that one." She chuckled in agreement.

“We both do. You’re covering me in my own cum.” He laughed a little and wiped some of the white liquid off of Kotetsu’s cheek, putting the finger next to her mouth.

Her eyes widened, face flushed as she parted her lips to let him slip the finger in.

The finger went in gently, resting against Kotetsu’s tongue. Barnaby smirked and reached another finger over to scrape off more of the body fluid. “Or we could skip the shower… have you lick up every drop,” he spoke dangerously low.

"Mm!" Unable to talk around his fingers, she pointed to her hair.

“Hmm… I guess you’re right. I suppose the shower will be needed.” He removed his fingers  and wiped them off on the sheets.

Kotetsu smiled and kissed him. "We can shower together."

“Well I knew that. Come on, we better get cleaned up before we fall asleep.” He sat up with Kotetsu in his arms and got off the bed, carrying her to the bathroom with him.

Kotetsu smiled, kissing his cheek, "Actually, let's make it a bath instead."

“I was hoping you would say that.” He kissed her cheek back and set her down, then turned on the water in the bathroom.

Kotetsu removed her panties and grabbed the lavender scented bath soap from the cabinet to add to the water.

She got in the tub before Barnaby, who climbed in behind her and wrapped his arms around her. His hands rubbed her belly lightly.

She sighed, relaxing against him and resting her hand upon his own. "Hold on, I'm going to duck down and wet my hair." She said before she slipped under the water for a second or two.

He cupped her face lightly as she went under and kept his hands close when she came back up. He smiled at her and kissed her nose. “Your hair is getting long.”

"Yeah," she pinched a dripping lock of hair that had been clinging to her shoulder, "My hair has always grown fast. Do you like it long or are you hoping I'll cut it short again?"

“I like it this way. It looks amazing on you.” He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair.

"I was thinking of letting it go down my back…I always liked long hair on Tomoe."

“She was very pretty with the long hair. I’m sure it’ll look just as good on you.”

"Promise to tell me if it doesn't look good on me."

“I promise, though I highly doubt I’ll have to tell you that. You’ll be beautiful.” He nuzzled his face into her hair and made small circles on her belly with his fingers. “Kotetsu… I want to talk about names for the baby.”

She stiffened and looked away. There it was again…naming the baby… She knew they would have to, and she knew the baby was real, but it just didn't feel real. Only a dream…and if they were to name it…name the dream…the proof of just how female she really had become…

Barnaby sat up a little with a sigh. “Kotetsu, is it okay if we talk about this? I want to know what’s wrong. You always seem to avoid the topic of naming the baby.”

She flinched, "We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl."

"Then we can pick out two names, one for a girl and one for a boy. Picking out a name is the fun part, right? How did you and Tomoe come up with Kaede's name?"

She looked down into the water and shrugged.

"Kotetsu..." Barnaby lifted her chin and turned her head to look at her. "Please, tell me why you're avoiding the subject. I want to help."

She shook her head, "I can’t."

"Why not? Won't it help if I know what's going on?" He grabbed her hands lightly and brought one up to his mouth to kiss it.

"Nothing's going to help it." She shook her head.

"I will help, Kotetsu. I want to help, I really do."

"You can't help when I don't even know!" She pushed a wet hand through her hair and looked over her shoulder at him, tears in her eyes. "I don't know what's wrong with me!"

"Hey, easy. Everything's going to be fine." He hugged her as he spoke softly. "There's no need for you to be crying, alright? I know you're scared and confused about all this, but you can pull through it all. I know you can."

"…I'm not crying…" she lied stubbornly as she buried her face in her lover's shoulder.

“Oh, Kotetsu…” Barnaby stoked her hair gently and held her tight. “I love you so much, and I hate seeing you like this.”

"I—I want this baby—I'm excited for this baby, but…sometimes I just…don't know why I do this…"

“Does it really matter? Whatever makes you happy and comfortable matters now.” He smiled. “I’m excited for the baby too. Naming it shouldn’t be too stressful.”

"…Naming it…proves that I'm pregnant…"

“And? You won’t be pregnant forever. Naming the baby proves that you’re excited for it, that you’re willing to take care of it and raise it.”

"But I…part of me still feels like a guy…like I'm the father, not the mother."

“I know…” Barnaby looked up and blinked a few times, an idea popping into his head. “But maybe you don’t have to feel like the mother for very long after the baby is born, especially if Hunter does come after you…”

Kotetsu stayed quiet for a long moment, "I'm…not exactly sure if I want to change back… Everything's so complicated; I don't know what I want or who I want to be anymore."

“You still want to be a good father, right? And I’m sure you’ll want to be a great husband too. I want you to be a great husband.” Barnaby hugged Kotetsu tight and kissed her cheek. “I love you, but after the baby is born, I really want you back to normal. I know this isn’t about what I want, but I want to help you by telling you what I want.”

"…I'm forgetting…I'm forgetting what it was like to be a man. How I was treated, how I acted…even how much I used to drink and how to shave my face…" Kotetsu whispered.

The blond held Kotetsu in silence, knowing Kotetsu really was acting more and more like a girl every day. She had been a girl for a very long time, several months. Before either of them knew it, she would have been a woman for an entire year of her life, and by that point, she may have forgotten entirely what it was like to be a man.

"There are some days when I have to remind myself that I was a man…that it was real. I know you are gay, Bunny, but…would it be terrible if I stayed like this?"

“No… no, no it wouldn’t, Kotetsu. I would still love you. I’m never going to stop loving you… Never.” He turned her head a little to kiss her slowly and gently.

"Even if I choose not to approach him to change me back? If I just let whatever happens, happen?"

“I will be right by your side, supporting any decision you make, so long as it doesn’t hurt you.”

"I feel like…naming this baby and…accepting that I'm pregnant…would be another step to forgetting about who I used to be. Like it'd be harder to change back."

“It’ll be as easy as snapping your fingers. It’ll all come back to you once you’re a man again.”

"I'm not convinced of that." She sighed and looked down at her belly. "…You really want to discuss names?"

“We need to some time. But if you feel like you need to wait a little longer, I can wait too.” He grabbed her hands and placed them on her belly gently.

She nodded, "Closer to the due date…"

“Okay. Thank you.” He kissed her head and relaxed with a sigh.

"I should be the one saying thank you." She muttered, resting her hand on his shoulder once more.

“We both have our reasons to say thank you. But let’s forget about that. Just relax and remember what we just did back in the bedroom, because that was pretty awesome.” Barnaby chuckled a little. “Sorry, I’m just excited we made it that far.”

She blushed, "I'm surprised we did. Just a week ago I got too scared and backed out of trying…"

“The mood was right, and besides, it’s your birthday. You were the one who initiated it tonight too.”

She nodded. It was true. Though Barnaby always left it to her to start anything since the incident.

“I can’t wait to see what will happen the night of our wedding. That is, if you want to do anything that night. You’ll be seven months pregnant then, so I can understand if you don’t want to do anything.”

She nodded again, "I think we'll be saving the 'wedding night celebrations' for after the baby is born…and after my body heals up from it."

“I thought you might say that.” He chuckled and shook his head. “It’s alright, I can wait, and this time we’ll check the condom before I put it on.”

She nodded, "Checking it twice."

“For sure.”

The two finished up their bath and got back into their clothes, settling down for the night. Barnaby fell asleep quickly with Kotetsu in his arms, and he slept soundly without any nightmares of losing Kotetsu to Hunter.

* * *

To be continued…


	20. Chapter 20

"Dad, stop that!" Kaede swatted Kotetsu for the fifth time within the last half hour, "If you keep chewing on your lip, we'll have to redo your lipstick— _again_. And don't chew your nails, either! We already got them done yesterday!"

"I can't help it, I'm nervous!" Kotetsu sat before a mirror, her hair curled and pinned up, a veil incorporated into the style, her makeup done to perfection, and her long white dress fitting her body like a glove.

"It's not like this is the first time you are getting married!" her daughter pointed out, stopping her from chewing on a manicured nail.

"But it's my first time being a bride! I was the groom last time. And Bunny's going to be up there waiting in his suit, all handsome and watching me as I walk towards him with Mom… What if I trip? What if I mess up and say 'do I' instead of 'I do'? What if I forget the vows I wrote?"

"You won't. I put your vows on easy to read cards and hid them in your flowers if you need them." Kaede smiled, "And of course he'll be watching you. He won't take his eyes off you. You are _his_ bride. Today is your day to share with him. By the end of the day you will have officially made him my stepfather, and you will officially begin your lives together as husband and wife. You both will be unable to look at anyone else but each other as soon as you step into that church and take his hand."

"Besides. Nothing you can mess up today will make that boy out there change his mind about you." Anju smiled.

Kotetsu turned to face her mother, "Mom." She stood up and walked over to hug her.

"You look so beautiful." Anju hugged her daughter. "Is that Tomoe's veil?"

Kotetsu nodded, "I wanted to honor and remember Tomoe in a special way, today. So I pulled out her veil. Besides, what's that saying? Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. The veil is something borrowed, my dress is new, I have the bracelet you gave me from your wedding day to Dad for the old, and blue…well, my slip under my dress has a bluish tint to it."

"Sounds like you have everything covered, then." Anju kissed her forehead. "Are you ready?"

Kotetsu took a deep breath and nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"You'll do great, you'll see!" Pao-Lin peeped up.

Kaede was in a pink dress as the maid of honor, but the other bride's maids all had the same dress in green. Pao-Lin, Karina, and even Nathan stood ready to escort the blushing bride out to the front of the church where the groomsmen were likely already waiting. Muramasa was the best man, wearing a green vest to contrast Kaede's pink dress, while the groomsmen –Antonio, Ivan, and Keith– all wore pink vests.

The girls all met the men at the front of the church, Barnaby already in his place and their guests all seated in wait. With word that they were ready, the music began to play and Muramasa escorted his niece down the isle, followed by Antonio and Nathan, Keith and Karina, and Ivan and Pao-Lin. Then, once they were at the front of the church, the music changed and Anju hooked her arm through Kotetsu's to escort her daughter down the isle to give her away to Barnaby.

It was a slow walk as they stepped through the doors into the church and Kotetsu's gaze locked with Barnaby's, a blush crossing her cheeks. This was it. They would finally be together until death parted them.

Barnaby met them at the end of the isle and Anju pressed their hands together with a smile. "Take good care of one another from here on out." She smiled before taking her seat up front and the two lovers approached the altar to be wed.

The priest smiled at the two as they stepped forward. It was clear that everyone at the wedding was happy for the two heroes to finally be married, yet none were as proud as the immediate family members of the two; deceased or alive.

"Dear friends and family,” the priest started, “we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Barnaby Brooks Junior and Kotetsu T. Kaburagi in marriage.”

Barnaby took in a deep breath through his nose and let it out slowly, hands shaking slightly with his nervousness. However, he kept smiling, gazed fixed on Kotetsu lovingly.

"Barnaby and Kotetsu, you are surrounded by your friends and family, all of whom have gathered here to witness your marriage and to share in the joy of this special occasion. Today you enter as individuals, but you will leave here as one, blending your lives, expanding your family ties, and embarking upon the grandest adventure of human interaction. The story of your life together is still yours to write, and all who are present are eager to be a part of the story not yet told.

“Love can often times prove to be hard to offer up all the time. Being heroes every day of your lives, love can easily slip through your fingers. However, in being partners while being heroes, your love has only grown stronger, the bond secured tighter, the friendship you have at its maximum level. In going through with your union, your love will only grow more each day you are together as heroes and spouses.

"Love should have no other desire but to fulfill itself. But if your love and needs must have desires, let these be your desires: To melt and be like a running brook that sings its melody to the night. To know the pain of too much tenderness. To be wounded by your own understanding of love; and to bleed willingly and joyfully. To wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks for another day of loving; to rest at the noon hour and meditate love's ecstasy; to return home at eventide with gratitude; then to sleep with a vision of the beloved in your heart and a song of love on your lips.

"Barnaby and Kotetsu, today you choose each other before your family and friends, to begin your life together. For all the tomorrows that follow, you will choose each other over and again, in the privacy of your hearts. Let your love and friendship guide you, as you learn and grow together. Experience the wonders of the world, even as patience and wisdom calm the restless nature. Through your partnership, triumph over the challenges in your path. Through the comfort of loving arms, may you always find a safe place to call home."

With a large smile, the priest closed the small book he had been reading out of, and held it in front of him against his legs. “Now, if we may have the rings.”

Muramasa stepped forward then, pressing Barnaby's ring into Kotetsu's palm and kissing her cheek before turning to Barnaby and placing Kotetsu's ring in his hand.

Barnaby nodded in thanks at the man, then returned his gaze to Kotetsu.

"Wedding rings are made precious by our wearing them,” the priest continued, “Your rings say that even in your uniqueness you have chosen to be bound together. Let these rings also be a sign that love has substance as well as soul, a present as well as a past, and that, despite its occasional sorrows, love is a circle of happiness, wonder, and delight. May these rings remind you always of the vows you take here today.”

The blond carefully picked up the ring in his palm and grabbed Kotetsu’s right hand, lifting it and sliding the ring on her finger. "Kotetsu,” he said gently, “I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love."

Kotetsu blushed and slipped Barnaby's ring onto his finger in turn. "When we first met, we couldn't be more different. Simply getting along long enough to catch a criminal was a huge challenge we both faced. We didn't trust each other, and we hated each other. There were times I wanted to shove you in your locker and leave you behind so I could get hero work done, and I'm sure you felt the same. But then something changed. We got to know each other, we began to get along, and before we knew it…we had gone from enemies being forced to work together—to being secret lovers.

"We have been through so much together. First, we had to grow used to each other, then we had to deal with you avenging your parent's murder and the betrayal that came with it…we have gone through hard times together as heroes, and as life partners…and then, most recently, you have been here to support me when I really needed you. My change into a woman, the darkness I was forced into…and, even this baby we have made together." She took the hand she had placed his ring on, pressing it to her belly.

"You have already proven to me that no matter what happens to us, you will be here for me, and I promise from this day on, that I, too, will be by your side no matter what life throws at us. I love you, Barnaby, and I hope this ring will remind you of all we have been through and all that we will go through together. I hope it will only help strengthen our love from this day forward."

The priest looked at the brunet and took a breath. “Kotetsu, now as your ring is on your finger, do you take Barnaby to be your lawfully wedded husband, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do, more than anything." She smiled.

“And, Barnaby, do you take Kotetsu to be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

The blonde waited a little bit before giving his answer. “ _I wish for nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with the person I love most. I do,_ ” he said slowly in Japanese, then repeated “I do.” in English.

Kotetsu's eyes widened. Barnaby had never been able to speak a word of Japanese before, so to hear him end his vows in Kotetsu's heritage tongue with his adorable accent…

"B-Bunny…" She dropped her bouquet as she stepped forward, pulling Barnaby down into a deep, passionate kiss.

The priest sputtered, "You haven't gotten to that part yet!"

“You might as well just go ahead and say it,” Antonio said to the priest.

“Well then, by the power invested in me by the powers that be, I pronounce this amazing couple husband and wife!”

Barnaby kissed back just as passionately with a smile and held Kotetsu close. Those who were attending cheered and clapped for the newlyweds, and through the noise, Barnaby moved his lips closer to Kotetsu’s ear and said “ _I love you, Kotetsu.”_ in Japanese.

"You learned Japanese…for me?" she gasped back in Japanese.

"A little," he said in Japanese, then switched back to English. "I can understand it better than speak it, but I've been learning since you proposed to me. I wanted to surprise you."

"Bunny…" She reconnected the kiss, tipping him back into a slight dip, though not a full one as she was very pregnant and didn't want to risk falling.

Barnaby chuckled after he was standing back upright. "Well, you don't have to call me your boyfriend or fiancé any more."

"Husband." She confirmed, a smile upon her lips. "My sweet, cute husband Bunny."

"You're my beautiful wife~ God, I love you so much, Kotetsu." He cupped her face gently and kissed her again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, Mr. and Mrs. Brooks!" The priest announced.

"Psst," Muramasa leaned in, "You know you can carry her down the isle now."

"Oh, hell yeah!" Barnaby scooped Kotetsu into his arms and princess carried her all the way back down the aisle. The blond couldn't help but laugh and nearly bury his face in her neck.

At the end of the isle, standing just outside the doors was a tall man with tan skin and grey hair. Kotetsu didn't notice him, too occupied with peppering her husband's cheeks with soft kisses.

Once they were through the doors, the man stepped forward. "…You are Kotetsu Kaburagi—or, you were, yes? Now Kotetsu Brooks?" he asked.

Kotetsu pulled back from her husband's cheek to look at the stranger, "Yes…I'm sorry, do I know you? This wedding is a private event. No reporters aloud. Hero TV will release a wedding special in a few days to cover the event for fans. I must ask you to leave."

"You misunderstand me." He shook his head, "I'm not a reporter, and you do know me, or, you should."

Barnaby glanced at the man warily, holding Kotetsu close in his arms. "Who are you? Did you get an invitation to come?"

"A father hardly needs one to witness his daughter's wedding."

Kotetsu hardened her glare. "I have no father."

The blond sat Kotetsu down gently and stepped a little in front of her. “If you’re that NEXT that’s been targeting Kotetsu, I suggest you run right— _now_.”

“What’s going on back here? Why did you two stop…” Anju locked eyes with the tall man, the rest of her words lost on her, "…Osamu…"

Muramasa came up behind her, his eyes widening, not sure what he felt about seeing the man. “Dad…” he whispered.

Kotetsu glanced back at his mother and brother, the rest of the wedding party behind them and then their guests gathering.

"Dad?" She looked at Muramasa confused.

The older woman nodded slowly, taking Kotetsu's hand. "Kotetsu... This is your father. I haven't seen him since you were just a baby."

Muramasa seemed to shrink a little. Sure, he was angry at his father for leaving the family, but the man was intimidating. He would have made anyone seem smaller than they really were.

"But…you said he was dead…he abandoned us and died in a train accident…" Kotetsu looked at Muramasa.

“I knew he had abandoned us after you were born. What happened after that, I… never knew.” Muramasa moved more behind Anju, clearly a little disturbed that his father was standing there in front of him again after so many years of his absence.

"You were the one to tell me about the train…I remember, I was five and you used my toy train as a visual." Kotetsu insisted.

“I told you that so you would stop asking. I never actually knew what happened. Mom never told me.”

"That doesn't matter." Anju crossed her arms and looked at her ex-husband. "You dared to come back after almost forty years of leaving me alone to raise _my_ children?"

“I heard Kotetsu was getting married. I decided to come. Is that so bad, Anju?”

Barnaby, who was maybe an inch shorter than the strange man, backed away with a wary look, still protecting Kotetsu.

"You have never been in Kotetsu's life before. You barely made it three days before you were packing up and running off with that _woman_."

“That woman left me years ago and left to the other side of the world. God only knows what happened to her and our son.”

“What kind of man are you?” Barnaby challenged with a scowl. “What kind of man up and leaves his whole family behind just like that?!”

"No man at all." Muramasa muttered darkly.

“I admit, I did make a mistake, several. But I’m changed, now that that woman is gone. I wanted to come back and start again, Anju.” The man stepped towards the older woman, to which Barnaby growled a little.

“You stay away from my mother-in-law, you ass,” the blond hissed. “You’ve got a worse reputation with me than Muramasa, and I only just met you.”

"Bunny." Kotetsu touched her husband's arm.

"You are far too late for that. Maybe I would have taken you back when the kids were still young, but not now. Not now that I'm a grandmother. I've lived my life without you." Anju huffed.

“Grandmother?” The man tilted his head. “I mean, obviously Kotetsu, which how the hell that happened, I don’t know, but you are already one?”

"Me!" Kaede spoke up, moving around Keith to stand next to Kotetsu, "And I don't know you, but you are upsetting my grandma and disrupting my dad's wedding!"

“You? Who are you?” He paused and studied Kaede harder, then sighed. “You’re Kotetsu’s daughter… You look so much alike.”

“She’s just like her father too,” Barnaby said. “This is Kaede, your granddaughter, daughter of Kotetsu and Tomoe, and my stepdaughter. It’d be kind of you, now, to walk away and come back another time. I don’t want to deal with you on Kotetsu's and my wedding day.”

"Tomoe?"

"My wife." Kotetsu huffed.

The man raised an eyebrow, "So, you followed in my footsteps?"

"No." Kotetsu snapped.

"Mom died when I was four. She was really sick for a long time, and losing her was really hard on Dad." Kaede snipped.

“I can’t believe that you would think…that you would think that Kotetsu would follow the same path you did,” Muramasa said coldly. “Kotetsu’s better than that! She knows how to actually love, and how to care for her family! I have never seen a greater love than what she had for Tomoe and for Barnaby, for her daughter and mother, and for the ass that I am towards her some days! Her heart contains so much love and dedication, so much that I could never have, and more than you ever had for me or Mom!” Muramasa’s eyes were wet as he let out his emotions, something he rarely ever did, at his father.

"Please, just go. Bunny and I have our wedding to celebrate with our friends and family. Now isn't the time for you to just show back up in any of our lives." Kotetsu said.

Barnaby glared and turned to put an arm around Kotetsu. “Decide to ruin my family’s lives some other day, asshole.”  He and Kotetsu walked off without any further conversation. Kaede followed and so did Anju.

Muramasa stayed behind, however, hands balled up and eyes focused on the ground. He spoke nothing to his father as he stood there.

Muramasa's father took a step forward, "Masa…" It was Muramasa's old nickname, one he stopped using once his father disappeared from his life.

“Why did you choose now of all times to show up?” Muramasa stepped back away from his father.

"Because I happened to see this." He held up a tabloid picturing Barnaby and Kotetsu on the cover, the words _Barnaby Brooks Jr. and Kotetsu Kaburagi "Wild Tigress" to be married!_ Written in bold letters across the bottom.

"I don't remember having a daughter, but I know my son's name when I see it. Is this Barnaby guy some sort of celebrity? Normally only celebrities make the news like this."

“Barnaby is a hero, and so is Kotetsu. You would have known that if you would have stayed with us.”

"A hero? You mean those NEXTs that run around in silly outfits doing the police's job in nearly every major city?"

“Yes, I mean those NEXTs, and the outfits aren’t silly. Kotetsu is one of those out there, and soon Kaede will be one as well. They truly are heroes, but I guess you wouldn’t know that… you were never interested in the NEXTs.”

"NEXTs aren't human. They can't be trusted."

“Then you better get the hell away from my family, because it’s full on NEXTs. NEXTs are human, and the ones who say otherwise are the ones who can’t be trusted, not them.”

"How?"

“Those who hate NEXTs will do anything to get rid of them, including killing them. A majority of the family are NEXTs. I will do whatever it takes to make sure you don’t lay a hand on a single one of them.”

"That didn't answer my question, Masa."

“Stop calling me that! I’m not Masa anymore, okay? I’ve changed, and not in your favor. I don’t want anything to do with you. I can’t call you dad because you’re not a good one. You left us alone. You left Mom alone to raise Kotetsu and I! I always thought you were better than that. You were faithful to Mom when I was born, but then came along Kotetsu, and you weren’t even around for a whole week before you left us! Do you know how much Mom cried once she knew you were gone?! All she did was cry and call your stupid name, wishing you would come back to her, but you never came, you sick, cheating bastard!”

"Watch your tongue, boy! I am still your father."

“No, you were never really my father! You would have stayed around to raise Kotetsu, but you found that blonde and fell for her, then ran off with her. You betrayed Mom and me, hell, Kotetsu even. You followed your own stupid desires and chased a girl who dumped you just like you dumped Mom and I. Because of you, I had issues trusting anyone growing up, and that stupid blonde I met in college only made my issues worse. I don’t trust blondes so easily now, and I certainly don’t trust sons-of-bitches like you who leave their families for a young blonde!”

"You know nothing, Masa. You were far too young to understand."

“Then please inform me, my _dear_ father, because I still don’t understand to this day why you left us for the blonde.”

Osamu sighed and stepped forward, grabbing his son's arm and pulling him into a more secluded room, closing the door behind him. "I left because I was tired of pretending."

Muramasa’s eyes widened as he shook his head. “Pretending?! You never fucking loved any of us?! You even married Mom! You swore to love her!”

"I never lied about loving you or your mother! Janet was never as perfect as your mother, I just found understanding with her. I made a mistake and I couldn't face your mother for a long time after I realized that."

"You made the biggest mistake of your life, and now Mom doesn't want you back, I don't want you back, and Kotetsu doesn't even know who the hell you even are! And you choose to show up on her wedding day?! How much more can you really screw up?"

"If Kotetsu's a NEXT then she at least will understand. What's her power? Changing gender?

"No, that was the damn NEXT who attacked her. He turned her to a girl. Kotetsu has the hundred power, and so does Barnaby. It makes their capabilities 100 times stronger."

"Regardless, Kotetsu would understand why I left."

"So what, you're going to put all of this on her suddenly like she'd be okay with it? You'll have to get through Barnaby first, and he doesn't like you."

"I have a right to see my children."

"I never said you didn't, but you will have to confront Barnaby, and I guarantee you he could snap any part of your body in half with his legs."

"This doesn't concern him."

"You can bet your ass it does concern him! Kotetsu is his wife now, and you so much as think wrongly about her, he will be on you quicker than you can blink. Kotetsu doesn't need to know anything about why you left, so you leave her alone, and leave the rest of us alone. We don't want to deal with you." Muramasa turned and left the room with his eyebrows set low over his eyes. "Don't you dare make Kotetsu lose her love for Barnaby. He's all she has left to depend on, and she desperately needs him."

"Masa," Osamu caught his elbow, "I don't expect you to forgive me, but I'd like you to try."

"You should be asking Mom for forgiveness before you ask me." Muramasa pulled his arm away from his father and left the man alone in the room.

* * *

To be continued…


	21. Chapter 21

"What is he doing here? Who does he think he is showing up out of nowhere and upsetting Mom—today of all days!" Kotetsu ranted as she sat in the limo with her husband as they were driven to Muramasa's liquor store and bar. She hadn't had time during their wedding photoshoot after the wedding itself to dwell on what happened, but now that they were able to relax, it all came flooding back.

Barnaby shook his head, holding Kotetsu's hand as she ranted. "I know he claims to be your dad, and I don't doubt it, but he had no right coming to the wedding and declaring that. He should have stayed wherever the hell he came from."

"Mmphff!" Kotetsu flopped against him, her arms around her belly, "He's no father of mine! I never had a dad, Muramasa did, and he lost his dad a long time ago. I don't need one now. I have my mom, and that's enough. She's amazing."

"I agree. He decides to show up now, and he doesn't need to be around at all. You grew up just fine without him. I don't want to know what you'd be like if you would have had him around... I don't know of I would have loved that Kotetsu." Barnaby placed a kiss on Kotetsu's forehead and squeezed her hand.

She sighed and relaxed, closing her eyes, "Can we pretend that never happened?"

"Absolutely." He moved his hand onto her belly and rubbed it a little. "Any kicks yet? The doctor said they should start happening around this time."

She nodded, her cheeks flushing, "I…actually felt something as you carried me down the isle, but I never got a chance to tell you…"

"Aww, really? That's amazing! I can't believe that we'd be able to actually see the baby's hand or foot during a kick... So fascinating." Barnaby smiled and kissed her cheek. "I can't wait to feel one for myself."

"If I feel something again I'll try to let you feel it…so far it was just that one little kick."

"Just the one... Out of who knows how many. It's all so exciting."

Kotetsu smiled at him, "Our little baby." She smiled, pressing his hand to her middle as she leaned in to kiss him.

He kissed her back passionately, thumb moving in slow circles on her belly. "Do you want to talk about names tonight? Maybe tomorrow? While we're on our honeymoon, spending a relaxing evening on the beach listening to the waves maybe..."

She gave a slow nod, "On our honeymoon."

"Great." He chuckled and traced random shapes on her belly. "You know, getting to love you in public now is going to be so much nicer. No more rumors to deal with or reporters who want to know the truth... Though there will always be reporters."

"And questions… No doubt they will be wondering if we plan to have more kids after this baby is born."

"Not any unplanned ones, that's for sure."

"I'm not getting any younger." She shook her head, "And as it is my doctor is surprised I haven't had any complications yet. Most pregnant women my age do have complications."

"You're being very well taken care of. I would think that has some part in it. But, even if we don't have any more kids, we can certainly still have as much sex as we want. There's nothing stopping us from doing it." He smirked as he held her closer.

"Typical Bunny." She laughed and kissed him again as the limo pulled up outside the store and the driver opened the door for them.

"Your guests are already inside, and the wedding party is pulling up now." The driver said, gesturing to the second limo.

“Thank you, sir,” Barnaby said to the driver, shaking his hand and stepping out of the car before helping Kotetsu get out. He kissed her hand as she grabbed his for support.

"Ah, Muramasa really did make this old place look nice." Kotetsu observed, spotting one of Agnes' camera men inside the window recording them. They had given the woman permission to gather some footage of the wedding and reception to make a short special, so she wasn't worried about it.

“He cares a lot about you. He’s a good man for doing this.” Barnaby wrapped an arm around her waist as they entered the building, and they were greeted by many guests who had come to celebrate with them. The blond couldn’t help but smile wide.

The party sat down, and drinks were served before Kaede stood up from her seat next to her father and raised her glass of ginger ale. "Normally at weddings the Best man makes the first speech, but this wedding is far from 'normal'. I figured I could go before my Uncle." She said in a strong voice.

"My family has gone through a lot, particularly my Dad and I. We lost my mom when I was very young and Dad suddenly found himself a single father. He worked hard every day as a hero to support me, even though we hardy got to see each other. Grandma raised me because Dad's work kept him too busy to have me with him in the city. I didn't always appreciate what he did for me, I didn't understand why he was gone so much…but then I found out he was a hero.

"My dad is an amazing person who always puts the needs of others before him—herself. Always thinking of me, my mom, my uncle, my grandmother…his co-workers, his friends, and the citizens of the city he protects. So often does she get lost in protecting others, that she forgets to protect herself, and she has gone through many trying times because of it. Even now she is living with the results of some of the things that has happened. As her daughter, I worry about Dad…

"But then Barnaby came along and swept Dad off her feet. She found him reaching out to her broken heart that hadn't been touched since Mom had been in our lives. I got to witness Barnaby become my dad's hero, how he healed her pain and protected her from many things, even herself."

She turned to look at Barnaby, "You have been the best thing in my father's lonely life. You bring out her brightest smiles and give her the strength she needs to keep control over her life. I used to see you as an idol, a hero worthy of a young girl's fantasy…but you are so much more than that. I am forever glad, from this day, on, to call you my Stepdad."

There was a clinking of glasses as the guests drank to her toast.

Barnaby tipped his glass to Kaede before taking a sip, his hand holding Kotetsu’s under the table, though it hardly needed to be covered up anymore. Their relationship was out to the whole city and most likely the rest of the world too.

After everyone settled down from Kaede’s speech, Muramasa stood up and took a deep breath. “I suppose it’s now my turn to make a speech. I won’t waste much time on this, but I do want to say that Barnaby and I have had a rough time getting along. We never really liked each other very much from the start. We always butted heads, much like how he and Kotetsu did in the beginning. However, Barnaby has proved to me that he’s a good man, and Kotetsu absolutely deserves him more than anything.

"I have had a rough past with relationships, trust-wise. It’s always been hard for me, and I was worried Kotetsu was going to experience the same things I did. But Barnaby showed me that he was different. All the affection he gave to Kotetsu, the protection, the promises, it all made me see that the blondie is a man who cares deeply about anything his heart is set on. Kotetsu is the one thing his heart is set on for his whole life, and I’m happy for the two of them. Only thing I request… Try not to show your love too _little_ on camera.”

Glasses clinked together once more, Barnaby chuckling a little with a nod.

Kotetsu sipped her ginger ale, also not indulging in champagne like those who were under age, due to her pregnancy, and then she leaned over and pressed a kiss to her husband's cheek.

The meal was served, and the cake was cut. Afterwards, the majority of the tables were cleared away to make room for dancing, Karina's stage set up in the corner. Where she announced what traditionally was the father-daughter dance, but turned into the brother-sister and mother in-law-son in-law dance. Then, she announced the newlywed's first dance as husband and wife.

Muramasa passed his sister off to Barnaby before escorting his mother off the floor as Karina's voice sang out a soft love ballad. Kotetsu smiled up at Barnaby, their closeness only hindered by the bump of her belly.

The two danced slowly to the music, their eyes never leaving each other’s. “This all seems like a dream,” Barnaby said as they danced. “I honestly never thought I’d be married to an amazing person like you, Kotetsu.” He smiled and switched his language to Japanese. “ _You’re the most important thing in the world to me. I love you_.”

"I never imagined I'd be a wife." Kotetsu laughed, "Yet here I am…Mrs. Barnaby Brooks Jr.; Kotetsu T Brooks… It sounds like a dream… I never—Ah! Bunny!" She grabbed his hand and pressed it to her belly as she felt tiny little kicks.

Barnaby’s eyes widened as he felt the kicks. “Oh man, this really is like a dream!” He tried to feel more, but the kicks were gone as soon as they had come. Still, the blond was excited that he felt his child moving for the first time, and he smiled so wide while pulling Kotetsu into a deep kiss.

"But it's real…" She smiled.

Kaede sat at the bar, watching her parents dance. She then turned to Ivan who sat next to her and she grabbed his hand, "Ivan, dance with me!" she grinned, yanking him out onto the dance floor.

“W-what?! Kaede!” Ivan flushed but followed the girl. His face remained extremely red as he and Kaede started dancing.

"You're fine.  You can't be in the background all the time! Besides, I want to dance and you are the closest guy here to me in age. We're friends, right?" she placed her hand on his shoulder.

“I… I g-guess so…” He managed a small smile, being mostly lead into the dance as he didn’t really know how to dance very well.

"Trust me, just have fun. Then you should ask Pao-Lin to dance." Kaede insisted as other couples and duo friends started joining them and the newlyweds out on the dance floor.

Ivan sputtered a little, his feet tripping up as he tried to form proper words. The words he needed never came, so he was left embarrassed and awkward dancing with Kaede.

The girl giggled, "Trust me, she'd like it if you did."

"I...but...she..." He continued to trip over his words, shaking his head as he did so to deny that he actually kind of liked her.

"You like her." Kaede shrugged, "And if my dad can propose to Barnaby, then you can ask Dragon Kid for a dance."

"Proposing and asking for a dance are two completely different things! And I'm not confident enough to ask her, anyways..."

"You're right. They aren't the same. Marriage is a much scarier commitment."

"It's much longer too..." He looked over at Barnaby and Kotetsu, then smiled. "They look so happy together. I can't believe it... I saw them since the beginning. They really did hate each other, and look at them now! Married, a kid on the way, nothing is wrong right now in the world. It must feel perfect for them."

"I get to move in with them, too, after summer break starts. Luckily that'll be after the honeymoon phase, and my baby sibling will be there to distract them from _too_ much kissy stuff."

"Do you not know the gender? I would think you'd know the gender by now..." Ivan scrunched his face in thought.

She shook her head, "Dad and Barnaby wanted it to be a surprise so they won't let Dad's doctor tell them."

"But the doctors do know, right?" He sounded concerned for the hero couple, even though he played no part in their relationship.

"Pretty sure, yeah."

"Well... I hope they get what they wanted..." He spoke quietly.

"Dad's just happy for a baby. I know she and Mom had wanted another kid after me, but it never happened. Barnaby wants a girl, I think."

"Then I hope it's a girl...and I hope it all goes well. I would hate for any complications to come up."

"Me too… Dad's not exactly in her prime to be popping out babies." Kaede sighed.

“I’m surprised she actually became pregnant. I didn’t think it was possible because of her being a man before. I thought she was just going to be sterile…”

"Well, Dad wasn't sterile as a guy. I'm proof of that."

Ivan blushed and looked at the ground. “Clearly…”

"Anyway, you should ask Pao-Lin now. This song is ended." She nudged him towards where his fellow hero was sitting on the sidelines.

He blushed as he was pushed towards Pao-Lin, and his ask for a dance came out shaky. When she accepted, he smiled and looked back at Kaede and gave her a thumbs up.

Meanwhile, Agnes was directing her single camera man she had been allowed to bring with her for her Hero Wedding Special she had insisted on filming.

"Get a good close up of their dancing!" she pointed, "They won't notice, they are too distracted with each other. This is a key moment for the special."

Muramasa spotted Agnes with her camera man and went over, not entirely sure if she had been allowed to film or not. “Catching the moment?” he asked once he was beside the woman.

"The viewers will love seeing it. Ah, if only we could have done the whole event live…" she sighed, shaking her head.

“You know neither of them would have liked that. You’re lucky you’re here, assuming you got permission to be here.” He glanced at Agnes.

"I produce Hero TV. It's my job to give the viewers what they want when it comes to their favorite heroes. Those two owed me after the stunt they pulled with keeping their relationship secret for so long. They agreed to a mere half hour special to be aired a week after the actual wedding."

“They’d much rather be in each other’s company, you know that, right? I don’t know how long of a honey moon they have planned, but they need some time to themselves, and not everything the viewers want can be given to them. Before you know it, they’ll be begging to see Kotetsu and Barnaby in some intimate situation that should be kept private.”

"I assure you that we won't be filming any such things. We are a family friendly franchise, Mister..?"

“Muramasa Kaburagi. I’m Kotetsu’s older brother.”

"Well, Mr. Kaburagi," Agnes put her hands on her hips, "please rest assured that we only have until they take a break in their dancing to film, as is the conditions. We had limited time during the actual wedding, as well.  You do your job as the bride's brother, and I'll do my job as producer."

“You know, if you get a higher shot, you’ll be able to get a better view of the two. There’s a little ladder behind the bar that’s used for grabbing higher glasses. You can go over there and get a different angle as well as a better shot.”

"I'm pretty sure only employees are allowed back there."

"I'm the owner of this place. I'm giving you permission to go back there."

The woman's serious expression changed, a sparkle of excitement glittering in her eye as she grabbed her camera man, "Please show us where."

He took her back to the bar area and showed her the small ladder, being only a few steps tall but tall enough to see over the crowd of people. "This should get a good view. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you." She directed her camera man to use it and get some good angles of the dancing couple before setting him loose.

Muramasa watched Kotetsu and Barnaby dance with a smile, something he rarely did, though the day was full of smiles from him. It was the first time in a long time that he felt happy for his family, for Kotetsu, and really just happy in general.

The couple danced on for another song before retiring to let Kotetsu sit and rest her swollen feet. She sighed and took off her shoes in hopes of them feeling better faster.

Agnes sighed. "Alright, pack it up and get the footage from today back to Sternbild for our editors."

"Hope you enjoyed what you filmed." Muramasa stood up from leaning on the counter and put his hands in his pockets. "Thanks for coming."

She nodded and pushed her hair back over her shoulder, "Tell them I hope they enjoy their honeymoon."

"I'll tell them." He nodded back and moved so she and her camera man could get out from behind the bar after putting the ladder back.

She nodded and offered him a smile, "Thank you, again, for your suggestion."

"Anytime. I'm glad I was of some help."

She nodded and turned to go.

"Uh... Wait." Muramasa looked at the ground as he flushed a little. "Would you mind... Uh, having a dance?"

"Hu? What?" Blinking, the woman paused and looked back at him, her cheeks pink. The last thing she expected was to be asked for a dance. "I…haven't danced in years…"

"It won't be that hard. I can teach you real quick."

She paused, and then gave a nod, "Alright."

He held out his hand to her, waiting for her to take it. His eyes met hers and he flushed more.

The two moved out to the dance floor, joining the other couples still dancing and enjoying themselves.

Barnaby glanced over the people dancing as he sat next to Kotetsu, holding her hand. He spotted Muramasa and Agnes dancing, and his eyes widened as he gently nudged Kotetsu. “Hey, look towards the middle of the dance floor. Your brother is getting comfortable with Agnes.”

"Hu?" She looked up and her eyes widened, "When did that happen?"

“It had to have been recent. I didn’t see them when we were dancing.” He shrugged and smiled. “It’s an odd couple… but you know? I think if they tried hard, they could work out.”

"I can't imagine that woman doing anything but working…" Kotetsu muttered.

“Maybe what she needs is a man to slow her down, and your brother would be the perfect person to do just that. Besides, look at his face! I think he really likes her.”

"…I hope he doesn't get hurt…he never deals with breakups well…" She sighed and shook her head, "But it's his choice. If he can let me marry you, I can let him dance with her.

She sighed and leaned back in her chair, "Can you be a dear and get me some ice? My ankles and feet really hurt right now."

“Sure thing,” he said with a smile, then stood and left to go get some ice for her.

Muramasa and Agnes danced to the next song that played. He tried not to let his face get too red. He really didn’t know why exactly he had asked Agnes to dance. She was busy, and she had things to do, yet here they were, dancing in front of everyone.

She was a little clumsy, stepping on his toes, each time accompanied with her apology as she looked down, watching their feet move.

He only shook his head and smiled each time. “Don’t worry. Just relax and focus on moving your feet with the beat of the music. It’s easier if you use the beat as a guide.”

"I'm no good at that." She shook her head, "There's a reason I work behind the scenes."

“Look, if you set your foot on the ground every time you hear the drum, you’ll be able to pick up the beat quickly.” He demonstrated for her, making sure she was looking at her feet as he tapped his toes on the ground. “See?”

The woman's face flushed as she tried, though she struggled to keep the beat.

“Here, put your feet on mine. Maybe you’ll get a better feel for the music.” He pulled her closer so she could easily step up on his feet.

"I'm too heavy for tha--!" She gasped, losing balance and grabbing him as her heel snapped off her shoe, sending them both crashing to the floor.

Muramasa’s eyes widened as he fell, catching himself on his hands once he hit the ground. Though he did catch himself, he was directly above Agnes, and there was no escaping his face going fully red.

"S-Sorry…" The woman flushed and then let out a laugh, "Leave it to me to have the luck that the first time a handsome man asks me for a dance, my shoe breaks."

He chuckled a little and moved back to stand up, pulling her up with him and picking up the broken heel. “It’s not your fault your shoe broke… Did you say I was handsome?” He quirked an eyebrow.

She nodded, having no interest in hiding it. "More so than any of the men working for Hero TV that I have to see almost every day."

“I…w-well I guess so…” He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously. “It’s been a while since I was called that by someone other than my mother.”

"Well, maybe you haven't been going out with the right women."

“You’re damn right on that one.” He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. “Anyways, I think I have some glue that I can fix that shoe with… if you want it fixed that is.”

"It'd be easier to travel with…I didn't bring any spare clothes or shoes."

He nodded. “I should have some up at the bar.” He led her back to the bar, where he pulled open a drawer and searched a little before finding the glue. “It’ll be a quick fix. I just need you shoe…”

She sat on a bar stool and slipped off her shoe, handing it over to him.

The shoe was glued back together quickly and set to the side to let the glue dry. “Now, that’ll need to set for a while. At least a few hours.”

"It seems I'm stuck here for a while, then." She smiled at him.

“I guess so,” he said, leaning against the counter behind him. “I’m not too familiar with all that happens behind the scenes of Hero TV. Would you mind telling me a little about what you do?”

"Everything. I'm the one directing the camera men where to get the shots, keeping an eye on each of the heroes, knowing when to put in the commercial breaks—well, when that stubborn Tigress lets me. She has a habit of not listening. I also am the one to alert the heroes when something happens and fill them in on the situation they will be going into. It's my job to make sure we deliver viewers a good show so ratings stay up and we continue to get the show funded by the network and sponsors.

“Sounds like a lot of work. I’ve just been taking care of the family bar ever since my father left us. Never been anywhere but here and the city.”

"How old were you when he left?"

“I was ten. Kotetsu wasn’t even a week old yet… She never knew our father.”

She raised a thin eyebrow, "A ten year old was working in a bar?"

“My mom helped until I was 21. Since then I’ve been working by myself.”

"You haven't wanted to try something else?"

“With mom raising Kotetsu and I, I wasn’t about to leave her like my father did. I didn’t want to become like him. I love my family, so I stayed, and I’m glad I did. I would have been too protective of Kotetsu, or not at all. Either way, if I had ended up like Dad, Kotetsu would never have met Barnaby, never would have met Tomoe, and Kaede… well she would have never existed.”

"That didn't answer my question."

“How did it not? I wanted to protect my family, so I never wanted to try anything else. Family is too important to me, and it almost drove the newest family member I have away.”

"There are other careers you could have chosen that still kept you here with your family."

“Then our family business would have been left to diminish. My family depends on this business, community wise. The town depends on it. It’s where everyone comes to socialize, to connect. Look at this place now. It’s filled with family and friends that we all care about. If I had left to find something else to do with my life, this would never have happened… and I wouldn’t have met you.”

"Are you happy with this bar?"

“I’m more that happy with it. I’m proud of it.”

"Then that's what matters. I wasn't asking you if you had to run this place, I was more asking if you were happy."

“I am happy, but I’m not as happy as I could be. For once I’d love to be as happy as Kotetsu is with Barnaby, but I blew my chance with that in college.” He looked at the ground, a pained expression on his face.

"Ha! Don't look so pathetic! Not everyone meets the right person early on in life, and you don't only get one chance at it. Your sister is proof of that. If it's romance you are looking for, then actually go and look for it."

Muramasa looked back up, the pain in his eyes gone. “For once, I feel like I could start over… I’m just worried if the one I’m looking for is ready for me or not.”

"Only one way to find out, Mr. Kaburagi."

He blinked, his breathing quickening along with his heart rate, and eyes widening. It had been so long since he had last felt like this, and it scared him just a little. Someone of his age was well past the stage of life of finding a life-long partner, yet here he was, feeling like a hormonal teenager again.

“I… I don’t think I know how…”

"Well, I'm not the one to ask on that. If you need advice, maybe ask one of the lovebirds that just got married."

“I’m not about to ask them… not yet at least. Kotetsu will never let it go for sure.” He glanced at the newlyweds, slightly smiling as Barnaby helped Kotetsu ice her ankles. “Maybe… I’d like to figure it all out on my own.”

"Then do that." Agnes spoke in a soft voice. She sighed, crossing her legs, "So, any chances that you know how to mix up a Pink Lady, mister owner of this bar?"

“That, I do know how to do.” He smiled and moved to get out the contents of the drink, humming along to the song that was playing as he made the drink. He finished it off with a lime slice set on the edge of the glass. “Here you go, ma’am. I hope it’s to your liking.”

"Thank you." She smiled, reaching for the drink, their fingers brushing lightly.

He kept his hand steady, then wiped it off after she took the drink. “Just don’t ask for too many drinks. I can’t serve the whole crowd here all night, unfortunately. That’s what catering services are for.”

"Mmh," She finished her sip and shook her head, "I'm a 'one and done' type of girl."

“I’m the same way. I used to drink quite a bit, but I grew out of the habit quick. I didn’t want to end up a dumb drunkard all the time. I’m glad I stopped.” He leaned on the bar next to Agnes, looking up at her.

She nodded, closing her eyes as she took another sip. "My job has enough headaches as is, I don't like giving myself one when it could be avoided."

“Kotetsu used to drink herself to sleep nearly every night. That was, of course, before she met Barnaby. The first time she called about the blondie, she was furious, but she said she was too angry to drink. She hasn’t drank as much as she used to since then.” He sighed and rested his chin in his palm. “Heavy drinking is a way to get rid of pain, I know. But once you find that special person, you don’t drink as much. They take up your life instead of the alcohol. Kotetsu is a prime example of that.”

"It took them a long time to finally start getting along…I shot the shows in a way that made it look like they got along better, but I had to threaten them a lot to take points away when they started going at each other…"

“I’m sure you don’t have to worry about that any more. I haven’t seen them fight in quite a while.”

"No, now it's the kissing and the belly touching." She sighed and shook her head, "We have Kotetsu prohibited from crime fighting but she still makes her appearance to support her partner."

“Good to hear. I’d hate for ratings to go down while she’s out of action.” He smirked and chuckled a little.

"Except we have to keep reminding her she can't go out and help Barnaby like she normally could before she got too heavy with that baby."

“She always loved being a hero. It really gets her down when she can’t go help. When she’s at home on vacations, she’s glued to the TV screen watching Barnaby do his thing. It’s going to take a lot to stop her from being a hero.”

"Yes, but right now she has that little baby to think about." She sighed and shook her head, "Barnaby has to keep reminding her of that."

“It seems she’s forgetting it a lot. I know I might be doing the same thing, but with it being only two months from the due date, she’s taking this ‘ignoring it’ thing too far. She has to accept that she’s going to have a baby.”

He saw Kotetsu grab Barnaby’s hand and put it to her stomach, the blond laughing and kissing her. “Though… maybe the kicks starting up is making her feel better about it. I’m sure she’s scared as hell, but with Barnaby there to experience it all with her, I think she feels a lot safer and a lot more secure.”

"Hopefully he can keep her that way…there have still been no leads on her attacker."

“That’s been the most frustrating part. Kotetsu is worried her attacker will strike again. He cornered Kaede, for crying out loud, his next attack is supposedly after the baby is born.”

"Probably a predator who doesn't want to deal with another man's baby in his sick fantasies."

“I’d hate for it to be true, but unfortunately it’s the most real explanation. Whoever he is, I hope he’s smart and decides to leave Kotetsu alone. He’ll get a beating from both Barnaby and I.” Muramasa stood up and sighed.

"As a producer, I hope my cameras are around when he's caught and put away—as a woman, I just want him off the streets. He could be targeting other victims as well. Tigress is just a famous face he is after, so it gets a lot of attention. It's—hey, careful! There's plenty of space!"

Agnes was interrupted by a member of the waiting staff, hurrying by and nearly knocking her off her stool.

Muramasa lowered his eyebrows and moved to catch a better look at the rushing man. He moved past Agnes carefully and watched where the man was going. Something about the server didn't feel right, and from the quick glimpse he got of his face, he had a feeling of reorganization. One possibly from a particular suspect sketch often shown on TV and in papers. If he was right, the sick bastard had better start running.

"Wh-what?" She watched him go.

The server weaved around until he was not far from the front door, and made his move quickly, dropping the tray he was carrying, drinks crashing to the floor at his feet as he pulled out a gun from the inner pocket of his too-small server's jacket, pointing it directly at Barnaby as guests screamed out at the sight of the gun.

Muramasa gasped as he spotted the gun and who it was pointed at. He changed directions on a dime, switching towards Barnaby as the blond stood up.

Time seemed to slow as three shots rang out, Muramasa's body taking on a blue glow as he threw himself at his brother-in-law, the speeding bullets changing their direction slightly, but they were moving too fast. One hit the wall where Barnaby's head would have been, the second digging into Barnaby's shoulder, and the third into Muramasa's stomach before the two men fell onto the floor.

And then time sped back up again, Kotetsu screaming as she dropped to her knees next to her brother and husband.

Hunter already turning and making his way to the door only a step away.

Karina growled and jumped off the stage she was on, chasing after Hunter. "You're not going to get away from me, you ass!" She activated her power and was ready to shoot out ice at the escaping man.

Already with one foot out the door, he turned, smirking at Karina. "Miss Rose." He bowed, his body glowing as he reached out and grabbed her wrist, tugging her closer, "I'd hate to hurt one as pretty as you, but…I'm done here. But thanks for the disguise." He kicked her, sending her flying into a group of guests who had started to charge him, and then he was gone, a car with no plates speeding away.

Karina grunted as she collided into the men and heroes, her voice sounding a little rough. She shook her head and scrambled to get up, but her long legs got in her way, and she fell to the floor. They hurt a little, and so did her chest. She watched as Hunter got away, then turned her attention to the group of people crowding around the two who were shot.

Barnaby groaned in pain, crying out a few times each time he would move wrong. His eyes were squeezed shut. Muramasa was gasping for air, hand over the place he was shot and body still glowing. All the sound that was coming from him was his struggling breathing. His body lay still as stone.

"No, no—someone call for two ambulances!" Kotetsu cried out.

"Already on it." Agnes replied quickly, in a slight panic as she held her phone to her ear. "Yes, there has been a shooting, two people have been hit!" she said, limping  over to  Muramasa, still in only one shoe as she answered questions and took Muramasa's hand.

The older man still struggled to breathe as his grip tightened on Agnes's hand. He glanced at her as she talked.

Barnaby whimpered a little as he tried to move his hand to grab Kotetsu's, but he cried out loudly and his hand fell short. Blood stained his white tuxedo.

"Bunny—hold on, don't move!" Kotetsu pleaded, tears rolling down her cheeks, "Muramasa! Muramasa, are you okay?" She also reached out to her brother, touching his cheek.

Her brother turned his head to look at Kotetsu. "He...was gonna kill Barnaby... I had...to stop...him."

She nodded in understanding. Her brother had finally accepted Barnaby as part of the family, and family always came first. She didn't question him more, choosing to ask about the NEXT glow he was displaying later after he'd been seen by a doctor.

"Stop crowding my sons!" Anju huffed, pushing the crowd back, then turning to Agnes, "…Who are you?"

"I'm the producer for Hero TV..." Agnes looked down at her hand being held by Muramasa's, and she blushed a little.

"Hmm…" The old woman eyed her but said nothing. "Kaede, come here and help keep people from crowding until the medics get here. It shouldn't be long. Someone please make sure they know this is the right place." She directed, taking charge before kneeling, placing her son's head in her lap.

"Oh, my baby boy…" she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Mom..." Muramasa croaked out. Agnes took his hand and put it into Anju's, then she backed away some.

Kaede pushed people back to give breathing room for the family. She struggled to keep everyone away until the ambulances arrived at the building.

Sirens sounded and soon a team of medics came in to move the injured onto stretchers and move them out, followed by the local police who took statements about the incident.

* * *

To be continued…


	22. Chapter 22

No matter who it was, they'd had a long day. Unfortunately, it didn’t end well. Muramasa was taken into emergency surgery to try to remove the bullet he was hit with and stitch up his insides. It was a long surgery, as the bleeding had to be stopped, too. Agnes and Anju stood outside the room, looking in through the window of the operating room. Both women were nervous, though for entirely different reasons. Anju, of course, was worried for her son, but the issue of him suddenly glowing blue like a NEXT was concerning to everyone—especially the doctors who were having troubles with their tools until the glow stopped.

Agnes was worried for the man for another reason entirely, however. He had made a mean cocktail, but he was handsome too. All that talk he made about finding the right person, the way he looked right into her eyes, she had thought for sure that he was any regular man, but she had been shown otherwise. He was a family man, and he had accepted Barnaby into his family. Usually, Agnes wouldn’t be concerned over a man from a small town, but Muramasa was different. She just had to discover what exactly made him stand out to her from other men.

Kotetsu and Kaede were with Barnaby as he was taken to the ICU. He too went into surgery to have the bullet removed, though his procedure was much shorter. Afterwards, he was placed into a room where Kotetsu and Kaede could be with him. The girls held his hands as he tried to stay awake. The pain in his shoulder was a dull roar at this point, but it still hurt enough to bother him. Most of his shoulder muscle had been torn up, and he couldn’t move it at all.

Barnaby didn’t speak for quite a while, no matter how hard Kotetsu tried to make him talk. She wanted to hear his voice, let herself know that he was going to be alright. When he finally did talk, it was with an apologetic tone. “I’m so sorry… today had to be like this…I’m sorry to everyone.”

Kotetsu shook her head, still in her wedding dress, "It's not your fault! Regardless of the two unwanted visitors, today was still one of the three best days of my life! And you're pulling through just fine." She kissed the fingers on his uninjured side so that he wouldn't feel his shoulder move. "Nothing will change how happy I am to be your wife."

His fingers twitched when they were kissed. “This was not how I was planning… our wedding day to go.” He sighed and closed his eyes for a little bit, then opened them back up to look at the ceiling. “I’m sorry Kotetsu. I wish that man would have never found you so we wouldn’t be in this situation…”

"No one planned it to end up like this." She squeezed his hand, "Not even that Hunter guy. He didn't expect what my brother did that saved you. I've no doubt that he wanted you dead by the end of the day, but you aren't, and that's the most important part." She paused, looking back at the closed door to Barnaby's recovery room, "…I hope Muramasa is as lucky… Kaede, can you go check on your uncle for me?"

Kaede nodded and stood up, "I've been wondering, myself. It's been awhile since we last got an update." She paused to bend over and kiss her stepfather's cheek before hurrying out and down the hall.

Barnaby managed a weak smile as Kaede left. “I love her so much… I’m very grateful for your brother. Otherwise I wouldn’t be here now.” He reached over with his other hand and pulled Kotetsu into a kiss.

After a bit, his eyes widened. “Kotetsu… did you notice… Muramasa was glowing like a NEXT?”

She nodded and bit her lip, "I…never knew… maybe it only just now awoken in him with his need to save you, or maybe he kept it secret all this time…I don't know… I also don't know what it is he's able to do. All I saw was his NEXT glow. But then again, I—All I could think about was that gun pointed at your head…" her hands shook, "I…was so scared I'd lose you…"

“I’m still here, Kotetsu, and that bastard, Hunter, is going to get what he deserves…for trying to kill me off.” His hands balled up into fists as he tried to sit up, crying out as pain shot through his shoulder and down his arm. “God damn… I swear… he’s going to die by my hands… and he’s not going to lay a fucking finger on you… or our baby.”

"Shh, Bunny, just relax." She shushed him guiding him back down against the pillows propping him up. "Right now just focus on healing that wound."

He fell against the pillows with a grunt and breathed heavily. “Damn him… damn him straight to hell.”

"It's okay." She moved onto the edge of the bed and lay next to him on his uninjured side, "He's just mad that he lost before he even had a chance. Theft, r-rape, attempted murder… He's just digging his grave deeper."

Barnaby cupped her face as best as he could and took a deep breath. “I won’t let him hurt you, even if it means having a repeat of tonight. I’m going to protect you until the day I die.”

"We'll protect each other." She leaned in and kissed him.

“That’s what we vowed, isn’t it?” He kissed her back with a weak smile, pulling away only when his shoulder screamed in opposition of the position he was in.

"One of our vows." She nodded.

 

* * *

 

Kaede reached the observation window where her grandmother was pacing next to. "How is Uncle Muramasa?" she asked, not wanting to actually look in on the surgery.

“Kaede… He should be almost done with his operation. Though the intended end time has been pushed back several times. I sure hope he’s doing alright in there.” The older woman pulled Kaede into a hug.

"Barnaby's doing better already, and Dad finally got him to start talking. I think he's super upset at that Hunter monster for making their wedding day end like this. Dad's just worried about Uncle now, but doesn't want to leave Barnaby alone."

She sighed and glanced through the window, despite herself. "…I had no idea Uncle was a NEXT, too…"

“He never wanted anyone to know… The only person he ever told was me. It was hard to keep it a secret from your grandfather. He was never supportive of the NEXT’s so Muramasa came to me, knowing his secret was safe with me.” She sighed and looked at the doctors operating on Muramasa.

"…What can he do? It seems I should have figured out his secret since my power is to copy…"

“He’s a human magnet. He can repel or attract metal to him. Do you remember when your powers were just starting to develop, when everything metal came flying at you? It was because of your uncle. You copied his power.”

"Ah! That was the worst one I had to deal with! I couldn't go anywhere and had no idea how to control it!" She pouted, crossing her arms, "Uncle should have taught me how to control it… I had wondered why I kept getting that one…"

“He knew that if he had showed you, you would have told your father, and at the time, she didn’t need the additional stress of knowing her brother was also a NEXT. He believed it was for the best, Kaede.” She smiled and turned the girl towards her. “But once your uncle is fully recovered, I’m sure he’d be glad to teach you how to control it.”

"At least now that I know my own powers and how to control it, I know how to not activate the powers I copy automatically…" she muttered and sighed, "I hope Uncle is okay…"

“Your uncle is a strong man who won’t be stopped so easily. I believe in him, and you should too. He’s going to make it out safely, you’ll see.”

"I hope so…" She sighed and hugged her grandmother once more, "I'll go let Dad know how Uncle is doing."

“Alright. Tell your father, also, to stay with Barnaby. They need to stay with each other as much as possible – now more than ever. They’re both targets of that man now.”

She nodded, "I don't think we can get Dad away from Barnaby's side anytime soon, anyway." She said before hurrying off down the hall.

Kaede rounded a corner, and not looking where she was going, ran into a blond man with light brown eyes and long hair.

“Hey, watch it! … Wait, Kaede?” He tilted his head with a quirked eyebrow, grabbing the girl’s shoulders lightly. “It’s me, Blue Rose.”

Kaede shook her head at how fast the encounter happened. She hadn't even had a chance to ask the person who they were, how they knew her, and why he was in a too-tight brides made dress from her father's wedding.

"Wha—Karina?"

“Yeah… it’s me. Whoever that guy was that shot the gun, he changed me into a guy!” His expression showed just how angry he was.

"That…that was the Hunter guy that has been targeting Dad…" Kaede muttered.

“Oh, he’s so going to pay. I mean, look at me! Listen to me! I’m ridiculous!” Karina huffed and pulled his now uncomfortable dress down.

"Well, only because you are in a dress…" Kaede flushed, "I think your voice sounds very handsome."

“You… you think it’s handsome? I think it’s terrible! Oh my god, think about my singing career! My voice is going to drive away fans so quickly.” He leaned up against the wall and groaned pitifully.

"Maybe… Sing something for me." Karina smiled.

“Are you sure? What if my voice cracks? What if I sound like a chainsaw?!”

"Then, better you are told so now than at your next concert, right?"

He blinked and sighed. “I guess you’re right… Okay, give me a second to warm up.” Karina sang a few notes to himself; a scale or two, then turned to Kaede and started singing his most famous song. His voice was melodic, smooth, and deep. Not a single difference could be detected other than a pitch shift. It was perfect.

"I—I could swoon! Don't stop now, Karina!" Kaede gasped, her cheeks flushing redder.

A smile came across his face as he kept singing, stronger than before and backed by much more confidence. He moved his whole body as he sang; eyes glued shut for a time like most good singers would do.

Kaede leaned against the wall, watching Karina move as he sang. He truly had a great passion for his music.

After he finished the song, he took a deep breath and opened his eyes. “So, how good was it?” He was oblivious to the doctors and nurses who had stood at a distance to listen.

"Good? That was fantastic!" the girl gushed before taking his hand in both of hers, "Karina, you have nothing to worry about, your new voice is just as good as your old one!"

“Is it really that good?” He looked around to all the nodding nurses and smiled wider. “I didn’t think my singing would be as good as it was before… You know, first time singing as a guy… But seriously can I get out of this dress? I feel awkward.”

"Um…I don't think we have any clothes you can use…both Barnaby's and my uncle's suits got ruined and thrown out. We could go back to Grandma's house to get something for you to wear until tomorrow when shops open again."

“If your grandma wouldn’t mind… I’d greatly appreciate it.” He laughed nervously and ran a hand through his blond hair.

The girl paused and tugged a hair band out of her hair and offered it to Rose. "Here. I just have to check in with Dad, then we can go home to find you something that won't split at the seams if you move the wrong way."

“Thanks a bunch, Kaede.” He pulled his hair back into a tail and sighed. “Looks like I might need a haircut too.”

"I'd offer to help with that, but I never cut hair before. You may just end up looking silly." She giggled.

He chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Go talk to your dad and then let’s get out of here before I end up with no clothes because of breathing.”

"I'll be right back." She said, hurrying past to Barnaby's room and poking her head in.

"Uncle's surgery is going ok and should be over soon. Blue Rose turned into a guy so I'm taking him back to the house to borrow some clothes so he doesn't have to stay in a dress all night until he can get to the shops when they open. Kay? Bye!" she said as quickly as she could and leaving again, leaving her father's blinking at an empty doorway.

She met back up with Karina and nodded, "Okay, do you have your road racer here or something? I can't drive yet."

“I do have my bike. We can go on that, but first let’s tell your grandma. I don’t want her to worry about you.”

She nodded, "Alright. She's outside the surgery room."

The two went to Anju and told her about the situation. After getting her approval, Karina and Kaede left the hospital to go to the Kaburagi home. Karina made a temporary helmet for Kaede as they rode his road racer. It wasn’t a terribly long drive, so the ice helmet wasn’t too much of a bother for the girl.

Kaede hugged Karina's middle tight the whole way as she directed him to the house. She sighed when they pulled up to the house, a bit disappointed that she had to let go of him.

Getting out the keys, she let them into the house and kicked off her shoes before leading Karina inside. "You look like my Dad's guy clothes would fit you the best…I think he still has some here in his room." She said, opening the door to Kotetsu's bedroom and moving to the closet to dig through the girl clothes to get to the guy clothes. She pulled out a pair of green pajamas and offered them to Blue Rose.

He looked at them skeptically, the shrugged and sighed. “I guess they’ll do for tonight. I’ll get better clothes tomorrow. Now, uh… could you show me to the bathroom?”

"Yeah, its two doors down on the left, right next to my room. Go ahead and shower if you want to."

“I think I will. All this makeup doesn’t look too spectacular on me now, I’m sure.” Karina laughed and moved to the bathroom.

Once Karina left the room, Kaede gasped and leaned against the wall, "Oh my god, he's so hot…"

He was in the shower for about half an hour, then changed into the pajamas and folded up the dress and bra that he no longer needed.

“I have a feeling there are going to be a lot of discarded clothes between Kotetsu and I before we change back,” he said as he came out, hair damp and back in the tail. “Does your grandma know how to cut hair well?”

"She cuts mine, Uncle's and Dad's when he comes home for a visit." She nodded, looking up from studying one of her school books and blushing. His shirt was only half buttoned, showing off a tasteful amount of his muscular chest.

“Do you think she could cut mine? I’d like it cut as soon as possible… as much as I’m going to miss it all.  I just look ridiculous with the long hair.” He shrugged and put the folded clothes under his arm. “Well are you ready to go back, or are you staying here for the night?”

"May as well stay here. Hospitals aren't very comfortable as a visitor. We can go back in the morning after stopping to get you some clothes. Then we can ask Grandma if she'll cut your hair."

“If you’re sure. I hope it’s not a bother to your grandma.”

"Grandma won't mind. She enjoys hair styling. Sometimes I think she should have opened her own business cutting and styling hair. She did Dad's and my hair for the wedding this morning!"

“Well you both looked amazing this morning. I was glad Kotetsu was happy. You know… I used to have a crush on her when she was a guy, but I’ve actually gotten over it surprisingly. Now, I just hope Barnaby takes good care of her.”

Karina sat down next to Kaede and looked at her book. “What are you studying?”

"Poetry. I always have troubles with it. It gets so frustrating when I have to write something for class. I only managed one good poem once…"

“Oh yeah, that one about the sun? Kotetsu shared it with us heroes. It was really good, in my opinion.” He smiled and read a little of what was in the book. “What part gives you trouble? Or is it all of poetry that gives you a hard time?”

"All of it. Creative writing as a whole isn't my thing, and poetry is even harder."

“Well, why don’t you write about your dad all the time? All the heroes? We loved hearing that poem from you, so why not use us more often as the subjects?”

"Because assignments have requirements. That one was a free-for-all assignment. I got to choose my own subject."

“Talk to your teacher.” He brought up his feet onto the seat and he hugged his knees. “I’m sure they understand your situation. They’re more than willing to help, you know.”

"I…can try…" she sighed and stood up, "I'm going to get myself cleaned up and in my pajamas.

She got up and showered quickly, reemerging in her pajamas and sitting next to Karina again, curling up next to him.

Karina yawned and smiled. “So did you have fun today?” he asked, turning to Kaede.

"Well, if you forget about my so-called 'grandfather' crashing the wedding, then Hunter shooting my uncle and stepdad… yeah, the rest was fun." She looked over at Karina, "…what's it like being a guy?"

"Weird. I'm taller than I was before, my voice is deeper and it scares me sometimes. But... It's not bad, odd as that sounds." He shrugged and yawned again.

"Not to mention the muscles…" Kaede muttered to herself.

He quirked an eyebrow with a smirk. "Oh, you like the muscles?"

Her face turned red and she turned away, "How—how about a movie? Want to watch something? I got a new movie I haven't had the chance to watch yet!"

He laughed and leaned back. "Go ahead. I'm not stopping you."

She jumped up and ran to the TV, popping a movie into the player and sitting back down on the couch with the remote.

"So what's the movie?" Karina turned so his feet dangled off the arm of the couch.

"It…" she blushed, "It’s a new Batman movie… Animated."

"Ah, I don't think I've seen this one yet. I guess we watch it together for the first time."

"You like super hero movies?" Kaede asked, surprised.

"I think they're all kind of fake, but I watch them sometimes."

"What makes them fake? I mean, besides the fact that they are actors or cartoons."

“I don’t know, they just seem too… perfect. Like their lives were set up, determined on what would happen before they were born. Everything that happens is almost cliché, no matter the hero.”

"…You mean like getting bit by a radioactive spider or some freak accident happens? Having your family killed in front of you but being super smart and able to develop cool crime fighting gadgets? Being experimented on or just born with developing powers for no known reason much like how we developed NEXT powers?"

He smirked and rolled his eyes. "Okay, we do develop the powers, but what happens to them is predictable. For us, not so much."

"Well, they are fiction, written for entertainment. There is going to be some level off predictability to it."

"Yeah I guess." He shrugged and yawned. "Anyways, I suppose we should just enjoy the movie while it's playing."

"Yeah."

As they watched the movie, the events of the day finally caught up to Kaede and she started drifting off. She didn't notice it when she leaned over, resting her head on Karina's shoulder, just before her eyes closed and sleep overtook her.

Karina shut off the movie after it was done using the remote Kaede had brought over. He scrolled through a news feed on his phone for a while before sleep found him as well.

* * *

To be continued…


	23. Chapter 23

Morning light streamed in through the window across the couch, Kaede humming and shifting to turn her head away from the light on her face. She lay upon Karina's chest, snuggled into his warmth. Karina was still asleep, arms loosely around Kaede. His breathing was deep, and his chest rose and fell gently with each breath he took.

Kaede awoke slowly, rubbing her eye as she lifted her head and blinked, quickly noticing the blond under her. Gasping, she fell to the floor with a thud.

Kaede hitting the floor woke Karina up quickly, and he sat up with wide eyes. He looked down at the girl, hair falling in his face. "Kaede, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." She flushed and sat up, "I—I just…I was sleeping on you…"

“Oh yeah?” He yawned and rubbed his eyes. “Last thing I remembered was us sitting. I have no idea how we ended up laying down.”

She shook her head and rubbed her cheek, "I don't even remember the end of the movie…"

“You fell asleep before it was over. I turned it off.” He swung his legs over the edge of the couch and stood up, staggering a little. “Well…. This is different…” He shook his head and headed off to the bathroom a little too quickly.

"Hu? Are you okay, Karina?"

“Yeah,” he called from the bathroom. “I just… really had to pee. Oh god how do I do this?!”

"How would I know? I've never been a guy!" Kaede called through the door after following Karina.

“I know!” He mumbled to himself about how in the world the boys dealt with waking up every morning like this, and was he supposed to aim as he peed? It was all lost on him, but after a bit Karina figured out a way to empty his bladder without making a huge mess, though he disliked the experience all the way through.

Kaede had moved to the kitchen, starting to make pancakes, one of the only hot breakfasts she could make without burning anything. She called out when she heard the bathroom door open again, "I'm making breakfast if you want any before we go."

“Sounds good. Smells good too. How long have you been cooking?” Karina leaned up against the counter next to Kaede.

She shrugged, "A while, but I don't do it often. Dad and Grandma usually do all the cooking."

He chuckled. “I think your dad only knows how to cook one thing. She makes it all the time for Barnaby it seems.”

"Fried rice is her favorite, but she can make a good number of dishes."

“Well, I hope you learn a lot then. Looks like you can do a pretty good job of making pancakes. I’m no good at cooking.”

"I'm average." She shrugged, plating the cakes and handing one plate to Karina. "There's syrup in the fridge."

“You have butter too?” He opened the refrigerator and grabbed the syrup for the pancakes.

"We should." She nodded, "Want some milk before I put it away?"

“Sure,” he replied, pulling out the butter and setting everything he had on the counter. He put the butter and syrup over the pancakes.

She poured two glasses before putting the milk away and smothering her pancakes in syrup. The two then sat down at the table to eat.

"Um…" Kaede said after a moment, "…We should…not tell dad that we fell asleep together…"

“Why’s that? It’s just me that you fell asleep with.” He tilted his head and pointed his fork at Kaede. “You worried she’ll be upset about that? Or is it more for your own reason?”

"You're a boy." Kaede pointed out, "And dad's a bit…protective. Before she and Barnaby got together, I overheard Dad warn Barnaby not to touch me, and she knew Barnaby wouldn't be a problem. She just saw a guy with her baby girl…"

“So, she’s afraid of losing her baby girl to some blond guy? I mean, yeah I’m a blond guy now, but I won’t be forever. Besides, she knows I wouldn’t do anything to you.”

"Hair has nothing to do with it. Dad glares at all the guys I hang out with. She likes to keep thinking I'm younger than I am…"

“She’s trying to protect you, much like Barnaby does with her. She doesn’t want to see you hurt or attacked by any guy.” He smiled and took a drink of milk. “But, if you still want to keep us sleeping together a secret, I’m okay with that.”

"Dad would kill you if she knew!" the girl insisted.

“Then it’ll stay a secret until you want to tell your dad.” Karina took another bite of pancake.

"Why would I want to do that? It was innocent but Dad won't see it that way."

“Kaede, I’d explain to her what happened. It’ll stay as an innocent act, and she’ll understand. Both of you trust me enough to know that it had no meaning to it. You know we just fell sleep together on the couch while watching a movie.”

"Yeah, but we were _alone_ and you're _hot_!"

Karina’s eyes widened, his fork slipping out of his hand. “W-what?”

Kaede's cheeks heated, "…You're hot…"

He sat there speechless, running Kaede’s words through his head multiple times. After a bit, he shook his head. “We’re keeping us sleeping together a secret from your dad…for a long time.”

"That's what I was saying." Kaede turned away to hide how red her cheeks were.

“Sorry I didn’t notice it before… I didn’t know you thought of me like that, assuming it’s just my guy self.”

"…You were hot as a girl, too…"

“Oh… wow. Well…” He cleared his throat and sat back. “I’m done eating… we should probably get going so I can get some clothes and a haircut from your grandma.”

"Yeah…" Kaede stood up and gathered the dishes to clean them, mentally beating herself up.

_'Nice going, now he's going to avoid me and thinks I'm a freak…stupid, stupid…'_

Karina took a deep breath and put a hand gently on Kaede’s shoulder. “Do you think your dad would mind if I used some of his clothes until I have my own? I don’t think going shopping in pajamas would present a very good image for me.”

She shook her head, "Not like Dad can wear her guy clothes much. She wore her guy shirts around the house when the baby started getting bigger, but that's it."

“Okay. I’ll give them back as soon as I’m done with them.” He wandered back to Kotetsu’s room and dug through the clothes for an outfit that might look good on him.

Kaede finished putting away the dishes and hurried to get dressed and ready for the day, then she waited outside her father's door for Karina. "If you are trying to make Dad's guy clothes look stylish, it will take weeks!"

“I’m figuring that one out quickly.” Karina came out in an outfit similar to what Kotetsu wore most of the time. Vest, button up, slacks, even the shoes were similar. He came out of the room, rolling the sleeves up past his elbows. “Your dad needs to have more variety in clothing.”

"Dad…liked wearing the style of clothes that Mom said looked good on him. At least, that's how Grandma explained it to me."

“Ah… well…more variety would have been nice.” He rolled his shoulders a little and sighed. “Alright, ready to go?”

"Yeah. Let's go get you something that looks less old-man-ish before getting back to the hospital."

The two headed out to the nearest clothing store, and Karina looked around for clothes more to his liking. It took a little while, as he tried on several sizes to see which fit better. He was surprised to find that most men’s clothing sizes were similar, no matter the brand or style. In the end he came out with several outfits. The one he changed into for the day consisted on a long sleeved shirt with blue stripes, the sleeves pulled up slightly, a pair of grey pants that had a slight blue hue to them, a beanie, and a pair of black canvas shoes. All the other clothes he had bought were stored in the backpack that Kaede had brought along with her books in it.

 

* * *

 

Kotetsu groaned, waddling back from the bathroom to Barnaby's bed, her back aching from a lack of a proper bed that night. But still, she curled back up next to her husband on his good side, nuzzling his neck and giving him a light kiss.

The blond yawned, stretching as best as he could without hurting himself. He pulled Kotetsu closer. “How late were you up last night,” he asked quietly.

"Late… I visited Muramasa for a bit when he got out of surgery and woke up. He's right across the hall."

“How is he? Is he stable?”

"Luckily, yes. His power stopped the bullet from hitting anything that would have caused major problems."

“Good. I’ll visit him later when I start to feel better.” Barnaby sighed and closed his eyes. “How’s your mother doing? I hope she wasn’t up much later than you.”

"I doubt she slept well, if at all." She sighed, "How's your shoulder?"

“It hurts. But that’s nothing new. I would use my power, but I was specifically instructed not to. The muscle wouldn’t heal correctly.”

"That's because our power doesn't heal deep…" she kissed him again, "Want me to order breakfast? I don't know about you, but the baby and I are quite hungry."

He smiled and chuckled lightly. “You can get something. I’m not too hungry at the moment.”

"You should try to eat something. Even if it's a piece of toast."

“If I’m hungry, I’ll get food, but I’m not hungry now.”

"Try? For me?"

Barnaby opened his eyes and looked at Kotetsu for a while before sighing. “Okay… I’ll try a little.”

Kotetsu smiled, "Good husband!" she sat up and grabbed the phone, calling the nurse's station, requesting breakfast for the both of them and a heated pad for her back.

While waiting for food, Barnaby closed his eyes again, not really wanting to sleep more, but feeling like he could if he waited a little longer. “I’m glad you can call me that now. It sounds so good when you say it.”

"And I like saying it." Kotetsu gave a small moan as she sat down in the chair next to Barnaby's bed, her hand on her belly.

“Looks like our honeymoon is going to be put off. I need to call about canceling the reservations I made.”

"We can make it up." She took his hand in hers, her wedding ring catching the morning light.

“I’m sure we can.” He smiled up at her, then yawned. He rubbed his thumb over her ring. “Hell, even if we have to wait for a long time, it won’t matter. I still love you the same… No, I love you more now. I want to spend every moment of my life with you, and then after that too.”

"You, me, Kaede, and this baby." She smiled.

“The whole family. I love every one of you.” He squeezed her hand gently. “Speaking of Kaede, did she stay at home last night?”

"I'm assuming so. Mom mentioned she said something like that to her."

“Good. Did you catch any of what she said about Karina last night? Kaede spoke so quickly, I had a hard time understanding her.”

"I think that she was taking Karina with her. It's good. I feel better about Kaede going home if Karina is with her. She can protect Kaede."

He nodded and yawned. “I hope they were planning on coming back here. I want to see Kaede.”

"I'm sure they will. She'll be worried about you and Muramasa."

A few minutes later, their breakfast arrived along with the heated pad and an extra dose of pain reliever for Barnaby. Barnaby gladly took the medicine and waited for it to flow through his body.

Kotetsu placed the pad on her lower back and relaxed, "That's better…" She smiled, taking her plate and fork, digging into her breakfast.

Barnaby watched Kotetsu get comfortable, and it made him smile to know that she was doing alright, especially after the previous night’s excitement. He relaxed against the pillows, raising the head of the bed a little so he was more sitting up than lying down.

"Eat." She encouraged, "Then I'll have a nurse come help you into a chair so we can go over to my brother's room to visit him."

He sighed and reached slowly for a piece of toast. Eating it was slow. His stomach wasn’t settled very well to take much food, but he managed to eat the whole piece and keep it down.

Kotetsu didn't press him further, saying nothing as she finished her food, and then his.

The nurses took away the empty dishes once Kotetsu was done eating. Then they brought Barnaby a wheelchair, to which he opposed, saying he could still walk as long as his shoulder was supported. In the end, he was forced to get in the chair, and he pouted slightly, head tilted to the side and an annoyed expression gracing his features.

Kotetsu kissed the top of his head and pushed him across to Muramasa's room before parking him and moving to greet her brother and then sitting back down with her heated pad.

Anju was still asleep in her chair, and it had seemed that Agnes had finally left, getting herself a hotel room down the street.

Muramasa was happy to see Barnaby safe and healing. His surgery had lasted long into the night, but he finally had been put in a stable condition. The three talked in quiet voices, mostly because Muramasa had little strength to talk much louder, but also to keep from waking Anju.

Kotetsu gave a chuckle when their conversation drifted off, "A pregnant woman and two men healing from gunshots. Who's supposed to be taking care of whom here?"

“The doctors,” Barnaby replied with a laugh, grabbing his shoulder lightly from the pain he caused himself by laughing.

"Careful, Bunny. You—Ah! Kaede!" Kotetsu grinned as the door opened and her daughter slipped inside.

"You weren't in Barnaby's room so I had to ask around!" The girl huffed, hands on her hips.

"Ah, Sorry, I forgot you weren't here when Muramasa got out and was assigned to this room."

Barnaby looked up at Kaede and smiled. “Hey Kaede. Did you sleep well?”

The girl's face turned deep red, "Just fine." She squeaked.

He quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head. “Are you sure?”

“Kaede, I told you to wait for me,” Karina said as he came up behind the girl. He was breathing a little quick after having chased Kaede when she took off from the parking lot.

Kotetsu stood up suddenly, "Kaede, who's this?"

"I-It's Karina…I told you…"

Karina looked up at Kotetsu and smiled with a small wave. “Hey, Kotetsu, Barnaby. Yeah… that Hunter guy got me last night and now I’m a guy.”

"…And you were _alone_ with my Kaede all night?!" Kotetsu gasped, fists clenching.

“Hey, easy. We didn’t do anything, alright? We just watched a movie and fell asleep on the couch. That’s all we did, I swear.” Karina stood taller and crossed his arms. “Kaede is fine. Nothing happened.”

"You _slept_ with my baby?!"

“Kotetsu, relax,” Barnaby said, grabbing her arm lightly.

“She fell asleep first,” Karina said, “then once the movie ended, I shut everything down and was on my phone until I fell asleep too. Come on, Kotetsu, you know I wouldn’t do anything to hurt Kaede.”

"You're a guy! I know how guys think! I was a guy most of my life!"

"I haven't even been a guy for a full 24 hours yet, and already you're accusing me of having those types of thoughts about Kaede? You've got to be crazy! I told you, I'd never do anything to hurt Kaede."

"Don't tell—ow, oh…" she lowered herself in her seat again, holding the side of her belly. "…Too excited…"

Barnaby grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "I told you to relax. You also need to be careful, not just me." He turned to Karina and sighed. "Look, Karina. I do believe you, I know you'd never do anything wrong to Kaede. But sleeping with her last night might not have been very good for either of you. Things can happen, especially if one or both of you have a crush on each other. For the future, please sleep separately, if the issues of sleeping together comes up again."

Kaede rolled her eyes, "It was just an accident. I didn't realize I was that tired….but he does make a nice pillow…" she blushed again.

Kotetsu whined, "Kaedeeeee!"

"Kotetsu, just forget about it for now," Barnaby said softly. "It's in the past now, and it was an accident. Accidents happen." He reached to rub her belly.

Muramasa sighed and closed his eyes. "With all that commotion, you would have thought he actually did do something to Kaede."

"He did! My little girl slept next to a guy who's not her daddy…her innocence is tainted."

"Pff, whatever," the older man said. "That boy did nothing wrong. He took care of Kaede for you last night. You should at least apologize for getting angry at him."

"I don't wanna…" Kotetsu pouted.

Kaede sighed, "This is why I said we should keep it secret…" She leaned into Karina, "Give him the brownies we picked up for her…" she whispered.

"For the record," Karina started while getting the brownies, "I didn't start the conversation." He handed the brownies over to Kotetsu.

"Is…that chocolate?" Kotetsu asked, successfully distracted as she took a brownie and took a bite.

Karina rolled his eyes and leaned back against the door. "Food; a wonderful distraction for any pregnant woman."

Barnaby smiled and chuckled lightly. "Kotetsu, you just ate breakfast, and my breakfast too. How are you hungry again?"

"Baby and I always have room for chocolate." She said; her mouth full.

Kaede walked over to her Uncle, "How are you feeling?"

“Fine,” he said with a smile, grabbing her hand. “I just need a lot of rest before I’m back to my normal self.”

The girl gently hugged her uncle, "You're a hero now, too. Thank you for saving Barnaby!"

“I’m not a hero. I was just trying to protect my family.” He hugged her back as best as he could. “But… I’m sure you all figured out by now that I’m a NEXT.”

"Still our hero." The girl muttered. "And Grandma told me."

“I should have told you all a long time ago. It would have made things easier for you, Kaede. As for you, Kotetsu, you would have had someone better to lean on when you needed help. If you had known I was a NEXT, you could have come to me for help when you gained your powers…”

"Won't deny that." Kotetsu said, already on her second brownie, "Might have stopped me from crying at night before I met Mr. Legend."

“It’s in the past,” Barnaby said. “What matters is that you can help now, Muramasa. You make a difference in what you do now, not what you did before.”

Muramasa nodded and looked over at his still sleeping mother. “Man, how she sleeps though all this, I’ll never know.”

"She stayed up very late, worrying over you like she always does when one of us gets hurt." Kotetsu said.

“You stayed up just as late, though you probably shouldn’t have. Barnaby fell asleep before you did.”

"I went to bed before Mom." Kotetsu insisted, "I climbed into bed with Bunny after you drifted off during our chat last night."

Karina put his hands on his hips in a very girl-like fashion. “Ok, back up. So you’ve been a NEXT all this time,” he gestured at Muramasa, “and you never told anybody?”

“I told our mother,” Muramasa said. “But I didn’t tell anyone else. It was too dangerous to do so.”

"Why dangerous? I mean, Okay, I got bullied after my powers awoke, but…" Kotetsu said, taking out a third brownie.

"Dad, slow down on the brownies, save some for later!" Kaede said, taking the box away from her.

“It was dangerous because Dad never liked NEXTs. He was against them, and telling him that I was a NEXT was sure to get me hurt.”

Everyone looked alarmed at that.

"He…was abusive?" Kotetsu asked.

“Not that he was very abusive… It’s just that whenever he saw a NEXT, he made it his priority to treat them like total crap. It wasn’t fair of him to do so, but I wasn’t going to stop him.”

"He…must not have known about me, then…when he showed up at the wedding…" Kotetsu muttered.

“He knows now. I told him what you and Barnaby do for a living because he asked about Barnaby. You two… you might have a new attacker now because of me.” Muramasa sighed and closed his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

"If he attacks his own son and son-in-law, then the man I married truly died long ago." Anju's sleepy voice spoke up.

“Mom,” Muramasa said quietly, looking at his mother.

Barnaby sighed and sat up in his chair. “I won’t let it happen. I’ve dealt with multiple NEXTs at a time. Surely I can deal with one NEXT and a regular human.”

"That's where you are wrong, young man." Anju shook her head, "I'm pretty sure my ex-husband is a NEXT, himself. Mind you, I never saw it myself, nor had he told me, but while I was pregnant with Kotetsu I began to suspect…"

“Usually NEXT powers are the dominant gene,” Karina stated. “So unless Anju or that man are NEXTs, there has to be that gene somewhere in the family bloodline. It won’t just pop up randomly, like it did with the very first NEXTs. That would be the only case where the powers spontaneously arrive in a person’s genes.”

Barnaby looked at the floor, deep in thought. Ideas went around in his head furiously, but one seemed to stick out in his mind. “I have a strange feeling that the NEXT attacking Kotetsu and her dad are somehow both involved in this gender switching fiasco.”

Kotetsu looked at him, "Why would my father want to make me a daughter when he doesn't even know me?"

“That’s the thing. He obviously knew about you. He knew your name, so he knew about you. That NEXT could be close to him somehow. How would he even know about the tabloid with the wedding information if he didn’t have some sort out outside source? Yes he may have just randomly came into town, but with the descriptions you all have given me, I don’t think he just waltzed into the city without any purpose.”

"But…for what reason? I don't like the thought of sharing blood with a criminal…" Kotetsu said, hugging her middle.

“I don’t know… Maybe I’m just thinking on this too hard.” He sighed and slouched a little.

“You need to be resting,” Muramasa said to Barnaby. “Whatever is going on, it won’t matter until we are healed.

"Yes, you both need to rest!" Kotetsu and Kaede both spoke at the same time.  
Everyone’s eyes widened before they started to laugh. Muramasa and Barnaby begged for everyone to stop so they wouldn’t hurt, but they kept laughing. Karina had to clutch his stomach from laughing.

When the laughing did die down, Karina wiped away tears from his eyes and took a deep breath. “Hey Anju, Kaede was telling me that you can cut hair pretty good. Do you think you could cut mine? Make it shorter since I am a guy now…”

"Oh, are you sure about that, dear? Your hair is lovely."

“I’m sure. It’s just not fitting for me currently.”

"Only if you are sure you want to cut it. Growing your hair back out will take a long time if you change back." Anju said, patting Karina's hand.

"I'm okay with having it short for a while. If I turn back into a girl soon, I'll let it grow back out."

Anju nodded, "Alright, bring me a style you'd like to try and I'll do my best."

He smiled and nodded. "I'll look for a style today."

The woman nodded and stood up, stretching. "Now, excuse this old woman." She said, moving to the bathroom.

"Wait!" Kotetsu said suddenly, looking at her brother, "You said you kept your powers a secret because of our father, but he left when I was born, so why keep it a secret after he was gone?!"

"At the time, we didn't know if you were going to be a NEXT like me. We didn't want to risk getting found out if Dad came back."

"You're my big brother; I would have kept the secret. Just like I never said anything to that girl you liked in High school about the time I walked in on you trying to seduce a balloon on a stick with her picture taped to it."

Barnaby, Karina, and Kaede all snickered at the image the had in their heads

Muramasa looked horrified, "Kotetsu! I told you never to tell anyone!"

"No, you said I can't tell her." She grinned.

Karina giggled and sighed loudly. “I guess the seducing didn’t work, no offense. But you might need to work on your seducing skills.”

“I don’t think he needs to,” Barnaby said with smile. “He seemed to be doing pretty good with Agnes last night.”

"Who?" Kaede asked.

"The nice young lady from the wedding who was pointing cameras around." Anju said, coming back out of the bathroom.

Kotetsu groaned, "I forgot about that…"

Muramasa flushed and sunk into the blankets.

“Don’t worry, Kotetsu,” Barnaby said. “I’m sure nothing but good things were filmed. Besides, that’ll be the only footage the public sees from the wedding.”

"Not that. I forgot she was flirting with my brother like a _normal_ woman. I have never seen her do anything non-work-related."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Muramasa spoke up.

"She really seemed interested in you, Muramasa. I'd say you should take a chance with her." Barnaby shrugged with one shoulder.

"It's weird." Kotetsu pouted, trying to sneak the brownies out of Kaede's hand.

"Dad!"

"It's not weird," Karina spoke up. "It's your brother trying to hook up with a girl after many years of being alone. Nothing weird about him wanting to find a soulmate."

"Hey, I'm happy for my brother. It's just Agnes' part in this that's weird!"

"You'll get over it," Muramasa muttered.

Barnaby sighed and reached to grab Kotetsu's hand. "I admit, it is a bit weird for Agnes to be involved with your brother, but it might have to be something we need to be used to everyday. Who knows, maybe your brother will get hitched to her."

"It's not that she's interested in my brother, it's more that she's interested at all. I thought she was a robot."

"Kotetsu, that's not nice." Anju scolded.

"I understand, but maybe both your brother and Agnes need this."

Muramasa cleared his throat, letting everyone know that he was still on the room.

"…She yells at me a lot…" Kotetsu pouted.

"Everyone yells at you, Da—stop trying to eat more brownies! Save some for later!" Kaede huffed.

Barnaby grabbed a brownie and gave it to Kotetsu. “No more until lunch.”

Karina shrugged and put all his weight on one leg. “I say just let things happen, and see where that goes. You never know when two people might end up being together in the end. It’s exactly what happened with you and Barnaby, Kotetsu.”

Kotetsu responded, but her words were muffled by her brownie.

“Kotetsu, swallow your food before you speak,” Anju scolded. “Now what did you say to Karina?”

Kotetsu shook her head and sighed.

“Are you alright,” Barnaby asked softly.

"I'm shutting up before I'm in trouble."

“You won’t get in trouble. We’re all family here now… well except for Karina. But you can speak your mind. We won’t judge you, right?”

Everyone nodded.

"Doesn't feel like it. Everyone's making a bigger deal about what I said about Agnes than it should be. I'm not saying I hate her or don't want her with my brother, I was just saying it feels weird because of how I know her to be."

Barnaby nodded in agreement, attempting to move his chair closer to her. “It will be weird to see her like that more often, but I also think it’d be nice. Maybe there’s a side of Agnes we’ve never seen because she has never had a reason to show it.”

* * *

To be continued…


	24. Chapter 24

Barnaby and Muramasa were both in the hospital for about a week before they were allowed to go back home. Though the blond insisted he would be fine driving back to Sternbild, Anju opposed it heavily, so he and Kotetsu stayed in Oriental town. Barnaby spent a lot of time watching Hero TV, especially interested in how Blue Rose was doing as a male hero. He certainly gained a lot of female fans, but Agnes was nearly overwhelmed with yet another hero whose gender had been switched.

Agnes came to Oriental town a few times to check up on Barnaby and Kotetsu, though everyone in the family knew she was really coming to see Muramasa. Still, Muramasa seemed happy with her around, and that made Anju happy to see her oldest son with someone he liked.

Kaede was quickly becoming a Blue Rose fan, more than Kotetsu may have wanted. She had started collecting pictures of him with his new haircut; short, spiked in the front, and very blond. Kaede loved his new hair, and she almost wished that he would stay the way he was. Whenever she would come home from school, she would frantically ask Barnaby if Blue Rose was being shown.

Many of the times Barnaby was watching Hero TV, Kotetsu was right beside him on the couch. Not much happened with them, aside from the random cravings that Kotetsu would get, then Anju would have to take Barnaby to go get whatever she had been craving. Then the two heroes would settle down again on the couch, Barnaby occupying himself with rubbing Kotetsu’s stomach and feeling all the kicks with her.

“I know we wanted to talk about names on the honeymoon,” Barnaby started to say one afternoon, “but I don’t think we’ll get to that until the baby is born. Obviously we can’t wait until then, so… I don’t know, I was wondering if you’d be willing to talk about it now while we’re here in Oriental town.”

Kotetsu sighed and lay down, her head in his lap. "I still want the honeymoon before the baby…after he or she comes, we won't want to leave him or her behind."

“We won’t want to leave the baby at all. Can you believe how close we are to having that little girl or boy in our arms?” He moved his hand to stroke Kotetsu’s hair.

"Closer than it feels…" She looked up at him, "Bunny…lets run away for a honeymoon while it's still just you and I."

“Right now? Are you sure? Your mom will be worried about the both of us.” He looked down at her with concerned eyes.

"We'll let her know." Kotetsu insisted, "I just want to be away, just you, me, the beach, and a drink with those little umbrellas."

It took a little bit for him to respond, but finally he sighed and rubbed her belly with a smile. “Looks like we have some packing to do before we go.”

"Not much, we never took our honeymoon baggage out of the trunk. We just need to make a few calls."

“Can you take care of the calls while I make sure everything is loaded up? It won’t take that long, I don’t think.” He helped her sit up so he could stand.

"Yeah, give me your phone. Mine's in our bedroom still." She held out her hand.

He fished out his phone and handed it to Kotetsu, then kissed her forehead before he left to make sure all the luggage was still where they had left it. All he really had to pack up were simple things like toiletries. As he suspected, it didn’t take very long to do.

"Well, I got us a flight, and we got the same hotel we had originally booked, but not a suite, just a regular room." Kotetsu said when Barnaby returned to help her off the couch so they could go talk to Anju.

“Sounds great. The suit wasn’t really needed anyways. All that matters is that we’re together.” He kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand. “Alright, let’s go tell your mom, then we are out of here.”

They went outside to the garden, where Anju was hard at work on her plants. Barnaby cleared his throat loud enough for her to hear him. She turned around and smiled, leaning against the gardening hoe she had been using. “I figured you two would be glued to the TV all day today. What’s going on?”

"We're eloping." Kotetsu smiled. "Well…the honeymoon part. Want to have some alone time just us two as newlyweds before the baby comes."

“Oh, really now? Well, I was wondering how long it would take you two before you wanted to get out of here.” Anju gave a small laugh and leaned the hoe against a post then moved closer to the two. “Just be careful, wherever you go.” She pulled Kotetsu into a hug and pet her hair.

“We’ll be careful,” Barnaby reassured.

"Yeah, you won't have to worry about us." She hugged her mother. "This honeymoon wasn't planned. We just called to make the plans. Same place but if that guy had been keeping tabs on our plans, he'd know that they were canceled."

“If anything happens, promise me you’ll get somewhere safe.” Anju took a deep breath and let her daughter go. “Just have fun, enjoy yourselves, and get plenty of rest.”

"I plan to be cuddling on the beach with fruity ice drinks—non-alcoholic, of course, and if not on the beach, then in our hotel room enjoying the view with Bunny." Kotetsu insisted.

Barnaby put an arm around Kotetsu’s shoulders. “We’ll be safe with each other, and we’ll have a wonderful time. We better get going, though.”

Anju nodded and hugged Kotetsu one last time. “Be safe, and have fun. I don’t expect to see you two again for at least three days.  A honeymoon should be long and memorable.”

"We'll be gone for five days. Then we can come back here for two more before Bunny has to go back to work."

“Sounds like a good plan. See you when you get back.”

 

* * *

 

Barnaby and Kotetsu headed off to the airport with their luggage, more than ready to spend some time alone with each other. When they had gotten to the airport and dropped off their luggage, Barnaby put an arm around Kotetsu’s waist and kissed her cheek. “Are you okay to fly? I read up somewhere that flying can affect a pregnancy.”

"We spoke with my doctor about it already, remember? That's why we are taking a boat back if the trip there is too hard on me."

“I know we talked about it, I just don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” He took a breath and smiled. “I’m worrying too much. Let’s just go and enjoy ourselves, like your mom told us to do.”

The two settled into their seats, Kotetsu by the window so she wouldn't get bumped by other passengers.

She took her husband's hand as they waited for takeoff. "Bunny…I think…I can talk about baby names now."

“We don’t have to yet if you’re not fully ready.” He squeezed her hand and brought it up to his face to kiss it. “At least wait until we’re in the air, alright?”

"I'm nervous." She pouted.

“There’s no need for you to be nervous. I’m right here with you, and I’m going to be with you from here on out.” He smiled and leaned over to kiss Kotetsu as the plane started to move. He made sure she was properly buckled in before he did the same with himself.

"I meant about flying while pregnant. I might end up sleeping the whole flight if it makes me not feel great. So distract me with baby names."

“Alright, well let’s start with any ideas you maybe had.”

"Okay… boy or girl?"

"Girl," he said with a smile, the plane moving to the runway and picking up speed.

"Well…for a girl, there are three names that hold meaning…" She looked up at him, "Tomoe, Emily, or Samantha."

"All are very nice picks. I was thinking Emily and Samantha too. I was also thinking Rose. Inspiration from Karina, but it would make a nice name. Maybe a middle name."

"Wait, you want to name our second baby girl after my first baby girl's celebrity crush?"

"Not necessarily. The name Rose is just cute. I like it." He shrugged and looked out the window at the ground getting farther away.

"Blue Rose also had that crush on me…" Kotetsu muttered.

"So no to Rose then, I'm guessing." He sighed and sat back. "I guess it's not as bad as suggesting Karina."

Kotetsu shook her head, "I call Karina 'Rose' too much that that name is just…her—him."

"Understandable. Okay, how about boy names?"

"I don't…know. Girls names were easier…I mean, there is naming him after your father, but then he'd be Barnaby Brooks the third, and that's so many Barnabys."

“What, can’t handle that many bunnies?” Barnaby smiled and chuckled. “Barnaby Brooks the Third, Bunny Jr. It’s got a nice ring to it, you know.”

"You hated being called Bunny at first."

“True, but now it’s my name, it’s like a part of me. I can’t imagine never being called ‘Bunny’ again.” He chuckled. “It’s almost like my actual name now, while Barnaby is my hero name. It’s because of how often you use the name.”

"I'm also the only one to call you that, Bunny."

They were in the air and able to remove their seat belts, and Kotetsu did so, leaning over to rest her head on Barnaby's shoulder.

“How are you feeling?” Barnaby stroked her hand gently and slowly.

"Dizzy." She said, closing her eyes.

“Just relax and try to sleep. You don’t need to be feeling like crap during our honeymoon.” He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

She nodded, "Wake me if you need to get up for something…I'm using you as my husband pillow."

“Don’t worry about me. You just focus on sleeping.” He pet her hair until she fell asleep, and then continued to do so as she slept.

 

* * *

 

Hours later, the plane landed with Kotetsu still fast asleep, hugging her husband's arm.

“Kotetsu,” Barnaby said quietly, nudging her awake. “Hey, we landed. It’s time to wake up.”

"Mmm…but there's a sale on mayonnaise…" her sleepy protest mumbled.

“Whatever plane you’re on, I’m glad I’m not. Come on, wake up.” He brushed away some of her hair from her eyes.

"Just grab plain mayo, Bunny…"

“Okay, but you have to promise me you’ll wake up.”

"Bunny…"

"Why don't you try waking Sleeping Beauty up the way they do in the movies?" suggested a woman who had already grabbed her carryon and was making her way off the plane.

“It may just come to that,” Barnaby said, smiling at the woman. “Kotetsu, you’re waking up now, okay?” He leaned over and kissed her gently.

Kotetsu's eyelids twitched before cracking open, "Hu?"

Barnaby smiled and rubbed Kotetsu’s cheek. “Sleep well?”

She looked confused, "Where are we? I thought we were at the super market…"

"In your dream, maybe. But we're on the plane now, and we have to get off. We landed a couple of minutes ago."

"Oh…" Her face flushed, "Help me up."

He grabbed her hands and pulled her up slowly. “Are you dizzy any?”

She shook her head, "Stomach doesn't feel the greatest, though."

“Come on, let’s get to the terminal and grab our bags. Then we can get to the hotel and rest for the rest of the day.” He kissed her cheek before guiding her into the aisle, where he grabbed their carryons.

Kotetsu nodded and placed a hand on her belly as they exited the plane and gathered their luggage. She carried the lighter bags so that Barnaby could carry the heavier ones to the cab that took them to their hotel to check in.

Barnaby got the keys to the room and picked up the bags he had set down. They took the elevator up to their room, the blond figuring taking the stairs would be too stressful and exhausting on Kotetsu’s body.

The bags were set just inside the room, Barnaby taking the ones from Kotetsu. “You rest now. I’ll unpack everything.”

"No complaints here…maybe also order something to eat? I didn't have anything on the flight." She said, waddling in and opening the sliding glass door to sit in a chair on the balcony and enjoy the fresh, salty air.

“Sure. What do you want, and how much of it do you want?” He chuckled a little as he started to unpack and put things away.

"Something easy on the stomach." Was all she said as she settled into the chair, looking out over the ocean.

“Is oatmeal good? I don’t want you getting sick, but you also need to eat enough for the baby.” He stood up from the nightstand by the bed and pulled out his phone with a list of numbers on a card in his other hand.

"I'm not picky right now."

“Oatmeal for you, then.” He dialed room service and ordered their food, then went back to unpacking.

"Bunny! Bunny, baby's moving again!" Kotetsu said suddenly after a few minutes.

Barnaby tripped over the bags and cords he was busy unpacking and scrambled over to Kotetsu, kneeling in front of her and gently rubbing his hands over her belly. He smiled and giggled. “It’s so cool to feel the baby move.”

"You should feel it the way I do." She smiled.

“I’d rather not. Sounds painful.” He laughed and rubbed her belly more. “I’m perfectly fine with feeling it like this.”

"It's not painful, not yet. Baby's too small for stronger kicks."

“But it will be big enough soon. Then it’ll hurt, not that I’m trying to make you feel bad.” He smiled and reached up to kiss Kotetsu. “Whether it hurts or not, I’ll be right here with you, always.”

Kotetsu leaned over, kissing the top of her husband's blond head.

Barnaby pulled up a chair next to Kotetsu and held her hand, looking out at the ocean as they waited for their food. Finally, a knock came on the door to the room, and Barnaby got up to get the food. He thanked the man who had come to the door with the food, then took it all out to Kotetsu.

“One bowl of oatmeal for you,” he said, handing Kotetsu the bowl. “I got another for you in case you wanted more.” He sat back down and took a bite of a burger he had gotten.

"I probably will." Kotetsu nodded, digging into the bowl. It wasn't the most flavorful of foods, but it did help her hunger without upsetting her sensitive stomach.

“Well, when you want more, there’s more ready for you.” He took another bite.

"How's your shoulder feeling today?" she asked.

He rolled it a little and winced. “It hurts a little from carrying the bags, but it’s fine.”

"I'll rub it and your back after we finish eating. Then maybe we can take a nice bath before we go to bed so we can start hitting the beach tomorrow."

“Sounds good to me.” He smiled and leaned against her gently. “Let’s take a long bath. I want to snuggle with you a lot.”

"We have a whole week of snuggling. Snuggles in the bath, in bed, on the beach… We only take breaks to move locations." She paused, "…And to pee, be right back. Baby's on my bladder." She pushed herself up and hurried to the bathroom.

Barnaby smiled and sighed. “That baby is not giving you any sort of break.”

"Sorry, what did you say? I couldn't hear you." Kotetsu said after she came back.

“That baby isn’t giving you a break anytime soon.” He smiled and grabbed her hand.

Kotetsu smiled and slipped into his lap, "As Tomoe once told me…a mother never gets a break until the kid can start taking care of themselves."

“That’ll be a while.” He planted a kiss on the back of her neck. “But, I’m going to help you through it all, just like I vowed to do.”

"Daddy's job never ends, either. Now you have it easy. In a few months we'll be rotating midnight feedings." She grinned, leaning in to kiss him.

“This daddy is ready to take on anything that baby will bring.” He wrapped his arms around Kotetsu and rubbed her belly.

"In that case, Daddy Bunny gets to handle _all_ the poopy diapers!" Kotetsu laughed.

“Woah there, we’re both handling the dirty diapers together. I know nothing about changing them, and you’ve got the experience. You and I, we’re doing everything together until I know how to do things.”

"I'll teach you." She shrugged.

“I know you will.” He hugged her and sighed. “Are you done eating? I want to take our bath now.”

"One minute." She took her bowl and finished eating before nodding, "Okay, now we can."

Barnaby smiled and pushed her up before getting up himself. He kissed her cheek and led her to the bathroom, shedding his shirt on the way.

Kotetsu turned on the water and added scented soap before grabbing Barnaby's attention, "Help with my zipper and bra?"

The blond smirked and helped Kotetsu out of her clothes. “You know I’m always happy to help you out of your clothes.” He kissed her neck teasingly a few times.

"I know." Kotetsu smiled and slipped out of her panties before stepping into the large tub, Barnaby helping her keep her balance as she did so.

He stepped in behind her, then helped her sit in the water. “Too bad we can’t do anything now.” Barnaby sat down behind her and sighed.

"It's not safe with the baby." Kotetsu slipped into his arms and rest her head on his pec, "You have been so amazingly patient with me, and after I heal from childbirth, I'll make it up to you, promise."

"I'll wait however long it takes. Besides, we don't have to go all the way. We can always just get me over the edge." Barnaby chuckled, kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah, but… _I_ miss doing it with you…going all the way together…I miss how you make me feel."

"Soon, we'll do it again. I promise."

Kotetsu pulled herself up to his lips, "Happy Honeymoon, Bunny."

He smiled and kissed her long and passionately. "I love you," he whispered to her.

"And I, you." She kissed along his neck.

He let out a slow breath and tilted his head up some. "I love you more than anything else in the world."

"Lean forward and turn around so I can rub your back and shoulder."

Barnaby did as he was told and sighed against Kotetsu's own shoulder. His breath was warm, puffing through his nose and against Kotetsu's skin as Kotetsu's warm hands slid over his back, working out knots and carefully easing the pain in his injured shoulder.

"Feeling better?"

“Y-yeah…” He winced a little and let out a small breath. “Feels good…”

* * *

To be continued…


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning, Kotetsu was the first one up and ready, having slept so much on the plane, the jet-lag hadn't had much an effect on her. She got herself dressed for the beach in sandals and a light blue sundress over her bathing suit. She put up her hair in a tail, and she completed her outfit with sunglasses and a wide brimmed hat. Once she had finished, she crawled atop her husband and sat on his hips, sliding her hands up along his sides.

"Morning sleeping beauty~"

Barnaby moaned and tried to roll over, then woke up after finding he couldn’t move. His eyes opened slowly to look up at Kotetsu. “…Morning. What time is it?”

"Almost eleven." Kotetsu smiled, leaning over to kiss his cheek before getting off him, "I'm feeling better and am ready to start honeymoon beach cuddles with my Bunny."

He yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. “Let me get cleaned up first.”

"Yup!" She smiled and moved to make sure they had their beach things ready. Towels, sun lotion, her inflatable inner tube for if they decided to go into the water at some point to cool off…

Barnaby climbed out of bed slowly and stumbled his way to the bathroom. The toilet flushed a few minutes later, and the blond came out yawning. “Did you eat anything yet, Kotetsu?”

"Nope, we'll have to get something on our way down to the beach."

“Eat something before that. I don’t want you to starve.” He moved to put his swim trunks on, then pulled on a shirt.

"I can wait. Besides, room service will take just as long, and we'd only be delayed longer in getting down to the beach."

“Okay, okay. Wait for me to finish getting ready.” He rubbed his eyes and put his glasses on, then went back to the bathroom to fix his hair.

Kotetsu smiled, sitting on the foot of the bed as she waited, rubbing her belly.

“How’s the baby this morning,” Barnaby asked from the bathroom. “Any big kicks?”

"Nope, I think she's sleeping." Kotetsu shrugged.

“She?” He poked his head out of the bathroom with an eyebrow raised.

Kotetsu shrugged, "She feels like a girl today. A few days ago I called her a him when talking to Kaede."

“How does the baby feel like a girl today?” He went back to fixing his hair in the bathroom.

"I don't know, she just—does." She shrugged.

“Well since we’re on the topic of genders, what do you think the baby will be, since you seem to be more in tune with the baby than me.” He chuckled as he fixed a curl.

"Today I'd say girl, tomorrow I might say boy… It keeps changing."

“I’m going to say girl… or boy. Hell I don’t know. I’m just excited.” Barnaby came out of the bathroom looking refreshed and ready for the beach.

"Well, that's no help." Kotetsu laughed, standing up and grabbing the beach bag and the key to their room, slipping it into a safe pocket before nodding, "Okay, if you have your wallet, let's go."

He grabbed his wallet and came up behind her to kiss her neck. “I’m ready now. Let’s go soak up some sun.” He also grabbed a bottle of sunscreen before the left the hotel.

They stopped on their way to get food, and Kotetsu started eating it on their way to the beach, finishing her first helping before they found a spot to claim. She sighed; spreading out the blanket they were using to lie on, and then climbing onto it, stretching out before sitting up. "Come on; let's get lotion on you before you are as red as your hero suit. I'll do your back."

Barnaby handed her the tube of sunscreen and let her cover his back after he removed his shirt. He took some sunscreen himself and covered his arms and face, groaning a little when he got the lotion on his glasses.

Kotetsu giggled, "I would have assumed someone as pale as you would be n expert at this."

“I never seem to keep it away from my glasses, even if I take them off.” He sighed and set his smudged glasses to the side so he could finish applying the sunscreen.

"Cute Bunny." She kissed his shoulder before rubbing lotion into it, and then she dug her lotion out of her bag and began to rub it into her skin. Having darker skin, she didn't need the stronger SPF that her husband needed.

Soon Barnaby was covered in sunscreen, and he stood up with a groan and a stretch. He looked over the beach, liking how few people were actually there. “Are you wanting to get in the water any at all?”

"Maybe later." She nodded, digging out her second helping of brunch, "For now I just want to soak in the sun and finish feeding myself and the baby."

“You mean just feeding the baby.” He chuckled and sat back down next to Kotetsu. “That baby is taking a lot of energy out of you. I was surprised at how cheery you were this morning.”

"Bunny. I'm on my _honeymoon_ with my _Bunny-hubby_. Of course I'm going to be cheery."

“Bunny-hubby. That’s a new one. But I guess I should expect new nick names now with us being married.” Barnaby sighed with a smile and fell backwards on the blanket, wrapping his arms around Kotetsu’s waist as best as he could. “We’re married now,” he said softly.

"You can also expect 'Hubby-Bunny'." She smiled, "And yes, we are married and have a kid on the way to join Kaede! I'm happy…we have the perfect family life together."

“I’m so happy. I can’t image what my life would be like now if we had never been partnered together.”

"I'd be fighting to keep my job, and you'd be the King of Heroes." Kotetsu shrugged. She leaned back, using their beach bag as a pillow.

“Now we’re both very popular and near the top. We’re married, and we have a wonderful family. I couldn’t ask for a better life than the one I have.” He paused and sat up with a concerned look. “I wonder if I would have been happier not being a hero if my parents were still alive…”

Kotetsu bit her lip, "That…Bunny…I wish you could have grown up with your parents but…we may have never met…"

“I know, and that’s what scares me a little. If fate had been a bit kinder, I would have never known who you were, other than you were a crappy hero with no hope of becoming good.” He shook his head and leaned over to kiss Kotetsu. “Then again, fate has been kind to me, and it led me right into your arms. I wouldn’t wish for things to have happened any other way.”

"Crappy? I wasn't _that_ bad! She pouted.

“That’s how I would have saw you if I never became a hero.”

"Mean."

Barnaby smiled and rolled his eyes. “You’re a great hero, Kotetsu. You’re not crappy anymore.”

"Not helping. I was always a good hero!"

“If you say so.” He chuckled and leaned against Kotetsu. “I love you, Kotetsu.”

"I do say so! Popularity isn't everything, mister up until now bachelor of the year; sexiest man in Sternbild."

“That last part still stands true, by the way.” He tapped her nose playfully with a smirk.

"No it doesn't. Now you're _my_ sexy man.

“Oh, so I’m no longer the sexiest man in Sternbild because I married you?”

"Nope! You're so much more than that. Sexiest husband, sexiest dad."

“Don’t forget sexiest son-in-law, brother-in-law, and stepfather, because I’m all of those too.”

"I'm not sure I want my brother calling my husband sexy."

“Well of course. I’m just saying I’m the sexy brother. The only one I’d ever want to call me sexy is you.” Barnaby leaned closer to Kotetsu and kissed her neck, then bit it lightly.

She moaned, tilting her head to the side, "You should eat your food before I forget it's yours."

“Oh, alright. If it’ll make you happy, I’ll eat.” He chuckled and reached for his food and started eating. “Though honestly, you probably need this more than me.”

"I had two. I'll be fine for a while." She shrugged, shifting to lay her head in his lap.

“You can have the crumbs that fall off my food then, since you’re lying there.” He smiled down at her and took another bite of his food.

"I'm laying here because lap pillow on a warm beach."

“Please enjoy your lap pillow then.”

Barnaby finished up his food, then leaned back, using his hands as support while he sighed. “I know we talked a little about names on the plane, but you fell asleep soon after we took off. So… want to talk more about names for the baby?”

"Mmhm," She nodded, taking her hat off and placing it on his head with a giggle.

He glanced up at the hat and rolled his eyes. “Does this hat look good on me?”

"Nope, but it protects you from the sun."

“Oh thanks. Anyways, we talked about girl names more that boy names. Let’s start there, and disregard the idea of Barnaby Brooks the Third, because really it’s a dumb idea.” He chuckled a little bit and grabbed the hat from his head, examining it casually.

"Well, I kind of like Eric, Henry, and Hiroaki."

“Hiroaki? Do you know the meaning of that name?” He looked up at Kotetsu and put the hat back on her head. “I mean… Japanese names usually have some cool meaning to them, right?”

"Yes, It means kindness, gentleness, and to excel."

“Oh, I like that one. I like Japanese names in general, though. They all sound so pretty, the way they just kind of roll off the tongue.”

"Now you sound like Origami." Kotetsu chuckled.

“Well, don’t you agree with me? Japanese names are pretty!”

"They are quite normal to me, actually. I think a lot of people think foreign names are pretty, and for me, it's western names like Eric, Henry…Barnaby…"

“Good thing we like each other’s names, then.” Barnaby smirked and kissed Kotetsu.

"But, which do we name our baby?"

“Hmm… Henry is a cute name. But so is Eric. And Hiroaki is a common name for you. Maybe… should we go for something exotic to both of us? Like Arabic or Gaelic? Our son would be very unique, assuming we do have a son.”

"Like what? I don't have a baby name book to look through..."

"I don't know... Maybe something that means little tiger or bunny. Let me see if I can find anything online." He pulled out his phone, and, shielding it from the sun, searched names.

Kotetsu giggled, "And people think I'm the silly one." She pushed herself up to look at what he was doing, "But if you are serious, I imagine there may be an Indian name that has to do with tigers. They have tigers in India, right?"

"Yeah... Here's an Arabic name that means little Tiger. It's Nameer." He pointed to the name on the screen.

"This is hard." She sighed, "Tomoe was so much better at this than I was…"

"I'm no good at picking names either. I agree with you, this is hard." He sighed and hit the button on the top of his phone to lock it.

"Let's stick to names we both know then."

"Okay. So the more I go over it in my head, the more I'm liking Henry. I think that name is the one to go with."

"Henry if it's a boy? Okay, and…girl? We never narrowed girls names down…"

"We had Emily, Tomoe, and Samantha for girls names. Any of them are good, and they all are important to us."

"Very important." Kotetsu nodded.

After a bit of thinking, Barnaby took a deep breath. "Samantha... That should be her name."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive." He smiled at her, his eyes glittering with happiness and a few tears that threatened to fall.

"Then…I want her middle name to be Tomoe." Kotetsu nodded. "Sammy T. Brooks."

"I love it. It's the perfect name."

"Sammy or Henry." Either way, this baby is our little loved one."

"I can't wait for it to finally be here with us. So small and helpless... I'm probably going to cry."

"You will. I did when I saw Kaede for the first time. She was so tiny and cute…"

"Here's to hoping our baby will be tiny and cute too." Barnaby chuckled and leaned against Kotetsu lightly. "Henry or Sammy... How wild would it be if we had twins? I mean, you're probably too small to think it's twins in there." He rubbed Kotetsu's belly. "But still, it could be a possibility."

"I'm sure my doctor would have mentioned it if he saw two little babies inside me."

“Probably… But you never know.” He shrugged and smiled. “Either way, no matter how many we have, I’ll love them all.”

Kotetsu chuckled and looked up at the blue sky, "One baby is a handful enough. Two at once would be a never ending stream of bottles, nappies, and crying. So I'm hoping your twin theory isn't correct. If you want another baby after this one is a bit older, and if I'm still a woman, we can discuss it."

“I’ll see how I handle this one first.” Barnaby poked Kotetsu’s belly lightly.

"Mm, and before that…" Kotetsu drew her husband in closer, pressing their lips together in a long, passionate kiss.

The kiss was refreshing, loving, and it made Barnaby very happy. To be able to kiss Kotetsu the way he was now in public was once a dream of his, and now he could do it whenever he wanted. It was amazing, to think that they were once polar opposites, but somehow over time, they both had changed and now they were in a relationship that would last the rest of their lives. Amazing, really.

Barnaby pushed Kotetsu onto her back and continued to kiss her. He didn’t really do much else, just enjoyed the feeling of Kotetsu’s lips on his. It didn’t matter who was watching. The two were showing their love for each other, and what loving couple didn’t show their love in public at least a few times?

An hour later, the sun grew too warm for Kotetsu and she pulled away, sitting up from where she was cuddling with Barnaby. "Let's go in the water."

“You’re ready for the water finally?” He smirked and stood up, brushing himself off. “I was wondering when it would get too hot for you.”

Kotetsu slipped her sundress off so that she was only in her bathing suit, then she held her hands up at Barnaby for him to help her to her feet.

"I had eaten. They say you are supposed to wait after you eat before swimming!"

“I didn’t think you were going to go too deep. I guess you really do want to swim a little instead of wading in the water.” He helped her to stand and get her balance before they headed to the water.

“Do you think my hair will get a little blonder while we’re here? If we’re outside every day, I would suspect something to happen to it.”

"Swimming is a healthy activity for pregnant women, and can help make it easier to lose the baby weight after birth, according to my doctor. And yes, your hair will get lighter and skin redder if we don't make sure to protect you with lotion every few hours or so."

Barnaby chuckled as their ankles were splashed with water. “Too bad I don’t tan very well. I guess that’s what I get for being of a European heritage.”

"Tomoe was the same. She was quite fair completed. Kaede too though her skin has gotten a little darker as she grows older. But babies have very sensitive skin."

“I hope our baby doesn’t have skin like mine. It’s terrible to deal with, and I wouldn’t wish it on anyone.”

"Well, she'll probably have my hair and eyes. Skin…I'm not sure. It may be lighter than mine but darker than yours…"

“A nice mix of the both of us.”

"I hope she gets your eyelashes. They are so long and pretty."

“So you’ve told me.”

Kotetsu's cheeks flushed pink.

Barnaby looked down at the water that now reached his knees and smiled. “You know, I was thinking about getting some prescription swimming goggles. That way I can still see when I go swimming.”

"I'm surprised you don't already." Kotetsu said, slipping her arm into his.

“I guess I never thought about it until now.” He shrugged and grabbed her hand.

"Too late now. Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't get eaten by a shark."

“Good, because I won’t be able to see it.” He chuckled and splashed Kotetsu.

"B-Bunny!" Kotetsu gasped, splashing back.

He laughed and made a bigger splash.

Laughing, Kotetsu threw herself at Barnaby, tackling him into the water.

They both created a huge splash that soaked them, and Barnaby laughed until his sides hurt, splashing back at Kotetsu as much as he could without it being excessive. He tried to run away from her at one point, but found it very hard to do so in the water.

 

* * *

 

"I need a shower, would you like to join me, or are you wanting one separate?" Kotetsu asked as they returned to their hotel room later that late afternoon, "Either way, afterwards we can go to that little restaurant for dinner together."

“I’ll take one separate… I need a lot of water to help this burn.” Barnaby gently touched one of his shoulders and winced.

"Burn? I thought you reapplied lotion when I told you to." Kotetsu said, walking over and turning him towards the light, "Oh! That's so red! Bunny!" She put her hands on her hips, "When you get out of the shower, put aloe lotion on it. It'll help a lot."

“Sorry, I let it slip my mind to reapply. I was distracted.” He flushed, though it was hard to tell on his face through the burn.

"More than once—I'm married to a lobster!" She kissed his shoulder lightly before shedding her sundress again and removing her sandals, "I'll be quick."

He nodded and slouched a little, groaning at how his skin stretched with his movement. Barnaby had a headache to deal with as well, and he felt dehydrated. He hoped the shower would help.

True to her word, Kotetsu finished her shower and dried off, walking out of the bathroom naked to get dressed in a fresh dress that wasn't covered in sand and drying salt water. "Your turn, Bunny." She said as she bent over to pull out her outfit for that evening.

Barnaby glanced at her and stood slowly from the bed he had been sitting on. He moved stiffly over to the bathroom, then stopped at the door. “Could you help me undress? I can’t move very well without it hurting…”

"Poor baby." Kotetsu cooed and walked over to help him out of his beach clothes.

The blond grunted a few times when the clothes rubbed against his burn, but soon he was free of clothing and leaned forward to kiss Kotetsu. “Thank you,” he said quietly.

"You may want a cooler shower so it won't hurt as much." She suggested, kissing him before turning back to her task of dressing herself.

He took a somewhat long shower with a mix of cold water and hot water. The hot water stung, but he cooled down with the colder water after standing it the warm for a few minutes. He came out drying his hair with a frown and eyes squeezing shut occasionally.

Kotetsu was sitting on the floor, her back against the bed as she bent over as best she could ass she painted her toenails a spring green color, her tongue sticking out the corner of her mouth.

Barnaby smiled once he saw her and moved to at least put on some underwear. He sat next to her once he was covered and winced a little. “Need help?”

"It would be helpful." She nodded, handing him her nail polish and foot. "Kaede said that painted toes are cute for the beach, so I thought I'd try it."

“They are cute…” He started to pick up on the painting, but he sighed and frowned a little, his headache returning suddenly. “Kotetsu… I wish you were back to being a man.”

"No." Kotetsu shook her head, "Not until after the baby is born. My male body can't carry a baby…she'll die."

He stopped painting and looked at the ground, though not really focusing on it. “I just want us to be back to normal… I like this version of you, but I fell in love with your original self. I miss that man…”

"I'm still me…even if memory of being a guy is fading; I'm still the same person. That's why you stayed with me and married me even after I was changed, right?"

Barnaby leaned forward and hugged Kotetsu as best as he could, burying his face in her neck. “I’m having second thoughts… make them stop, Kotetsu…” He shuddered at the thoughts his mind had been flooded with. It wasn’t like him to think that way, to be jealous of the baby and of those who thought it was fine for Kotetsu to be a girl.

No, it wasn’t fair of him to think that way. He had no right. He still loved Kotetsu greatly, and he was glad they had married. Their marriage was perhaps the happiest day of his life, and yet his mind told him that this wasn’t right. Maybe he was wrong to marry Kotetsu. Maybe it was wrong of him to have sex with her. Maybe it was wrong of him to have even met her and become a hero at all. He didn’t know the truth, and his emotions caught up to his mind quickly, tears spilling out onto Kotetsu’s skin.

Kotetsu froze, "B-Bunny…you…do you…regret marrying me? B-because we don't know if I'll ever change back?"

"No...never." He sat back and cupped Kotetsu's face with tears streaming down his own. "I love you. I love you too much to regret marrying you. My mind is telling me otherwise, but my heart speaks true with my love for you." He leaned forward and kissed Kotetsu passionately.

"But you are having doubts?" Kotetsu asked, pulling back, her heart clenching painfully in her chest.

"No...I'm thinking too hard. Maybe it's all the sun I got today." Barnaby shook his head and pulled Kotetsu closer to him again. "I would never leave you, Kotetsu. I'm mainly telling myself this, but don't think for one second that I would ever leave you."

"Why? Where is this even coming from, Bunny?" Kotetsu's voice choked up.

"I don't know, I just...was thinking in the shower and then you said painted toenails were cute on the beach, and I got jealous of our baby and a lot of other people..." He looked into Kotetsu's watery eyes. "Please... I don't want to be jealous. I'm a fool for being jealous of our baby, but a part of me is wanting to keep being jealous. I don't know why." He sighed and pulled away, sitting back on his heels. "I'm sorry... I don't want to hurt you..."

"I…don't understand… but yes, it does hurt. This is our honeymoon, we are supposed to have nothing but romance the whole trip!"

"That's all I want. Love, romance, happiness, but then my conscience had to go and ruin it all. I'm so sorry Kotetsu. I want to forget about those thoughts I had. I want to be by your side every waking moment." Barnaby moved to sit beside Kotetsu and snuggled against her. "Nothing but romance is all I want."

"How are you jealous though? I'm _yours_ , Bunny."

"I guess I'm jealous...because the you I knew was taken away from me and replaced by a version of you that I had to learn to love just as much as the original. And with each new day... I feel that a little part of you I once knew is lost forever."

Kotetsu looked away, "…I'm still the original…just new packaging…"

"I love the new packaging. I love the original too. I love everything about you... I love you so much, Kotetsu."

"…Are you sure? I mean…something must be…making you doubt me…"

"I... I don't know. Yes, I'm absolutely sure I love you. I don't know what's making me doubt. But whatever it is, I want it to go away."

"I do too… I can't change myself back…this is who I am, now, and you need to sort these things out, it seems." She stood up and pulled on a light jacket and grabbed her shoes, not putting them on as her toes weren't completely dry yet. "I'm going to get dinner."

Barnaby sighed and stood up, catching Kotetsu before she went out the door. "I love you, Kotetsu."

"Yeah? Well, make sure that's the truth before you join me at dinner." She huffed, clearly hurt and in a mood swing as she pulled away and left the hotel room alone.

The blond stared at the door for several minutes, running over those absurd thoughts in his head and why they had interfered in the first place. "Damn it," he muttered as he went back to the bed and lay down on his stomach. "I do love her... So why did my mind doubt me?"

* * *

To be continued…


	26. Chapter 26

Kotetsu sat down in the restaurant alone, wanting to drink, but knowing she couldn't, so instead, she settled for ordering a few chocolate shakes.

Was Barnaby going to leave her? Had she been mistaken in giving her heart over to him so completely that she even married him? Was it all a lie on his part? Tears rolled down her cheeks and dripped onto the table in front of her as she placed a hand on her belly.

The man who had brought her shakes to her sat down next to her when he saw her crying. The corner of his mouth made the slightest twitch into a smile, but he hid it fairly well. “So he left you, is that the problem? The situation got too stressful for him and he gave up…”

"No, yes—I don't know…" She buried her face in her hands, "We're on our honeymoon, and everything was going so perfect but then…He got out of the shower and saw me painting my toes and everything just—changed…"

"Oh? Well maybe you two weren't meant to be in the first place. That _does_ happen sometimes, the couple having a fight on their honeymoon, figuring out that they don't belong to each other at all. And the hot sun does tend to bring forth hidden truths…"

"But I—I love him… and we are both so excited for our baby and we discussed names! …I just…I don't understand…"

"What don't you understand? He got upset and so did you. It's simple, isn't it?"

"No, it's not. It would be if we never encountered a certain NEXT…but that changed everything, and maybe he's right…maybe I'm not the same person after all…I hardly remember what it was like before…" she fiddled with her wedding band.

"If he can't accept who you are now, then you should forget him. He doesn't matter to you, even if you married. He shouldn't treat you like this." The man put a hand on her shoulder. "He's toxic to you, and your baby doesn't need his attitude around."

"You're wrong…he's everything to me…I'd be nothing without him…just…some old, washed up loser, struggling as a single parent… We've been through so much together…we have helped each other in more ways than even we know…and I…I don't fall in love lightly…"

"But does he accept you the way you are? If he doesn't, you may have fallen in a false love with him."

She fell silent then and looked down at her nearly empty shake.

"…He wants me to change back…"

"See, that's what I'm saying. He wants you back to the way he originally knew you. He wants you to change. You need to be independent and show him you aren't changing back. Show him you're proud of the way you are and then get rid of him."

She swallowed and her hands trembled, wishing even more she could order something alcoholic. Something strong.

"You don't need him, Kotetsu." The man allowed his smirk to show finally as his grip on her shoulder tightened.

Her tearful gaze snapped upwards to look at the stranger, "…I…never told you my name…"

"I know. But don't worry. I know _all_ about you and Barnaby, and I can help you be rid of him for good." He stood up and pulled Kotetsu's shoulder back a little. "All you have to do is follow me."

"What do you mean, 'for good'? I don't want to get rid of him!" She refused to leave her seat.

“Kotetsu, don’t you see what he’s doing to you? He’s making you more stressed than you need to be now. I’m sure you have enough to deal with already, with the baby being due soon. Come on, you’ll be safer with me now than with him. Let me help.”

"I don't even know you! You're just a waiter at this restaurant I have never been to before now."

“Oh, Kotetsu. You don’t know much about me, but trust me, Barnaby would not like me being around you." He leaned in, whispering into her ear, "Not after what the great Hunter did to you.”

The man smirked and tugged Kotetsu out of her chair, then pulled her close. “If you know what’s good for you, you’re going to stay quiet about this encounter, and you’re not going to march right back to that husband of yours. Neither of you are safe now, so I’m giving you this warning before Hunter strikes again. He will win. This was your chance at it all ending peacefully.”

He began to walk away, taking the one empty shake glass and whistling. “Enjoy the rest of your honeymoon _while_ _you can_.”

Kotetsu turned back to the table, her eyes wide and jaw slack.

_There was no way…how..?_

“Kotetsu?” Barnaby’s voice came from somewhere in the restaurant, clearly looking for the brunette.

Kotetsu didn't react, didn't call out for him or wave him over, but she didn't move, either.

Finally Barnaby spotted Kotetsu, and he instantly knew something was wrong. He slowly made his way over to her, his loose tank top almost swaying as he moved. “Kotetsu,” he said quietly when he was standing next to her. “Kotetsu, are you alright?”

"I don't know, am I?" she looked up at him.

He blinked, taking a step back. “Kotetsu…”

"Am I okay…are _we_ okay, Bunny?"

“Yeah, of course… Why wouldn’t we? I’m not jealous or doubting anymore. We’re fine.” He sighed and cupped her face. “The problem is… I’m scared, scared of losing you, and with Hunter being around and threatening our family, I’m scared now more than ever.”

"I just…I need to be sure. Chances are I'm staying like this; I need to be sure I'm not a disappointment to you, that it's okay that I'm not a man anymore. I know…I know you have done so much for me already, but I need to know this one last thing. Need to know that the current me _is_ worth everything to you."

“You are worth more than the world to me. I love you, Kotetsu, truly and from the bottom of my heart. I love you. You’d never be a disappointment to me. If you never change back, I’d be perfectly fine with that, same as if you do.”

"And if I don't?"

“I’ll still love you, and I’ll stay with you forever. Kotetsu, I’m never leaving you, no matter what may come up.”

Kotetsu looked into his eyes, "Tell me you love me—the female me." She whispered.

“I love the female you, Kotetsu.” Barnaby rested his forehead against Kotetsu’s and put his hands on her belly. “I love you this way.”

Finding the truth in his lonely green eyes, she was finally able to relax against him. That had been one of her biggest fears when she was changed into a woman. That her _gay_ boyfriend would leave her eventually. But that fear was misplaced. She was the exception to Barnaby's attraction to only men.

She closed her eyes and rested her head against his shoulder as he held her, "…there was a man here…who knew about us and Hunter…"

Barnaby wrapped his arms around Kotetsu and sighed. “Let’s get back to our room, then we can talk. I don’t think we’re safe out here.”

She nodded and reached out for her remaining shake, sipping up the rest of it before they left; paying for the shakes before they exited.

The blond had an arm around Kotetsu as they went back to their room, and once they were inside and safe, he drew Kotetsu in for a long, passionate kiss.

Kotetsu greedily kissed back, holding him close, "No more wandering alone for either of us." She whispered.

“Absolutely. I’m sorry for making you upset over my stupid emotions.” He moved to her neck and littered it with kisses.

"I still don't know what caused them, but looking into your eyes now, I know they were false…"

“It doesn’t matter now. I love you, and that’s what matters.”

"I still would like to know. If someone is messing with your mind again…" She sighed and sat them both down on the bed, "The man I mentioned…he was trying to convince me to leave you… He said I didn't need you and that I should go with him. And then he said my name and yours and Hunter's… He knew things that he shouldn't have known…"

“He’s got to have some connection to Hunter then. No one here knows very well who we are.” Barnaby brushed away some of Kotetsu’s hair. “He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

"He grabbed me and pulled me out of my chair when I refused to follow him, but nothing more than that." She said, touching her shoulder.

“At least he didn’t do any harm.” He put his hand on hers and kissed her forehead. “Did you notice anything strange about him? A certain look, hairstyle, something that might associate him with Hunter?”

She shook her head, "I didn't pay him much attention—I was thinking about you and us…"

“That’s okay. I’m glad you were thinking about us. I think we should stay away from that restaurant for now, especially if he was a worker there. Did you get a name? Did he have a name tag?”

"Jake? John? Something that started with a J…"

“I’ll go to the manager tomorrow and ask about any employees with names that start with J. For now, we need to stay low and stay safe. But, we also need to have a good time. It is our honeymoon after all.” Barnaby smiled and leaned over to kiss Kotetsu’s neck.

"We go together. Don't forget—Hunter tried to shoot you in the head." Kotetsu reminded him.

“I know…” He touched his mostly healed shoulder gingerly.

"We are both confirmed targets, now. I don't want either of us to be alone while we are here."

“We won’t be. I’ll make sure of it.” He smiled and pulled Kotetsu down on the bed. “No more showers alone.”

Kotetsu's face flushed, "Even with your sunburn?"

“I can handle it. As long as the water isn’t too hot.” Barnaby kissed her neck several times.

Kotetsu sighed happily, leaning against him, "I love you, Barnaby."

“I love you too, Kotetsu. Every part of you.” He showered her with kisses and his love until she didn’t want it anymore, and he hoped that would never happen. But all she did was kiss him back, touching him and pressing closer until she was too hungry to ignore it any longer and they were forced to stop and order dinner.

When the food came, Barnaby made sure Kotetsu was somewhat hidden, just in case the man at the restaurant came back for her. Luckily, it was not the man, so Barnaby asked about him, though the person who had brought their food didn’t know anyone similar to the description Barnaby gave.

"Can I come out now?" Kotetsu asked once Barnaby closed the door.

“Yeah, and you can eat as much as you want.” He set the food on the bed and smiled at her as she came out of hiding.

Kotetsu sat on the bed, grabbing a plate and fork, "It seems like all I ever do these days is eat…"

“Well you do need all that energy, and so does the little one in there.” Barnaby patted her belly before grabbing his own plate of food. “If you want more than what’s here, I can order more food later.”

"You know it may happen anyway. Last night I almost woke you up because I wanted pickles and celery."

“Pickles and celery? Such a weird combination…” He shrugged and took a bite of his food. “But whatever. I’ll order anything you want, as long as you don’t get too much and make yourself sick.”

"With frosting to dip." Kotetsu nodded.

“Frosting… You’re lucky I didn’t marry you because of the things you eat.” He rolled his eyes and shook his head with a smile.

"Hey, I can't control my cravings. If anything, they are half your fault! You are the one who got me pregnant." She purred.

“Touché. But I didn’t make you crave all those weird things. You’re doing it to yourself.”

"No, our little Sammy/Henry is!"

 “Our kid wants pickles and celery with frosting to dip them in?”

"Yup!"

“Okay, it’s definitely your child then.”

"It's just as much yours as it is mine, Papa Bunny." She childishly stuck her tongue out at him.

“Mama Tiger,” he shot back with a smirk.

"I'm rubbing off on you."

“You have been for a while now.”

"Maybe I should rub off on you more~" she flirted with a wink, leaning over and sucking on his earlobe.

  “After you’re finished eating. I wouldn’t want you to do anything on an empty stomach.” He smirked playfully.

"Who says we can't eat during?"

“That might get messy… not that it wouldn’t be messy anyways.”

"But I'm hungry _and_ horny for my husband…"

“So you want to eat me,” he teased, leaning back on his elbows.

"Om nom nom~" she giggled.

“Alright, I guess, if you really want a taste of me…” He winked at her.

She smiled, kissing his lips passionately.

He drew her closer to him and kissed deeper. A hand ran up to her hair and stroked it slowly. After a bit, he pulled back. "I hope you're really hungry."

"Bunny, we haven't eaten in hours, of _course_ I am."

"Good. Like I said before, eat as much as you want. I won't stop you."

* * *

To be continued…


	27. Chapter 27

The honeymoon ended without any further mishaps or run-ins with Hunter or anyone they suspected to be connected to the criminal. They returned to their home in Sternbild exhausted from their travels, although glad to be home.

Kotetsu collapsed onto the couch and stretched out, "Home. Nice comfy home~" she sighed.

"At last," Barnaby agreed. "I'm done with the sun." He looked at his exposed shoulders and peeled off some dead skin.

"Don't do that. It's creepy." Kotetsu shivered. "I should go in for a checkup tomorrow…you have to work, right?"

"Yeah." He moved her legs so he could sit on the couch. "But I could probably get off long enough to go with you."

She nodded, "We can go in the morning before work if you call in to let them know."

"I can do that." He yawned and closed his eyes. "I feel like I could sleep for days."

"It was a long trip back—let's just go to bed early."

"You had me at let's." He chuckled and got back up, shedding his shirt and some skin, then helped Kotetsu up. "Would you like to be carried or walk?"

"Carry me, hero." She said, glad to be off her swollen feet.

"With pleasure, m'lady." Barnaby carefully picked her up and princess carried her to the bedroom, setting her on the bed and crawling in beside her. His discarded shorts were tossed towards the door.

Kotetsu pulled the blankets up over them and curled up into her husband with a smile on her face, "Wake me up when it's time for us to shower." She hummed, hugging his arm.

“I’ll try to remember that.” He smiled and kissed her good night.

"I'm sure you will remember. We haven't bathed separately all week. It'll be lonely without me washing your back for you." Kotetsu hummed.

“You’re right; it would be kind of lonely. Good thing we’re married then, right?”

"Mm, very." She smiled, kissing him gently before settling in for the night.

Barnaby was awake for a little longer as he stroked her hair, a small smile on his lips until he fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Kotetsu had a hard time getting out of bed, but Barnaby managed to tempt her out with the promise of pancakes for breakfast after their shower. She then dressed and did her makeup and hair before shuffling out to the kitchen and sitting down to a stack of breakfast cakes. She was in a dress again; dresses were the most comfortable for her while so pregnant, and it was an everyday style for her.

She glanced at the clock as she ate, "Ready to get back to work, Bunny?"

Barnaby downed a glass of milk before answering. “It’ll be weird not being around you while I’m out catching a criminal. I mean, we’ve been separate before, but it just never feels right.” He rolled his eyes and sighed. “Anyways, yes, I think I’m ready. I’ve been anxious to strike a guy in the jaw with my foot.”

Kotetsu laughed at that, "Well, I'll still be there. I'm supposed to go to calls and hang out on the sidelines with the announcer. I just won't be out there helping you use those legs of yours. Just be careful, I can't go save you."

“I’ll be careful. I always am.” He winked at her and kissed her cheek.

"Good. And I'll be there right after you make your arrests with a congratulatory kiss or two."

“Or more. More would be good.” He chuckled.

"Depends on how good the show was." Kotetsu laughed.

“So one kiss equals a bad performance?”

"No, that'd be just a hug."

“I guess I better kick the snot out of someone then.”

"See? Motivating you already!"

“My legs are a little out of shape… I haven’t been training with them for a while.” Barnaby shrugged as he looked down at his legs.

"We swam a lot, and went snorkeling, that had to have helped."

“Yeah, but I didn’t train any for kicking someone across the face.”

"Well, you'll have to hit the hero gym area after my appointment."

“I guess I will.” He reached his arms up in the air to stretch with a yawn. “I can’t wait to be back in my suit. I’ve missed it to be honest.”

"Me too…but I have a few months yet before I can get back into mine."

“Just a few. Crazy to think our baby will be here in no time.”

"Two more pregnant months, and one more for baby bonding and healing from birth."

“Two months… Scary.” He shook his head and grabbed Kotetsu’s hands. “Are you ready?”

"For the baby, yes, for birthing…no."

“Well, I’ll be right there with you when the time comes.”

"You better be." She reached across the table to take his hand, "I need you there."

“I’ll be there, I promise.”

Kotetsu smiled at him and nodded, finishing up her breakfast before taking her dishes to the sink.

Barnaby moved his to the sink too, and he helped her wash them. He made a call to Apollon to let them know he was going with Kotetsu to the doctor. The two then drove to the hospital where Kotetsu met with the doctor they had chosen to handle all her pregnancy-related medical needs until birth. He gave her a checkup and made sure the baby was fine after traveling. Having been given the OK, Kotetsu and Barnaby then headed to work.

Almost as soon as Barnaby sat down at his desk, his call bracelet went off, and he gave a huge sigh. "Jumping right into it, aren't we?" He took off towards the labs where his suit was held and suited up quickly.

Kotetsu was slower to move, having been happy to sit in her desk chair and get off her feet. She lingered after Barnaby had rushed off before she pulled herself up to go where she needed to be.

 

* * *

 

The blond was on his chaser in no time, speeding off to a burning building with several people trapped inside. “Of course, it had to be a fire…” Barnaby sighed and pushed on faster until he reached the building.

There were several people standing outside shouting and panicking, but what caught most of the heroes’ attention was how big the fire was, consuming the entire building with no signs of letting up.

"Well~ look who it is. How was the romantic getaway, Handsome?" Nathan cooed, swaying over to Barnaby as the heroes waited for Blue Rose and a team of fire fighters to tame the flames enough with his ice to allow them to get closer.

“It was great,” he said with a smile, lifting his mask on his helmet. “Shoulder is still a bit sore, but it should be good to work with.”

"And, your brother-in-law?"

“We’re on good terms now. Well… at least better than before. We don’t fight now, and he saved my life.”

"I meant how he's healing from the whole saving your life thing."

"Oh, well he's having a bit of difficulty walking, but other than that, he's fine."

Nathan nodded, "And, Kotetsu and the baby?"

"Never better." Barnaby seems to glow with pride as he smiled. "We're all doing great, and Kotetsu's father hasn't shown his face again."

"Oh yes, I forgot about that thing…" Nathan sighed then shook his head, "Has the baby started kicking yet? Should be close, right? That belly is getting very round."

"There was a lot of kicking during the honeymoon. Kotetsu said she even felt something as I carried her down the aisle." He shook his head and sighed. "It's weird, but I love feeling the kicks. Makes me feel closer to the baby."

"Ah~ already such a daddy." Nathan giggled.

"Hey! Stop chattering and help! I have a path cleared." Rose shouted at them.

Barnaby snapped his helmet shut and took off into the building. It was still hot, very hot, but bearable for the task at hand. He pulled out as many people as he could, sometimes having three people under each arm. He was thankful he had his hundred power to help him out.

Kotetsu watched from the sidelines, chewing a nail out of nervousness as the man beside her made comments on the happenings caught on camera before he turned to her.

"Miss Tigress, or should I say Mrs. Brooks—how is marriage treating you and Barnaby?"

"Hu?" she blinked, "Sorry, I wasn't listening."

"Eyes only on the husband, eh?" the man laughed, "I guess that answers tha—"

"BUNNY LOOK OUT!" Kotetsu suddenly shouted as she watched a fiery beam break and come crashing down as Barnaby hurried through the wreckage with a young boy in his arms.

Barnaby saw the beam falling, and he knew he wouldn’t get past it in time, so he stopped, shielding the boy’s face from the fire. That had been his one way out, and now they were blocked with no way of escaping.

He and the boy were trapped in the small, enclosed space. Fire roaring all around them, and the smoke was almost too much to bear. The blond’s helmet was filtering out all the smoke, but the boy was having trouble breathing, his oxygen supply being hindered greatly. Barnaby knew the boy’s life was more important at the moment, so he took off his helmet and put it over the boy’s head, making sure he was breathing clean air before continuing to look for a way out.

The situation was stressful. There wasn’t any way out without he and the boy being burned. Barnaby knew that Blue Rose was working the best he could to kill the flames, but the hero and the boy trapped inside were near the middle of the building. They wouldn’t be saved unless it was from above. They would have escaped that way, had Barnaby not used his power. It was looking dark for the two, and the longer it went on, the more Barnaby panicked, therefore, the more smoke he breathed in. He was coughing furiously now, and his chest hurt from coughing.

Kotetsu struggled to stay still, torn between staying put and keeping their unborn baby safe, and rushing in to save the father of that baby.

Barnaby struggled to kick away some of the debris that wasn’t burning. He had little luck, but it did clear a small path the boy to crawl through. The blond could tell it led to outside of the building, and it was a place that had little fire.

“Kid,” Barnaby said after a coughing fit. “You have to get out of here. Follow that path I cleared for you.” He pointed to the path, setting the kid down and nudging him towards it. “You have to be brave for me and your parents. Crawl through there, and you’ll be safe.”

"I scared." The boy's muffled, tearful voice sounded through the helmet. "I want my daddy!"

“Come on. Be strong. You can do it, I believe in you.” He turned and had another coughing fit. “Get out of here now!”

"Scared!" The boy, not even three years old, clung to the hero.

"Give me that!" Kotetsu suddenly grabbed the earpiece the announcer wore so that Agnes could communicate with him. She then put it on, "Agnes, patch me through to Bunny's com!" she demanded, and to little surprise, she found that the demand was honored right away without question. Though Agnes also broadcasted what was being said over the air for the viewers.

"Hey there," she spoke gently to the boy.

"M—Mommy?"

"No, this is Wild Tigress, Barnaby's partner. Do you know me?"

The boy nodded, "You Daddy's favorite…"

"What's your name?"

"Georgie."

Kotetsu continued to speak gently, "I know you are scared, Georgie. Everything is really scary around you right now. But Barnaby is stuck and needs your help. Can you be my partner's hero and help him lots?

The boy nodded again and looked up at Barnaby who wasn't able to hear Kotetsu's voice without his helmet on. "Yeah…"

"Good. I'll be right here with you. I won't leave you at all, I promise. I need you to do what Barnaby asked you to do. If you do, things will be less scary and you can find your mommy and daddy. Can you try for me?"

"Yeah…" The boy slowly let go of Barnaby and turned to the small, narrow path, dropping to his knees and crawling along it until he finally emerged, covered in soot and a fire fighter scooped him up to take him the rest of the way to safety. The entire time Kotetsu's soft voice encouraging him.

"Thank you, you were very brave, Georgie. Can you do one last thing for me?"

"What?"

"Tell a grownup that Barnaby's trapped and can't get out like you could." She requested before the helmet was removed from the boy's head by an officer who had hurried over to him.

"Um—um! Da pink hero is stuck!" the boy announced, pointing back at the fire.

Armed with their hose and axes, a team of fire fighters rushed to see if they could help Barnaby.

The blond had collapsed to the ground in a violet coughing fit, wheezing as he desperately tried to take in clean air. He got to his hands and knees so he was still below a lot of the smoke, but it didn’t give him much cleaner air to breathe.

He couldn’t die here. Not now. His parents would be disappointed in him for giving up so easily. Sure, it hurt to breathe, but he could get cleaner air if he just tried a little harder, gave it his all. He groaned as he stood back up and kicked at the flaming beams all around him. His kicks came with loud grunts. At one point a flame came very close to his face, and he shouted at the painful heat the fire caused. His legs were tiring, his grunts and cries for help becoming more desperate the longer he was around the fire.

Suddenly, the beam finally gave way and a fire fighter rushed in to assist Barnaby back out, letting him breathe through his own filter as they got him out.

He took in huge breaths, causing him to cough more, but he was breathing cleaner air, and he barely made it out of the building and to a safe distance before he stumbled and fell to the ground, trying to force the smoke out of his lungs.

"This way, Mister Brooks, the medical team will see to you." He was guided to the ambulances and set down to be looked at by the next available medic.

Kotetsu came hurrying around the corner, rushing over to her husband as soon as she spotted him. "Bunny!" She reached out to gingerly touch his soot-covered face.

Barnaby looked up at Kotetsu and smiled. “How’s that… for first day… back on the job?” He tried to laugh, but it only resulted in a small coughing fit.

"You scared me!" She huffed, sitting next to him and holding him close.

“I was scared myself. At least that kid is okay, right?” He wiped away some soot from his face.

As he spoke, the little boy and his father approached. "Thank you—thank you, we got separated and—thank you!"

Kotetsu looked up and stood, smiling at the boy and his father, "Georgie?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank _you_. You helped save the daddy of _my_ baby." She said, touching her belly.

"Baby? Pinkie is a daddy like my daddy?"

Kotetsu laughed and nodded, giving the boy a hug, "Yes. He's a daddy, too. You are now a hero of daddies, and that makes you my hero, too!"

Georgie gasped, "Daddy! Daddy, you hear dat?!"

"I did. Such a big boy you are!"

Barnaby smiled at the boy. “Georgie, thanks for being brave. And thanks for getting help for me. Without you, I don’t think I would have gotten out of that building alive.”

The boy grinned, ash still smudged on his nose and cheeks. "Daddy! I save Mommy's hero!"

"Yes, we'll have to tell Mommy that when we go see Mommy at work." The man smiled, then looked at the two heroes again, "Thank you again—both of you." He said before walking away again.

Barnaby sighed happily and looked back at Kotetsu. “Okay, can I go home now?” he joked.

"Not until a medic has a look at you." Kotetsu huffed, grabbing a water bottle and opening it for her husband. "And drink that."

The whole bottle of water was downed quickly, then he wiped his lips. “Oh, that’s so good. That fire was really hot and dehydrating.”

"Do you want me to find you another bottle?"

“It’d be nice.” He nodded.

"Alright, I'll be right back with one." She bent over and gave him a kiss before turning to hunt down another bottle of water and return quickly.

Meanwhile, a medic approached Barnaby and took a look at him and his condition.

He was stripped of his suit, left in the sleek under suit with medics cutting away some parts of it. His face was the main concern, being slightly burned, though not enough to leave a scar. The fire had just barely touched his skin on his face. His arms and legs though were slightly blistered, having basically cooked under the suit, and it was painful to get the under suit cut away.

Kotetsu returned as they carefully stripped the suit off Barnaby, and she stood by in watch as they did their job.

Barnaby watched the medics in silence, grunting every once in a while as a part of the suit stuck to his skin. He saw Kotetsu back with the water and reached out to her with an uncovered arm.

She took his hand and pressed the water bottle into it.

Once his other arm was free of the under suit, he opened the bottle with some difficulty and drank it, slower than the one before.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, sitting down next to him but far enough away to let the medic do her job.

“Better, but my arms hurt.” He looked at the redness on his arms and sighed. “It’s what I get for being a hero.”

"I'll get you something to rub on your burns." The medic mentioned.

"And I'll make sure it gets used properly." Kotetsu nodded.

“Hey, I’m the one that takes my medicine all the time,” Barnaby said with a smirk. “I think I can take care of that part on my own.”

"I meant I'll be the one to rub it into your skin so you don't miss a spot. We both know how often you miss spots based on the sunburns you were getting on the honeymoon. Your back, which I did for you, never got burned."

He rolled his eye and sighed. “You got me there.”

"Good. Leave it to me to make sure your burns heal up."

“Thanks, Mama Tiger,” he teased.”

"Papa Bunny." She smiled and leaned across to kiss his cheek.

The medic finished up and handed Kotetsu prescriptions to get filled for Barnaby for his burns and breathing, then she reminded Barnaby to drink plenty of water to rehydrate himself before she moved on to the next victim of the fire.

"We can pick these up along with my pregnancy vitamins on our way home." Kotetsu nodded, tucking the paper inside her bra for safe keeping.

“First day back on the job, and it looks like I may have a few more days off now.” Barnaby shrugged and then winced at the pain the movement caused.

"Only from hero work, we both still have paperwork." She grinned, "And I don't have any extra work because of breaking things."

“Looks like I may be holding us later from going home this time.”

"We'll call it even for all the times you had to wait for me."

“Yeah, way more times than me.”

"No, no…we're calling it even. We already agreed."

“And when did we agree on that? I don’t remember agreeing on it.” He smirked and stood up carefully. “Come on. I have paperwork to do.”

Kotetsu nodded, "We both do."

It took Barnaby slightly longer to do his paperwork because of his burns, but he got them done as quick as he could and without any problem other than his pain. Kotetsu did finish before him though, so he felt like things were out of order for the rest of the day.

Kotetsu drove them home, stopping at a pharmacy to get what they needed before continuing to their apartment.

Once home, Kotetsu had Barnaby bathe himself before she sat down to rub his burn cream into his burns while a movie played.

“You know… It seems like I’ve been getting hurt or burned a lot lately. When we first met, it was you getting all the burns and injuries.” Barnaby leaned back into Kotetsu’s hands with a smile. “Weird how the roles have switched.”

"Maybe you picked up on my recklessness?" she commented, leaning into him.

“No, I think it’s me trying to protect you now instead of the other way around. You did get in my way a lot just to try and save me.”

"In our defense, I got hurt a lot before you came along, too."

“Yeah, but you got hurt more when I became your partner.” He stretched his legs some and yawned. “What do you want to do for dinner?”

"I ordered takeout while you were in the bath." Kotetsu shrugged, "Should be here soon."

“Great. I was feeling takeout anyways.” He turned his head and kissed Kotetsu.

"I'm in no mood to cook, and you are in pain so I thought delivery would be fine." She nodded.

“Thanks. I appreciate it.”

"I know." Kotetsu hummed, kissing him once more.

He kept the kiss a bit longer, cupping her face and leaning against her belly. “I love you, Kotetsu.”

Kotetsu only smiled, twirling a lock of blond hair around her finger. Barnaby's curls had been singed, but they would grow back.

He grabbed one of his singed curls and pouted slightly. “My hair is a wreck…”

"But only because you saved that little boy's life by giving him your helmet. These singed curls are a mark of heroism." She kissed the curl she had been playing with.

“So are my singed lungs.” He couched a little.

"I can't kiss those better, sorry."

“That’s… kind of gross anyways.” He chuckled.

"Wait until you see me give birth. After that, 'gross' won't be an issue in our relationship."

“Oh god, I forgot about that.” He shuddered and stuck his tongue out.

"You're the lucky one, here. I know what you will go through. I'm in the scary new position. I saw how it hurts and I'm not excited."

“Well, there’s something you can take for the pain right?”

"A woman can choose pain killers, but…I don't know. Tomoe said she didn't want to because it'd affect the baby, too…"

“Well, it’s your choice. I don’t want you feeling uncomfortable during the birth.”

"I'll have to talk to the doctors about it when it gets close to time."

The buzzer sounded, letting them know someone was wanting to come up.

"Do you want to get our food, or do you want me to go?"

“I’ll get it… I don’t want you getting abducted right in front of me.” He stood up slowly and made his way to the door, grabbing money to pay the delivery boy. The door opened, Barnaby took the food and paid the boy, then thanked him and closed the door again.

“Oh god, this smells amazing, and I love you.” He took the food to the couch where Kotetsu was and set it down on the small coffee table in front of the couch.

"Your favorite should be here, plus some so I can sneak a few bites of yours."

“If you want my food then you can have it.” He chuckled as he opened up the containers with the food.

"Only after you eat your fill, Hero."

"Oh I will, and I don't think they'll be much for you to sneak from mine. I plan on eating it all. I'm starving!"

"Then sit down and let's curl up with our huge appetites and finish this movie we forgot to pay attention to."

* * *

To be continued…


	28. Chapter 28

Barnaby's burns healed quite nicely, as did his shoulder. His hero work became better than it had before; working on his own, that is. Kotetsu had been instructed to stay in bed until the birth due to complications. It was safer for her to stay at home, and Barnaby usually came home in a better mood knowing that she was okay.

Still, it was the last month of the pregnancy, and Barnaby was beyond nervous and worried. He tried to make Kotetsu as comfortable as possible, but he still had issues with waking up in the night, thinking she was going into labor or something like it.

Kotetsu was in pain, most days, her back giving into the strain every time she had to get up to use the bathroom, which was often with how the baby's favorite spot to sit seemed to be on her bladder. They had hired a live-in nurse for the remainder of the pregnancy, so she always had someone to help her when she needed to get up. She spent most of her time watching Hero TV when it was on or reading when she wasn't sleeping. She was usually very drained of energy, though she slept much better when Barnaby was home.

She groaned, rolling over in hopes of finding a more comfortable position as her eyes stayed fixed on the screen, Barnaby was on and stuck in an interview without her. Of course, he was being asked about the baby and the marriage, but she couldn't quite concentrate with the amount of discomfort she was experiencing to pay it much attention.

" _When is the baby due?"_ one reporter asked the blond with a smile.

_"Honestly, any day now. I mean, we aren't expecting for a few weeks, but you never know what could happen. We're just hoping for a safe birth."_

_"Has there been any issues with the marriage because of the baby?"_

_"Not at all. In fact, our baby has done nothing but drawn us closer together. It's testing us, yes. But we're doing the best we can, and we've been doing good so far."_

"Bunny…" Kotetsu reached out to the screen, "Bunny, come home, it hurts…"

A few more questions were asked, though more were pressed to be answered, but Barnaby was done, stating he was late for getting home. He disappeared off the screen as he rushed to his car and headed home as fast as he legally could.

"Bunny…" Kotetsu moaned and rolled over again, not realizing how close to the end of the bed she was until she tumbled off onto the floor with a heavy thud.

The live-in nurse who had yet to be off for the day came rushing to the bedroom, eyes wide and scared, and she had every right to be scared. Kotetsu had fallen on the floor while pregnant, and falling while pregnant was never something good.

"Mrs. Brooks... Oh my god, are you alright?" She tried to help Kotetsu up when the sound of the front door opening reached her ears. Barnaby had arrived home, but he knew something was up the moment he stepped through the door.

"Kotetsu!" Barnaby rushed into the room and was at his wife's side immediately.

"I just—I rolled off the bed…everything hurts more than usual…not just my back…cramps…" she groaned before Barnaby appeared. She seemed happy to see him as she was set back down on the bed and laid back against the pillows to prop her up.

"Kotetsu, what happened?!" He grabbed her hand an squeezed it, concern on his face.

"You got here fast." She flopped over against him more. "I hurt today."

"Have you taken anything yet? What the doctor told you to take?"

"She did, and she can't have any more until ten." The nurse cut in, "And she isn't going into labor, I already checked."

Barnaby nodded at the nurse with a smile. "You're such a big help. Thank you so much."

"I don't want to do this anymore." Kotetsu pouted, clinging to Barnaby. "I want to go out and do things again."

"Just a little bit longer, Kotetsu. We're almost there." He smiled and sat on the bed next to her, resting a hand on her belly.

The baby gave a good, strong kick that made Kotetsu wince. "This baby got your legs…"

"Oh now, I think it's too early to determine that."

"Lets see you be the one kicked from the inside and say differently!"

"Hey, come on," he said with a chuckle. "I'm playing with you. Besides, I'd rather not be kicked from the inside. Seems kind of scary."

"Try being a pregnant woman sometime." She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder, playing with his necklace.

"I don't plan on trying out pregnancy for myself any time soon." He kissed the top of her head with a smile.

"Don't want to be a chubby Bunny?"

"No, I really don't."

Kotetsu pinched Barnaby's cheeks and pulled at them, "Chubby Bunny~"

He quirked an eyebrow and tried to pull away from Kotetsu's grip.

"Would you like me to help with anything further, Mister Brooks?" the nurse asked.

"No, that'll be all. Thanks again for your help."

She nodded and left the couple alone once more.

Kotetsu sighed and lay back, "…I really do hurt…"

"I know you do. You can take more medicine at ten, but until then, you have to cope with it." Barnaby kissed her gently. "I'm here now too, so I'll be here if anything goes wrong."

"It helps that you aren't a giant face on TV…" she pointed to the television as she spoke.

“Very true. And besides, I’m focused totally on you when I’m at home.” He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair some. “How bad do you hurt, actually?”

"Bad enough to roll off the bed without realizing it…"

“Well, maybe you should pay more attention to your surroundings and not me.” He tapped her nose with a smile. “Because I know you were watching me on TV.”

She blushed guiltily, "The interview was taking too long. It was the same questions and answers as the past few weeks since I was confined to the bed."

“I know, but I can’t ignore the reporters. It’s hard to when I’m this excited for the baby.”

"Just tell them 'I gotta go, what if my wife just went into labor? I need to be there for my baby's birth!' and flash them one of your best smiles that makes people see sparkles to distract them enough to let you come home."

“They see sparkles? Do you see sparkles when I smile?”

"No, I see something better. I see the love in my husband's eyes." She smiled, leaning in and kissing him.

“Touching.” He smiled as they kissed. “Though I do suppose that’s better than seeing sparkles, even though I can make you see those in a different way.”

"In due time, that is, yes. You are good at that, too."

“I know. That’s one thing I know I’m good at, obviously.” Barnaby tapped Kotetsu’s belly with a chuckle.

"I knew that before the baby."

“And before you were a girl, I’d hope.”

"Mm, remember our first night together?"

“It was a long night, you were drunk, too. Everything was sloppy compared to us now, but it was still amazing.”

"We held each other until the sun peeked in through your apartment window."

“I don’t think we went to work the next day…”

"I couldn't, between the hangover and how sore my butt was from its first time…"

“I was a little hungover too. You somehow managed to talk me into drinking just enough to make my mind numb.”

"And then when our heads felt better, you jumped me again." She chuckled.

“Eh, I was still a little wound up. Can’t blame me. You were too.”

"Either way, you confirmed to me that you really are a cute little Bunny…"

“Oh, whatever. I’m a quick bunny, not so cute when I’m balls deep in you, am I?”

Her face turned red, "That's exactly what I meant. Bunnies are famous for…you know, making more bunnies."

“Looks like I did my job then. Another bunny on the way.” He smiled and kissed her. “You did say the baby had my legs.”

"Which is completely true. Little guy might just kick a hole in my side."

“Well, I can try to tell the baby to stop, but I don’t know how well that would work.”

"Baby does what baby wants. Plus, it's probably really cramped in there."

“Maybe. I don’t remember if it ever was or not.” Barnaby chuckled as he stood back up. “I’m getting a shower, then I’ll be back to give you a foot rub. Sound good?”

"Yes. I'll be here, stuck in bed."

“Only for a little bit longer.” He kissed her and went off to take his shower.

 

* * *

 

A few more days passed normally, Barnaby rushing to work in the morning, leaving his wife home in bed with the nurse to tend to her, and Kotetsu was getting antsy. She was sick of staying in bed all day every day. It was June, and she wanted more than just an open window letting in the warm fresh air. She wanted to go out and sit in the sun, take a walk through the park— _anything_ but stay cooped up.

"Maria, please, just let me sit out on the balcony." She begged the nurse.

"Mrs. Brooks, it's too hot out. It's going to be a record high today."

"I don't care, I need out of this bed."

"And in ten minutes you'll be complaining of the heat."

"We can set up a fan."

The nurse sighed and pushed her frizzy black hair back out of her face, "Fine, give me a moment to get a spot set up for you."

 

* * *

 

Barnaby was out chasing after a registered sex offender who had broken out of prison. He ran most of the time in his suit, sweating buckets as he worked. Sky High and Blue Rose were beside him, mostly chasing after the criminal as well, but also there in case Barnaby were to suddenly collapse from the heat.

It was a lot of exercise. Most of the heroes for sure didn’t need much of training after they were done with this guy. The man on the run only made them work harder, giving them the slip sometimes, but it seemed he wasn’t tiring out any time soon.

 Barnaby was feeling the effects of the heat, his feet catching every once in a while on the pavement or sidewalk. He would stumble for a few feet, but would be right back to his normal pace. Ever since the fire, he had been extremely vulnerable to heat. Still, being the hero he was, he pressed on as best as he could.

"Barnaby." Agnes' voice came through the communications device in his helmet, "You might want to cool down. Doctor Saito just informed us your cooling system isn't working properly, plus—"

“Shut up! I’m fine!” Barnaby swallowed his thick saliva and pushed himself to run faster. The criminal was getting away, and he wasn’t about to let a sex offender get away while he had a baby due soon. He even activated his power, but he was so exhausted and hot that the extra boost was very little.

"—you have a phone call." Agnes huffed out what she had been about to say when she was rudely interrupted. "I'm patching it through to you. Maybe then you'll listen to reason."

A moment later a nurse's voice was in Barnaby's ear, "Mister Brooks?"

In the background Barnaby could hear screaming.

"No! No! I won't do it! Bunny needs to be here! I can't do this without him! He's the daddy! I refuse!"

"Mrs. Brooks, the baby won't wait!"

"I refuse!"

"…Your wife's gone into labor. We have her here at the hospital but it may be best if you come right away."

If that didn’t stop Barnaby dead in his tracks, nothing would have. He tripped on his own feet and landed on his side, skidding for quite a ways before being on his back and skidding a few more feet. “Holy fuck! I’m on my way!”

He quickly got up and started running in the opposite direction he was going, heading to the hospital. Blue Rose and Sky High continued on their chase.

"Wrong way, Handsome." Nathan said as they passed.

“I gotta… wait… no! Oh my god, which way is the god damned hospital again?!” His foot slid on the pavement, sending him tumbling to the ground. His thoughts were running at a million miles an hour.

"Hospital—oh! Is it time? It's that way." Nathan giggled. Barnaby was clearly a panicked first time father, forgetting where the hospital was.

The blond took off once again, tripping up a few times, heading in the direction he had been going after getting the call. “Kotetsu?! Kotetsu, if you can still hear me, I’m on my way! I’ll be there soon!”

 

* * *

 

Kotetsu lay in the birthing room, her legs parted and propped up as the doctor and nurses readied to catch the baby. She was dilated, but the baby hadn't yet started to crown.

"Baby—wait for your daddy!" Kotetsu cried out.

"The baby won't wait, I'm afraid. Please just remember to breathe and push when we tell you to."

As Maria was helping Kotetsu out to the balcony for some fresh air, her water broke, sending the first time mother—second time parent into a panic. It was important to her that Barnaby was there for the birth, and he was out chasing down bad guys. Or at least, she thought he still was.

Barnaby was kicking off parts of his suit as he finally reached the hospital. He was glad to be rid of the stupid thing, and it made him move quicker to the front desk of the hospital. “I’m looking for the birthing room my wife is in. Kotetsu Brooks?” He panted and brushed back his sweaty hair, hoping he didn’t look like a crazy man.

The nurse he was asking, however, were used to seeing panicked first time fathers rushing in from work upon receiving the call that their wives were ready to pop. However, he was not used to said panicked father being a celebrity, and a Hero at that.

Uh, she…is down that hall and to the left; birthing room five." He pointed, slightly star-struck.

“Thanks! And I’ll get someone to pick up my suit later,” he called as he ran to the room Kotetsu was in, dressed in just his under suit.

He reached the room quickly, and stood there for a minute, listening to Kotetsu’s screams and the doctors coaching her. He didn’t know if it was wise to go in.

"The baby's crowning, Doctor."

"No! No! Push it back in! Daddy needs to be h-h—OWWWW!"

Barnaby shook his head, taking a deep breath and opening the door to the room. He was at Kotetsu’s side immediately and took her hand. “Kotetsu, I’m here, it’s alright now.”

"Bunny— _ah_!" She squeezed his hand tight, her toes curling from pain.

"You need to push!"

"PUSH _WHAT_?!"

"Your baby. Push!"

Tears stung Kotetsu's eyes as she gasped, screamed, and pushed, her grip growing tighter on Barnaby's hand the entire time.

Barnaby didn’t even voice his pain. He was more concerned about Kotetsu than himself, so he brushed back some of her hair and kissed her forehead. “You’ve got this, Kotetsu. You can do it.”

"Almost there."

Kotetsu gave another push and then suddenly, something seemed to give, the pain fading away, and the sudden cry of a baby filled the room.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Brooks, you have a handsome baby boy." The doctor announced as he handed the baby to a nurse who took him to be cleaned up and checked over.

Barnaby gave a relieved sighed and stroked Kotetsu’s hair. He couldn’t help but smile as wide as possible, kissing Kotetsu a few times.

Kotetsu panted, feeling exhausted as she was cleaned up. "Oh god…that was hell…" she complained, but it all changed when her son was brought back, cradled in a soft blue blanket, and slipped into her arms.

He was such a tiny thing, fuzzy brown hair atop his head, eyes still shut as he curled up into the warmth of his mother's arms.

"Bunny…Bunny, we made a baby!" she gushed.

“We did, and he’s beautiful…” Barnaby felt his eyes water up, just like he expected to happen. He sniffed and blinked several times. “He’s so tiny…”

Kotetsu smiled, exhausted, but beaming. "You're a daddy now." She looked back down at Henry, "We are only missing your big sister, you'll like her, and probably annoy her a lot, but she'll always love you and protect you."

“I’m a dad… and Henry is so cute. Oh my god, I can’t believe he’s ours.” Barnaby wiped away some tears and stroked his son’s cheek lightly. “Little guy, you’re too cute for your own good.”

The baby boy gave off a tiny little sound, not quite a whimper as he reacted to the touch, turning his head and catching a finger in his mouth, sucking on its tip.

Barnaby tried to hold in his laugh, afraid he’d scared Henry. “We made one cute kid, Kotetsu.”

She beamed up at him, "Excited to hold him?"

“Oh god… I… I don’t want to drop him.” He looked worriedly at Kotetsu, then Henry.

"You won't. He's your baby boy. You'll see how naturally parenting can come to you."

“If you’re sure…” He swallowed and moved closer, taking Henry into his arms slowly and gently. “Oh my god…” he kept whispering as his eyes watered up again.

Henry whimpered and shifted in his blanket before settling in his father's arms with a tiny sigh.

All Barnaby could do was look at the small baby boy in his arms. His son. He was holding his son. It was something he never thought he’d do, originally planning to stay single his whole life. But here he was, holding Henry like the precious jewel that he was; the start of a new family and a continuation of the Brooks name. It really was a miracle.

Kotetsu smiled wider, "See? It's easy."

"Dear god, I'm an emotional mess right now." Barnaby chuckled, stroking Henry's cheek again. "You're making me like this, little guy."

Kotetsu sighed, "I'm going to take a nap, wake me when he's hungry."

"Ah... O-okay. I'll do my best to know when he's hungry." He looked around for a chair, then sat in one close to the bed. "Sleep well, my tiger."

"He'll cry." She muttered, her eyes slipping closed.

"Try not to cry too much, Henry." Barnaby smoothed down Henry's hair a little, noting the slight wave to it.

 

* * *

 

"I got it!" Kaede called out as the house phone rang, and she snatched it up before her uncle could.

"Hey, it's probably Agnes." Muramasa said.

The girl stuck her tongue out "If it is, I'll give it to you. –Hello?" She asked as her uncle turned to go back into the family room.

"Hey, Kaede." It was Barnaby on the phone. "I would have called sooner, but this happened really fast and I didn't have time to call until now. But, can you, your grandma and your uncle come to the hospital in the city? Kotetsu and I have a new family member to show you."

"What, are you serious? _Aieeeeeehh_ ~!!!" She screamed of joy and dropped the phone, running to grab her shoes. "I'm a big sister! We need to go to the city and see!!!" she shouted.

“What?!” Anju smiled and also hurried to get her shoes. “Who was one the phone? Did you just leave them hanging?”

Muramasa ran back into the kitchen with wide eyes. “Kotetsu had the baby already?”

"Yes! It was Barnaby! He said that it happened really fast so he didn't get a chance to call until now but I have a—Oh gosh! I didn't ask if it's a boy or a girl!"

“Don’t worry,” Anju said with a wave of her hand. “You two get ready, I’ll talk to Barnaby.” She picked up the phone that had been dropped with a sigh. “My apologies, Barnaby. Kaede was so excited that she dropped the phone. I suspect you three are doing well?”

“Yeah, Kotetsu is sleeping now, and so is Henry. That’s what we named him. I’m actually holding him right now.”

“Good. Kotetsu needed to rest after what she went through anyways. We’ll be there as soon as possible, we just have to get ready, then we’re on our way.”

“Sounds good. See you all when you get here.” Barnaby hung up and pocketed his phone, smiling down at Henry.

Henry's hand had broken free of his swaddled blanket and his thumb was securely in his mouth, being sucked on as he slept in his father's arms.

Kotetsu had been moved into a more comfortable room, and Barnaby had been provided with a rocking chair.

Barnaby was now in a t-shirt and shorts, rocking gently as he held Henry. He knew it would be a while before the family arrived, but he would appreciate the more time he had with his tiny son. He hummed a few songs mainly to himself, but it also seemed to calm Henry if he had a random fit with the blanket or his position.

Finally, the rest of the Kaburagi family arrived at the hospital. Anju asked for the room while Muramasa had to keep Kaede from being too excited, explaining that Henry might still be asleep when they got to the room. A nurse escorted them and knocked on the door to the room, poking in her head and explaining to Barnaby who had arrived. Security was at a high for the Brooks family.

Kotetsu was just waking up and he muttered a response before pushing herself up and blinking as she looked around, finding her husband and son sitting nearby.

"Has he opened his eyes yet?" she asked, rubbing her own eyes as the nurse allowed the rest of the family inside.

“No, not yet. He’s been really quiet and sleepy.” Barnaby smiled at Kotetsu and grabbed her hand, then looked at the rest of the family. “Hey everybody.” He chuckled, still a little giddy from all the excitement he had dealt with in a short period of time.

Kaede ran over to Barnaby, "I wanna see my brother!" she leaned over Barnaby's shoulder, looking at her brother for the first time. He was so small, his hair a little darker than hers, skin a little tanner, and completely adorable.

This was Henry…this was her baby brother, and she was no longer an only child.

Barnaby smiled up at her, lifting Henry a little for her to see him better. “He’s cute, isn’t he? The poor guy is exhausted from being born.”

"Mmh." Henry shifted, his face scrunching up as he started to whimper. The sound was a little louder than his previous whimpers.

"Oh, it sounds like someone is getting hungry." The nurse commented, "Allow me to show Mommy how to feed little Henry." She took the baby from Barnaby and handed him to Kotetsu, making sure Kotetsu knew the right position to hold Henry in so he could breastfeed.

Muramasa awkwardly turned away.

Soon, Henry was happily suckling away on his first meal.

“I was wondering when he was going to be hungry.” Barnaby yawned and sat back in his chair.

“Looks like he’s very hungry,” Anju commented with a smile.

"This feels…odd." Kotetsu muttered, cradling her feeding child.

"You'll get used to it. But any breastfeeding mother can tell you that it'll make you quite tender." The nurse smiled, finishing up a few notes on the clipboard.

"I remember. My wife had complained about it with Kaede. At one point she was sure her nipple had fallen off." Kotetsu remembered.

Muramasa shuddered to get rid of the thought. “That’s something I’m glad I never have to deal with.”

“Me too,” Barnaby agreed with widened eyes.

"Well, good thing you are men." Kotetsu smirked, "Though I advise that you wear a shirt every time you hold Henry. Babies do try to suck on any nipple they are close to, even if there is no milk. I learned that the hard way."

"…This is not what I want to hear—I know you are talking about me, Dad…"

"Of course I am! You are my baby girl, Kaede!"

Barnaby chuckled as he watched Henry. “I’ll make sure I wear a shirt all the time then. I, for one, do not want him trying to suck on me.”

"You may want to start wearing shirts to bed, then. We both will be getting up at night to feed and change him." Kotetsu laughed.

“That… may be a hard habit to get into. But I guess it’ll be worth it.” Barnaby shrugged and stood up, stretching his arms to the ceiling.

Kaede crawled up onto Kotetsu's bed and settled down next to her, leaning against her shoulder as she watched her baby brother, "So tiny…" she reached forward to stroke his hand, and he responded by grabbing her pinky finger. The girl's eyes widened, "I'm going to protect you forever! Even when you annoy me!" she vowed excitedly.

“You called that one, Kotetsu.” Barnaby said with a chuckle. “But it’s good to hear. I don’t want anything to ever happen to Henry.” He moved around to the other side of the bed and stroked Kotetsu’s hair, then kissed her forehead.

"Can I hold him when he has a full tummy?" Kaede asked, her brown eye wide.

Kotetsu chuckled, "Well, after I burp him, yes."

“You just put him over your shoulder and pat his back, right?” Barnaby flushed a little at the lack of knowledge he had about burping a baby.

"Yeah, you gotta work out any little air bubbles he may have swallowed while feeding. Babies need help in getting rid of the air, and if it stays there, Henry can be very uncomfortable. The patting needs to be firm but gentle; it may take you a while to get the hang of it. I know it took me a few weeks with Kaede; I was always afraid to hurt her so I'd pat too gently and it wouldn't work."

“It’ll be easy once you know how to do it properly,” Anju added. “Don’t worry about getting it right on the first try. If you have issues, you have plenty of people who can help you.”

Barnaby nodded, still looking at Henry like he’d never see his son again. “I don’t want to hurt him ever…”

"Don't worry, you aren't alone." Kotetsu smiled.

"And I'm learning along with you!" Kaede spoke up, "I never took care of a baby before, either. But now I'm a big sister!"

Henry released his mother's nipple and started to squirm uncomfortably. Kotetsu used one hand to place a soft cloth over her shoulder and then shifted Henry up to be burped; patting his back until he let out a small puff of air and was able to relax again. The new mother then shifted him back into her arms and covered her breast once more before looking at Kaede, "Get comfortable, sweetie."

Anju tugged on Muramasa’s sleeve to get him to turn around again. The both of them looked at the family before them, both smiling to some degree.

Kotetsu carefully slipped Henry into his sister's arms, the girl's posture going stiff as she held her brother and she let her father adjust her arms to best make the baby comfortable. She was afraid to move too much, afraid she'd hurt him, make him uncomfortable, or do anything wrong.

"Just relax, he'll be fine." Kotetsu soothed, "As long as his head is supported, he'll be happy."

Barnaby put an arm around Kaede’s shoulders and rubbed her shoulder gently like any father would. “I’m worried I’ll hurt him too. If you want, you can go sit in the chair to hold him.”

She shook her head, "Afraid to get up and move."

“You won’t hurt him. But if you’re comfortable here, that’s fine.” He put his head against hers and sighed happily.

She smiled wider, "I'm so happy you and Henry joined the family, Barnaby."

“I’m happy we did, too. I love everyone in this family… It’s the best family I could ever wish for.”

"I wonder what Henry's NEXT powers will be…" Kaede muttered, looking down at her brother.

“Can that even be determined this early? If he’ll be a NEXT or not?” Muramasa questioned.

"Uncle, you are a NEXT, I am a NEXT, and Dad and Barnaby are both NEXTs. I'm sure Henry will be one, too."

“But your grandmother isn’t one. Your grandpa isn’t one. There is a possibility Henry won’t be one.”

"Didn't Grandma say she suspected Grandpa of being one?"

Anju nodded, "I did."

“I’d rather not talk about him right now,” Barnaby spoke up.

"My point is that it seems to run in our family." Kaede continued, "So I'm sure my brother has it, too!"

“I’m sure he does too.” The blond smiled and kissed the top of Kaede’s head, then Kotetsu’s.

Kotetsu turned her head to catch his lips in a kiss as there was a knock at the door and a nurse poked his head in.

"Um, there is a news crew here wanting to have a live interview with the new parents. Should we allow them in?"

Barnaby groaned and moved away from the bed. “I’ll talk to them, but they aren’t coming in here.”

"What news crew is it?" Kotetsu asked.

"Hero TV. A woman named Agnes Joubert is in charge."

“Oh, it’s Agnes. Well I do suppose they can come in… but no footage.”

Muramasa’s face lit up when he heard Agnes’s name, though he tried hard not to show it too much. “I’ll go with you to talk to them,” he said to Barnaby.

"You know she'll insist on at least a shot of us with Henry." Kotetsu shrugged, "I don't mind, as long as it's quick."

“If you’re sure.” Barnaby gestured for Muramasa to follow, and the two went out to greet Agnes and her cameramen. “Hello, Agnes. I didn’t expect to see you here. Then again, I should have expected it.”

Agnes turned around, and her business expression changed into a happier one when she saw who was with the hero. "Muramasa!" she approached and kissed his cheek, "It's nice to see your handsome face again. How are you feeling?"

“I’m feeling great, now that you’re here.” He kissed her cheek back and hugged her.

Barnaby looked at the cameramen and rolled his eyes with a smile.

"This is such a strange new side of her." The camera man whispered.

The blond nodded in agreement.

“What are you here for?” Muramasa asked Agnes with a smile. “I would think you’d have the decency to wait at least a day before coming for an interview.”

"I had planned to, but I have a boss, too. I'll keep this short and sweet."

“You’ll have to clear that with Barnaby.” He jutted his thumb over to the blond.

"Oh, right." She flashed Barnaby a flat look and sighed, "Do you mind?"

“Go ahead… I guess. Kotetsu and Henry are just inside the room.”

"Please lead the way." She said, slipping her arm through Muramasa's.

He nodded and led the group to the room, knocking on the door to let everyone know he and Muramasa were back with Agnes and her crew.

They filmed a few short clips of the new family, including Kaede, Anju, and Muramasa. Then they recorded a short Q&A before Agnes sent her crew to go start on editing everything together, lingering behind to spend a little more time with Muramasa.

"Are you planning to stay for long? Maybe we could go out for dinner?"

“Dinner sounds nice. It can be just the two of us, enjoying the city.” Muramasa smiled at Agnes and pulled her closer.

"I look forward to it." She smiled, running her manicured fingers over his chest.

Barnaby turned to Kaede, rolling his eyes and pretending to gag, getting a swat from Kotetsu very quickly.

“I have the perfect place in mind. I know I’m not dressed the best right now, but it’ll still be acceptable I hope.”

"You can borrow my suit." Kotetsu suggested, "I have had no use for it. It may be a bit tight on you, but…" she shrugged.

“I’ll be fine without it, but thanks for offering.” He smiled at Kotetsu and nodded, then turned back to Agnes. “Well, if we’re going to eat at the place I was planning, we better go now so we can get a spot.”

"I'm up for that." She smiled, then waved to the others, "Congratulations on the baby."

“Thanks,” Barnaby replied as they left, glad that the two were leaving so he didn’t have to deal with his brother-in-law’s obsession over Agnes. “God, that was awkward.”

"I'm getting used to it." Kotetsu shrugged.

“…Were we like that?” Barnaby looked at Kaede and Anju. “Or are we still like that?”

"Oh my dear boy, of course you are; you are newly weds." Anju laughed.

He flushed a little and gave an awkward chuckle. “Ah… I had no idea we looked like that.”

"You two are the average madly in love couple."

“So I guess that gives us the right to behave that way.” He sighed and shook his head. “I shouldn’t be so judgmental. It’s wrong of me to have that attitude, especially towards my brother-in-law.”

"Quite." Anju nodded, "Now, as Grandmother, I demand to have my turn holding my first grandson." She said, getting up and moving to slip Henry into her arms. Sitting down with him, she smiled, noticing his eyes had cracked open slightly, a bright green peeking out.

"Looks like you got your Daddy's eyes." She cooed at him.

“Kotetsu’s hair and my eyes, skin color that’s a mix between both of ours. He’s perfect.” Barnaby smiled as he hugged both of his girls.

* * *

To be continued…


	29. Chapter 29

Kotetsu and the baby were sent home two days afterwards and Henry settled right into his new home happily. He also had laid claim to his favorite toy very quickly; the stuffed cat Kaede had given him before he was born.

He was a happy baby, always smiling wide and laughing—and he had both his parents and his sister wrapped around his finger.

Kotetsu rocked Henry to sleep and then put him in his crib before quietly leaving and going to the master bedroom and joining Barnaby in bed. She yawned and stretched out atop Barnaby, hugging his middle.

"Henry's asleep."

“Good. Here’s to a few hours or so of sleep.” He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. “I just hope he won’t wake Kaede any. She doesn’t need to worry about Henry.”

"Well, her room is further away from his than ours."

Kaede was nearly finished moving in with her parents, only a few boxes were left in Oriental town.

“I really don’t want her to have a crappy night of sleep because of Henry.” He sighed and held Kotetsu closer. “I love her a lot, and I love you and Henry. I love my whole family.”

"It'll work out." Kotetsu pulled herself up to kiss him, then sighed, rolling over onto her side of the bed, "There is nothing we can do about Henry waking up at night."

“I know. I may sound kind of weird saying this, but I actually kind of like this, waking up in the middle of the night to take care of Henry. It’s putting a lot of things in perspective for me.”

"Does that mean you'll take first shift tonight?"

“Yes, I can,” he said with a chuckle.

"Mmm, my hero." Kotetsu smiled, kissing him again.

“When am I not your hero?” He smiled and kissed the back of her neck.

"Well…" she thought for a moment, "When you are being my sleeping beauty."

“Go to sleep,” he joked, hitting her with his pillow playfully.

Kotetsu laughed and grabbed the pillow, "Two pillows for me, then."

"I have you as a pillow, so I'm good." He rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes like he was going to fall asleep.

"Alright, come here." Kotetsu purred, settling down for the night.

"With pleasure." Barnaby kissed her a few times, then wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes for real, fully intending to get to sleep fast before he was woken by Henry.

 

* * *

 

It happened. The silence of the dark apartment was interrupted by the cries of a baby, the sound coming through the baby monitor on the side table next to the bed.

Barnaby was jolted from his sleep, making an almost surprised noise as he woke. He looked at the clock by the baby monitor, just a few minutes shy of one in the morning. Shoving the covers back, Barnaby yawned and got up to go calm Henry back to sleep.

Henry was crying loudly, shaking his tiny hands and feet, clearly upset, and even the appearance of his father did little to calm him.

Once Barnaby was in the nursery and the door was closed and monitor turned off so Henry wouldn't wake the girls, a shadow sprinted into the master bedroom and approached the bed where Kotetsu lay soundly, hugging her husband's pillow.

The figure stood over her and pressed a button on a device in their ear, "I'm in. Delivering the message now, sir." Said a female voice before she reached out and touched Kotetsu's forehead, a soft blue glow filling the room as Kotetsu began to whimper.

Barnaby was in the rocking chair, rocking slowly and rubbing Henry’s back in an effort to calm him down. He wasn’t hungry, and his diaper was still clean. The blond was at a loss as to why Henry was upset.

He looked around the room, trying to notice anything out of place that may have disturbed the baby. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, except for maybe the window being cracked open a little. Barnaby disregarded it and kept rocking Henry. It was warm out and Kotetsu had probably left it open a crack for a gentle breeze.

In Kotetsu's dream, she had been cradling Henry who was dressed up in a tiny Wild Tiger costume—the Topmag suit as she and Barnaby sat in an interview on some talk show. But then, suddenly, everything got dark and seemed to lose color—and she was alone. No host asking questions, no Barnaby—and no Henry.

She gasped, standing up and frantically looking around. "Henry! Bunny?" she called out, but the response she got wasn't from either.

Hunter stepped out of the darkness, a menacing smile upon her face. Kotetsu just knew it was Hunter. Her hair was the same as the male Hunter, and really, she looked like she could be his twin. It also made sense after she had switched with Karina during the getaway at the wedding reception.

"Hunter."

"My prey." Hunter smirked, "Looking for your life? Your _beloved_ husband and son? What did you name him? Henry? Oh, my sweet, sweet Tiger," She reached forward, caressing Kotetsu's cheek. Even as a woman, Hunter seemed to tower over the hero as she spoke, "You'll never see them again, Beautiful. Either way, you'll never see this little family of yours again. The question is, will you leave them safely behind, or will you force my hand in removing them from your life—leave you with nothing to keep you running from me."

Kotetsu tried to pull away, to speak, but her body and tongue were locked.

"You'll be all mine. I'm giving you the chance to choose how." Hunter purred, pulling Kotetsu up into a rough, possessive kiss.

" _No_!" Kotetsu gasped, breaking free at last, suddenly back in her bedroom, a dark figure straddling her. Eyes wide, she reacted, punching the surprised stranger with an uppercut. Before the woman fell off the bed to the floor, Kotetsu caught a glimpse of a mark she never expected to see again on the side of the woman's neck. Kotetsu was on her feet, chasing after the woman right away as she scrambled, knocking over Kotetsu's side-table; the lamp shattering on the floor.

"BUNNY!" Kotetsu called out as she chased the woman, "Bunny! Someone's in our home!"

The woman took out a gun, shooting out the sliding glass door to the apartment's balcony before jumping off; landing on a rope ladder and flying away under a helicopter.

Kotetsu gave a startled cry as she slipped, trying to stop, and flipping over the edge of the railing—dangling off the balcony.

Barnaby heard the gun go off, and he was running towards the source, Henry safe in his arms. He saw tables overturned and glass shards on the ground as he got closer to the balcony. Seeing Kotetsu dangling off the railing, he gave a scared cry and ran to help her up, activating his power and grabbing her hand to pull her back onto the balcony, using only one arm to do so.

Henry continued to cry as Barnaby got Kotetsu on her feet again and held her as close as possible. The blond stayed silent while he hugged Kotetsu and Henry. His heart was racing, and he was sure Kotetsu's was too.

Finally, he spoke. "Is it Hunter?"

She swallowed and shook her head, "No, but…" She took Henry into her arms and bounced him to comfort both him and herself. "I'm sure I caught sight of an Ouroboros Tattoo on her neck…"

Barnaby stiffened, his still glowing eyes widening as that word—that organization suddenly reemerged into his life.

"Barnaby? Dad?" Kaede carefully walked into the room, "What—what happened? I heard a gun…" she looked around at the mess and then at how the couple held Henry. "Did someone try to kidnap my baby brother?!"

“No,” Barnaby replied, motioning for the girl to join them. “Rather, I think someone tried to hurt your father.”

Kotetsu sighed and shook his head, "Looks like we won't be sleeping much. Come on, I'll make us some nice warm tea if Bunny wants to report this incident to the police."

The family moved to the kitchen, Barnaby grabbing his phone and dialing the number for the police station to report the attack. He leaned against the counter as he talked to the police, describing as much as he could and referring to Kotetsu to fill in the parts he didn’t know.

After he hung up, he sighed and looked at Kotetsu. “The police are going to do what they can to figure out who attacked you.” He paused, then spoke to recap everything in his head. “Hunter was in your dream as a girl. Then the lady that attacked was a member of Ouroboros. Whatever the hell is going on here, I don’t like it.”

Kotetsu handed him a cup of soothing tea, "Sit down, Love. Try to relax. We have to wait for an officer to come and document the damage and see how she got in, in the first place."

Henry had finally calmed down enough to stop crying, though he was still awake and sniffling in Kotetsu's arm.

He took the cup and gave her a quick kiss before sitting down. “Hunter said he’d strike after Henry was born. This could be part of the attack, and I think Henry may be a target now…”

Kotetsu looked down into her tea, "…Bunny…Hunter wasn't… _just_ in my dream. I don't think it was a dream, but a warning. This one wasn't like my other nightmares. This one…Hunter was just talking to me."

“He just talked, right?” Barnaby’s voice was full of concern.

She swallowed, holding Henry closer, "He threatened to kill you, Mom, Muramasa, Kaede, and Henry unless I willingly give myself to him and never see you again…"

“He’s not going to lay a fucking hand on you, and he’s not taking you away from us.” He set his cup down, unable to drink anything. “I’ll fight him for the rest of my life if that’s what it takes to keep him away from you.”

"I want this to be over. I was afraid of him, but now he's threatening my family…now, I just have anger."

“I want it to be over too… I want Hunter behind bars for the rest of his life.”

"I want to break that nose that sniffed me with a well-aimed punch." Kaede muttered into her tea.

“Once he’s caught you’ll have your chance.” Barnaby took a deep breath and took a drink of his tea, a little calmer than before. “I’ll make sure you get that chance.”

Kaede bit her lip, "Dad, Barnaby…when it comes time for school to start again…Can I apply for Heroes Academy?"

Barnaby set his cup down as he was about to take another drink. “Are you sure you want to? It could be kind of hard when you start.”

She nodded, "I have been thinking about this a long time."

“You’ll still be taking courses like you would at a normal school, and living on campus your first year is sometimes required.”

"I'd…rather live here, but I want to also learn to fight and how best to use my powers in a fight. Even if I'm not good enough in the end to be a hero like you two, I want to do my best!"

“I don’t know… Kotetsu, what do you think?”

She shook her head, "I don't know. I would have loved to go to a school like that when I was younger. Antonio and I…and every NEXT of our generation and before were on our own in learning how to deal and work our powers. We had to refine them ourselves, hiding them from our classmates. That school sounds like a dream. Every student is going through the same thing. They are all NEXTs, and the staff are all NEXTs and experts on NEXT training and such. But you actually had been a student there. You would know more than me about it, so…I say, if you think it will really Help Kaede, and if this is really what Kaede wants…I'll agree."

"Well..." He turned back to Kaede. "Do you really want to go to the hero academy?"

Kaede nodded eagerly, "I'll work really hard!"

"I see no reason why you shouldn't go. We don't know how to handle your power, so you'll need someone to help you who will know better. I say you can go, but only if you do your absolute best."

"I will!" Kaede promised, then looked at her brother, "Also…so I can help protect Henry." She reached over to tickle his chin and the boy grabbed her thumb and tried to put it in his mouth.

Kotetsu nodded, "I think applications are being accepted now, actually. I saw an ad about it. We can look into it tomorrow on the internet thing."

Barnaby and Kaede laughed at Kotetsu’s choice of words. Even Henry gave a small giggle when he heard his father and sister laughing.

Soon, a knock came on the door from a couple of officers. They came in, asked some questions and investigated the place, finding fingerprints on the pieces of the broken lamp and carefully taking them.

"The fingerprints will likely be mine, and maybe Bunny's. It's my lamp…and it was knocked over, not thrown." Kotetsu muttered as she watched.

"Still, we need to be sure."

"Looks like the point of entry was the baby's window. There is evidence that it was forced open." The second officer said, walking into the mater bedroom.

"We are finished documenting everything. Would like us to assist on cleaning up the broken glass?" the third asked.

“If you wouldn’t mind,” Barnaby said, going over the information of the attacker coming in through Henry’s room. “You may find more evidence you missed.”

A half hour later, the sliding door was covered with plastic until it could be replaced, and the apartment cleaned back up, leaving the family alone once more, but with the promise that a patrol car would be assigned to the area.

Henry was back soundly asleep, and Kaede had also returned to her dreams, leaving just the married couple together on the couch.

Barnaby yawned and held Kotetsu close. "How are you feeling," he asked after he kissed her cheek.

"Tired…nervous…" She looked at Barnaby, "Hunter sent a strange woman into our home. She got in through the nursery window, _and_ it seems Hunter is part of or has connections with Ouroboros. We are living near the top of a skyscraper, and that woman still came in through a window. She could have taken or hurt Henry without us even knowing! Or Kaede! I feel like we are a family of sitting ducks."

“I know… Maybe having Kaede come to live with us wasn’t a good idea. We’re all target now, even Muramasa and your mother, maybe even Agnes now.”

Kotetsu took in a deep breath and let it out, leaning against her husband, "When will this nightmare end?"

“I wish I could tell you, I really do.” He kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer. “I want to tell you it’ll all be over soon, that we’ll be safe again, that I can love on you without someone being so jealous of you that they want to harm you. All I want is to love you without anyone trying to cause pain to our family.”

She sighed and snuggled against him, "When we fix the windows…let's replace all of them with bulletproof glass and better locking devices."

“Sounds like a good plan to me.”

"It'll be easier to sleep at night knowing the windows are safer." She sighed again and looked up at him, "Let's go to bed, we have a lot to do tomorrow."

He stood and picked her up in a princess carry with a smile. “Off to bed, m’lady.”

* * *

To be continued…


	30. Chapter 30

A few weeks later Kotetsu had returned to work. She hadn't shed all of her pregnancy weight yet, and spent extra time in the gym to try to flatten her belly again. To Karina's approval, she started following the diet Rose had originally tried to get her on.

"Excuse me?" Kotetsu gasped into the phone, "I happen to have just had a baby. _You_ give birth to a baby and then see how fast you can lose the tummy! If you want to do another bathing suit photoshoot with Bunny and I, you will have to deal with how I look! And no…photo-tweaking. Those always look unnatural." She huffed before hanging up.

"Can you believe that? That guy asked me how long it'll take for me to get 'sexy thin' again! Uhhg."

"Just your average model photographer. But I think you look sexy now, and every day before and after." Barnaby smiled at Kotetsu. "But you're losing the weight quicker than I thought you would. I'm impressed."

"It's hell. I miss food with flavor." She looked down at her belly and poked it, "Never wanted to gain weight…"

“To be fair, it wasn’t really your fault. You needed to eat for Henry, so it was unavoidable to gain weight.”

"I know…that's why it's so insulting that they are telling me to lose it faster! Obviously that guy doesn't have any kids…"

“Well, it just shows you know more than him. You know how to care for your body, not him.”

"I'm also not young…harder to lose weight…" She sighed and leaned back, chewing on the end of her pen.

"You're getting there. You've already lost a lot of the baby weight. There's not that much left to lose."

"Tell that to the marshmallow tummy."

"At least it's a cute tummy." He reached over and poked her belly playfully with a smirk.

"Bunny!" Kotetsu's face flushed a deep red.

"What? I'm just speaking my mind!" He laughed when he saw how red her face was.

"But we're at work. We'll get yelled at if we goof off."

"We're not goofing off that much, Kotetsu."

"We got yelled at yesterday because we ate lunch at our desks and I fed you a bite of my food." She pointed out.

"We were just eating. Lloyds is too uptight about what we do."

"Yeah, but he's our boss. I'm not ready to retire from hero work." She said before mocking the man, "'If you don't like it, you can retire!' uhg. I like being a hero…"

"There's no way he can fire you. If you go, I go. We're a team, and we're bringing in the most ratings at the moment."

"Still. We should try to behave in the office."

Barnaby sighed and slouched in his chair a little. "Alright, we can try. But I'm not promising anything."

"You used to be all business in the office…"

“Then we got married and had a kid. A lot of that time previously I spent being upset about something. Now, I don’t really have anything to be upset about. I’m happy now.” He smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

She frowned, being reminded that their son was far away from them at the moment. She had gotten used to being with him during her leave. "I miss Henry… I'm calling Kaede to see how he's doing!" she declared as she grabbed her cell phone.

“You do miss Kaede as well. Henry isn’t the only one that’s important,” he reminded her as he turned back to his work.

"Yes, but Henry isn't used to being away from me yet."

“You’ll see him again tonight. It’s not like you’re leaving him for a few days.”

"But he doesn't know that! He doesn't even have object permanence yet. If he can't see us, we don't exist!"

Barnaby held up his hands in defeat. “Alright, but don’t think you can be calling to make sure he’s alright every hour.”

"…We'll see." She said, pressing the send button once she found Kaede's number.

He rolled his eyes and sighed.

 

* * *

 

Kaede fumbled to find her phone as she heard it ring. She hoped she hadn’t woken Henry with the ring, and luckily she found her phone before it woke the sleeping baby. “Hello?”

"Kaede! It's Daddy!" Kotetsu gushed happily into the phone.

“Oh, hi Dad. I didn’t expect you to call. Is something wrong?”

"No, no. I was just…I mean…how are you and Henry doing?"

“We’re fine. Henry has been asleep for about an hour now.”

"He had his lunch, right? Not crying too much?"

“Yes, he ate, and no, he didn’t cry too much. I think he really likes me. He kept trying to touch my face every time I hold him.”

"Ah~ I wish I could have seen that…"

“He’s really cute, and I love when he looks at me with those eyes! They’re so pretty.”

Kotetsu whimpered longingly and shifted in her seat, "I wish work was over so I can come home and watch you two play."

"Dad…"

"I still miss my babies…" Kotetsu pouted.

"You'll get to see us again soon, Dad. You'll be coming home before you know it."

"I wish we were allowed to bring our babies to the office…"

“Suggest it then. I’m sure it’d be okay for just one day.”

"We tried…" She sighed, "Well, I should get back to work. Tell Henry Mommy loves him!"

“I will. Love you, Dad!”

"Love you, Kaede~" She made a kissing sound with her lips and hung up with a sigh. "…They are being cute…"

“When are they not,” Barnaby asked with a smile.

"But we are _missing_ it!"

“They’ll be just as cute when we get home as they are now. Now, relax and do your work, or we won’t get to go home on time.”

"Doesn't it bother you that you are missing it, too?"

“It does, but I know that I can’t go see them because I’m at work. They need us to be heroes for them just as much as the rest of the city needs us. They are citizens of Sternbild, so I know I’m protecting them while I’m at work.”

"Not now…now we are doing paperwork…"

“We’re still heroes even while doing paperwork.”

"Doesn't feel like it…"

“It’s because we’re not in action.”

"Exactly! It feels easier when we are out keeping people safe, not when we sit in an office going over numbers…"

“Well, going over all of this stuff helps us when we’re out kicking butt. Statistics and all that that we get while we’re chasing after a robber or convict. It really does help.”

"…I don't pay attention to it…"

“And that’s why you crush things.” He chuckled and leaned back in his chair.

"I'd rather worry about getting people safely out of harm's way or safely in the custody of the police than worry about breaking some shop window and end up letting the bad guy get away or whatever."

“It doesn’t always happen that way, Kotetsu. Sometimes you have break a shop window to catch the criminal. I’ve seen you do it.”

"Isn't that what I just said? If I worried about breaking thing, I'd go around and risk losing them."

“You’ve caught them before after smashing the window. I don’t think you should be worried about a criminal getting away. Besides, you have me to help you.”

"…Bunny, are you even listening to me?" Kotetsu asked.

He didn’t reply, only looking at Kotetsu with widened eyes, afraid he might say something to prove he wasn’t really listening. He had been listening, but his mind had wandered a little as he had spoke.

Kotetsu sighed and stood up, "I'm going to get a juice…"

“Alright… I love you.” He sighed, beating himself up for not paying full attention to her.

Kotetsu left, taking her time going to get her drink from the machine down the hall before returning with two, pressing one to the back of her husband's neck.

Barnaby flinched, his hand flying to the back of his neck. “That’s cold!”

Kotetsu laughed, "Well next time you'll listen to me better." She set his drink down and then opened her own, sipping it as she sat back in her seat.

“I will.” He smiled and opened his drink. “Sorry about that. I was kind of distracted…”

"About what?" forgetting she was in a skirt, Kotetsu put her feet up on the surface of her desk and leaned back like she used to as a guy.

“Uh…” He glanced at her legs briefly and shook his head. “N-nothing really. Just… things that happened in the past.”

"Come on; spit it out mister nervous Bunny."

“It was some of our past performances…as heroes. Catching the criminals and how we looked… but my mind is far away from that now.”

"Why?" she asked, completely clueless.

“Well for one, you’re acting like a man right now with how you’re sitting in your chair. It’s making me remember a lot of things about our lived before you were a girl.”

"What? It's comfortable. I miss sitting like this."

“I miss you sitting like that… I miss a lot of things about you actually. Not that any of that matters now. I love you the way you are now.”

Kotetsu sighed and glanced around. The secretary had the day off, and Lloyds had left for a meeting across the city, and enough time had passed where he wasn’t going to turn around because he forgot something. Realizing how alone they were, she got a mischievous smirk on her lips as she spun in her chair, facing Barnaby and reaching a long leg across the desk between them to run the toe of her shoe up his arm and to his shoulder.

The blond’s eyes widened and his face flushed a deep red. It was like he was instantly under a trance, and no words came to his mouth as he watched her foot. He swallowed hard, gripping the arms of his chair tight.

"Bunny…" she moaned, pushing herself up out of her seat and onto the desk so that she could use her foot to make him turn his head towards her.

Barnaby’s breathing quickened as his head was turned. His hand reached up to unzip his jacket and he let out a quiet whine.

"Know what?" he purred seductively.

“W-what…”

She used her feet to spin him around so she could place her ankles on either of his shoulders and pull his chair closer to slip into his lap. "Today marks the end of week six after birth." She winked.

Her doctor had told her to give her body at least six weeks to heal before becoming sexually active again. They had it marked on the calendar, but Barnaby hadn't mentioned it in a few days.

He shifted in his seat slightly. “Kotetsu… we’re at work still…” He wasn’t opposed to having a little fun, despite what he had said.

"Yes, but what about tonight?" she said, wiggling her shoulders back and forth, "We can finally have our 'wedding night'."

A smile came across his lips, and he relaxed some. “That’s right… I hope you’re ready for me. I’ll be making up for a lot of times I had to wait.”

Kotetsu smiled and bit her lip, "Hope we have enough condoms and another morning after pill just in case…

“We’re getting new condoms too. I don’t want another little guy running around just yet.”

"Me either; as much as I love Henry…no more. Next time I go in to see my doctor I'll ask about other birth controls."

Barnaby stood up a little, smirking as he moved her onto the desk again and put his hands on the desk on either side of Kotetsu. “I want to give you a little taste of what’s coming…”

"Good thing we are alone~"

“It’s a very good thing.” He leaned forward to kiss her passionately, cupping her face as he did so.

Kotetsu hummed, wrapping her legs around him as she kissed back.

His hands slid down her shoulders and arms, down her sides and to her hips, pulling them forward until they met his.

"Bunny…Bunny…" She whispered lovingly into the kiss, her hands sliding up under the back of his shirt.

A small shiver ran up his spine, and he pulled her closer. “I think… maybe we should move to a bathroom or something.”

"…Classy. Men's or women's? Probably women's… smells better and there is a nice little waiting lounge…No idea why men don't get that…"

“I guess no one but you and Florence use the woman’s up here.” He picked her up princess style and carried her quickly to the bathroom, kicking open the door and setting her down on the counter. He immediately assaulted her neck with kisses and small bites.

They were just getting back into it when their call bands went off, and Kotetsu broke the kiss; "Oh come on!"

Barnaby groaned, his head moving down to her chest and sticking there. "I don't wanna..." He glanced down at his tightening pants and sighed. "I can't go like this."

"We have to…" She touched his crotch, "Later, I promise."

He hesitated, but finally nodded as he led the way out of the bathroom.  "After the criminal is captured, and not a moment later."

"Hey, how long could it take?"

"I'm hoping not very long."

 

* * *

 

"Good afternoon heroes. We have had a mass jailbreak at Sternbild City Prison; Common Criminal district. There have been seventy-two confirmed escapes and five confirmed NEXTs who were involved in causing this mess. Your mission is to arrest as many as you can." Agnes said, filling all the heroes in as they headed to the problem area of the city.

Kotetsu groaned, "This is going to take all night."

"Let's just catch as many as we can. Don't worry about anything else." Barnaby kissed Kotetsu's cheek before putting his helmet on as they were changing into their suits.

"So, what's our plan of attack? You are better at plans for things like this."

"I say we try to round some of these convicts up, get them cornered, along with a NEXT if we're lucky."

"So…split up and work the baddies into the middle between us?"

"Something like that. We'd be herding them like sheep." He chuckled at the image in his head.

"Okay, I'm detaching and will go around to the other side." She said before she activated her side car to turn into a chaser so she could speed away.

"Be careful," he said to her before she sped off. Barnaby headed off towards one side of the group of convicts, making them bunch up so they were easier to catch in large numbers.

"You too, lovely Bunny." She said over their com.

The hero couple managed to gather two groups and handed them over to the police without a hitch, and then split up again to try for a third.

Kotetsu skid to a stop high above the scene, stepping off her chaser and moving to the ledge and looking down to get a good look at where the targets had moved to.

Barnaby was down below, watching from an alley that was out of sight from the criminals. He observed as much as he could without making it obvious he was there. “If we round some of these guys up from behind, we might be able to get another big group,” he said over the com system.

"Did you say something, Bunny? I am getting a lot of static…" Kotetsu asked, tapping the side of her helmet in attempt to get rid of the static that had come through.

“Attack from behind. It’ll bring in a large group.” He moved closer to the criminals, walking as quietly as possible down the alley.

"What?" again, Kotetsu was met with only static and white noise.

Barnaby repeated his words for a third time, looking up, trying to find where Kotetsu was.

Frustrated, Kotetsu tore off her helmet and looked inside at the speaker. It didn't _look_ damaged at all…why wasn't it working?

“Having issues?” asked a familiar voice. “Not connecting to your dear rabbit?”

Kotetsu's eyes widened and she turned around to come face-to-face with Hunter. He was back to being a man, meaning he'd claimed another victim with his NEXT powers.

She narrowed her eyes, "Do you have anything to do with it?"

“That’s meant to be something you don’t know. It makes it interesting, gives a sense of mystery to the situation.” Hunter smirked down at Kotetsu, arms crossed over his chest. “Did you enjoy my little message to you? Sorry for the property damage. You weren’t supposed to wake up in the middle, but that wasn’t my fault. Thus, I’m not sorry for the damage.”

"What are your ties to Ouroboros?"

“None. The NEXTs associated with it are quite handy though.”

"Why would they help you if you aren't part of the origination?"

“Did you not hear me? I said they were nice to have around. They’re much smarter than you or that dumb bunny you’re chained to. Ouroboros has control over Sternbild, even though you can’t see it. The shape of the city, your money, OBC? You haven’t noticed any of it because you heroes are too consumed in fighting off the small criminals.”

"And again, why would they help you? If they are so strong, then why would they help a common criminal level NEXT like you, anyway?"

“Lots of money up for grabs and the destruction of only the greatest hero team of all time, that’s how I get them to work for me. You show power to them, they’ll show respect and enthusiasm back. And now that Albert Maverick is gone, they have no real leader.”

Hunter paced around Kotetsu slowly, smirking the whole time. “They needed someone to guide them, and I offered up myself to them. ‘Common criminals can’t be our leader,’ they said to me. ‘We need a NEXT with a thirst for power and money, for destroying the heroes once and for all.’ Once I told them my intentions, they were begging for me to become their leader.

“So to answer your question from before again, no, I have no association with Ouroboros now, but in the near future, after I take you hostage, I’ll be their leader! I’ll be the most powerful man in the city, and then I’ll control the different sections of Ourboros across the globe. You’ll have nowhere to hide from me then, and I’ll make you the most powerful woman in the world… I’ll even let you have Kaede and Henry, your mother, your brother, all of your family will be by your side as you rule the world with me.”

He moved closer and cupped her face, his expression softer and an almost warm smile directed towards her. “Think about it, Kotetsu. You’ll be safe, and so will your kids, your mother, and your brother.”

"What is this, some cheesy old movie?" Kotetsu grabbed his wrist in a tight grasp, "You threatened them. You said you'd have them killed if I didn't choose to leave them behind. What makes you think I'd join you, anyway? That I'd want to rule the world with you? I'm a protector, not a ruler and the most important—most precious thing I have to protect is my family— _including_ Bunny! He is my Husband—you? You are nothing more to me than the man who forced himself on me once."

She forced his hand away from her cheek, a fiery look within her honey golden eyes, "You messed up. You had me right where you wanted me. I feared you. I would run and hide from you. But now? Now that fear is nothing short of fury. You tried to kill my husband, you touched my daughter, and you threatened to kill my whole family and that is something I can never forgive."

Kotetsu dropped her helmet and grabbed his other arm, "I am placing you under arrest for rape and attempted murder."

“Oh, Kotetsu. You’re the one who has messed up.” He shouted as he threw himself forward on the ground into a somersault, pulling Kotetsu with him and slamming her on her back. His hands held hers above her head, then yanked her up to her feet and pulled her arms behind her back painfully. A pair of handcuffs were pulled out and snapped around her wrists before she was kicked to the ground.

“You underestimate me, you ungrateful, selfish tiger.” Hunter brought out a knife, the same one he had pulled on her the night of the ball. “Remember this, Kotetsu? The knife I used to cut that dress off of you…”

"How could I forget?" She rolled onto her back and kicked upwards into his crotch as hard as she could. "That dress was expensive."

With a scream, Hunter collapsed to the ground. He swung his legs out at Kotetsu’s to knock her back down as she struggled to get back up. “You heroes don’t understand…how powerful one man can become… when he’s in danger.” He struggled to pull out a handgun and aimed it at Kotetsu’s head. “Even with your power, one shot to the head will fatally wound you. I would suggest not running.”

"That's why they give us helmets." She sneered, forgetting she had removed hers.

He cocked the gun. “Forgetting something, Kotetsu?”

* * *

To be continued…


	31. Chapter 31

Barnaby was beyond worried. Kotetsu hadn’t answered his calls while in the alley, and she hadn’t responded to anyone else’s. It was scaring him, knowing that Hunter probably out there, maybe even controlling the sudden breakout of criminals. So far, none of the identified NEXTs had been captured, but one was reported to have an Ouroboros tattoo on their forearm.

The blond had moved back into the alley, hiding where it was darkest to gather information on what had happened to Kotetsu. No one really seemed to know, feeding his fear even more.

He soon wished he had been paying better attention to his surroundings as he was in the alley; a rustling noise coming from somewhere close to him. He paused, looking around while being as still as stone.

Three large figures appeared approaching him, and two smaller ones leaped down behind the blond, blocking him in as they surrounded him.

The largest figure –a woman- cracked her neck as she brought a thin metal pipe with a flat, flared out end down into her free hand. Her forearm supporting a dark Ouroboros tattoo.

"Well, well~ What do we have here? A little hero, all alone and vulnerable~"

Barnaby looked at each figure before settling on the woman. He lowered his eyebrows, though it went unseen to the woman. “I can take down each one of you.”

"Well, you can believe that—but it doesn't make it true~"

The others chuckled.

He eyed her tattoo. "Are all of you members of Ouroboros?"

"We wear the mark with pride."

"That mark can't protect you from the justice you deserve. You all should be thrown in jail."

"No, see, things are about to change, little hero. Our roots run deep, and our branches are about to bloom. You parricidic heroes will just be the first to go." She tapped her weapon against her palm.

"What do you mean..? Who are you acting under?!" He balled his fists and gritted his teeth.

The man next to the woman smirked, "Our King; the great Hunter."

"Hunter?" He let his guard down for the slightest bit, surprised that Hunter was leading the Ouroboros agents.

The two behind him took the opportunity. Twins, working as if they were one mind in two bodies. In a flash, they streaked by him, crisscrossing and stopping behind him once more, two cuts ripping through Barnaby's armor.

Barnaby cried out, fists flying to hit his attackers, but he only exposed himself more to his attackers.

The larger three approached and the man kicked Barnaby over as the woman who had spoken towered over him. "Hunter's out claiming his queen now—but you have your own problems to worry about."

The rod in her hands began to glow red hot, and she turned it towards him. He could finally see what it was before she pressed it to his lower ribs as if he were cattle, the heat eating through the damaged suit and under suit before it sizzled; searing the brand into his pale skin with the smell of burning flesh.

A branding iron with Ouroboro's symbol drawing out a desperately pained cry from the blond.

 

* * *

 

Kotetsu glared down the barrel of the gun pointed between her eyes, "Do it." She challenged, "—But you won't. You want me for something. You want me alive. You'll harm me, but you wouldn't kill me. I'm also no longer pregnant, so you can't use that to manipulate me." She pushed herself up, the gun pressing against her skin as she moved.

Hunter smirked and tilted his head. “You’re right. You’re not pregnant anymore. Now I can continue my blood line through you. No matter if you surrender to me or not, I’ll make sure you have my kids.” He pushed her back with the gun and pinned her down on the ground, crouching over her dangerously.

"Why are you even interested in me?" Kotetsu scowled, using her knee to target his tender area again.

"Hey, watch it! You're going to make me actually shoot you!" He growled and moved his face closer to hers. "Listen here. I'm doing this to show all you heroes that you shouldn't be praised as much as you are, that all of you can be broken just like everyone else. My goal is to make you mine, and I'll even let you be with your family again. I won't harm your little ones. I'm guaranteeing safety to you and your family if you'll just become mine and let Ouroboros do what it was destined to do in the first place."

"You have no idea who I am if you think I'd agree to that." She spat in his face.

“Then maybe you’ll agree to it if you knew what’s happening to your rabbit right now.” He smirked, not fazed by Kotetsu spitting in his face.

"Bunny can take care of himself. He's stronger than you think!"

“I guess you don’t know him as well as you thought.” Hunter moved to stand up, taking Kotetsu with him and held her still as he motioned for her to look down a darker alley below where there was clearly a scuffle occurring, and then came a scream that pierced the air like a knife. Hunter smirked when he heard the scream.

"Bunny!" There was no mistaking that voice. She couldn't see quite what was happening, but she knew that voice screaming in agony. She activated her power then, breaking the chain of the cuffs holding her arms useless and punching Hunter away from her. She then started to run along the edge to get closer to the alley before attempting to drop down.

Hunter staggered back, but he followed closely behind Kotetsu and caught her again before she went very far. “You’ll get hurt if you jump in there. Let him work himself out of the situation.”

 

* * *

 

Barnaby was shaking, his power flickering on and off until it finally quit, leaving the blond without any way to protect himself anymore. The heat from the Ouroboros brand on the left side of his ribs was strong enough to take away his power. He wasn’t sure if he had the strength to activate it again once it had time to recharge.

"Now then~ How does it feel being branded our slave? Knowing your wife will soon be marked herself by our King—becoming our queen to carry into this world the heirs to the Ouroboros reign?"

He gasped for breath, still in shock from the brand. Though he did hear those words correctly, and without him really knowing tears formed in the corners of his eyes. He shook his head in denial.

"You are alone, Barnaby Brooks Jr. Haven't you noticed? Even the cameras have disappeared from following you and your wife around. No one will notice you need help until it's too late."

"I... won't give up..." Barnaby glared at the lady holding the still burning brand, then groaned and gingerly touched the spot he was branded. He whined. "I'll never... be a slave of Ouroboros."

"You, and the other heroes, will…or you'll be dead. That's your choice. Now, which would be a better choice for that baby of yours? To have a dead daddy, or one still in his life?"

"I won't let me... or any other heroes... become slaves. And Henry will have his dad around to protect him!" Barnaby tore his helmet off and tossed it at the woman with the brand as hard as he could. "You won't take any of us!"

"We already are." The woman said, using the brand as a bat to block the helmet.

He shook his head, fire in his eyes. "Where is Kotetsu? And where are the other heroes?!"

"The other heroes are still rounding up common scum. Your Kotetsu is probably with Hunter already."

Barnaby growled and pushed himself up form the ground, glancing at the Ouroboros agents around him. Then he glanced past them at caught sight of Hunter holding back Kotetsu. He let out a sigh, thinking Kotetsu had seen, or at least heard, him be branded.

"What's it going to be, Hero? Life—or death?"

He looked back at the woman, his expression slowly turning to one of defeat and sorrow. "I... want to keep Kotetsu safe. I can only keep her that way if..." His voice caught in his throat, and he shook his head, unable to finish his sentence.

"Her safety isn't in your hands, boy. It's in his. As long as he is interested in her, she'll be safe—maybe not happy, but safe."

His gaze fell to the ground, and his legs could no longer support him, falling to his knees. "I guess... I have no choice. I'm sorry Kotetsu..."

 

* * *

 

"What are they doing to Bunny?" Kotetsu asked.

"Taking him as a prisoner, just like all the other heroes will be taken." Hunter smirked and put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry, they'll all be fine. I promise."

"Your word means mud to me! And by mud, I mean the filthy unwanted kind! Not that kind that them beauty spas goop on people's faces!" Nathan had treated her to a day at the spa again right before her return to Hero TV.

“Too bad my word is true. See for yourself. Your rabbit is being taken as a prisoner as we speak.” Hunter pointed to the blond, who was being hauled to his feet by the twins and carried pathetically up to the soon-to-be leader of Ouroboros. “Rabbits aren’t meant to fight off their enemies, only run. And it looks like this rabbit can run no longer, caught in the jaws of is predator.”

"My Bunny is a bunny that fights back." She brought her elbow up into his nose hard, hearing a satisfying crunch. "And this tigress won't bow down to a filthy poacher like you!"

She kicked out at him to add a more comfortable distance between them.

“Kotetsu, please stop.” Barnaby’s words were choked out as he looked at Kotetsu with a painful expression. “Let them take me… It’s the only way you’ll be safe.”

But his words were lost in the distance between them still, and Kotetsu kept on the attack; truly a tiger protecting not just her cubs, but her mate, as well. The claws were out as she fought Hunter, backing him up and gaining ground.

Hunter covered his face with his arms, backing up ever slowly towards the edge of the third level of Sternbild. His defenselessness was making the Ouroboros agents upset, coming to his rescue but being stopped by the heroes who were dropping in, in front of them. Rock Bison and Sky High were blasting them further away from Hunter, the lady with the brand losing her footing and landing hard on her stomach. Origami Cyclone had disguised himself as one of the agents, and he revealed himself just before he was blown away, then he started fighting back. Fire Emblem and Dragon Kid used their powers together to create a barrier between the agents and Hunter. Finally, Blue Rose dropped in, creating ice underneath the agents’ feet. His expression showed he was nearly enraged at how he and the others had been tricked by Ouroboros yet again.

Barnaby and the twins slipped on the ice and fell on their backs. The blond had an advantage on the two, knowing how to maneuver around Blue Rose’s ice. He was up on his feet quickly, kicking the twins away from him, his foot landing across their jaws and then their groins. Barnaby’s anger was quickly building up the more he started fighting back.

Kotetsu's power had run out, but still she kept up her attacks.

"You are under arrest! You will not win this!" she screeched as she managed to disarm him of both his gun and his dagger.

Hunter had been backed up to nearly the edge, his face bloody and arms scratched up until they were bleeding. He couldn’t believe he was being beaten. Kotetsu had never fought back this way before, and it enraged Hunter to the point that he finally put his hands out and activated his power.

“Stop!” He panted, catching his breath with his hair in his face. “This is… your last chance to become your original self. You can be who you once were, Kotetsu. You can be the man your rabbit fell in love with, be by his side as a man once more, be his husband, and be the father to your daughter you never had the chance to be. Come on, Kotetsu. Don’t you want to be a son again? A father? A brother; a husband to both Barnaby and Tomoe? I can give you your life back…”

Kotetsu paused her attacks and narrowed her eyes, her long hair whipping in the wind as she stood in silence for a moment. True, she did miss being a man, and she knew Barnaby missed her that way, too. But what he was offering came with a cost. She wasn't sure what it was yet, but she was sure it'd mean he'd go free to hurt more people.

Finally, she spoke; "Give me my life back? You seem so sure you had taken it from me—you hadn't. I am still my baby girl's father and my mother's child. I am still my brother's sibling and my wife's and husband's spouse. I am still Kotetsu T. Kaburagi; Hero of Sternbild known as Wild Tiger. You changed my body, not my life or who I am. A person isn't linked to their genitals; they are linked to their heart—and you can never touch or change my heart!" She took aim to capture him with her wire, "No deal."

Hunter’s eyes widened and he growled as his power faded, unused. “You’re throwing away your life, Kotetsu!” He launched himself at Kotetsu, but just as he was about to touch her, Barnaby was finally able to reactivate his power, and he ran quick to pull Kotetsu out of the way, then smashed his feet into the ground as hard as he could.

The concrete crumbled, and the edge where Hunter had been fell away to the bottom of the city. Hunter landed on his knees hard as he just missed Kotetsu. He looked up at Barnaby. “Fuck you, rabbit!”

Barnaby shook his head as he set Kotetsu down. “No, Hunter.” He jumped high into the air and aimed his foot as he came back down fast. Hunter scrambled to move out of the way, but he wasn’t fast enough. The blond’s foot connected with the concrete, causing it to crumble more underneath Hunter.

The now never-to-be leader of Ouroboros scrambled to his feet and stumbled around with the aftershock of Barnaby’s attack. His foot slipped, and with no further way to escape his fate, he fell with a terrible screech down to the bottom of the city. The only way he was silenced was the crunch of his body when he hit the pavement, blood splattering from his body on impact.

“Fuck you,” Barnaby said when he saw the blood, picking up Kotetsu again to make sure she didn't also slip and fall.

Kotetsu's eyes were wide as she lay scooped up princess-style in her husband's arms, her own arms around his neck and shoulder as she watched her attacker fall to his death. She hadn't even attempted to save him so he could face justice; she could have tried catching him with a wire, but she hadn't even thought of it—and she surprisingly didn't feel an ounce of regret.

"He—he's gone…" she muttered.

Being totally exhausted at this point, Barnaby sat down with Kotetsu in his arms and hugged her tight. His tears from before finally fell onto her shoulder. “He’s finally gone…”

She hugged him tight and then touched his face, pulling back, "Are you okay—I heard you scream…"

His eyes widened as he remembered what had happened to him, looking down at his ribs as best as he could and touching the exposed skin gently. “I… I think I am now…”

Kotetsu followed his gaze to the scar in the shape of the dreaded symbol. Using his powers had healed the burn, but scars couldn't be soothed. Her eyes widened as she touched it, "Oh god…Bunny…"

"I'll be fine... It just stings a little..." He pulled her back into a hug and kissed her neck. "I'm just glad you're alright."

"I…guess I'll be staying a woman for the rest of my life." She sighed, holding him, "He offered to change me back—I refused…"

"I'm glad you refused. I could have lost you."

She nodded, letting out a small breath she had been holding in wait of his reaction. "I love you, Bunny."

"I love you too, Kotetsu."

The other heroes busied themselves with capturing the rest of the escaped criminals and the Ouroboros agents. The scene was soon surrounded by police, and questions were asked about what had happened. Hunter's dead body was marked down below and moved to a morgue for further investigation. Barnaby was able to stand again after few minutes of resting, holding Kotetsu close as they looked over the city.

* * *

To be continued…


	32. Chapter 32

Colored leaves broke free on the cool breeze and drifted downwards to the still green grass of Sternbild Park, one bright yellow one getting caught on Henry's shoulder, startling the four-month-old as he looked at it with curious green eyes before reaching out to grab it to try putting in his mouth.

"Ah, no, no…that's dirty! Yucky!" Kotetsu laughed, easing the leaf away from her son's mouth.

"Jaa!" Henry said, rolling over onto his belly; his favorite new trick he had learned how to do.

“We don’t eat leaves, squirt.” Barnaby laughed and rubbed Henry’s back. “There are much better things to eat.”

The boy wiggled and laughed as he reached for another leaf that had landed on the blanket they had laid out to sit on.

“I guess he likes leaves.” The blond sighed and pulled out a small toy Henry could chew on and set it in front of him. “Chew on that, Buddy. That’s much better for you than those leaves.”

"He likes anything with pretty colors." Kotetsu laughed, scooping her son up in her arms and peppering his face with kisses, making the boy laugh and wiggle again before he was handed one of his toys.

“Most of the leaves are brown though. Brown isn’t really a pretty color.” He shrugged and tickled one of Henry’s feet.

"These ones are yellow, and there are red and orange ones over there." She pointed out as Henry wiggled again.

"Gaado!"

“Still, most of them are brown.” He picked up a dried leaf and flicked it at Kotetsu. “Tell me if it’s tasty.”

"Sorry, I don't eat rabbit food." Kotetsu laughed.

“Oh, my bad, let me feed it to our kid, who is half bunny.” He laughed too and held another leaf close to Henry.

"Ahh!!" the baby boy reached for the leaf, crunching it in his small hands.

“Got to make your legs strong, don’t we, squirt?”

"Nah, arms like his Mommy!" Kotetsu said, standing the boy up and gently moving his arms in punching movements.

“How about both? A bunny and a tiger. Fierce little guy, Henry is.”

"He'd be too over-powered. Like Mommy and Daddy in one body as a hero."

“I’m okay with that. He can protect his family when he’s older that way. Which reminds me, did you see Karina and Kaede the other day?” Barnaby smirked.

"No…why? Isn't Kaede at school studying?" Her daughter had gotten into Heroes Academy and was very busy with her studies, though she visited her father, brother, and stepfather every Sunday.

“Yes, she’s at school, but they took a field trip the other day to Titan Industry, and Karina came out to meet all the students. Kaede ate lunch with him.”

"Lunch? Like…a luncheon between friends or…a lunch _date_?"

“No idea, but I don’t think it matters. They’re good friends anyways.”

"It matters…Kaede's my first baby…"

“You have to let her grow up sometime.”

"Not until she's an adult legally."

“Well by then all the guys who wanted her will have moved on, and she’ll be alone for her whole life. She’ll end up like I would have been.”

"No she won't. You found me, didn't you? I found you, didn't I? Definitely not teenagers."

“I wouldn’t have found you if I didn’t become a hero.” He leaned against her and sighed. “Just let Kaede experiment with love. It’s a fascinating thing. Sure, she may have her heart broken, but that’s happened to the both of us. We’d know how to comfort her if she ever experienced it. She won’t learn if she doesn’t try.”

"Karina's too _much_ older when she's underage. So absolutely not!"

Barnaby rolled his eyes. “You’re not around to stop her.”

"Yes I am; I'm right here!"

“You’re not on campus to stop her.”

"But I do work with Karina."

“So do I, so I’m going to stop you from doing something stupid like telling Karina he can’t date Kaede.”

"I'm the daddy in this situation, Mister Brooks, I have the right!"

“I’m the step-daddy, so I have the right to stop you.” He grabbed her nose and tugged gently.

"Goob!" Henry reached up and grabbed a handful of Barnaby's curls.

“Ah! Owowow, Henry, let go, squirt!” Barnaby winced slightly but smiled.

"Good boy!" Kotetsu laughed, tickling the boy's sides.

“You wouldn’t be saying that if he was pulling your hair.” He pried Henry’s hand open and moved his head away fast.

"That's because he like's Mama's necklace, not Mama's hair."

“Then he should pull on Mama’s necklace instead of Daddy’s hair.”

"Mama needs to get a new chain for it from last time Henry grabbed it."

“I probably have one you could use. I have a lot of necklaces too.” Barnaby reached up and grabbed the golden chain hanging from his neck.

"Any silver ones that will match my first wedding band? You're such a gold chain guy."

“I think I’ve got one in the bathroom… Why it’s there, I don’t know.’ He shrugged and chuckled.

"The bathroom? Which one? Ours?"

“Yeah. If not ours then the other one.”

"Oh how helpful."

“Sorry, I don’t remember where it is exactly.” He chuckled and kissed her cheek.

Kotetsu chuckled and turned to catch his lips, but Henry had other ideas, reaching up and getting his fingers between their lips.

Barnaby’s eyes widened, and he pulled back and laughed. “Okay, you want kisses too? I’ll give you kisses!” He proceeded to assault Henry with kisses to the face and arms, even a raspberry to the belly.

Henry laughed and giggled wildly, kicking his legs at the air.

“See?” Barnaby turned to Kotetsu with a smile. “Bunny.”

"But look at these tiger claws!" Kotetsu held up Henry's hand.

"He doesn't have his claws yet. Those nails are not long enough."

"That's because Mama trimmed them so he wouldn't scratch himself."

"He has bunny nails then."

"Daddy wishes, doesn't he, Henry?" Kotetsu cooed.

"Ga!"

"Maybe Henry will be a cheetah. They have strong arms and legs, and they have sharp claws."

"We'll see…Oh! I have been thinking about Henry's first Halloween costume!"

"Oh yeah? What are you planning? Also you're mine that night after going out for candy."

"How about a sheep?" Kotetsu smiled, "And I can be Mary. His favorite song right now is _Mary had a Little Lamb_ , so it'd be cute!"

At hearing the somewhat sung title of his favorite song; Henry looked up and clapped his hands "Ahhh~!!!"

“Oh you like that song?” He tickled Henry’s belly a little. “Well if he’s the lamb, and you’re Mary, what would I be? A big sheep?”

"Tom, Tom, the Piper's son."

“So you want me to go around playing a flute all night.”

"It sticks with our Mother Goose Rhyme theme."

“Yeah… But couldn’t I have been like the big bad wolf? Or hey, Peter Cottontail?”

"Bunny wants to be a bunny?" Kotetsu laughed, "The wolf would fit better with the sheep theme."

“It would. Think I could whip up a wolf costume in a couple of days?”

"We have three weeks to figure it out." She shrugged.

“I could do it.” Barnaby nodded and pulled Kotetsu closer for a hug around the shoulders. “I’ll be a big good wolf though. I’m not bad by any means.”

"Unless we are in bed…" She hummed with a knowing glint in her eye.

“I’m a rabbit then. A big bad bunny.” He smirked and kissed her quickly.

"I know, and it's a good thing I have those birth control pills, or we would be adding to our litter of kittens."

“We only have Kaede and Henry. I wouldn’t call it a litter.”

"It would be if you got me pregnant again."

“Well, that’s not going to happen. Tonight, you and I are going to do some things.” He smiled and kissed Kotetsu.

"Oh—can't." she shook her head, "I started that week of the month this morning."

“Nothing saying you can’t do stuff to me, though,”

"Greedy Bunny."

"Baba!" Henry said, reaching for his bottle.

“He’s hungry again. You just never stop eating, do you?” Barnaby shook his head with a  chuckle.

"He's our growing boy!" Kotetsu smiled, taking the bottle and allowing Henry to drink. "I got him to eat half a jar of carrots this morning It seems he's finally starting to like at least a few more flavors other than mama milk and formula."

“Slowly. But that’s good.”

Overhead a bird chirped as it looked for a landing spot. It settled a few feet away from the family, then began to dig up worms. “Look, Henry. It’s a bird.” Barnaby pointed to the winged creature with a smile.

Henry followed his father's arm and then got excited when he spotted the little bird. "Ohwoo!" Leaning forward in Kotetsu's arms, he reached for the bird.

The bird bobbed its head around and flew off with a worm in its mouth. Barnaby watched it go with sparkling eyes. “That was a pretty bird.”

"Ah?" Henry blinked as the bird disappeared, and he looked back at his parents then at the place the bird had been, pointing at it.

“It left. It had to go feed its own family.” Barnaby smoothed down some of Henry’s hair and kissed his head gently.

"Eh?" the boy stuck his fingers in his mouth.

“You’re an inquisitive little guy, aren’t you?”

"Of course he is! He's our boy. I poke my nose in people's business, and you obsess over cracking mysteries. And right now the whole world is a mystery."

“Yeah… The world works in mysterious ways.” Barnaby smiled at Kotetsu and leaned closer to her. “It’s a mystery how I ever fell for you after how much we butted heads.”

"Well, I did try really hard to get us on friendly terms?" She suggested.

“I think you tried too hard sometimes.” He laughed and hugged her. “Doesn’t matter now. We’re married, we have a kid, and we love each other.”

"It was worth every angry, anti-social glare you shot me." She giggled, kissing his lips.

“There were a lot of those shared between us.” He kissed her back.

"You were such a brat." She smiled and pulled Henry further into her arms as he had wiggled too much.

“You were an annoying old man. We fought a lot too.”

"Old, yes, man, yes…but annoying?"

“Oh, that’s a big yes. I wanted to spend every moment of my life away from you. I didn’t like you at all to begin with.”

"I don't believe you. I think somewhere deep down, you did like me, and that confused you and scared you."

“…No, I really did hate you for maybe a month. Then the weird feelings come to me, but not a moment sooner.”

"Nahh, I don't believe you, Mister Brooks."

“You better believe me, Missus Brooks.”

"Nope. People don't marry and have babies with people they hate."

“Well I don’t hate you now. I did back then. I married and had a baby with you, and I love you. When we first met and someone would have told me about our future, I would have laughed in their face.”

"Especially the wife and baby thing?" Kotetsu chuckled, laying down on her back and lifting Henry above her with a little whooshing sound, making him giggle.

“Especially the wife and baby.”

"Bah!" Henry reached out to his father, fingers smudging spit onto Barnaby's glasses.

A small grunt came from the blond, but he smiled and sighed. “I guess I’ll have to keep a cloth with me all the time now. I can’t see with this giant smudge now.”

"Don't you normally have something to clean your glasses with?" Kotetsu asked.

“Usually, yes. But I didn’t think about it today. It slipped my mind.” Barnaby shrugged and kissed Henry’s cheek. “You were on my mind, squirt. How dare you make me think about only you.” He laughed.

Kotetsu rolled her eyes and handed Henry over to Barnaby before sitting up and grabbing her purse shifting through it before pulling out a glasses cloth and taking Barnaby's glasses off his face to clean them.

"Luckily I have started carrying an extra one with me, just in case. I also have one of your spare pairs of glasses in here if yours breaks or something."

“Seems like you’re prepared for anything.”

"We're married and I have this bag to carry around, why not have what you may need in a pinch?" Kotetsu slipped the glasses back onto Barnaby's face and smiled, "Besides, you are helplessly blind without your glasses or contacts."

“I can barely even wear my contacts. If my eyesight was any amount worse, I wouldn’t be able to wear them.” Barnaby shrugged and sighed. “I really take after my mom when it comes to my eyesight.”

"Makes it easier to blind you, though. No blindfold needed."

“You’ve been using the blindfold a lot more often though recently. Next thing I know, you’ll be tying my hands and feet to the bed.”

"You already are tying me up, so I would have the rope ready to use." She teased.

“Oh whatever. Stop teasing me or we’ll have to go home early.” Barnaby chuckled and patted Henry’s back. “And I don’t think Henry would like that.”

"We can't anyway, Henery already had his nap and he's good for another few hours."

“Which is why you shouldn’t tease me. It’d take forever to get him to sleep again.”

"Let's wait and see how tired we are tonight."

“If you’re sure you want to wait that long.” He kissed her neck and stood up. “I’m going to get us a snack or something. You want anything?”

"Something warm and with mayonnaise on it. I think I have been good about my diet enough to get a tasty treat." She smiled, taking Henry from him, "I'll try to get this little one to eat some more of those carrots.

“Great. I’ll be back in a bit.” Barnaby took off towards a food cart that was in the park, not too far away from Kotetsu and Henry, but a good distance away. He looked over the menu items before he wanted to make a decision.

A woman already there and waiting in line to get something to eat glanced over and eyed Barnaby, her long black hair was curled and she wore a smart pencil skirt and white blouse with the first few buttons left undone, showing off a tasteful amount of cleavage. A look of recognition sparked in her hazel eyes and she stepped out of line and over to the blond.

"Barnaby? Barnaby Brooks?"

Barnaby turned to the woman addressing him and smiled. “Well, I never thought I’d see you again, Paulina”

"Maybe that will change. I just moved back to Sternbild. I was offered the job of Chief of Police back here. I start Monday. What are you doing these days? A detective, maybe? You were always carrying around that drawing of a snake, asking people about it like you were investigating."

“Oh, the Ouroboros symbol. Actually, I’m kind of over that now, thanks to a good friend of mine. But I’m working as a hero now. I’ve been the king of heroes already, and I’ve got an amazing partner I work with.”

"Oh, then it seems our paths are destined to cross more often." She smiled at him, "Are you free? Maybe we could grab lunch together someplace nicer than a concessions stand."

“I’d love to… But I left my wife and son in the middle of the park. I promised I’d get them a snack.”

She looked surprised, "You're married and have a kid?"

“Yeah, got married about six months ago, son was born four months ago. Crazy how fast things have gone.”

"Well, that's…surprising. I never thought you'd settle down…or date…at all…"

“I never thought I would either. But things do change, and I am a prime example of that.” He looked back towards the field in the park where he had left Kotetsu and Henry.

"Boy, my timing is all off. You know, I had the biggest crush on you before you transferred schools."

“Really? Oh, I’m sorry we had to meet again now… Honestly, I would have never left if my caretaker hadn’t transferred me.”

"That guy with the mole, right?" she asked pointing at her forehead.

“Yeah, that was him. But I don’t have to worry about him anymore… He was a problem to me in more recent times. I figured out that he was the one who shot my parents.”

The woman looked startled. "I take it he was arrested and put on trial?"

“Well… no. He was murdered before he had the chance to go to trial, plus he erased his own memories, so he wouldn’t have been much help anyways.”

"I see." She sighed and took a moment to order her food, "Well, I look forward to working with you and the other heroes of this city, Barnaby."

“I’ll look forward to it too. Maybe we can catch some bad guys together.” He smiled kindly at Paulina and pushed his glasses up one his nose.

"And maybe you can introduce me to this wife of yours?"

“Sure. If you’re not busy, I wouldn’t mind now. She and my son are just over there in the field.” Barnaby stepped up to order his food.

"And where did you meet her?" she asked, taking her order and sipping the drink she was given.

“On a bridge where a giant statue was attacking us.” He chuckled and grabbed his food, heading back to Kotetsu and Henry.

"Attacking?"

“Yeah, it was our first assignment together as heroes. Did I mention she’s my work partner?” Barnaby crouched down next to Kotetsu and kissed her cheek, then sat down and set a burger on her knee.

"No, you didn't…"

Kotetsu was busy finishing up feeding Henry. The boy had just finished the half jar of baby carrots and she cleaned his face off before handing him his bottle and holding it for him as he lay against her. "That's a good boy. You are going to get as big as your daddy in no time!"

Kotetsu looked up at Barnaby with a smile. "Got him to finish his carrots."

“Great! Now you get to eat.” He tapped the burger. “I managed to get mayo with it. You’re welcome. Paulina, this is my wife and work partner, Kotetsu, or also known as Wild Tiger.”

"Wild Tiger?" Paulina raised an eyebrow, "Barnaby, uh, Wild Tiger was a Hero when we were in school together, and…he was definitely a man."

"Yeah, well, people change. Especially when targeted by a NEXT that can swap genders with people. I miss my beard the most." Kotetsu said, taking the burger and kissing Barnaby's fingers."

"We've gone through a lot in the past year. A lot was unexpected, but we got through it. Now we're just relaxing after finally being rid of that NEXT."

"And I'm sorry, I believe I only caught your name?" Kotetsu asked.

"Oh, I'm Paulina Carlson, the new chief of police, I'm an old friend of Barnaby's."

"Friend? I didn't know he was capable of having friends before I met him He was such a rude little brat."

"Hey, you got past that apparently and started to love me instead. And I was not a brat!" Barnaby pouted slightly as he took a bite of his hot dog without pickles.

"Brat is being nice. I invited you out to meet the rest of the heroes when you were new, and getting them all together wasn't easy. But when you show up you just be a huge di—brat to everyone and then left right away and everyone else was mad at me for it!"

"Well it was your fault for lying to them and to me."

"Didn't have to be a jerk about it." Kotetsu pouted.

Barnaby sighed and kissed Kotetsu. "Whatever, it happened when we first met, so it doesn't matter now." He tapped Henry's nose. "Does it?"

Henry looked up at his father and reached out his hands.

The blond leaned closer with a chuckle, letting the boy touch his face. "I also have a stepdaughter, Paulina. She's Kotetsu's daughter from her previous marriage."

"Fathering a child is much easier than mothering it those first nine months." Kotetsu laughed, "Kaede's just started her first semester at Heroes Academy."

"She's doing really well too. A lot of her instructors are ones I had when I attended the academy."

"I see. Well, it was nice meeting you, Kotetsu. And nice seeing you again, Barnaby." She said, leaving the family to their day in the park.

Barnaby sighed and fell back on the blanket. "That interaction with Paulina was awkward. We haven't seen each other since before I attended the academy."

"She likes you."

"I know, but I can't return that type of liking to her. It frustrates me."

"As you shouldn't, mister married man." Kotetsu wagged a finger after setting down her burger so she could have a free hand.

"I don't want to make her mad, but I just can't like her the way she likes me. She seemed disappointed when I told her I was married."

"Why wouldn't she? She had an interest in you, and doesn't know that you are gay."

"She still has an interest in me. She tried to flirt with me earlier."

"Well, let's hope she's more respectful towards your marriage than Hunter was towards mine."

"If she's anything like she was back in school, she'll be plenty respectful. Besides, she is the new chief of police."

"And a good one, I hope." She took the bottle away from Henry once he pushed the nipple out of his mouth and started squirming.

Barnaby picked up Henry and put him over his shoulder, patting his back gently but with a little force to burp him. "She should be good. She used to always talk about becoming an officer. It was all she could ever talk about it seemed."

Kotetsu opened her burger and took a bite, smiling as she enjoyed the fatty, greasy blend of flavors. "These things taste so much better after a month of healthy choices."

"I bet it does. Karina has been kinda hard on you hasn't he?"

"Brutal."

"Even after being changed into a guy. He's dedicated I guess."

"He always has been, and he's even harder on me now that he has an interest in my daughter instead of me… How is that even fair?"

“Well, he’s been harder on himself too. He changed his own diet to build up more muscle, so I might call it fair since he’s changing too.”

"Still isn't fai—oh." As Kotetsu spoke, the heroes' call bracelets chimed, "I guess we have work to do…"

"Oooo!" Henry reached out to try and grab Barnaby's call band, liking how it flashed and made noise.

“No, you better not mess with that,” the blond said as he stood back up and brushed off his pants. “I’ll take Henry, you hold on to your bag. Saito knows where we are, right?”

"He tracks our call bands, I think. It's hard to hear him sometimes…" she said, gathering everything up in her purse and the diaper bag.

“Ah, that’s right.” He picked up Henry and smiled at Kotetsu. “Another day of working together. I love my life so much.” He started jogging off to the Apollon transport van which he spotted at the edge of the park, Henry bouncing and laughing in his arms and Kotetsu following close behind, trying to finish her lunch quickly.

The doors opened to allow the heroes to board, a custom made pack and play sat secured in the corner next to Saito's desk and the small man smiled, holding out his arms.

" _ ~~I can take the little one while you two work.~~_ "

“You’re a life saver, Saito.” Barnaby handed Henry to the small man and hurried to suit up. “If he gets fussy, he’s probably hungry. There’s a jar of carrots or something in the diaper bag.”

The man nodded and seemed to hum as he smiled at the boy who relaxed right away, sucking his thumb.

Kotetsu set the bag down on Saito's desk and hurried to change, "He actually just ate so that probably won't be the problem."

She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and stepped behind the privacy screen to change into her under suit before rushing out to get her armor on over it and turning on the com so they could be briefed on the situation before they headed out.

“Hello heroes,” Agnes announced. “We have a runaway, armored vehicle with several bars of gold.”

“Ah, another robbery with an armored vehicle. Think we can take it alone, Tiger?” Barnaby looked over at his partner, his lover, his wife, with a huge smile as he swung his leg over his motorcycle.

"Only if we beat the other heroes to the scene." She grinned, hopping into her sidecar and patting his butt before the ramp opened and they sped off onto the street.

* * *

-End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! We hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
